Bez ciebie
by HomoViator
Summary: Weteran wojenny i doktor oraz genialny detektyw konsultant w jednym stali domu, czyli o tym, jak John był usiłującym znaleźć szczęście heterykiem a Sherlock zechciał z mięsnym seksem eksperymentować.
1. Chapter 1 Obertasy i Dudziarze

Roz 1.

Obertasy i dudziarze

Bez ciebie jestem tak smutny

jak kondukt w deszczu pod wiatr.

Bez ciebie jestem wierutny

Pozór mężczyzny i ślad.

Bez ciebie jestem nieładny,

bez żadnej szansy u pań.

Bez ciebie jestem bezradny

jak piesek, co wypadł z sań.

Bez ciebie jestem za krótki

na długą drogę przez świat.

Bez ciebie jestem malutki

i wytłuc może mnie grad.

Jeremi Przybora, Inwokacja

John Watson po powrocie z Afganistanu cierpiał na chroniczny brak kolorów. Mała, szara codzienność w małym szarym mieszkanku, szare skarpety, spodnie i swetry, szare jabłka w koszu na stole w szarej kuchni. Szary Londyn i jego szare puby, zasnute szarą mgłą ulice z szarymi tłumami, przepływającymi jak duchy. Szarość John napotykał na każdym kroku, ulewała się z jego rzeczywistości i nie potrafił sobie z nią poradzić. Już lepszy był rozbłysk kolorów podczas afganistańskich walk, stres i terror, trzęsąca człowiekiem bliskość śmierci, niż ta lepiąca się, obezwładniająca, wysysająca energię bezbarwna maź.

Terapeutka mówiła, że to minie. John przestał jej wierzyć po dwóch miesiącach. Wtedy właśnie szarobura maź codzienności ukazała swoje mroczne oblicze i zaczęła go wciągać niczym ruchome piaski, dusiła, miażdżyła. Przestała być takim sobie szarym smuteczkiem osobnika rannego z przeżyciami traumatycznymi a stała się potworem. Najgroźniejszym, bo atakującym w milczeniu, cicho i znienacka. Mamiła obietnicami końca tego bezsensu, kusiła rękojeścią kuchennego noża, lufą broni, którą John trzymał w szufladzie i pieczołowicie o nią dbał. Szarobura maź wykazywała wielką inwencję, nieustannie wynajdywała sto nowych sposobów na ukrócenie męki codzienności wysłanego do domu żołnierza doktora, niby towarzyskiego, ale samotnika, niby miłego, ale ironistę. Szarość była podstępna, znała słabe punkty Johna i wykorzystywała je bezlitośnie.

Coraz trudniej było mu z nią walczyć.

"To minie." mawiała Thompson ze współczującą miną specjalisty, parającego się przypadkami nieuleczalnymi.

"Wszystko kiedyś minie." odpowiadał jej John z uśmiechem i nawet udało mu się nie brzmieć ironicznie.

Starał się wrócić na dobre tory. Usiłował gotować sobie jedzenie, nie żywić się samymi kanapkami i jabłkami. Ogarniał się, przebierał w nowe ubrania i wychodził z domu, oglądał mecze w pubach i flirtował.

Być może związek był remedium na szarość, być może mógł ją odgonić, chociaż na chwilę. John nigdy tego nie spraktykował. Kobiety przyciągane jego spokojnym, stoickim sposobem bycia, upatrywały w nim stabilnego człowieka, idealnego na przywódcę stada, głowę rodziny, być może nawet na ojca ich dzieci. I tylko gdy zbliżały się bardziej dostrzegały, że jego szarość nie jest wygodną, wełnianą kapą wysiedzianego fotela, że w istocie jest przykrywką, kamuflażem, a pod nią, jak ukryty w piachu pustyni, siedział potwór. I głaskał broń. Kobiety zwykle miały czuja do tego typu rzeczy, uciekały zanim John zdołał się porządnie otworzyć i uzewnętrznić.

Watson nigdy ich nie gonił. Po co gonić kogoś, kto nawet nie doczekał pierwszego słowa wyjaśnień.

Tak więc John tęsknił sobie spokojną, małą, cichą tęsknotą do związku i do seksu. Ot, czasami sobie o tym przypomniał, w przerwach pomiędzy walką z zalewającą go szarością a szybkimi, konkretnymi, ręcznymi sesjami masturbacyjnymi. Może gdyby we dwójkę stawić czoło szarości byłoby łatwiej, ale nie dane mu było tego sprawdzić.

Czasami myślał, że po prostu powinien znaleźć sobie kogoś tylko do seksu, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku nigdy się jakoś na to nie zebrał i w rezultacie dawał za wygraną już na starcie. Za dużo energii by go to kosztowało, a on i tak z ledwością unosił się na powierzchni, z ledwością chwytał łyki powietrza w natłoku szaroburej mazi codziennej. Seks z prostytutką nie wchodził w grę. John, chociaż w życiu swoim nie doświadczył wielkich porywów miłosnych, wciąż jakoś głupio i romantycznie wierzył, że seks powinien być wyrazem głębszego uczucia. Miłości. Albo wspólnego pokonywania codzienności. Albo obu na raz.

Najlepiej obu naraz.

"Byłeś z kimś kiedyś dłużej niż dwa miesiące, John?" zapytała Thompson, gdy już podstępem wydusiła z Johna wyznanie, że brakuje mu bliskości. Słowo "seks" jakoś nie chciało mu przejść przez usta.

"Dlaczego akurat dwa miesiące?" chciał wiedzieć John, ze stoickim spokojem mierząc wzrokiem kamienną minę terapeutki. Thompson odłożyła długopis, zamknęła notatnik i popatrzyła na Watsona trzeźwym, płaskim spojrzeniem psychoterapeuty bardzo potrzebującego urlopu.

"Od tej cezury mówi się o związku. Dwa miesiące lub dłużej."

John podrapał się po brodzie, po uchu, aż w końcu, stwierdzając, że wystarczająco długo udawał, że się namyśla, postawił na szczerość.

"Nigdy."

Thompson nawet nie udawała zaskoczonej.

/

John lubił obserwować Sherlocka od pierwszej chwili, w której go poznał. Jeszcze tam, w laboratorium St Bart, pośród mikroskopów, pipet i ciał nieboszczyków wystawionych na zbawienną chłostę, doktor Watson dowiedział się, że Holmes jest urodzonym obserwatorem, ale jest także stworzony do bycia obserwowanym. John Watson w swojej nudzie, w wyblakłym świecie weterana wojennego utkniętego w niewygodny strój cywila, snującego się bez celu po Londynie, potrafił docenić jak nikt inny koloryt kogoś takiego jak Sherlock Holmes.

Niespodziewana i witana z radością plama koloru pośród szaroburych labiryntów codzienności, znienacka rozchlapana farba, wibrująca i tętniąca życiem, oto jak w czarno białym filmie życia doktora Watsona wyglądał Sherlock.

John nie mógł wypuścić tej szansy z rąk.

Podążył za swoją przepustką do kolorów jak pies, prowadzony na smyczy przez swojego ukochanego właściciela. Bez problemowo, chętnie. Ekspresowo przeprowadził się na Baker Street, towarzyszył w sekcjach zwłok i na miejscach przestępstw entuzjastycznie zaglądał denatom w kołnierze płaszczów. Wszystko dla Sherlocka Holmesa, wszystko przez Sherlocka Holmesa.

Mycroft do pewnego stopnia miał rację. Wygłodniały kolorów John Watson był dość ufny i szybko rozwijał poczucie przynależności i lojalności, z drugiej jednak strony John szczycił się tym, że był dobry w rozeznawaniu ludzi. Sherlock Holmes nie był aniołem, ale był wart zaufania i wart podążania za nim. Jego obecność obiecywała kolory w wyblakłym świecie, to już samo w sobie stanowiło dla Watsona wielką wartość.

"John, dokończ herbatę. Mamy trupa w studni na przedmieściach i musimy tam dojechać w ciągu pół godziny." mówił Sherlock i błyskał uśmiechem, a John dokańczał pośpiesznie herbatę i zarzucał kurtkę.

Laski już dawno nie używał. Jak widać trochę koloru w życiu człowieka może zmienić wiele. Thompson nie komentowała, ale cieszyła się, że blog doktora Watsona zakwita kolorami, nawet jeżeli były to kolory zapożyczone od Sherlocka.

"Tylko uważaj, żeby się nie zagubić. Nie uczyń Sherlocka swoją nową podpórką zamiast kuli." mówiła, ale John już jej nie słuchał, bo Holmes właśnie wysłał do niego kolejnego smsa. Z propozycją przyjrzenia się w kostnicy pozbawionemu głowy ciału. I pytaniem, czy kupi mleko, bo się skończyło, to co zwykle, dwa procent tłuszczu.

Sherlock odpędził szarą maź w ciągu zaledwie jednej doby, wszystkie powody do niepokoju, które przytaczała Thompson, przedawniły się i zniknęły.

/

Tak więc John, poza towarzyszeniem słynnemu konsultantowi detektywowi i opisywaniem przygód na blogu, także obserwował go i badał.

Robił to sekretnie. Nie chciał wyjść na beznadziejnego idiotę, usiłującego zbadać tak niezwykłe, burzliwe, chwiejne zjawisko jak Sherlock Holmes. Genialny detektyw konsultant, wyszkolony w dedukcji młodszy brat szarej eminencji brytyjskiego rządu, bałaganiarz i pedant w jednym, niezrównany matematyk, nieobliczalny chemik i błyskotliwy ale niebezpieczny fizyk. W zaciszu domowym Sherlock był innym Sherlockiem niż na widoku publicznym. Nosił rożnego rodzaju ubrania, od rozwleczonych piżam i szlafroków pamiętających lepsze czasy, po garnitury z przyciasnymi koszulami, o których nigdy nie wiedziało się do końca, czy jest to efekt zamierzony, czy po prostu Holmes posiada zestaw koszul jeszcze ze swoich czasów studenckich i uparcie się w nie upycha, ignorując dobry smak.

Sherlock Holmes był prywatnym projektem badawczym Johna Watsona, projektem przyjemnym i wstydliwym jednocześnie. Wstydliwym, bo John nie miał aż takich zdolności jak Sherlock i jego dedukcje zasadzały się na prostych spostrzeżeniach, takich jak obiekt nie lubi dżemu pomarańczowego i herbaty zielonej, ale uwielbia dżem aroniowy i czarną herbatę oraz kakao z imbirem. Obiekt nie lubi kobiet, chyba, że są mu potrzebne do śledztwa, do mężczyzn odnosi się neutralnie, nawet jak usiłują się do niego jakoś zbliżyć. Obiekt nie spotyka się z nikim, o nikim nie wyraża się w sposób romantyczny, a w poniedziałki i soboty urządza sobie wieczorami długie, gorące prysznice, podczas których prawdopodobnie zaspokaja swoje potrzeby erotyczne w bardzo oszczędny, wydajny sposób. John odkrył to przez przypadek, gdy pewnego piątku wrócił z dyżuru wcześniej i usłyszał z łazienki odgłosy znane każdemu zdrowemu, samotnemu i nie tylko, mężczyźnie.

Sherlock w tej materii nie był wyjątkiem, chociaż na wszelkich innych płaszczyznach był wyjątkiem jakich mało.

Gdyby zastanowić się głębiej, John mógł stwierdzić, że obserwuje nawyki Sherlocka dokładniej niż zachowania swoich partnerek, które przychodziły, odchodziły i generalnie były bardzo tymczasowe. I tak cenił je sobie bardzo, przynajmniej coś robił, starał się, nie stał w miejscu tylko usiłował ruszyć na przód.

"Wychodzę na randkę." powiedział John i przyklepał sobie włosy, zerkając w przedpokojowe lustro. Sherlock uzbrojony w gumowe rękawice, fartuch i gogle ochronne, nawet nie podniósł głowy znad kolejnego dymiącego po cichu w kuchni eksperymentu.

"Nie musisz mówić, że na randkę, John. Widzę to po stanie twoich świeżo wypastowanych butów. Tweedowy brązowy garnitur, którego nie cierpisz. Koszula, która pije cię pod pachami, ale którą i tak uważasz za swoją najlepszą. Kelvin Klein, perfum od siostry, podobnie jak krawacik. Za dużo odżywki we włosach. Konkluzja nasuwa się sama i jak zwykle jest potwornie nudna."

"Koszula wcale mnie nie pije!" odburknął John i obrzucił się całościowym spojrzeniem w lustrze. Nie był może tak przystojny i wysmakowany jak Sherlock, nie miał w sobie tego polotu, lekkości i siły przebicia, ale miał inne, dobrze przyjmowane i pożądane przez kobiety cechy. A jego koszula była solidna, szczera i lojalna, taka jak cały John Watson, i nawet jeżeli troszeczkę piła pod pachami...

"Oj zamknij się, Sherlock. Na randkę idę, cieszę się tym i nie zepsujesz mi tego."

"Nie zamierzam. Sam zrobisz to wystarczająco skutecznie." odpowiedział Sherlock, ale John już schodził po schodach, pędząc po swoje metaforycznie nowe życie.

Nowe życie okazało się nudniejsze wewnątrz niż na zewnątrz. Na zewnątrz Sophie była śliczną brunetką o burzy czarnych, kręconych włosów, układających się finezyjnie nad czołem. Posiadała też pięknie ukształtowane piersi, pełne biodra, do tego łagodną twarz, drobny, śliczny nosek i miękkie, wilgotne usta, które John ochoczo pocałował, gdy tylko skończyli deser. Nie planował tego, jakoś tak wyszło. Sophie speszyła się i zamilkła na całego, chociaż w zasadzie przez całą kolację niewiele mówiła i ogólnie sprawiała wrażenie nieobecnej. Namiętnie natomiast obserwowała swoje odbicie, w lustrach, szybach w restauracji, w oszklonych drzwiach.

"Ślicznie wyglądasz." komplementował John, starając się zaangażować Sophie w konwersację, ale pochlebstwo tylko czasowo potrafiło przyciągnąć jej uwagę.

John postanowił pocałować swoje nowe życie jeszcze raz, pod jej drzwiami, pod które solennie, jak prawdziwy dżentelmen swoją randkę podstawił. Sophie dokonała wdzięcznego przechyłu w tył, pozwalając mu się całować i dość leniwie odpowiadając na pocałunki. Po jakimś czasie John odniósł wrażenie, że ma dosyć tak nieruchawej, sennej, nudnej partnerki, a erotycznej iskry jak nie ma tak nie ma i raczej już być nie będzie.

Sophie wydawała się jego szybkim rejterem i pośpiesznymi przeprosinami speszona, najwyraźniej w jej wewnętrznym świecie randka należała do udanych, podobnie jak pocałunek. John nie dociekał. Zmył się jak niepyszny, obiecując sobie w duchu, że jeżeli Holmes wydedukuje cały wieczór ze stanu jego ust i kołnierzyka, nie dostanie śniadania przez następny tydzień.

Sherlock nie skomentował. Sherlock stał przy oknie, odwrócony plecami do drzwi i żywiołowo grał Obertasa Wieniawskiego. John nauczył się już rozpoznawać ten utwór. Ilekroć miał nieudaną randkę lub zrywał z dziewczyną, Sherlock zaczynał wygrywać rubaszne mazurki polskiego kompozytora o niemożliwym do wymówienia nazwisku. Sherlock grał z przytupem, radośnie. John widział w tym komentarz ironiczny do kolejnej klęski, co widział w tym Holmes, nie wiedział nikt.

"Jestem." oznajmił neutralnym tonem Watson i wszedł do salonu. Sherlock nie przerywając gry wskazał podbródkiem w kierunku kuchni.

"Herbata."

John westchnął. Wyszedł z butów, kopnął je na bok, rozpiął kurtkę i zdjął górną część garnituru. Po namyśle rozpiął także nieszczęsną, pijącą koszulę. Na kuchennym stole czekał na niego kubek gorącej herbaty, sądząc po zapachu z imbirem i miodem.

"Dzięki Sherlock."

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, całkowicie pochłonięty Obertasem.

John wziął łyka herbaty i odetchnął głęboko, rozluźniając się rozkosznie. W końcu na Baker Street, w końcu w domu, gdzie nie trzeba było niczego grać, udawać, gdzie można się było spokojnie zrelaksować i nawet czasami, w przypływie szczerości, pokuśtykać, jak z powodu zmian pogodowych zabolała noga. Rany, kiedy to randki stały się dla Johna źródłem stresu?... A chrzanić to.

John zdjął pijącą pod pachami koszulę i rzucił ją na podłogę przy koszu na śmieci. Na szmatę się nada, zważywszy, że ostatnio Sherlock robił coraz więcej eksperymentów i coraz więcej mopów kończyło ze stopionymi trzonkami. John wrócił do salonu w spodniach i samej podkoszulce. Na kanapie czekał na niego złożony w idealną kostkę jeden z ulubionych, wełnianych swetrów.

Wcześniej go tutaj nie było.

John spojrzał na Sherlocka z ukosa, ale Sherlock właśnie wygrywał wesołe nuty, naśladujące dudziarskie kwinty, kiwał się, obracał, podrygiwał i generalnie wykonywał cały taniec do swoich "charakternych mazurków", jak je nazywał. John powinien teraz ochrzanić Holmesa, że włazi mu do pokoju bez pozwolenia i grzebie w rzeczach, nawet jeżeli robi to w dobrej wierze, ale jakoś nie mógł się na to zdobyć.

Założył sweter, usiadł na kanapie i poddał się kompletnie uzdrawiającej mocy muzyki Sherlocka i zagraconego, domowego saloniku na Baker Street. Gdy Holmes skończył Obertasa i zaczął grać Dudziarza, John już nawet o Sophie nie pamiętał.

/

Watson bardzo lubił obserwować Holmesa. To było jak obserwowanie zbliżającej się, nieposkromionej burzy, jak patrzenie na żywioł w akcji. John lubił patrzeć jak Holmes wpada na jakiś kolejny trop, jak z polotem, szybkością i radością wypuszczonej z klatki fretki pędzi od jednej konkluzji do drugiej, wymachując ramionami i zawijając dramatycznie połami płaszcza.

Holmes dedukujący, odkrywający tajemnice jedna po drugiej, z zaciekłością i poświęceniem śledzący, wnioskujący, rozważający. Holmes rozkładający się na kanapie jak męska wersja madame Pompadour na szezlongu. Holmes w depresji, zwisający bezwładnie z fotela i gapiący się przez długie godziny w jeden, nieidentyfikowany punkt na suficie. Holmes skupiający swoje szaroniebieskie oczyska na wieczornej gazecie, na mikroskopie, zasypiający nad laptopem, grający na skrzypcach w samym szlafroku, gatkach i kapciach. Holmes wyskakujący na golasa z łazienki, bo eksperyment poszedł źle i coś dziwnego leci z prysznica i na pewno nie jest to woda.

John od razu znalazł się w roli przyjaciela, kompana i opiekuna detektywa konsultanta. Przyjaciel i kompan kogoś takiego jak Sherlock nie mógł mieć i nie miał szarego życia. Opiekunem zaś Watson został, ponieważ mieszkanie na Baker Street podobało mu się, no i niełatwo było znaleźć współlokatora w zbliżonym do niego wieku. Barwni niegdyś dla Johna studenci, rozbawieni, zwariowani, balangujący po nocach, teraz wydawali się zmęczeni i szarzy, i lepiej było się od nich trzymać z dala.

Im dalej w las tym więcej drzew. Im bardziej Sherlock kolorował szary żywot doktora Watsona, tym bardziej doktor Watson potrzebował kolorów. Powinien być zaniepokojony, że aż tyle może zrobić, tyle poświęcić dla Sherlocka, ale jakoś nie był. Wszystko miało swoją cenę, tak jak średnio udane randki w bardzo drogich restauracjach, po których okazywało się, że w zasadzie i z tą kobietą nie za bardzo jest o czym rozmawiać a seks jest przygnębiająco przeciętny.

Tak więc John obserwował Sherlocka, a im dłużnej to robił, tym bardziej podobało mu się to, co widział.

Intrygujący, wysoki mężczyzna o kanciastej twarzy, przystojnej i brzydkiej jednocześnie, burza czarnych loków, pełne usta i przenikliwe, przerażająco niebieskie oczy. Sherlock Holmes wiedział, jak się wyeksponować, żeby być przyjemnym obiektem do obserwacji. Być może robił to mimochodem, może lubił dobrze wyglądać, a może po prostu niektórzy ludzie już tak mieli. W sposób niewymuszony uprawiali piękno i szyk, naturalnie, jak ryba w wodzie obnaszając się ze swoim wdziękiem i przyjmując pochwały.

John Watson nie był gejem, ale potrafił docenić piękno, gdy je akuratnie zobaczył. A Sherlock był na swój brzydki, nie dający się wpisać w klasyczne kanony, sposób piękny. John z kolei piękny nie był, ale był hetero, tylko że wesoły. I zawsze zarzucał hipokryzję i głupotę kolegom w wojsku, wyśmiewającym się z mniejszości. John posiadał mocno rozwinięte poczucie sprawiedliwości, jego zdaniem większość zawsze sobie radziła, to mniejszości trzeba było pomagać. Nieważne, czy była to mniejszość seksualna, rasowa czy cholera jasna, mniejszość ludzi używających srebrnych łyżeczek tylko w poniedziałki. Johnowi nie raz się za tą sprawiedliwość dostało, ale nie przejmował się. Zawsze dobrodusznie kpił, że zginie w pojedynku, zapewne wojując o cudzą sprawę.

Wojnę w Afganistanie trudno było nazwać pojedynkiem. Pewnie dlatego Johnowi udało się ją przeżyć.

/

Sherlock traktował ciało jako maszynkę do obwożenia swojego genialnego mózgu po okolicy i nie cierpiał, gdy reakcje jego maszynki wpływały na jego kondycję psychiczną. Co, niestety, działo się nader często. Zwykli ludzie lubili ten stan, zdarzał się im on regularnie, Sherlock natomiast szczerze go nienawidził.

"Okropne splątanie, John." gestykulował zawzięcie Holmes, krzywiąc z obrzydzeniem swoje przystojno-brzydkie lico i odsuwając od siebie talerz z ciastkami. Ciastka były maślane, ciepłe i dopiero co upieczone przez panią Hudson. John był zdecydowany nakarmić nimi Sherlocka, choćby przy użyciu brutalnej siły. Holmes, oczywiście, z politowaniem ignorował jego wysiłki, gardłując dalej.

"Koszmarne. Kiedy mięso wpływa na twój mózg, kiedy odkształca twoje widzenie rzeczywistości emocjami, odczuciami, uch! Nie wiem jak ludzie to wytrzymują. No i nie zapominajmy, że w tej całej farsie nie jesteśmy sami. Czasami jest też równie splątany jak my nasz partner."

John nie pytał, czemu Sherlock mówił o partnerze, a nie o partnerce, być może było to zwykłe uogólnienie. Tak czy owak, Holmes jeszcze nie raz wyraził swoje pogardliwe zdanie na temat czynności tak cielesnej i w gruncie rzeczy niekoniecznej jak seks, czy inne fizyczne formy czułości. John niezmiennie odpowiadał mu, że ludzie potrzebują zbliżenia bardziej intymnego niż uścisk ręki czy pocałunek.

"Nie mam pojęcia po co." napuszał się Sherlock, podciągając kolana pod brodę i sadowiąc się w fotelu jak wielki, nastroszony ptak. Z jakiejś przyczyny nosił jeden z najstarszych swetrów Johna, beżowy z wyciągniętymi z rękawów nitkami i rozwleczonym golfem.

"Tak się wytwarzają relacje, pogłębiają więzi." tłumaczył rozbawiony John a Sherlock przybierał pełną obrzydzenia minę.

"Tak pospolici ludzie przywiązują się do innych pospolitych ludzi. Żeby się rozmnożyć i pchnąć dalej w kosmos swoje pospolite geny."

"Niekoniecznie. Istnieje cała gałąź przemysłu farmaceutycznego, zajmującą się zapobieganiem rozmnażaniu. Antykoncepcja i te sprawy." uśmiechnął się John i wstał z fotela. "Herbaty?"

"Czarnej z cytryną. Dziękuję."

John podążył do kuchni, przyrządzić herbatę i pokiwał z rozbawieniem głową. Ludzie nie przywiązywali się do siebie tylko po to, żeby się rozmnażać i właśnie dlatego tak wielu z nich pytało, czy Watson i Sherlock są ze sobą razem. Ekscentryczny samotny detektyw konsultant i wieczny kawaler weteran wojenny i doktor, w jednym stali domu, a im dłużnej taka sytuacja trwała, tym głębiej ich szufladkowano.

John starał się nie myśleć o Sherlocku tymi kategoriami, które jak większość w przypadku Holmesa po prostu się nie sprawdzały. Socjopata czy osoba z lekkim zespołem Aspergera, gej czy hetero, rozpustnik, prawiczek czy umiarkowanie rozbudzony seksualnie trzydziestolatek, w kwestii Sherlocka nie miało to znaczenia. Sherlock był... sobą. Z całym inwentarzem ironicznych komentarzy, rozpadających się książek, braku empatii, przydepniętych kapciów podomowych i granatowych, jedwabnych bokserek, suszących się na kaloryferze w łazience. Ktoś, kto nie mieszkał na Baker Street z pewnością miałby problem ze zrozumieniem tego stanu rzeczy, John to wiedział i nawet nie tłumaczył, chociaż z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy zawsze zaprzeczał, jakoby byli z Holmesem w związku.

"Nie jestem gejem." mawiał z naciskiem a osoba, która popełniła gafę, wycofywała się z przepraszającym uśmiechem, lub z uśmiechem politowania.

"Doprawdy, nie wiem po co im to tłumaczysz." gadał Sherlock, który najzwyczajniej w świecie ignorował komentarze na temat swojej tożsamości seksualnej i generalnie nie bawił się w przypisy dla maluczkich. "Będę się spowiadał przed kimś jaką płeć lubię najbardziej macać po mięsie, żeby wytworzyć z nią związek. Kuriozalne."

Siedzieli razem w restauracji, jedząc kurczaka po syczuańsku, i rozważali zaskakujące zakończenie ostatniej sprawy. Zabójstwa transwestytów, nieciekawe okolice i nieciekawe osoby, seryjny morderca, duszący ofiary parą kabaretek, ale przynajmniej było kolorowo.

John uśmiechnął się z ustami wypchanymi kurczakiem.

"Pani Hudson też myśli, że jesteśmy razem."

"Pani Hudson się z nami drażni." machnął ręką Holmes. "A tak w ogóle to jesteśmy razem i właśnie dlatego wiem, gdzie jest twój portfel. W kieszeni mojego wiosennego płaszcza. Nie wiem jak zapłacimy za tego kurczaka John."

/

Podczas sprawy trzech studentów i wykradzionego skryptu egzaminacyjnego, decydującego kto otrzyma jedno z najwyższych stypendiów w kraju, Sherlock zdecydował odegrać kochanka. Chciał wkraść się tym sposobem w kręgi znajomych podejrzanego o handlowanie stypendiami profesora.

John, gdy tylko zobaczył Holmesa, flirtującego z młodą wykładowczynią, doktorantką ostatniego roku na wydziale fizyki i matematyki, panną Horn, od razu wiedział, że to się źle skończy. Sherlockowi zdarzało się flirtować, ale nigdy nie wchodził przy tym w długoterminowe zobowiązania. To się po prostu musiało zakończyć katastrofą.

Horn była drobną, średniego wzrostu kobietą o włosach koloru zboża i wielkich, błękitnych oczach, ukrytych za szkłami okularów. Ładny, miły, klasyczny kopciuszek, czekający na swojego księcia. Sherlock oczarował ją od razu. Niewymuszona gracja, wiedza, elokwencja, do tego przystojna twarz, włosy w fantazyjnym nieładzie, markowe ubranie i zdolne, arystokratyczne dłonie skrzypka. Spełnienie marzeń wyposzczonego mola książkowego, samotnie zabarykadowanego przez długie lata w bibliotece.

John patrzył z przerażeniem, jak panna Horn płoniąc się uroczo pozwala Sherlockowi zaprosić się na kawę. A potem do kina. I do parku.

"Nie posuwasz zbyt daleko, Sherlock?" zapytał znad porannej gazety John, gdy Holmes zszedł na sobotnie śniadanie, odziany tylko w szlafrok i spodnie. "I załóż jakieś kapcie, nie mogę patrzeć na twoje nagie stopy."

Sherlock wydął usta, usiadł przy kuchennym stole i teatralnie zarzucił nogi na sąsiednie krzesło. Nagie palce u stóp Sherlocka Holmesa były równie arystokratyczne, blade i zmysłowe, co palce u dłoni. Gdyby arogancki geniusz chciał, zapewne i nimi potrafiłby zagrać na skrzypcach.

John usiłując się nie roześmiać ze swoich wewnętrznych żarcików, postawił przed Sherlockiem talerz i wrzucił na niego z rozmachem dwa tosty. Holmes westchnął niecierpliwie.

"Właśnie z moich obserwacji wynika, że posuwam się za blisko i zbyt wolno, John. Panna Horn ma chęć na coś głębszego i bardziej intensywnego niż pogawędki przy kawie i spacerki za rączkę."

John, żeby ukryć zadziwienie, przez dłuższą chwilę zajął się wydłubywaniem reszty dżemu pomarańczowego ze słoika.

"Znaczy, chce, żebyś się z nią przespał."

"Znaczy chce mnie uwiązać jakąś relacją, bo rzekomo seks pogłębia więzi." sprostował z gracją Sherlock i nie wstając od stołu sięgnął do tyłu, do szafki. "Masz, miód."

John wziął słoik miodu z dłoni Sherlocka, wciąż przetrawiając zasłyszane nowiny.

"Ale podobno seks generalnie to nie twój rejon."

"Tak, ale co zrobić. Zamknę oczy i pomyślę o Anglii." westchnął teatralnie Sherlock i wziął łyka herbaty, włączając laptopa i ustawiając go ostrożnie pomiędzy maselniczką a koszem z owocami. John dobre kilka minut patrzył na genialnego detektywa konsultanta, oczekując puenty, albo przynajmniej jakiegoś drobnego wyjaśnienia, że nie, Holmes nie zamierza użyć jak przedmiotu biednej, niczemu nie winnej dziewczyny tylko po to, żeby potwierdzić jakąś swoją szaloną tezę.

"Kpisz sobie." wydusił w końcu John, na co Sherlock tylko odchrząknął pogardliwie, wciąż zagapiony w ekran laptopa.

"Nie, tylko sobie dworuję. Serio, nie mam pojęcia, czemu ludzie tak się całym tym seksem przejmują. Czynność niemalże fizjologiczna, nieprzyjemnie mięsna. Wyniesiona z jakiś przyczyn do rangi świętego Graala, którego w pełni dostępują tylko nieliczni, bo musi być on udostępniony z podkładką w postaci romantycznego mitu o miłości. Zauważ, prostytutki i żigolacy mają na ten temat odmienne zdanie. Ha."

John z zapałem zabrał się za zasmarowywanie tostów wielką ilością miodu. Czuł, że na twarz wypływa mu rumieniec, ale też wiedział, że Holmes za nic ma sobie jego rumieńce, zajęty doszczętnie swoim laptopem.

"Więc zamkniesz oczy, pomyślisz o Anglii i przelecisz nieszczęsną, nieświadomą dziewczynę tylko po to, żeby zdobyć informacje." zsumował spokojnie John. Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i wraził sobie w usta kolejny kawałek ociekającego miodem tosta.

"No właśnie tego chcę uniknąć, ale najwyraźniej twoja nieszczęsna i och jakże nieświadoma dziewczyna bardzo ma na to chętkę. Doprawdy John, na jakim świecie ty żyjesz. Przeczyste dziewice prowadzące na łańcuszku smoka, rycerze z Camelotu, kobiety czekające z seksem do małżeństwa. Stepujące jednorożce i święte jeże. Pominąłem jakiś mit i legendę? Jeżeli tak, to przepraszam. Bajki, podobnie jak seks, to nie mój rejon."

"Po prostu to nie fair, że bawisz się czyimiś uczuciami i oczekiwaniami..." mitygował John, ale Sherlock złapał już wiatr w żagle i był na fali, a słowa wylatywały mu z ust z prędkością światła.

"Nie. Oboje z Horn bawimy się swoimi uczuciami i oczekiwaniami. I nie robimy tego w odosobnieniu, zauważ, mamy całą kulę ziemską podobnie oszukujących się ludzi. Niektórzy nawet piszą o tym książki, robią filmy."

"Tylko oczekiwania panny Horn to związek i miłość..."

"A moje to informacja i zbliżenie się do podejrzanego. Co, moje oczekiwania są jakoś gorsze?"

John nie miał na to odpowiedzi. Czasami trudno się z Sherlockiem dyskutowało, zwłaszcza o uczuciach i delikatnych relacjach damsko-męskich. Watson sam nie był w tej dziedzinie specjalistą a pouczanie Sherlocka pachniało hipokryzją i obłudą, i raczej tego unikał.

Milczenie Johna Sherlock od razu spostrzegł, skatalogował i od ręki wyciągnął wnioski. Nadal nie odrywając wzroku od laptopa.

"Martwisz się o Horn. Podoba ci się ona?" niechętny, mrukliwy, płaski ton głosu Holmesa zabrzmiał dziwnie i nienaturalnie. Nie na miejscu. John zacisnął zęby.

"Nie. Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś używał w ten sposób ludzi."

"Ludzie nie mają problemu z używaniem mnie. Policja, rząd, Mycroft." odparował lekko Sherlock, ale jego dłonie na klawiaturze drgnęły nerwowo, pokazując, że nie jest mu to całkiem obojętne. "Czasami zdarzy się i tak, że role się odwrócą i nikt nie będzie winny. Muszę wejść z Elisabeth w głębszą zażyłość. Wynajmuje mieszkanie razem z profesorem Carringtonem. Gdy wkradnę się w jej łaski wkradnę się od razu do jego domu i zobaczymy, czy to profesor mataczy ze stypendiami, czy to sprawka studentów."

"Ale ranisz kogoś, Sherlock!"

Czasami John miał wrażenie, że rozmowy z Sherlockiem są jak rozmowy ze ścianą. Bardzo elokwentną, niezwykle oczytaną, ale upartą ścianą. Holmes zmrużył oczy i ściągnął usta w ciup, nie przerywając swojego researchu w sieci.

"I co z tego? Uczucia nie pomogą mi rozwiązać tej sprawy. Nie pomogą studentom, którzy uczciwie na stypendium pracują i są oszukiwani. Spójrz dookoła, John. Ludzie generalnie się sobą bawią, tylko lubią to ładnie nazywać. Miłość. Troska. Poszukiwanie drugiej połowy. Ja jestem całością sam w sobie, po co mi druga połowa? Każdy klub jest pełen chętnych pań, czekających choćby na krótkotrwały romans. Widać to po ich szminkach, ubraniu, nowej bieliźnie, którą specjalnie na to wyjście zakładają. Analogicznie każdy klub jest pełen mężczyzn, którzy wdaliby się w zażyłość z kimkolwiek, byle ich jako tako zaakceptował, nie był za gruby i miał ochotę na seks. Tańczę z panną Horn ten sam taniec, potem będzie miała co wspominać i tyle. Chociaż przyznam, że jest to dla mnie uciążliwe. Wczoraj usiłowała mnie pocałować i włożyć mi dłoń pod koszulę. Fizjologiczny koszmar."

"Nie można tak traktować ludzi. Jacy są tacy są, ale nie powinno się cynicznie wykorzystywać ich pragnień. To bezduszne..." zauważył John, ale nie zdążył nic więcej powiedzieć, bo Sherlock już pruł przez morze swoich ulubionych słów, dedukcji i spostrzeżeń.

"A czym ta moja zabawa oczekiwaniami panny Horn różni się od twoich podrywów, John. Niby chcesz się wiązać na serio, roztaczasz przed swoimi partnerkami wizje szczęśliwego, spokojnego pożycia, a potem okazuje się, że nie są istotne, że liczy się dla ciebie tylko adrenalina i przygoda. Pamiętasz ich imiona, ale nie pamiętasz, czy mają psa, urodziny w marcu, czy lubią herbatkę rumiankową i czy są uczulone na truskawki."

"Nie musimy wszystkiego pamiętać o partnerach."

"Ale ludzie chcą wszystko pamiętać, John. Jeżeli, oczywiście, faktycznie pragną tej osoby w swoim życiu. Ty nie pragniesz w swoim życiu nikogo. Ot i klucz całej zagadki, czemu kolejne dziewczyny puszczają cię kantem. Ty puszczasz je kantem pierwszy."

Bywały dni, kiedy rozmowy z Sherlockiem były dla Johna rozrywką, barwnym uzupełnieniem szarego, nudnego dnia, niespodziewanym zwrotem akcji i atrakcyjnym wglądem w genialny umysł genialnego człowieka. Ale bywały też dni takie, kiedy John wystawiony pod czujne spojrzenie Holmesa wydawał się sobie kompletnie, beznadziejnie, zawstydzająco bezradny i obnażony. Rozpracowany, rozłożony na wcale nie piękne części podstawowe. I bardzo nie lubił tych dni, bardzo ich unikał i z ogromnym zaangażowaniem wypierał je z pamięci...

"Nie masz co się martwić, John. Przecież nikt nigdzie nie napisał, że aby być pełnym człowiekiem musisz pragnąć kogoś w swoim życiu." pocieszył go Sherlock i podsunął swój pusty kubek w jego stronę. "Dolej mi herbaty jak możesz."

John zdrętwiały i nagle zziębnięty, wstał i podszedł do kuchenki. Dolał Sherlockowi gorącej wody do kubka i postawił go przed nim cicho. Kto by pomyślał, że rozmowa z Sherlockiem może wyssać całą radość z rozpoczynającego się właśnie piękną, słoneczną sobotą weekendu. Watson powolnym ruchem, jak człowiek połamany i zgnębiony na duchu, skierował się ku schodom.

Czuł, jak wzrok Holmesa wwiercaa mu się w plecy.

"Jesteś smutny John. Dlaczego?"

John nie uhonorował tego pytania odpowiedzią. Czasami wolał kilkudniowe napady ciszy, podczas których Sherlock siedział milczący jak głaz. Z tego przynajmniej nie wynikały boleśnie prawdziwe wnioski, że John tak naprawdę chce być sam, a jego poszukiwanie partnerki to ostatnie podrygi fantasmagorii, która może dziesięć lat temu miała w sobie jakiś czar, ale teraz była tylko odtwarzaniem monotonnych, niezmiennie tych samych ruchów. Bez nadziei, bez nadziei, bez znaczenia...

"Dostałem smsa od Lestrade. Morderstwo. Prostytutka z wyższych sfer w pentagonie. Idziesz?" krzyknął z kuchni Sherlock, ale John go zignorował. Miał chęć na odrobinę samotności i zanurzenie się na jakiś czas w szarości. Kolory Sherlocka potrafiły być męczące.

Może John spędzi tą wolną sobotę w parku, może odwiedzi Harry, w końcu nie widział jej dobre parę miesięcy i powinien odegrać czasami rolę dobrego młodszego brata. Na wieczór John pójdzie sobie do pubu i nie będzie myślał o gadających tam, śmiejących się i oglądających mecze ludziach jako o wygłodniałych relacji i seksu desperatach.

Z kłopotu wybawiła go Sara, dzwoniąc znienacka i podpytując dyskretnie, czy mógłby pojawić się u niej w klinice, bo mają nagły atak epidemii grypy, a w weekend akurat dwóch lekarzy musiało w jakiś pilnych sprawach opuścić Londyn. John skwapliwie przyjął od Sary propozycję lunchu i dodatkowej roboty. Zawsze trochę pieniędzy więcej, zawsze trochę czasu spędzonego pośród normalnych ludzi, a nie wytracanego bez sensu po parkach.

Wrócił na Baker Street około dziewiątej wieczorem, zdrowo zmęczony, ale pogodny, z silnym postanowieniem, że jeżeli Sherlock znowu zachce podzielić się z nim analizą doktora Watsona, doktor Watson po prostu opuści teren. Holmesa jednak nigdzie nie było, widać sprawa morderstwa wciąż była w toku.

John wziął prysznic, zawinął się w szlafrok i zszedł do salonu, pooglądać telewizję. Nalał sobie szklaneczkę koniaku, zagryzł zachomikowanymi w komodzie rodzynkami w czekoladzie i na dobre rozgościł się na kanapie. Wtedy właśnie przyszedł sms od Lestrade.

_Bez ciebie jest sto razy gorszy niż normalnie, John. Właśnie spoliczkował Andersona i spotwarzył ministra handlu. Przywiozę ci go za parę minut, jesteś w domu?_

_ Tak, jestem. Przywoź delikwenta._ odpowiedział smsem John, po czym przeciągnął się, podniósł leniwie z kanapy i ruszył do kuchni, wstawiać wodę na herbatę. To była całkiem miła, bezsherlockowa sobota, ale pod wieczór robiło się już szaro i nudno. Odrobina koloru by się przydała.

/

Nie było łatwo mieszkać z Sherlockiem Holmesem, ale John zawsze podchodził do życia zadaniowo. Miał swoje własne, wyryte głęboko w duszy dziesięć przykazań, przeszkody pokonywać, problemy pozałatwiać, pranie zrobić, głodnego nakarmić, a w razie potrzeby napaść ibuprofenami i zapakować do łóżka.

"Nie jestem chory John. Mam tylko katar!" sprzeczał się kiślowatym głosem Sherlock. Miał bladą gębę w niezdrowy, zielonawy rzucik i drżącymi dłońmi, usiłującymi uchwycić pipetę. Pipeta wyślizgła się i z dramatycznym plaskiem rozbiła na kuchennym linoleum.

John popatrzył z dezaprobatą, najpierw na nią, potem na Holmesa.

"Lecz ten swój tylko katar w łóżku, Sherlock. Inaczej zasmarkasz cały aneks kuchenny, a wtedy nie będę miał wyjścia i zostawię cię z panią Hudson."

Sherlock pod ciężarem ostatniego argumentu, ugiął się i pozwolił się zapakować do sypialni, z termometrem, termoforem i końską dawką polopiryny. Pani Hudson zawsze była dobrym chwytem przetargowym, albowiem jak wieść gminna niosła, właścicielka domu na Baker Street była niepokonana, jeżeli chodziło o poskramianie zasmarkanych geniuszy detektywistycznych. Starsza pani tylko na pozór była słodką, miłą kobiecinką hodującą groszek w ogródku i dokarmiającą okoliczne koty. Tak naprawdę była tyranem w spódnicy. Gdy tylko namierzyła osobnika chorego jej instynkt macierzyński przyćmiewał nawet dedukcje Holmesa, i co więcej, wygrywał z nimi. Tak w każdym razie opisywał to Sherlock. John nigdy tego przedziwnego zjawiska nie widział, ale używał go bezwstydnie w ramach przemocy symbolicznej nad swoim niepokornym współlokatorem.

Sherlock rozwiązał sprawę zamordowanej w pentagonie prostytutki, ale te złapał tam potężne, zwalające z nóg przeziębienie. Mycroft oczywiście, umył ręce.

"Wyjeżdżam na miesiąc do USA, John. Jestem pewny, że dacie sobie doskonale radę z Sherlockiem. To już duży chłopiec jest. W razie czego napiszcie meila."

I tak Mycroft wymiksował się z opieki nad dużym chłopcem, który smarkał, sarkał, kaszlał i wciąż się odkrywał, na wszelkie sposoby wysuwając nagie, blade, spocone odnóża spod przykryć. Nawet choroba nie przeszkodziła Sherlockowi w pracy, nadal przyjmował co ciekawsze sprawy, tylko ze swojego łóżka. Zakopany w kołdrze jak bóbr w gnieździe, Holmes nadal śledził świat za pomocą komórki i internetu, nadal też uwodził niefortunną pannę Horn.

"John. Elisabeth chce przyjść i zrobić mi rosołu. Co mam powiedzieć, żeby nie przychodziła?" zapytał zachrypniętym żałośnie głosem Sherlock, gdy John przyniósł mu kolejną dawkę polopiryny i gorącą herbatę z cytryną do popicia. "Nie chcę jej tu."

"Jak jej tu nie chcesz, to się z nią nie umawiaj." fuknął bezlitośnie John i postawił tacę z herbatą na stoliku nocnym, zrzucając z niego przypadkiem jakąś poszarpaną bezlitośnie książkę.

"Joooohnnnn!"

"Powiedz, że jesteś chory na coś bardzo zjadliwego i nie chcesz jej zarazić. Jak ozdrowiejesz wynagrodzisz jej to jakimś miłym wypadem za miasto."

No proszę. John, jeżeli się spiął, był niezłym graczem, jeżeli chodziło o zwodzenie kobiet. Sherlock łypnął na niego zza kołdry przekrwionym, opuchniętym okiem i uśmiechnął się wszystkimi zębami.

"Jesteś mistrzem wymówek, John. To bardzo cenna moc i używaj jej z rozsądkiem."

"Oj zamknij się już, bo ci herbatę zabiorę."

/

Sherlock wszedł do salonu na Baker Street, nietypowo cichy i przygaszony. Rzucił płaszcz na fotel i zapadł się w objęcia kanapy, zsuwając buty ze stóp. Miał tylko jedną skarpetkę. John otworzył szerzej oczy, ale rzeczywistość pozostawała bezlitośnie niezmienna, blada stopa Sherlocka żałośnie wystawała z nogawki spodni. Zważywszy na jesienną szarugę była to niezwykła okoliczność, ale też Sherlock generalnie był niezwykły... Może był to po prostu kolejny z jego pokręconych eksperymentów. Eksperyment pod tytułem „jak długo zajmie mi złapanie zapalenia płuc, gdy będę w listopadzie chodzić bez skarpet".

Przez dłuższą chwilę w salonie panowała cisza. John obserwował Holmesa ostrożnie, gotowy w każdej chwili na wędrówkę do kuchni i przyrządzenie współlokatorowi herbaty, ale także na rejter do sypialni. Holmes w swoich melancholijnych nastrojach potrafił być nie do zniesienia. Akurat dziś wieczór doktor Watson nie miał chęci na takie atrakcje.

Sherlock wparł nagie stopy w kanapową poduszkę. Jego milczenie wręcz kuło w uszy i coraz bardziej szarpało Johnowi nerwy.

"Gdzie byłeś?" zapytał, bo nie wytrzymywał już presji genialnego detektywa, nieruchomego na kanapie i wywiercającego gołymi paluchami stóp dziury w poduszkach.

Cisza. Sherlock leżał dalej w niezmienionej pozycji, tylko te jego szaroniebieskie oczyska lśniły.

"Nie musisz mówić, jak nie chcesz."

Coś było nie tak. W nieruchomej pozie Sherlocka, w jego oczach, w sztywnym ułożeniu dłoni na piersi. John widział Sherlocka w różnych sytuacjach, w końcu był jego obserwatorem. Widział Holmesa jak był zmęczony i padał z nóg, jak opadał z sił po rozwiązaniu jakiejś dużej sprawy, podczas której praktycznie nie jadł i żył na kawie i plastrach nikotynowych. Ale teraz, teraz było to inne zmęczenie, subtelniejsze. John nie potrafił go sklasyfikować i nie czuł się z tym zbyt dobrze.

"Chciałem w końcu to zrobić."

"Co zrobić?" zapytał John a potem ugryzł się w język. Dosłowne pytania zawsze były czymś groźnym w obecności Holmesa.

Sherlock spojrzał ciężko na Johna i przymknął oczy.

"Chciałem uprawiać seks. Już po przygodzie z Ireną doszedłem do wniosku, że wstrzemięźliwość to miecz obosieczny. Z jednej strony chroni, z drugiej wystawia... na innego rodzaju ataki. Horn była akurat pod ręką, chętna. Chciałem upiec dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu"

W głowie Johna odpaliła się czerwona lampka. No tak. Wszystkie oznaki się zgadzały. Wymięte poły płaszcza, zgniecione mankiety koszuli, brak guzika przy kołnierzyku. John, mieszkając z jedynym w świecie detektywem konsultantem, podłapał kilka dedukcyjnych sztuczek. Otóż Sherlock wyglądał, jakby ubierał się w wielkim pospiechu i nie był to jego zwykły rozbiegany chaos, tylko trwoga. Skręcająca skarpetki na stopach, rolująca gumkę w bokserkach i rozciągająca nienaturalnie kolana na spodniach trwoga nagiego człowieka ubierającego się w pośpiechu. Od gatek. Całościowo.

"Nie wyszło mi. Myślenie o Anglii nie pomaga utrzymać erekcji wystarczająco długo." obwieścił grobowym głosem Sherlock i nawet powieka mu nie drgnęła pod ciężarem tak intymnego wyznania. "Panna Horn bardzo się starała, ja też, chociaż może nie tak ogniście jak ona. Ale to jest po prostu niedorzeczne, cały ten seks i zbliżenia!"

John miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale jakoś nie mógł. Sherlock usiłował na swój pokręcony sposób znormalizować swoją osobę, a że był osobnikiem ponadprzeciętnym, niezbyt mu to wychodziło. Każdy nastolatek to przechodził, każdy kiedyś był nietknięty i dziewiczy i nie wyobrażał sobie, że można pozwolić drugiej osobie dotykać się aż tak. Blisko. Intymnie. Bez barier. Każdy prawiczek i każda dziewica miała za sobą to zawstydzające i piękne w swojej świeżości doświadczenie, które nabierało mocy z czasem, na początku będąc tylko wstydliwym szamotaniem się pomiędzy zaufaniem a lękiem. Większość świata to przechodziła. I tylko nie każdy był przystojnym, wysokim socjopatą o kanciastej twarzy, przenikliwym wzroku i burzy czarnych loków, powiewających nad arystokratycznym czołem.

Podobno mózg był najbardziej erotycznym organem człowieka, ale w przypadku Holmesa mózg raczej stanowił czynnik przeszkadzający w zbliżeniu. John nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, co myśli ktoś taki jak Sherlock podczas seksu. Odczytuje każdą zmarszczkę, fałdkę, kataloguje każdy zapach, spojrzenie, westchnienie. Rozważa, ile masz rodzeństwa, czy masz problemy z uzależnieniami, czy ostatnio brałeś antybiotyki i jakiego kremu do rąk używasz. Ilu miałeś partnerów wcześniej i ile z twoich związków trwało dłużej niż dwa miesiące.

John zawsze miał swoje podejrzenia co do lekkiego syndromu Aspergera u Sherlocka. Wspaniała spostrzegawczość połączona ze ślepotą umysłu, jeżeli chodziło o interakcje międzyludzkie, koncentracja do bólu na jednym przedmiocie, w tym wypadku na pracy detektywistycznej. Watson wiedział to wszystko, ale też wiedział, że Sherlock wymyka się generalizacjom, etykietom i kategoriom. I tylko czasami wystawała z Holmesa nieumiejętność, brak wychwycenia niewerbalnych przekazów, odczytania gestów, spojrzeń. Dla Sherlocka faktycznie seks mógł być sprowadzony do samego "mięsa". Odcinając całą ramę modalną zbliżenia, mimikę, tembr głosu, spojrzenie, tyle właśnie zostawało z aktu.

Kobieta, która Sherlocka znała tylko tak, jak pozwalał się jej poznać, czyli w bardzo niewielkim stopniu, musiała być nieźle zaskoczona. I zawiedziona.

"Co się konkretnie stało z Horn?" zapytał delikatnie John a Sherlock westchnął i przekręcił się na kanapie na bok, tak, żeby być do Watsona przodem.

"Próbowaliśmy, nie poszło zbyt dobrze. Spanikowałem. Zacząłem się ubierać, wywaliłem jej toaletkę, a potem ona wywaliła mnie, wyzywając mnie od impotentów. Nie jestem impotentem, John. Chociaż seks nie jest dla mnie niczym istotnym."

"Wiem, że nie jesteś..." słowo impotent jakoś nie chciało Johnowi przejść przez gardło.

Nagle, tak jak bezinteresownie ujął się za niewinną Horn, tak teraz całkowicie interesownie ją znielubił, znienawidził. Za uogólnianie, za nieuwagę, nie pozwalającą jej zobaczyć, jaki ciekawy, kolorowy człowiek się jej trafił. Nawet jeżeli na chwilę, nawet jeżeli przypadkiem...

John przysiadł bokiem na kanapie obok Sherlocka i poklepał go po gęstej czuprynie. Poklepanie było całkowicie przyjacielskie i męskie, bez naddatków uczuciowych. Sherlock zamknął oczy i poddawał się dotykowi dłuższą chwilę, a potem nagle oczy otworzył i spojrzał na Johna, pobudzony i zarumieniony.

Watson miał za sobą dzieciństwo z nieokiełznaną Harry, szaleństwa w akademiku studentów medycyny, szkolenia żołnierskie i wojnę w Afganistanie. Potrafił z miejsca wyczuć, kiedy wdepnął w większy problem, a działo się tak zawsze, ilekroć Holmes wpadał na jakiś genialny pomysł dotyczący osoby doktora Watsona.

Sherlock usiadł na kanapie, zrzucając union jacka i koc, i położył dłoń na ramieniu Johna.

"Zrób to ze mną, John. Nie sądzę, żebym mógł zaufać komuś bardziej niż tobie. Prostytutki Mycrofta się nie liczą, już bym wolał zrobić to z jakimś kozłem niż z kimś wynajętym przez brata."

John słuchał słów Sherlocka, nie potrafiąc ich ułożyć w koherentną całość, wciąż się uśmiechał, ale był to raczej powoli gasnący grymas.

Sherlock mówił dalej.

"Nie dałem rady z Horn, była zbyt szczera, naiwna, no i myślenie o Anglii wcale nie pomaga niestety. Nie dałem rady, ale chcę. John, pomóż mi w tym. Nic nikomu nie powiemy, będzie jak dawniej. Nie jesteśmy gejami, jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, mieszkającymi w jednym domu. Pomóż mi, nie poradzę sobie sam. Tego się samemu nie da zrobić."

John zmrużył oczy i spojrzał z bliska na rozgorączkowaną gębę Sherlocka.

"Jesteś pijany?"

Sherlock zamrugał niepewnie.

"Nie, sztachnąłem się tylko trochę dla kurażu."

"Ćpałeś? No nie, Sherlock, chyba się umawialiśmy..."

"Umawiać to się możesz z żoną, John!" wybuchnął Sherlock, wymachując ramionami i potrząsając teatralnie głową. "Ja jestem twoim genialnym współlokatorem! I mówię ci teraz, uprawiaj ze mną seks. Wiem, że się na mnie patrzysz i obserwujesz. Wiem, że nie uprawiałeś seksu ze swoimi ostatnimi dwiema dziewczynami, więc czemu nie ja? To by mi bardzo pomogło, nie tylko ze sprawą Horn, ale generalnie."

"Nie będę z tobą uprawiał seksu, Sherlock! Jesteś facetem..."

"Jestem bardzo pięknym facetem!"

"Tak, i skromnym na dodatek. I tylko ja jestem nieskromnym hetero!"

W salonie zapanowała nagła cisza. Sherlock patrzył się z bliska na Johna, zagryzając wargi. Watson niemal widział, jak myśli gonią z ponaddźwiękową szybkością w genialnym czerepie Holmesa i nic dobrego to nie wróżyło.

"Jak chcesz, to się napij..." zaczął Sherlock i tym razem była kolej na Johna, żeby wybuchnąć.

"Tak, ty zaćpasz, ja się napiję, i zaczniemy uprawiać seks. Sherlock, to nie działa w ten sposób!"

"John, John! Histeryzujesz!" Sherlock ujął dłonie Johna w mocny uścisk i nie pozwolił ich sobie wyrwać, przyszpilając Watsona nagle jasnym, przenikliwym spojrzeniem socjopaty na tropie. "To tylko seks. Pomyśl o tym jak o myciu zębów. Zrobimy to i koniec. Żadnych ubocznych efektów, nic. Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Jedynym przyjacielem. Nie mam kogo innego, żeby poprosić."

"Nie weźmiesz mnie na emocjonalny szantaż, Sherlock." warknął John, ale Sherlock już mówił, już odgrywał zaufanego, szczerego przyjaciela, proszącego o przysługę niczym skazaniec o swoje ostatnie życzenie.

"To wcale nie jest moim celem. Po prostu proszę cię o pomoc." Sherlock przysunął się na kanapie do Johna, przyłożył mu dłoń do policzka. Dłoń Holmesa była duża, ciepła i pewna. Watson patrzył na jego bladą, kanciastą przystojnie brzydką twarz, jak zahipnotyzowana ofiara w paszczę węża. Sytuacja rozwijała się szybką spiralą na przód, nie dając czasu do namysłu i zebrania myśli.

"To zgodzisz się? Tak?" zapytał szeptem Sherlock i pochylił się ku Johnowi jeszcze bliżej. Rozchełstana koszula, dziko potargane włosy i zapach. Droga woda kolońska i specyficzny aromat Holmesa o jeden dzień za długo utkniętego w garniturze. Penis Johna, zdradzieckie stworzenie, nagle przypomniał sobie, że dawno nie zażył prawdziwej, porządnej akcji i drgnął.

No to było nie do zniesienia po prostu!

John Watson bardzo lubił Sherlocka Holmesa, kochał śledzić jego dedukcje, pomagać w pracy detektywistycznej. Lubił też jeść z nim śniadania, robić mu herbatę i przykrywać kocem, kiedy Holmes zasypiał znienacka na kanapie, z bosymi stopami i laptopem ustawionym na brzuchu. Ale John Watson nie wyobrażał sobie zbliżenia z Sherlockiem, z jakimkolwiek mężczyzną właściwie, dlatego zareagował tak jak zareagował.

Strzelił Sherlockowi przez pysk aż zgrzytnęło. Z pięści, chociaż specjalnie usiłował otworzyć dłoń. Nie zdążył. Holmes zachwiał się, złapał się za twarz i klapnął ciężko tyłkiem na dywan. Bez odruchu obronnego, ciężko, jak worek ziemniaków. John stał na przeciwko niego, wysapując z siebie gniew i zaskoczenie. Ręka paliła go od uderzenia.

"Przepraszam. Jak rany... Sherlock?"

Jak przeprosić kogoś, kto chciał z tobą uprawiać seks i nie pojmował, że seksu nie uprawia się ot tak, dla kaprysu, zwłaszcza z heteryckim kolegą? Kiedy John przemianował się z najlepszego przyjaciela Sherlocka na tylko jego kolegę?

"Sherlock?"

"Nie, w porządku." powiedział niewyraźnie Sherlock, wciąż trzymając się za twarz. Zaczął powoli gramolić się na kolana i wstawać, ale gdy John pochylił się, żeby mu pomóc, Holmes tylko spojrzał na niego tymi swoimi szaroniebieskimi oczyskami. Spojrzenie to było jak uderzenie, jak trzask bicza. John wycofał się pospiesznie z uniesionymi rękoma.

Holmes wstał, otrzepał zgnieciony garnitur, przesunął dłonią po potarganych włosach.

"Nie pisz o tym na swoim blogu." powiedział sztywno. Zanim John zdążył się oburzyć, że nigdy by w ten sposób nie zdradził czyjegoś zaufania, Sherlock ruszył w kierunku schodów. Watson został sam, stojąc jak idiota pośrodku salonu, z krwawym rumieńcem, wypływającym mu na policzki i zaciśniętymi pięściami.

end

by Homoviator 04/2012

...I cliffhanger :D dodam, że ten ff to konstrukcja w procesie jest, wen ochoczy ale ciało mdłe i czasu nie ma. Dokarmcie wena komentarzem, na pewno przyspieszy to aktualkę :)


	2. Chapter 2 Trąba i osioł

Roz.2

Trąba jerychońska i osioł parchaty

Bez ciebie jestem tak nudny

jak akademie na cześć.

Bez ciebie jestem tak trudny,

że trudno siebie mnie znieść.

Bez ciebie jestem niepełny

jak czegoś ćwierć albo pół.

Bez ciebie jestem zupełny

chomąt, łachudra i wół.

Jeremi Przybora, Inwokacja

John spał bardzo źle tej nocy. Nie pamiętał co mu się konkretnie śniło, ale pamiętał uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu cały czas. Poczucie winy, bezradność, gniew. John obracał się w łóżku, zapacał pościele i odganiał te irracjonalne emocje.

W końcu nie był winien, że Sherlock był zbyt wysublimowany na seks i nie potrafił sam znaleźć sobie do niego partnera lub partnerki. W końcu nie był winien, że Holmes nie tolerował dobrze mięsnych doświadczeń, a jednak obcując z ludźmi, czuł potrzebę, żeby i je jakoś opanować. Szalona idea gejowskiego seksu ze współlokatorem była o tyle niewygodna, że John faktycznie najpierw postrzegał się jako heteryka, a dopiero potem jako przyjaciela genialnego detektywa konsultanta. Bardzo nie chciał stracić jego przyjaźni. Jeżeli to, co kultywował Sherlock Holmes względem swojego doktora Watsona było przyjaźnią, bo po wydarzeniach ubiegłego wieczoru można się było zastanawiać...

W końcu swojemu pozbawionemu empatii przyjacielowi, jak dziecko błądzącemu w mgle stosunków międzyludzkich, John strzelił z pieści. Porządny przyjaciel nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

John, skołowany, zmęczony i wypluty całkowicie, zwlekł się na dół do kuchni i usiadł przy stole, podpierając beznadziejnie głowę rękoma.

"Łeb mnie boli." poskarżył się niespodziewanie kuchennemu, przypalonemu eksperymentem Holmesa fikusowi.

"To zrób sobie herbaty i łyknij aspirynę." odpowiedział fikus apodyktycznym głosem Holmesa. John uniósł głowę.

Sherlock wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż John się czuł. Blady na gębie, drżący, niepewnie trzymający się na nogach. Po lewej stronie twarzy widniał okazały siniec, fioletowo zielony w pomarańczowy rzucik, John skrzywił się widząc go.

"Przepraszam..."

"Daj spokój."

Głos Holmesa był chrapliwy i zmęczony, on sam zaś wciąż był ubrany we wczorajszy garnitur z randki z panną Horn. W jednej skarpetce i skręconej w pasie koszuli, z bujnymi włosami, które przekroczyły już granicę fantazyjnego nieładu i stały się podobnymi do skłębionego mopa strąkami czarnych loków, wielki Sherlock Holmes wyglądał żałośnie.

John patrzył jak przyjaciel podchodzi do stołu, jak staje na przeciwko niego i zakłada ramiona na piersi. Zaciśnięte w zdecydowaną linię usta i twarde spojrzenie świadczyły o tym, że, żałosny czy nie, detektyw konsultant nie zamierza się cackać. Ani ze sobą, ani z Watsonem.

"Och proszę, John. Ne patrz na mnie, jakbym ci zabił ukochanego szczeniaczka. Zapomnijmy o wczorajszym wieczorze. w sumie nic się nie stało. Nie spodobał ci się mój pomysł, w porządku. Nie rozumiem, ale nie muszę. Po co zaraz zbolałe miny, konwersacje z fikusem i drżenie rąk. Ludzie zawsze tak uczuciowo reagują, gdy w grę wchodzi seks?"

John już się zebrał, żeby zaprzeczyć, że nic mu nie drży, ale nieopatrznie zerknął na swoje ręce. I zamknął usta z głośnym klapnięciem. Sherlock uśmiechnął się ze znużeniem i wcisnął się na swój stołek przykuchennym stole, nawet go nie dosuwając.

"No. A teraz zrób herbaty, proszę. Mnie też zaczyna boleć głowa, jak patrzę na te twoje emocje."

Ostatnie słowo Sherlock wypowiedział z teatralnym obrzydzeniem i zadęciem. John zmełł w ustach przekleństwo, ale wstał i pokuśtykał do kuchenki. Wlał wodę do czajnika, zapalił gaz, wyjął z szafki kubki i z cichym brzękiem postawił je na bocznym blacie kuchennym. Zwyczajność i codzienność tych gestów, podobnie jak Sherlock, rozkładający się na kuchennym stole z laptopem, komórką i książką, wyglądającą jak skrypt do egiptologii, uspokajała Johna. Odetchnął. Wdech, wydech, rytmicznie. Spokojnie. A więc to było tylko kolejne tymczasowe szaleństwo Sherlocka, nie będzie się boczył, obrażał, nie będzie się wyprowadzał z Baker Street, żeby znaleźć lepszego współlokatora.

"Tosta z dżemem?" zapytał tak jak co rano John i tak jak co rano Sherlock zaczął negocjacje.

"Aronia"

"Pomarańcza."

"Wiśnia."

"Pomarańcza Holmes."

Sherlock przez moment wyglądał, jakby miał się kłócić, ale po chwili zmienił zdanie i oklapł żałośnie, przytykając czoło do stołowego blatu.

"Poddaję się twoim naukom i tostom z dżemem pomarańczowym."

Wspólne śniadanie w zagraconej kuchni miało w sobie coś kojącego po tym nienaturalnym wieczorze i dziwacznej nocy. John odetchnął pełną piersią, rozmasował sobie kark i ramiona, stojąc i czekając, aż kawa zaparzy się w miedzianym czajniczku. Sherlock siedział przy stole i przerzucał niecierpliwie gazetę, w której najwyraźniej nie było niczego godnego uwagi. Jak zwykle, jak zwykle.

"Cieszę się, że wróciliśmy jakoś do normy."

"Ale my nigdy od normy nie odeszliśmy, John." zdenerwował się Sherlock, ale zrobił to na tyle niemrawo, że John zignorował go i dorzucił ostentacyjnie łyżkę miodu do herbaty współlokatora. Holmes spojrzał mściwie na herbatę, wziął z niej łyka i kontynuował wertowanie gazety i pogadankę.

"Naprawdę, nie rozumiem, o co chodzi z tymi emocjami i mięsem. Dobrze, nie będziesz ze mną uprawiał seksu. Znajdę sobie kogoś, kto to dla mnie zrobi. Upierdliwe to będzie i męczące, ale nie pierwszy raz poświęcę się dla doświadczenia. Pamiętasz, jak dwa miesiące temu wybuchnęła rura grzewcza?"

John pamiętał. Pamiętał bezrozumną, obezwładniającą trwogę, gdy ogłuszający huk wstrząsnął fundamentami Baker Street, na schodach uniosły się apokaliptyczne dymy a potem z kuchni wyłonił się Sherlock. Czerwony, poparzony, parujący, usiłujący ugasić palącą się połę szlafroka gołymi rękoma. John najpierw przytomnie odłączył główne zawory ocieplania, wezwał pogotowie wodnokanalizacyjne, opatrzył oparzenia Holmesa, a potem dał upust swoim skłębionym emocjom i wykrzyczał je. Z rozmachem, jak matka wykrzykująca swoje poczucie winy na niesforne potomstwo. Sherlock raz na zawsze zamknął paszczę, usiadł w kącie kuchni na stołku i z miną potulnego baranka pozwolił się werbalnie sponiewierać. Dobry ruch dobrego gracza, ale nie najlepszy. Gdy pogotowie naprawiło rury i poradziło mieszkańcom Baker Street nie eksperymentować z ciśnieniem w kaloryferach, John był wściekły i zmęczony. I miał swojego kolorowego Sherlocka serdecznie dość.

Przestał wtedy chodzić z Holmesem na miejsca przestępstw i generalnie wycofał się na dobry tydzień z rozwiązywania spraw. Holmes z początku drwił, później się wyśmiewał, a na koniec zaczął nietypowo dla siebie proszalnym, jękliwym tonem narzekać. Że czaszka nie jest już taka jak dawniej, że już nie działa to co wcześniej działało, że dżem aroniowy skisnął, bo za długo stał, gdy oni jedli pomarańczowy dżemopodobny klej, a John jest kawałem zimnego drania w ciepłym sweterku i nie chce pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi. John, chociaż ukrywał pieczołowicie tą wstydliwą cechę, nigdy nie potrafił na dłuższą metę być obrażonym na Holmesa. Po prostu mu to nie wychodziło. Pewnie, ze względów dydaktycznych starał się, ale i tak koniec końców dawał się przeprosić nadspodziewanie łatwo. Sprawa z rurą grzewczą nie była tutaj wyjątkiem. Sherlock, oczywiście, przez kolejny tydzień był wzorem współlokatora, aby później spokojnie pogrążyć się w swoich zwykłych odmętach abnegacji, ekstrawagancji i bałaganiarstwa.

John drgnął, wyrwany z myśli, gdy Sherlock puknął go palcem w ramię. Ostrożnie, jakby się bał, że znowu zarobi w twarz, tym razem z drugiej strony. Watson zmarszczył nos. No tak.

"Przepraszam, nie powinienem tak wtedy na ciebie wyskakiwać, Sherlock. Jestem cep. Chcesz coś zimnego na facjatę?"

Sherlock zerknął znad wymiętoszonej gazety, oczy nagle kalkulujące i czujne.

"To są jakieś szanse, że będziesz ze mną uprawiać seks?"

Mógł się domyślić, że Holmes tak łatwo nie zrezygnuje ze swojego sekretnego planu. Ośmiornica utknięta w butelce łatwiej dałaby się wyciągnąć, niż Sherlock odwieść od jakiegoś kolejnego, szalonego pomysłu. John z westchnieniem wstał od stołu, powędrował do lodówki i wyciągnął z niej paczkę mrożonego groszku. Gdy zaoferował ją Sherlockowi, ten popatrzył na niego jak na wariata, więc John tylko zgrzytnął zębami i z rozmachu przyłożył Holmesowi groszek do twarzy. Genialny detektyw konsultant nawet nie pisnął. No. I tak powinno być.

"Nie. Nic nie będę z tobą uprawiał." opowiedział kategorycznie Watson, ale zmiękczył cios, dodając. "A więc chcesz dalej szukać seksu?"

"Dziwne pytanie z ust osobnika, który wciąż o to zabiega." burknął ponuro Sherlock i odsunął się od ręki Johna ze swoim groszkiem, przyłożonym do posiniaczonej szczęki.

"Szukam partnerki nie tylko do seksu." oznajmił cierpko John, na co Holmes zmierzył go swoim patentowanym spojrzeniem wszechwiedzącego detektywa, przed którym nie uchroni się żadna tajemnica.

"Kłamać to my, nie nam John. I tak, zamierzam znaleźć kogoś, kto się zgodzi ze mną uprawiać seks. Skoro ty nie chcesz."

Widać odmowa Johna jakoś nie pasowała do wizji wszechświata Sherlocka. No cóż, będzie musiał z tym żyć.

"Szybko sobie kogoś znajdziesz. Przystojny z ciebie kawał socjopaty." miało to brzmieć obiektywnie, ale w jakiś sposób zabrzmiało zjadliwie. Złośliwość Johna Sherlock jak rzadko z gracją zignorował.

"Dziękuję. Ale może nie być tak łatwo. Sito, przez które przesieję potencjalnych partnerów będzie miało mniejsze oczka niż to twoje. Sam wygląd i chęć nie wystarczy, muszę ich jakoś znieść... fizycznie."

Wyglądało na to, że największym problemem w kwestii seksu dla Sherlocka była obecność drugiej osoby, z którą się seks uprawiało. To co najlepsze w seksie Holmes postrzegał jako przeszkodę, niezrozumiałą i groźną okoliczność, będącą w stanie zniwelować jego wysiłki. John miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale się powstrzymał. Dość już dziwaczenia na jeden dzień.

"No przecież nie będziesz ich znosić cały czas! Wystarczy randka, potem wiadoma sprawa i koniec..."

W oczach Sherlocka coś zamigotało a żołądek Johna podskoczył nerwowo. Watson znał ten wyraz twarzy, znał to spojrzenie. Chyba właśnie pchnął Sherlocka na tory eksperymentu erotycznego z seksem i promiskuityzmem w roli głównej. Nie dobrze. Bardzo nie dobrze. Strasznie, koszmarnie, nie do pomyślenia nie dobrze.

"Boli cię głowa, ale nie łyknąłeś aspiryny." zauważył usłużnie Sherlock, któremu woda z zamrożonego groszku zaczynała już kapać na kołnierz koszuli. Jego oczy nadal lśniły złowieszczo. "Tosty z dżemem pomarańczowym nie zaradzą wszystkim problemom John."

"Ty mnie tutaj nie pouczaj, tylko idź wziąć prysznic i przebierz się w coś świeższego." odparował Watson, wciąż zmrożony obrazem Sherlocka uprawiającego promiskuityzm. Gdzie popadnie, z kim popadnie, bez różnicy, bez zobowiązań, bez niczego. Taki współlokator może być przykry i uciążliwy, taki przyjaciel może być smętnym, przygnębiającym widokiem.

John przełknął głośno i bezlitośnie potarł zmęczoną twarz.

"Idź, idź. Prysznic, czyste ubranie. Jak się nie będziesz dobrze prezentował twoje sito do wyławiania partnerów seksualnych będzie kompletnie nieużyteczne."

Sherlock z jakiejś przyczyny wyglądał na zwiedzionego jego słowami.

/

Holmes zakończył sprawę egzaminów stypendialnych, profesora i panny Horn bez użycia swoich wdzięków. Zrobił to w bardziej żmudny sposób, śledząc studentów, ubiegających się o stypendium. John był z niego dumny, profesor był z niego dumny, oszukańczy student, który wykradł zadania egzaminacyjne, był załamany, a panna Horn wrzała cichym gniewem, nie podchodząc nawet do Holmesa. Sherlock nie wyglądał na zmartwionego tym stanem rzeczy, w zasadzie nawet na Horn nie spojrzał, koncentrując się całkowicie na tłumaczeniu profesorowi, rektorowi i trzem dziekanom, jak to studenciak nie dawał rady i postanowił pomóc sobie oszustwem.

Po całej akcji Sherlock jeszcze tego samego dnia rozwiązał za jednym posiadem zaginięcie małej dziewczynki z okolic Greenwich, sprawę rozbitego w muzeum narodowym popiersia Lenina i wyłowionego z Tamizy, uciętego przy łokciu ramienia.

"To genialne!" mówił John, a Sherlock udawał, że nie cieszy go entuzjazm przyjaciela i bagatelizował.

"To dziecinnie proste, John."

Życie, zadziwiająco, potoczyło się dalej swoim trybem. John pracował dalej w szpitalu i usiłował znaleźć kobietę swojego życia, a Sherlock dalej robił eksperymenty w zlewie kuchennym, rozwiązując zagadki detektywistyczne, konsultując, ględząc o nudzie programów telewizyjnych i naigrawając się z ekipy Lestrade.

Nadal razem jedli śniadania i nadal razem oglądali nocą powtórki talk showów. John jako obserwator Sherlocka widział, że z zewnątrz niewiele się zmieniło. Trudno oczekiwać, żeby ktoś taki jak Holmes z sercem na ramieniu i penisem na wierzchu latał po mieście szukając partnera do seksu. Ale John dobrze znał Sherlocka. Na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, iż raz zasiane ziarno prędzej czy później obrodzi.

Prędzej czy później Sherlock zgubi swoje dziewictwo, tego John był pewny. Zgubi, nie straci, bo najwyraźniej zaczął je postrzegać jako zbędny ciężar i nieważne z kim nieważne jak, chciał się go pozbyć. Stracić dziewictwo można z kimś kochanym, Sherlock nikogo takiego nie miał, więc pozostało mu zgubienie. Zagubienie, zapomnienie, przypadkowe zostawienie w jakimś gejowskim klubie, cichcem w toalecie, z przygodnie spotkaną kobietą, może z jedną z jego niezliczonych klientek.

John trochę się tego obawiał. Nie chciał, żeby Holmes kogoś zranił, ale też nie chciał, żeby ktoś zranił Holmesa. Może Sherlock był czasami wyprany z emocji, zdystansowany i boleśnie logiczny, ale seks nawet dla kogoś takiego powinien być przeżyciem... przyjemnym. Nie najeżonym niechęcią, niemocą, niezrozumieniem i bóg wie czym jeszcze. John nie potrafił zgadnąć, co kryje się w głowie Holmesa, ale wiedział, że ludzie na seks reagowali rozmaicie. Jedyne w swoim rodzaju przeżycie mogło być sprowadzone do prostego tarcia dwóch "mięs", jak to romantycznie określał Sherlock, ale mogło być też zamienione w traumę, pogłębić dyskomfort. John wolał, żeby pierwszy raz Sherlocka był, pomimo jego awersji do ciała, przyjemny. Zwyczajny. Zwyczajnie przyjemny.

I tylko Holmes mało co robił zwyczajnie. John spodziewał się najgorszego, od drogiej, ekskluzywnej prostytutki, przez kogoś przypadkowego, i znając Sherlocka, zapewne z kryminalną przeszłością. Mycroft zapewne dowiedział się o planie rozdziewiczenia Holmesa i zaproponował swoją profesjonalną pomoc. Specjalne kluby dla dżentelmenów, wysublimowane tortury rozkoszy, bicze, pejcze, dyby, piórka i kostiumy futrzaków. John nie pytał. Mimo wszystko wolałby, żeby Sherlock uprawiał zwyczajny seks w jakiś zwyczajnych warunkach.

"Nie ty będziesz mu dyktować, jak to zrobić i z kim John." powiedział Mycroft, gdy pewnego poranka wprosił się do kuchni i zaczął najzwyczajniej w świecie przyrządzać sobie herbatę i częstować się ciastkami. John stał w piżamie i patrzył w osłupieniu, wciąż jeszcze trochę śpiący. Mycroft chyba już całkowicie uznał mieszkanie na Baker Street za swoją własność, bo zachowywał się tak swobodnie, jakby był u siebie w domu.

"Niestety, mój młodszy brat jest w pewnych kwestiach nieprzemakalny. Najpierw się chronił przed seksem, teraz będzie go aktywnie szukał. Nic nie możemy z tym zrobić, tylko jakoś to przetrwać. I mieć nadzieję, że nie uszkodzi się zbytnio."

"Uszkodzi się?" zaniepokoił się John, a Mycroft uśmiechnął się ponuro i wsadził sobie ciastko do ust.

"Tak. Nie sadzę, żeby ktoś komu nie zapłacono mógł z nim wytrzymać zbliżenie. A i z opłacanymi kurtyzanami też nie było łatwo."

"Nie chcę wiedzieć."

"I dobrze." Sherlock wkroczył do kuchni, mierząc Mycrofta lodowatym wzrokiem. W dłoniach trzymał rondel z czymś, co przypominało wyrośnięte nienaturalnie kiełki rzodkiewki. John zmrużył oczy.

"Czy powinienem w ogóle spytać co to jest i czy jest to toksyczne?"

"Nie." odpowiedział całkowicie serio Sherlock z nieporuszoną twarzą. "Mycroft, zabierz swój cielesny nadmiar gdzieś indziej i nie męcz mi tutaj Johna. Za chwilę będzie mi potrzebny. Informacje na temat seksu oralnego, który dla mnie nabyłeś swego czasu, są zbędne."

John poczuł, jak rumieniec wypływa mu na kark. Mycroft spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym przekazem w stylu "a nie mówiłem?", po czym z uprzejmym uśmiechem gada, wypuszczonego na wolność z terrarium, wyprosił się z salonu. Jeszcze słyszeli, jak na schodach pani Hudson zaproponowała mu herbatę, z której wymigał się z elegancją.

"Ten oralny seks, o którym mówiłeś wcześnie, uprawiałeś z prostytutką?" zapytał John i nagle poczuł się niezwykle głupio. Jak na heteryckiego kolegę eksperymentującego ze swoją seksualnością Holmesa, jego pytanie było co najmniej nie na miejscu. Holmes mógł mu teraz spokojnie odpowiedzieć „spadajh, albo „ to nie twoja sprawa, idź, zajmij się swoimi heteryckimi schadzkamih.

Ale Sherlock ze swoimi kiełkami zmutowanej rzodkiewki tylko wzruszył ramionami.

"Co to ma za znaczenie? Lepiej mi otwórz lodówkę, muszę tam wstawić te siewki a potem zadzwonić do Lestrade. Mamy mordercę."

"Szalonego ogrodnika?" zażartował kiepsko John i otworzył lodówkę, odkrywając, że cała jest wyłożona kuwetami z kiełkami wszelkiej maści. Jeszcze dwie godziny temu ich tutaj nie było. Czyżby Holmes okradł jakiś ogród botaniczny?

Sherlock wsunął kiełki rzodkiewki do ich pobratymców i zatrzasnął lodówkę odrobinę za mocno.

"Nie, nie szalony ogrodnik, a pospolicie zdradzona dama dworu jej królewskiej mości. Czy jakoś. Nigdy nie nadążam za panującymi celebrytami, których utrzymujemy z naszych podatków."

"Tylko ja tutaj płacę podatki." zauważył z uśmiechem John a Sherlock odpowiedział mu, krzywiąc zabawnie twarz.

"To już nie mogę się obruszyć w imię ludu pracującego? A teraz zakładaj swój najlepszy garniturek, John, pałac Buckingham czeka."

/

Nienormalna normalność, pysznie kolorowa i barwna, trwała nadal. Sherlock, jeżeli faktycznie przeprowadzał swoje eksperymenty z promiskuityzmem, robił to dyskretnie i tak, żeby nie kłuć Johna w oczy. To akurat nie było trudne, ponieważ John pewnego wieczoru w pubie, podczas oglądania transmisji z mistrzostw świata w sportach zimowych, spotkał Mary Morstan. Cudowną, uroczą, delikatną blondynkę o szarych oczach i poczuciu humoru, który John rozumiał i popierał.

Dawno nie płynął na randkę, niesiony pogodnym odczuciem harmonii w kosmosie. Dawno nie rozważał, gdzie powinno się odbyć kolejne spotkanie i czy Mary lubi kwiaty, czy może raczej woli czekoladki.

"Woli kwiaty od czekoladek i perfumy od biżuterii." wydał werdykt Sherlock, gdy pewnego razu John przyprowadził Mary na Baker Street.

Decyzja o przedstawieniu Mary była spontaniczna, ale uprzedzony smsem Holmes zachował się bardzo poprawnie. Nawet uprzątnął eksperymenty z łazienki, nawet nie ironizował, nie zachowywał się jak rozpuszczony pięciolatek i nie rzucał się teatralnie na kanapę. Było to trochę niepokojące, zważywszy na humory Holmesa, zawsze i nieodmiennie dogryzającego byłym dziewczynom Johna. Darowanemu przez Holmesa koniowi zawsze patrzyło się w zęby, jak pokazywało doświadczenie życiowe Johna, ale postanowił dworskie maniery Sherlocka przyjąć za dobrą monetę. Jednocześnie nie przestawał go obserwować, dzieląc swoją uwagę po równo pomiędzy niego a Mary. Mary popijającą bez mrugnięcia okiem tescową herbatę nie najlepszej jakości, uprzejmie komentującą przytulność starych kamieniczek w centrum Londynu i uprzejmie pomijającą milczeniem problematyczne bojlery, zawilgocone ściany i przestarzałe rury kanalizacyjne.

Mary może nie do końca pasowała na Baker Street, ale do Johna pasowała jak ulał. I jeżeli wolała perfumy od czekoladek, John zamierzał jej je zakupić. Bo był szczęśliwy, że w jego życiu prywatnym coś wreszcie drgnęło.

Po wyjściu Mary Sherlock zniknął gdzieś na dwa dni, a gdy wrócił kolejne dwa dni przespał. Na pytania, gdzie był i czy coś się stało, odpowiadał półgębkiem, że eksperyment można o kant tyłka rozbić i chce zostać sam. John dostosowywał się do życzeń przyjaciela, i nawet się trochę o niego martwił, ale na swój ekscentryczny sposób Sherlock był w normie, zdrowy, cały, bez konfliktów z prawem. Nie było powodów do niepokoju, zresztą wszystkie zmartwienia Johna bladły przy prospekcie nowego, pięknego życia z Mary Morstan u boku.

/

To był czwartek. W czwartki zawsze działo się w życiu Johna coś złego. W czwartek umarła mu mama, w czwartek został postrzelony w Afganistanie, w czwartek dostał wymówienie ze starego, maleńkiego, szarego mieszkania, które to wymówienie pchnęło go na drogę genialnego detektywa konsultanta. Ogólnie czwartki nie należały do ulubionych dni Johna, znosił je, z uporem zapominając o pechu, ale pech i tak czasami go doganiał.

Ten czwartek z początku nie różnił się niczym od innych dni tygodnia.

"To świetnie, dam jej jakiś ładny perfum." wydał werdykt John, stwierdzając, że jeżeli jakaś kobieta pasuje do jego niezbyt komfortowego, ale kolorowego życia, to jest to panna Morstan. Rezolutna, układna, odporna na stresy i niewygodny. Była trochę młodsza, w zasadzie sporo młodsza, przy czym nie wyglądało na to, że jej to przeszkadza. Johnowi absolutnie nie przeszkadzało. Od kiedy zamieszkał z Sherlockiem miał wrażenie, jakby odmłodniał o dobre parę lat.

"Znajdź jej coś z piżmem i cynamonem, wydaje się je lubić." doradził Sherlock mimochodem i pochylił się ponownie nad mikroskopem, misternie ustawiając pokrętłami ostrość. Bezinteresowne rady co do uwodzenia panny Morstan nie były w stylu Holmesa. John spojrzał uważniej na przyjaciela.

"Co ty kombinujesz Sherlock?"

"Nic. Tylko jeżeli chcesz się po dzisiejszej randce z nią przespać, sugeruję nabyć perfumy z aromatem piżma i cynamonu." odparł beznamiętnym, płaskim głosem Sherlock i wyciągnął ramię w kierunku kredensu. "Podaj mi proszę pipetę."

John podał pipetę i zadecydował, że jeżeli Sherlock daje mu swoje błogosławieństwo, znak to jedyny, że doktor Watson w końcu spotkał swoją wymarzoną drugą połowę.

"Nie." zaprzeczył Sherlock, po raz setny dowodząc, że potomkowie rodu Holmesów posiadają wrodzone zdolności telepatyczne. "Nie daję ci błogosławieństwa, bo wiem, że Mary jest dla ciebie za młoda. Na co dzień może tego nie widać, ale zapewniam cię, zobaczysz to, jak pójdziecie do łóżka."

John zacisnął zęby i buńczucznie wysunął dolną szczękę.

"Co się takiego okaże, jak pójdziemy do łóżka, mądralo? Oświeć mnie, bo to przecież ty jesteś ekspertem w łóżkowych sprawach. Jak każdy prawiczek."

To był cios poniżej pasa, ale tak samo niedozwolonym chwytem było naigrawanie się z pierwszego, poważniejszego związku, jaki John zdołał wytworzyć na przestrzeni ostatnich pięciu lat.

Sherlock nie zareagował na przytyk odnośnie swojego dziewictwa, całkowicie pochłonięty obserwacją jakiś włókien pod mikroskopem. Właściwie Sherlock nie powiedział już więcej nic. John przez dłuższą chwilę czekał, aż przyjaciel jeszcze się odezwie, ale gdy stało się jasne, że czeka na coś, co się nie stanie, tylko westchnął i tupiąc za głośno poszedł po kurtkę i portfel. Portfel znalazł w kieszeni płaszcza Holmesa, razem z pustą folią po prezerwatywie.

Przez moment John gapił się na znalezisko.

To nic nie znaczyło. Sherlock zbierał na miejscach przestępstw rozmaite śmiecie, sznurówki, śrubki, nakrętki i kapsle, wyrzucone wizytówki. Detektyw konsultant nie mógł być obrzydliwy w pewnych kwestiach i nie był, gromadząc po równo upuszczone notesy jak i chusteczki do nosa. Może ostatnio znalazł paczkę po prezerwatywie, a może jednak zaczął te swoje promiskuityczne eksperymenty, kto wie...

John odłożył znalezisko do kieszeni Holmesa, zabierając swój portfel i starając się nie myśleć o niczym, tylko o Mary.

Z dumą znalazł perfum, który miał w składzie piżmo i cynamon, z dumą powędrował na randkę do małej, przytulnej kafejki, gdzie już czekała na niego Mary. Kolacja była wyśmienita, rozmowa zabawna i intymna. John pochylał się ku Mary a ona spoglądała kokieteryjnie, strzepując włosami i śmiejąc się dźwięcznie z jego nieśmiesznych dowcipów. Była zachwycona perfumami a John był zachwycony ich zapachem na niej, na jej gładkiej szyi, za uszami, we włosach. Było tak przyjemnie, tak blisko i radośnie, że John zapomniał o swoim źródle kolorów w życiu na dobre trzy godziny. Sherlock został na Baker Street, Mary była tutaj.

Zaprosiła go na kawę do siebie do domu a on zgodził się, wiedząc, że nie jest zapraszany na kawę, ale do jej łóżka. Jej wyłożonego atłasowymi, błękitnymi prześcieradłami łóżka, w pastelowej sypialni, z rzeźbioną kozetką, jakimś kudłatym pluszakiem w kącie i ogromnym obrazem z jeleniem na rykowisku. Sherlock zapewne coś by z tych przedmiotów wyczytał, ale John nie był Sherlockiem i koncentrował się raczej na nagiej kobiecie, która pod nim leżała.

Szybko okazało się, że z atrakcyjną kobietą, o osiem lat młodszą od Johna, po prostu coś musi być nie tak, żeby go zechciała.

Przy zwykłych pieszczotach Mary zachowywała się zwyczajnie, wzdychała, nadstawiała piersi i kark na pocałunki i generalnie robiła to wszystko, co każda dobra kochanka robić umiała i lubiła. Przy seksie oralnym, który jej John ze znawstwem zaserwował, Mary spięła się i trochę straciła nieco entuzjazm, ale wciąż się nie wycofywała, co John wziął za zwykłą pruderię podczas pierwszego seksu z nowym partnerem. Przy ruchach, które miały do tego pierwszego seksu faktycznie doprowadzić Mary kompletnie znieruchomiała, zacisnęła pięści na prześcieradle i przybrała minę, którą John, jako mężczyzna i jako doktor, mógł kategoryzować tylko jako obolałą. I jako taką nie mógł jej zignorować.

Kochanka z obolałą miną, leżąca pod tobą jak wystraszona kłoda z dębiny nie była niczym podniecającym. Ani miłym. Po krótkich indagacjach, Mary w końcu puściła farbę, że jest przeleżaną dziewicą, że miała dosyć tej sytuacji i postanowiła znaleźć sobie starszego, bardziej doświadczonego mężczyznę, żeby zobaczyć, jak to jest. Tak raz, góra dwa razy. Nie na serio, nie potrzebuje czekać na Jedyną Prawdziwą Miłość ze swoim pierwszym razem. Nie spotkała jeszcze nikogo, z kim chciałaby się związać, ale chciała doświadczyć seksu zanim stuknie jej trzydziestka i tyle. John jest z pewnością najsłodszym dojrzałym mężczyzną w średnim wieku, jakiego spotkała i na pewno sobie kogoś jeszcze znajdzie i ona bardzo przeprasza, że spanikowała i czy mogą zacząć jeszcze raz.

Mary paplała, zdenerwowała gubiąc się w zeznaniach, a John ze stanu rozgrzanego, gotowego do akcji rumaka przeszedł w stan straumatyzowanego, sponiewieranego kucyka. Kulawego kucyka. Parchatego. Zachowując resztki dumy John odmówił spróbowania "jeszcze raz", nie chciał brać udziału w rozdziewiczaniu kogoś tylko dlatego, że tak mu stan dziewictwa niezwykle ciążył. Do diabła, czy w Londynie nie było już zwyczajnych osób, które chciałyby uprawiać seks ze zdrowym trzydziestodziewięcioletnim osobnikiem? Albo mężatki albo przeterminowane dziewice. Sherlock też, dziewic na szezlongu, eksperymenty robić będzie cholera jasna psia krew!

Mary coś jeszcze mówiła, ale John już nie słuchał. Wycharczał złowieszcze "przepraszam', chociaż w sumie to on powinien być przepraszany, zdjął nieużyty kondom ze swojego opadającego szybko członka i zaczął się ubierać. Powoli, żeby Sherlock po jego zrolowanej gumce od bokserek nie zorientował się od razu, co zaszło. Jeżeli oczywiście już się nie zorientował, przecież Holmes mówił coś o tym, że rzecz objawi się w łóżku... Szlag!

Wstyd i zażenowanie Mary były prawdziwe i John, będąc sobą, czyli sponiewieranym, kulawym, parchatym kucykiem, zapewnił ją, że nic się nie stało (stało się!), że rozumie (nie rozumie!) i że zadzwoni (po jego trupie odezwie się do kogoś, kto go tak upokorzył). Zmył się z jej mieszkania, nie słuchając już dłużej wymówek, usprawiedliwień i innych bzdetów. Chciał wyjść, chciał świeżego powietrza. Londyn, jak zwykle, dostarczył mu go aż w nadmiarze. Właśnie w momencie jednej z największych porażek randkowych Johna, nad miastem przetaczały się ciężkie, brzemienne deszczem chmury, trącające ciężkimi brzuchami wieżyce kościołów i dachy bloków.

Szedł piechotą, żeby trochę ochłonąć. Na Regent Street zaczął padać deszcz, na Marylebone Road zaczął lać, a gdy John skręcił w Baker Street, rozpętała się regularna burza. Przemoczony do suchej nitki Watson wkroczył do domu i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. To był naprawdę koszmarny wieczór, nic dziwnego, że zakończył się mokrymi gaciami. Oby Sherlocka nie było w domu, po co miałby oglądać ostateczną klęskę starań Johna Watsona.

Holmesa nie było w zasięgu wzroku a cisza w mieszkaniu zwiastowała, że tej akuratnie nocy John został sam. Poruszając się jak człowiek połamany, wdrapał się po schodach na górę, rozebrał się, wrzucił mokre ubranie do kosza na brudy i poszedł wziąć prysznic. Bardzo długi, bardzo gorący prysznic z męczącą ręczną robotą, która widocznie była przeznaczona dla takich jak on, nieudacznych kucyków.

Jak ona mogła? Jak ona śmiała? Tak go upokorzyć, tak ośmieszyć. On już myślał Bóg wie co, szukał odpowiednich perfum, oswajał z nią Sherlocka, a tymczasem miał jedynie pełnić rolę penisa. Wyizolowanego z reszty związku, incydentalnego w najlepszym wypadku, dojrzałego i doświadczonego penisa.

Parę lat temu John dałby się wykorzystać młodszej dziewicy z miłą chęcią, nie miałby najmniejszych oporów z przeleceniem tak atrakcyjnej niewiasty i nauczeniu jej paru erotycznych sztuczek, ale teraz sprawa wyglądała inaczej. Mary zaplanowała to sobie z góry, że się nie wiąże, że John jako dojrzały penis nadaj się do rozdziewiczania, ale nie do związku, bo do związku jest aż nazbyt dojrzały. Najgorsze było to, że nie mógł jej porządnie znielubić. Właściwie na koniec była szczera, nie napraszała się na szybki numerek na drugiej randce, nie wyśmiewała jego zapewne zbyt dla niej dojrzałych komplementów. Starała się uczynić to wydarzenie względnie jak najprzyjemniejszym... niech sobie staruszek zażyje rozkoszy, zanim się do grobu położy...

Członek Johna kompletnie odmówił współpracy i nic nie mogło go przekonać do utrzymania się w zwodzie. Nic, jeszcze jedno upokorzenie. Co za obrzydliwy dzień!

Zakręcił krany. Zachlapując kafelki wylazł z kabiny prysznicowej, aby nagi, mokry i wściekły stanąć oko w oko z Sherlockiem. Wzburzonym, zdyszanym Sherlockiem, w wilgotnym płaszczu, z szalikiem dyndającym z kieszeni i włosami w nieładzie.

"Co ty mi tutaj... Kąpię się!" ryknął John, unosząc się gniewem sprawiedliwego i zawijając pośpiesznie ręcznik dookoła bioder. "Wywalaj, ale już!"

Sherlock nie cofnął się przed groźną postawą Johna i jego podniesionym głosem. Sherlock nawet nie drgnął. Sherlock tylko spojrzał tymi swoimi błękitnymi, dziwnie wilgotnymi oczyma, po czym otworzył usta i wytknął język.

"O kurza stopa."

/

Widocznie był to jeden z gorszych czwartków obu lokatorów na Baker Street.

John poszedł na randkę z dziewczyną swojego życia dowiedzieć się, że został losowo wybrany jako doświadczony w rozdziewiczaniu, podstarzały buchaj, a Sherlock... z Sherlockiem była cięższa sprawa. John zabrał go z mocno rozciętym, krwawiącym obficie językiem do szpitala. Omijając oficjalne procedury i wizytę na ostrym dyżurze, sam w swojej własnej szpitalnej kanciapie zdezynfekował, obejrzał, odsączył ranę, ale Holmes nie chciał mówić. Mogło to być spowodowane bólem wciąż kiepsko wyglądającego, poszarpanego na czubku języka, mogło to być coś innego. John stawiał na to pierwsze. Miał kiedyś dziewczynę z kolczykiem w języku i raz, podczas całowania zahaczył się o niego. Tylko trochę, delikatnie. Nic sobie nie rozerwał. Holmes miał teraz coś podobnego na języku, rankę długą, wąską i ziejącą.

Watson już widział, że goić to się będzie ciężko.

"Co to było, Sherlock?" zapytał zmęczonym tonem John i schował leki dezynfekujące do swojej podręcznej apteczki. "Znowu eksperyment? Gdzieś ty ten jęzor wkładał, człowieku?"

Sherlock nadal milczał uparcie, wpatrując się tępo w ścianę nad ramieniem Johna. Watson westchnął głęboko i wstał. Bolała go noga i plecy, wciąż jeszcze miał trochę mokre włosy po prysznicu. Lepiej by było, żeby teraz nie złapał żadnego przeziębienia, nic tak go nie przygnębiało jak siedzenie w domu, zwłaszcza po tak efektownym fiasku jak to z Mary.

Sherlock siedział na kozetce jak kukiełka, której przecięto sznurki, bezradny, nieruchomy i oklapnięty. On też miał mokre włosy. John schylił się i ignorując ból pleców, sięgnął po ręczniki, ukryte w szafce pod kozetką. Jeden zarzucił sobie na głowę, drugi Sherlockowi. Gdy Holmes nie wykazał zainteresowania osuszaniem sobie mokrego czerepu, John zrobił to za niego. Delikatnie, ale zdecydowanie.

"Cięty masz jęzor Sherlock, nikt ci tego nie odmówi, ale co się stało, że go sobie przeciąłeś? To wygląda, jakbyś się o coś zahaczył, ale jak często ludzie się o coś zahaczają językiem? Palec, dłoń, nos nawet, rozumiem, ale język?"

Sherlock pozwolił wytrzeć sobie głowę, nadstawiając ją jak zadowolony pies na drapanie za uchem. John z ponurym uśmiechem spełniał życzenia Holmesa i wycierał dopóki Sherlock nie złapał go za rękę i nie spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

"Byłeś pod prysznicem, sam i zły, zamiast nocować u Mary i cieszyć się jej względami po zakupie perfumu piżmowego. Zakładam, że odsłoniła w końcu karty. Ona miała jakiś plan. Nie traktowała cię poważnie. Chciała cię tylko użyć, żeby pozbyć się kłopotu. Zgaduję, że dziewica, która doszła do wniosku, że czas najwyższy pozbyć się tego wspaniałego, uciążliwego daru."

"Tak." John czuł, jak jego twarz zmierzcha, a poczucie upokorzenia i wstydu wraca ze zdwojoną siłą. Był zmęczony, zły, sfrustrowany i głodny. Miał trzydzieści osiem lat, nie mógł utrzymać erekcji podczas masturbacji a wszystkie ładne, poważnie myślące kobiety omijały go szerokim łukiem. Sherlock patrzył na Johna z bliska, niebieskoszare oczy przymrożone i jakby... współczujące. Musiało się Watsonowi wydawać. Holmes nie kultywował uczuć takich jak współczucie, on je odgrywał, kiedy były potrzebne podczas sprawy.

"Wiedziałem to, ale nie poinformowałem cię.

John uśmiechnął się ze znużeniem i usiadł na stołku na przeciwko kozetki Sherlocka.

"Nie ma za co. Nie raz cię zjechałem, że mi objawiasz sekretny moich dziewczyn, to teraz siedziałeś cicho. Przynajmniej perfumy jej się podobały."

"Będziesz za nią tęsknił?" zapytał Sherlock niewyraźnie, jakby używał słowa w obcym języku i nie był pewny jego znaczenia. John wykrzywił ponuro usta.

"Nie tęskni się za kimś, kto cię w ten sposób upokorzył. Znaliśmy się zaledwie dwa miesiące."

"To długo jak na ciebie." wytknął Sherlock.

"Bardzo długo."

"Znaczy, nie będziesz za nią tęsknił?"

"Raczej nie."

"Dobrze. Nie lubię jak... „ Sherlock mełł w ustach słowa, jakby były czymś cierpkim. „...ktoś chce cię używać w ten sposób."

John uśmiechnął się ze znużeniem. Koślawy był to uśmiech, smutny i przegrany, ale był...

"Sam mnie chciałeś w ten sposób użyć, pamiętasz?"

"Przepraszam."

Holmes rzadko kiedy przepraszał, a jeszcze rzadkiej przepraszał szczerze, więc przeprosiny w jego ustach miały wielką siłę wyrazu.

John pochylił się ku Sherlockowi i spojrzał mu z bliska w oczy a potem ostrożnie puknął czołem w jego czoło. Robili tak z Harry jak byli dziećmi, często ze sobą walczyli, kłócili się o bzdety, a jak przyszło do przepraszania przy rodzicach, odgrywali sztuczne przeprosiny. Prawdziwe przeprosiny zawsze przychodziły później i zawsze w formie czołowej. John uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie.

Sherlock siedział jak zaklęty, chyba nawet nie oddychał.

"To kto ci tak język załatwił? Bo sam sobie chyba nożem go nie przyciąłeś?"

Ale Sherlock milczał jak głaz. Dopiero, gdy zebrali się do domu, wkroczyli do saloniku na Baker Street i włączyli wodę na herbatę, dopiero wtedy Holmes nieco się rozluźnił. Gdy już zalegli na kanapie i padnięci, wyzuci z wszystkich sił zapatrzyli się w sufit.

Było już grubo po trzeciej nad ranem i smętny, szarawy, deszczowy poranek zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Sherlock po kolejnym łyku przestudzonej herbatki z melisy, zdecydował się podzielić swoimi przygodami owego fatalnego dnia. John nawet nie silił się na współczucie i zrozumienie, był na to zbyt znieczulony zmęczeniem.

Słowa Sherlocka ciche i monotonne, osadzały się na przykurzonych książkach, fotelu, kanapie jak szadź.

"Poszedłem do gej klubu. Pomyślałem, że jak z Horn tak wyszło to może z mężczyznami wyjdzie lepiej. Zagadałem do jednego z klubowiczów, postawiłem mu drinka, tak jak kazali w książce o etykiecie podrywu, a potem on zaproponował spacer. Spacer był eufemizmem na szybki numerek w bocznej alejce. Nie wiedziałem o tym, pozwoliłem się pocałować. Nie umiem się całować, John. Co mi się zaciska w szczękach. Facet był zawiedziony, ale chętny, całował dalej, miał kolczyka. Reszty możesz się domyślić."

"Zaczepiłeś się o kolczyk, ugryzłeś faceta w jęzor przy okazji rozcinając sobie swój o jego kolczyk." dopowiedział szeptem Watson, jakoś nie chcąc przerywać delikatnej monotonii słów Sherlocka. Holmes mruknął z aprobatą.

"Brawo John. Precyzyjny jak zawsze."

"To... to... to najśmieszniejsza historia erotycznego niewypału, jaką słyszałem."

Ale jakoś się nie śmiał. John nigdy nie śmiał się z nieumiejętności Sherlocka, z jego problemów z interakcją, socjalizowaniem się. Sherlock zasługiwał na coś więcej niż wyśmianie.

I dlaczego nagle zaczęli szeptać?

"Tak, twoja o Mary, co chciała stracić dziewictwo z figurą swojego dojrzałego, doświadczonego ojca jest zdecydowanie mniej śmieszna." wymruczał aksamitnym barytonem Holmes.

"Nie nadymaj się mi tutaj." John zasadził Sherlockowi sójkę w bok, na którą Sherlock odpowiedział tylko uchyleniem jednej powiek. Kiedy zaczynali na tej kanapie przysypiać?

"Obaj jesteśmy trąby jerychońskie i tyle. Ty to się ciesz, że cię tam kto pod gej klubem nie sklepał. Różnie może być jak kogoś tak uwodzisz a potem dostajesz szczękościsku. Kobitka to cię co najwyżej zwymyśla, w najgorszym wypadku spoliczkuje. Facet, powiadają, od razu może lutnąć."

"Tak jak ty mnie wtedy."

Cisza, cisza. Szepty w szarości deszczowego poranka i zmarznięte stopy. John wyciągnął spod poduszki koc i rozrzucił na kanapie, przykrywając siebie i Holmesa, a potem spojrzał na przyjaciela badawczo. Nie, nie wyglądał na obrażonego, jego konkluzja wydawała się całkowicie niewinna, pozbawiona żalu czy nawet złości.

Johnowi i tak zrobiło się głupio.

"Tak jak ja wtedy. Ale mieliśmy dzień dzisiaj. Ty rozerwałeś sobie język o kolczyk jakiegoś kolesia z gej klubu. Przypadek. Ja z kolei mogłem się domyślić wcześniej, że osiem lat młodsza kobieta na mnie nie poleci..."

"Nie dyskredytuj siebie, John." wymamrotał Sherlock spod krawędzi koca. Teraz już całkiem zamknął oczy i wyglądał, jakby szykował się do snu, na siedząco, na łamiącej grzbiety salonowej kanapie.

"Posiadasz wszystkie pożądane u stałego partnera cechy, fizyczne i psychiczne."

"Praktyka pokazuje co innego. Najwyraźniej to nie starcza. Albo ja nie staram się wystarczająco. Pies z tym, nie chce mi się o tym myśleć..."

Sherlock spał. John, usadzony obok na kanapie, przez dobre pół godziny patrzył się na niego, na jego bladą, przystojnie brzydką twarz, na opuchnięty nos, zaczerwienione od ciągłego otwierania usta, w których czaił się zraniony język. W mlecznoszarym świetle nadchodzącego poranka Holmes wyglądał niezwykle pociągająco, cały rozespany, bez twardych linii, miękki pod swoim kocem. Wydawało się niemożliwe, że nikt go nie chciał. Ludzie wciąż uprawiali bezmyślnie seks, gejowski, heretycki, jakikolwiek. Jakiś seks. Sherlock tylko tego szukał. Nie chciał żadnych uczuciowych bagaży, związków, planów na przyszłość. Można by pomyśleć, że w świecie, gdzie seks zawsze, wszędzie i we wszystkich formach się sprzedaje, ktoś tak pociągający i intrygujący jak Sherlock znajdzie sobie kompana do łóżka bez trudu. Tymczasem i u niego praktyka pokazywała inaczej.

Sherlock nie był osobą łatwa. Nie uprawiał small talku, lubował się w nadszczerości, nie chwytał czasami kompletnie ramy modalnej przekazu, odnosząc się do niego dosłownie. Może, gdyby się zamknął, ktoś odważyłby się uprawiać z nim seks, ale John z pierwszej ręki wiedział, jak Sherlock nienawidził się zamykać.

Obaj starali się i obaj odnosili klęski. John mógł zrozumieć swoje klęski, nie był najmłodszy, jego dochody nie były zbyt szczególne, a powojenne rany nie zachęcały potencjalnych partnerek do stworzenia z nim stabilnego stadła, ale klęsk Sherlocka nie rozumiał. Byle seks, zwykły, naturalny. Gdzieś we wszechświecie przecież musi znajdować się osoba, z którą Holmes będzie mógł TO zrobić. Mityczne, niedopowiedziane, budzące trwogę TO.

Ale Sherlock tak już był zbudowany, John wiedział to przez miesiące swoich obserwacji. Holmes wykonywał śpiewająco czynności niemożliwe dla zwykłych ludzi, a to, co bez trudu wykonywali zwykli ludzie, było dla niego często nie do przeskoczenia. Zrozumienie, czemu ktoś opłakuje zmarłą babcię, czemu ktoś zabija kochanka żony. Czemu, czemu, czemu. Sherlock zawsze zerkał wtedy pytająco na Johna, a John odpowiadał. Bo ludzie już tak mają, że płaczą, gdy umrze im bliski, że są wściekli jak ktoś bliski ich zdradzi. Sherlock brał słowa Johna za pewnik, ironizował i kpił, owszem, ale przyjmował.

"Ludzie są głupi." mawiał z przekąsem, _ty jesteś głupi John_, pozostawiając niewypowiedziane, ale słyszalne.

I tylko gdy coś się działo, Sherlock leciał w te pędy do swojego głupiego Johna, po pocieszenie, po opatrzenie rozciętego w idiotyczny sposób języka, po herbatę, po koc.

"Biedny mały geniusz."

"Biedny mały żołnierz."

John drgnął i spojrzał na Sherlocka, ale ten nawet nie otworzył oczu, ot, leżał sobie pod kocem, ze swoją przystojnie brzydką twarzą, wadą zgryzu i rozrzuconymi na oparciu kanapy włosami. No cóż. John mógł się spodziewać.

"Zrobię śniadanie. Coś lekkiego, żebyś nie uraził języka. Jak widzi ci się owsianka?"

"Jak zwykle obrzydliwie, ale zrób jak musisz." spod koca udzielił swojego błogosławieństwa Sherlock. Gdy tylko John wstał, Holmes położył się i zwinął się pod przykryciem jak czerw, odwracając się plecami do salonu.

"Będziesz spał?"

"Nie wiem."

"To może pójdziesz do swojej sypialni."

"Nie, tutaj mi dobrze."

John wzruszył ramionami i poszedł do kuchni, żeby zakrzątnąć się przy śniadaniu i kawie. Dobrze, że dziś był wolny piątek, akurat nie miał w szpitalu żadnego dyżuru. Był zmęczony, ale sen za dnia niewiele mu dawał, więc będzie musiał jakoś przetrwać do wieczora, żeby sobie wewnętrznego zegara nie poprzestawiać. Sherlock natomiast mógł sobie spokojnie spać na kanapie. Dobrze by mu to zrobiło po znieczulaczach na język.

/

Sherlock miewał dni, w których kompletnie ignorował Johna i nie odzywał się do niego. John nauczył się szybko, że nie ma to podtekstów osobistych, ot, Holmes i jego wapory. Być może trafił na jakąś poważniejszą sprawę i musi się schronić do swojego pałacu umysłu, żeby ją rozwiązać. Być może eksperyment ze śledzioną, zapakowaną w pudło po serniku i zastawiającą cały dół lodówki, poszedł źle. Z Sherlockiem nigdy nie było wiadomo, ale prędzej czy później dzielił się swoimi spostrzeżeniami i to musiało Watsonowi wystarczyć. Tak więc John nie brał do siebie milczenia Holmesa, zwisającego z fotela w salonie jak rozwałkowane ciasto, albo grającego katorżnicze arie na skrzypcach. To wszystko było częścią procesu twórczego.

John widział tylko tą część, którą Holmes chciał mu ujawnić i nie było w tym nic złego. Watson naprawdę nie potrzebował wiedzieć, dlaczego mrożą w lodówce śledzionę.

Teraz jednak, po fatalnym "mięsnym" czwartku z językiem milczenie Sherlocka nabrało innej barwy. Ponurej, zaciętej. Sherlock się wycofał. Oczywiście nie uciekał fizycznie, o nie. Nadal przesiadywał na kanapie w salonie, nadal eksperymentował, przypiekając coś śmierdzącego okrutnie w piecyku. Sherlock nie unikał Johna fizycznie, Sherlock unikał go mentalnie. I jak na osobnika, twierdzącego, że uczucia mięsa zakłócają mu pracę umysłu, robił to bardzo efektywnie.

"Eksperymentuje z seksem i nie chce, żebyś się dowiedział." oznajmił z anielskim uśmiechem Mycroft i postawił na stole pudło z utensyliami kuchennymi. Zestaw garnków, patelni, sztućców, oraz kilka bardzo dobrej marki płynów do mycia naczyń, proszków do prania i mydeł.

"Mamusia przesyła pozdrowienia."

"Czy zawsze jej pozdrowienia przybierają formę środków czyszczących?" zapytał trzeźwo John, ale już zaczął rozładowywać pudło. Mycroft rozgościł się, nieproszony, zasiadając przy stole i częstując się tescowymi ciasteczkami z dżemem.

"Czasami, zależy od dnia. Swoją drogą, czemu Sherlock tak ukrywa swoje seksualne eskapady jest poza mną. Wciąż nie może wyjść poza seks oralny, niezależnie od płci partnera."

"Pytanie brzmi, czemu mi to mówisz." John zmierzył Mycrofta prostolinijnym, twardym spojrzeniem żołnierza, na co starszy Holmes zareagował wrzuceniem sobie do ust kilku ciasteczek. Nie spuścił wzroku.

"Właśnie, czemu."

John nie miał na to pytanie odpowiedzi, co tylko pogorszyło mu nastrój.

Gdy Sherlock pojawił się późnym wieczorem z rozciętym łukiem brwiowym, opuchniętym, sinym nosem i śliwą na lewym oku, John właśnie podgrzewał sobie późną kolację. Fasolka po bretońsku, trochę za ostra, ale wciąż dobra, podarowana przez panią Hudson w ramach podziękowania za przybicie gwoździka na nową półkę w kuchni.

Nie było żadnej sprawy, żadnego telefonu czy smsa od Lestrade. Sherlock zniknął, ale John był pewien, że to nic groźnego. W końcu od dobrego tygodnia na horyzoncie nie było żadnej ważniejszej sprawy. John absolutnie nie spodziewał się rozkwaszonej twarzy Holmesa, poszarpanego płaszcza i zmierzwionych włosów. Chwila, czy to była krew?

John przytomnie wyłączył fasolkę, zanim dopadł Sherlocka i bez ceregieli rozebrał go z płaszcza, posadził na krześle w kuchni i włączył górne światło.

"Rany boskie, kto ci to zrobił?"

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, najwyraźniej sam wstrząśnięty zajściem. Owszem, Holmes nie raz nie dwa dostawał baty, ale tym razem coś było inaczej. Tym razem wyglądał, jakby był na krawędzi szoku, coś, co się mu nie zdarzało nigdy.

Sherlock ciął ciała nieboszczyków, przechowywał ludzkie szczątki w lodówce, eksperymentował z gałkami ocznymi, psimi i ludzkimi, generalnie nie miał oporów przed rozrywaniem sobie języka o cudzy kolczyk i babraniem się we flakach krowiego trupa po łokcie, a tutaj... tutaj Sherlock najwyraźniej napotkał coś, co go przerosło.

W Johnie od razu załączył się instynkt obrońcy przyjaciela. Ktokolwiek zrobił to Holmesowi, odpowie za to w trójnasób, choćby John musiał potem odsiedzieć swoje w areszcie.

Zmusił Sherlocka, żeby wypił trochę jego własnej stygnącej herbaty wiśniowej i pobiegł na górę po swoją podręczną apteczkę, zapominając o bólu nogi. Po drodze złapał kilka ręczników z łazienki i mydło w płynie. Gdy wrócił, Sherlock wciąż siedział w niezmienionej pozycji, wsparty łokciami o blat kuchennego stołu i wpatrzony w ciemność za oknem.

John nie usiłował wyduszać z przyjaciela, co się stało. Najpierw priorytety. John obmacał Sherlockowi głowę, kark, ramiona, zdjął z niego koszulę, odkrywając na ramionach i plecach siatkę podeszłych krwią siniaków i zadrapań. Niewątpliwie wykonanych pod wpływem pasji i namiętności. Ale Sherlock wcale nie wyglądał jak osobnik poddany rozkosznej torturze, wyglądał raczej jak ktoś ogłuszony, ogłupiony...

John złapał Sherlocka za twarz i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Dali mu coś do wypicia, żeby go otępić, a może sam sobie zaaplikował po raz kolejny lek na, psia jucha, holenderską odwagę.

"Brałeś coś?" zapytał John a Sherlock po raz pierwszy spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, który sygnalizował jako takie rozpoznanie.

"Tak... nie wiem. Chyba."

Nawet, jeżeli Sherlock znowu czymś się sztachnął, świństwo już powoli przestawało działać. John ponownie zmusił Sherlocka do spojrzenia sobie w oczy, klepnął go parę razy po policzku.

"Pobili cię, ale czy... Ktoś cię skrzywdził? Mam wzywać policję?"

"Po co?" zapytał mamrotliwie Sherlock, skołowany i nieważki i raz na zawsze pozbawiony swojej wspaniałej elokwencji. "Żeby się pośmiali?"

John już miał na końcu języka, że pobiłby krzywym drewienkiem każdego, kto by się z Sherlocka zaczął śmiać w takiej sytuacji, ale Holmes tylko potrząsnął głową.

"Nikt mnie nie zgwałcił, nikt mnie nie zbałamucił. Generalnie jak zawsze, nikt nic ze mną nie zrobił. Chociaż to by akurat mogło rozwiązać nurtujący mnie problem."

"Jaki problem?" zapytał John, wracając do oględzin Sherlocka i przemywając mu twarz zmoczonym w ciepłej wodzie ręcznikiem. Holmes drżał pod jego dotykiem, ale rezolutnie nie uciekał. Nie chciał sprawiać sobie więcej bólu, a obity nos wyglądał boleśnie. Podobnie jak zamykające się właśnie pod opuchlizną śliwy oko i rozcięty łuk brwiowy, który na szczęście nie wymagał szwów. Holmes ogólnie był względnie cały, w jednym, nieco poobijanym kawałku a jego trauma, skoro nie wywołana żadnymi seksualnymi napaściami, musiała mieć inne źródło.

John po raz ostatni delikatnie przesunął ręcznikiem po twarzy Holmesa, a wtedy Sherlock nagle ożył. Złapał Watsona mocno za rękę i spojrzał na niego wielkimi, przeraźliwie jasnymi oczami.

"Pojawiły się we mnie uczucia związane z mięsem. Z transportem. Nie podobają mi się. Nie chcę ich. Jak zrobić, żeby zniknęły?"

end

by Homoviator 04/2012

Wen przysycha w te wiosenne burze, autor uprasza o komentarze, bo przed nami zakręty na funfikowej drodze :)

Biedny mały geniusz, nie ma to jak trawestacje samego siebie, ale jakoś pasowało mi to do kanapowej sceny :)


	3. Chapter 3 Słoń w składzie porcelany

roz. 3

Słoń w składzie porcelany

Przy tobie będę pogodny –

bo skąd bym smutek brać miał?

Przy tobie będę podobny

strukturą torsu do skał.

Przy tobie będę upojny

jeżeli idzie o głos.

Przy tobie będę przystojny

urodą silną jak cios.

Przy tobie będę subtelny

jak woń łubinu wśród pól.

Przy tobie będę tak dzielny

jak ten, co zginął nam, król.

Jeremi Przybora, Inwokacja

John podszedł do sprawy rzeczowo. Nie było sensu wikłać się w skomplikowane zagadki egzystencjalne Sherlocka, gdy sam Sherlock trząsł się, czepiał się Watsonowi rękawów i generalnie nie był do końca przytomny. Tyle dobrze, że świństwo, które krążyło mu w żyłach, już powoli traciło na działaniu.

"John! Jaaaawnnn! Powiedz mi! Jak to zrobić?"

Ok. Dość już pieprzenia po opłotkach. W życiu trzeba znać priorytety.

Zaprowadził Sherlocka do łazienki, posadził na toalecie, rozebrał do rosołu, upchnął brudne ubrania do pralki a potem wstawił współlokatora do wanny. Blade, chude ciało Holmesa zwykle miało w sobie arystokratyczny urok, ale teraz było jedynie umęczonym transportem w żałosnym stanie. I nie można go było traktować jako obiekt seksualny, nieważne, czy było się heterykiem, gejem czy innym dziabągiem. Widząc, jak Holmes niemrawo operuje namydloną gąbką, John zacisnął zęby, uklęknął, podwinął rękawy i sam wypucował transport jedynego w świecie detektywa konsultanta. Metodycznie, bez fałszywych wstydów i skrępowania. Brudnych umyć, ot i kolejne przykazanie w sztandarowych zawołaniach bitewnych Johna Watsona.

Jęki, że mydło szczypie w oczy, że za mocno, że plecy bolą zostały bezlitośnie zignorowane. John był zły, bo im bardziej o tym myślał, tym bardziej wyczuwał, że ten akuratnie eksperyment erotyczny miał związek z jakąś sprawą. Czemu Holmes nie wziął ze sobą Watsona, nie wiedział nikt, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że wziąć go ze sobą powinien. Dureń.

"Joooohnnn..."

"Cicho być. Ramię podnieś. Teraz drugie."

John na koniec polał obficie czuprynę Sherlocka wodą, luchnął swojego własnego rumiankowego szamponu teskowego i umył burzę czarnych, obecnie smętnie przyklapniętych loków Holmesa. Odrobinę za mocno, odrobinę zbyt gwałtownie. Sherlock nie protestował. Poddawał się ministracjom z ufnością i bezwładem, jak dziecko. Zbyt zmęczony, żeby oponować. Dobrze.

John, pochlapany, zapocony i bardzo nie w humorze wstał z kolan, po czym zmusił także do wstania Sherlocka. Zawinął go sprawnie w ręcznik i nie czekając na niemrawe reakcje Holmesa, sam wytarł geniusza, uważny na posiniaczone plecy. Sherlock zapakowany we flanelową piżamę i gruby szlafrok frote Johna zapadł się wreszcie w odmęty kanapy. W sposób widoczny nie nadawał się już do żadnych konwersacji i tłumaczeń.

"Może pójdziesz do swojej sypialni?" zapytał John, widząc jak Holmesowi opadają powieki. Sherlock zacisnął usta w wąską linijkę. Wyglądał strasznie.

"Nie. Zostanę na kanapie. Muszę pomyśleć."

Teraz John był już pewien, że chodzi nie tylko o zgubienie dziewictwa ale i o jakieś bardzo szemrane śledztwo. Bardzo mu się to nie podobało, ale tej nocy nic się już z tym nie da zrobić. Bez słów przyniósł Sherlockowi zaparzoną miętę, przykrył kocem i wepchnął w paszczękę najpierw Ibuprom potem ciastko. Holmes niechętnie, ale zaczął przeżuwać. Watson przez chwilę siedział na oparciu kanapy i patrzył, jak Holmes powoli wyciąga komórkę i zaczyna nienaturalnie powoli stukać w jej klawiaturę. Dłoń sama wyciągnęła mu się do czarnej czupryny Sherlocka.

"Idę wziąć prysznic i spać. Będziesz czegoś jeszcze potrzebował?"

Holmes zerknął na Johna z nieczytelną miną i odsunął się od jego ręki. Watson nie miał siły się zawstydzić. Przez ostatnią godzinę przeszedł od wściekłości, gniewu i lęku o zdrowie przyjaciela do stanu zmętniałego, znieczulonego spokoju. Sherlock wrócił, nieco poharatany i nadwerężony, ale wrócił i jutro zapewne wszystko wyjaśni. Watson wstał z kanapy i wyprostował się, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

Sherlock wciąż patrzył na niego zza burzy mokrych loków.

"Nie sądzę, żebym teraz czegoś potrzebował. Ale zostań. Chciałbym, żebyś został. Mógłbyś zostać?"

John popatrzył na drżącego, bladego jak ściana Sherlocka, na jego zaciśniętą pięść, miażdżącą telefon komórkowy.

"Dobra. Zostanę."

Watson padł na powrót na kanapę i westchnął ciężko. Jeżeli Sherlock zaśnie, John pójdzie do swojej sypialni, jeżeli nie, no cóż. Nie pierwszy to raz i zapewne nie ostatni Watson i Holmes będą dzielić kanapę. Holmes nigdy nie prosił o towarzystwo poza sprawami. Jeżeli robił to teraz znaczyło to, że cokolwiek się wydarzyło, wstrząsnęło nim mocniej, niż się spodziewał.

Za oknami słychać było zmniejszający się nocą ruch uliczny a na dole pani Hudson przygotowywała się do snu, stukając miseczkami dla kotów i otwierając lufciki kuchenne. John złożył ręce na podołku, odchylił głowę do tyłu i odetchnął głęboko. Miał wrażenie, że przestał porządnie oddychać od momentu dramatycznego wejścia poszarpanego Holmesa do kuchni. Teraz świat wrócił do względnej równowagi. Nikt nie zginął, nikt nie został trwale uszkodzony, Sherlock wrócił i promieniował sobie teraz z boku Johna łagodnym ciepłem ludzkiego ciała po kąpieli. Można się było rozluźnić, odsapnąć...

John zaczął pochrapywać nosowo i na poważnie zasypiać, gdy Sherlock zdecydował się wreszcie przemówić.

"Mamy nową sprawę o której muszę ci powiedzieć." oznajmił nonszalancko, jego ton nie pasował do posiniaczonej, zmaltretowanej twarzy.

John skinął głową, mrugając sennie i wzdychając. Sherlock patrzył mu z bliska w twarz, ale starannie unikał jakiegokolwiek kontaktu fizycznego. Wyglądał, jakby gapił się tak na Watsona od dłuższego czasu. Może jednak drzemka Johna trwała nieco dłużej...

"Mnso robisz?"

"Nic. Doszedłem do wniosku, że muszę cię wtajemniczyć w tą sprawę. Za dużo niewiadomych, w zbyt wielu rzeczach się gubię."

Sherlock nie cierpiał przyznawać się do niewiedzy i zawsze dążył do tego, żeby zapełnić pustkę informacyjną jak najszybciej. Pewnie dlatego chciał, aby John został z nim na kanapie i był gotowy na wysłuchanie konkluzji...

"To bardzo ważne, John. Skup się."

"Mhhhmmm." wymamrotał John i przetarł oczy, ziewając rozgłośnie. Nawet nie usiłował zasłaniać ust. Sherlock nie wycofał się, najnaturalniej w świecie zaglądając Watsonowi wgłąb ziewającej paszczęki.

Przez moment siedzieli tak obok siebie, okryci kocem i oblani miękkim światłem bocznej lampki, której Holmes używał czasami do nocnej lektury. Sherlock musiał przykryć Johna i wyłączyć górne światło a Watson nawet tego nie poczuł. Zdumiewające, jak bezpiecznie czuł się tutaj, na sherlockowej kanapie, pośród książek, laptopów, ładowarek, gazet nowych i starych. Za oknem panowała smolista, zimna ciemność, ale w saloniku na Baker Street było przytulnie, mechato i ciepło. Intymnie. Ta ostatnia konkluzja spowodowała, że John otrząsnął się z drzemki. Intymność, Sherlock, rozcięty jęzor, podrapane plecy i rozkwaszony nos. Pomimo tych rewelacji Watson miał w sobie tak wielki spokój, że mógłby go schwytać w rękę.

"Już jestem przytomny. Już jest ok. Opowiedz mi o sprawie, Sherlock, i powiedz mi, kogo mam sklepać, że tak cię urządził. Ale najpierw muszę napić się gorącej herbaty." John wstał z kanapy i przeciągnął się, aż trzasnęło. "Pierwsza w nocy, ale kij z tym. Chcesz fasolki po bretońsku?"

Sherlock wydał z siebie pomruk dezaprobaty, ale wstał i podążył za Johnem do kuchni. Usiadł przy stole, wziął z ustawionego na stole talerza ciastko i zaczął je od niechcenia podgryzać.

Gdy już woda na herbatę została wstawiona a fasolka podgrzana i wyrzucona na talerze, John zdecydował, że czas najwyższy dowiedzieć się o tragicznych wydarzeniach ubiegłej nocy, które zostawiły Holmesa w tak żałosnym stanie. Sherlock sam z siebie jakoś się nie uruchamiał, zaczynał mówić, ale nie kończył. Pewnie cała sytuacja była dla niego nowa i nienaturalna, więc trzeba było dać mu miejsce na rozruch.

"Gdzie byleś i co się stało. Opowiadaj."

Sherlock, nieco bardziej przytomny i dużo bardziej zorientowany niż godzinę temu, zachrupał ponuro ciastkiem. To tyle odnośnie fasolki. Może przestawili mu też szczękę, że tak mymlał jedzenie? John od niechcenia obmacał Sherlockowi raz jeszcze kark i okolice, namierzając kolejne zadrapania i tak, jeden ślad od namiętnego, ale brutalnego ukąszenia.

Sherlock odchrząknął i ostrożnie, ale stanowczo usunął się spod ręki Johna.

"Organizatorzy wieczorków swingersów w Klubie Wargi przyszli do mnie już trzeci raz. Ktoś podczas ich małych seksualnych spotkań zbiera materiały do szantażu. Są dyskretni, pilnują się dobrze, ale szantażysta jest niezwykle skuteczny. Widać zaszedł im za skórę, bo organizatorzy za trzecim razem zaoferowali mi pięciokrotnie większą stawkę, byle tylko zająć się ich problemem. Przyjąłem to zlecenie. Poza tym to dobre miejsce na eksperymenty. Poszedłem incognito. Moje mięso najwyraźniej się podobało bo miałem dość duże branie, jak to ujął gospodarz imprezy. Może trochę za duże, sądząc z siniaków w nietypowych miejscach..."

John poruszył ustami, ale nie mógł tak od razu zebrać myśli. Usiadł przy stole obok Sherlocka, pocierając dłońmi zmęczoną twarz.

"Sherlock, jak boga kocham. I ty mi mówisz, że nikt nic z tobą nie zrobił i nie zbałamucił cię?"

"No co? No co? Chciałem spróbować. Nikt nic ze mną nie zrobił poza tym co już robiłem wcześniej. Seks oralny, w klubie Wargi to niemal czynność higieniczna."

Ano tak. Klub Wargi. Jeden z największych klubów swingersów w tej części Anglii, organizujący imprezy polegające na uprawianiu seksu w większym gronie. Dopuszczalne, ale nie obowiązkowe wymienianie się partnerami, spełnianie erotycznych marzeń, mały azyl dla sztywnych tożsamości płciowych, miejsce do posmakowania tego, o czym zwykle ludzie tylko fantazjują. Zjawisko swingersów nie było niczym szczególnym, jeżeli chodziło o seks i wymianę partnerów, ale opierało się dość ściśle na pewnych społecznych zasadach i nie dającej się dokładnie określić uwodzicielskiej atmosferze. Atmosfera musiała być odpowiednia, cokolwiek to znaczyło, a wtedy obcy sobie ludzie zaczynali wchodzić ze sobą w interakcje uwolnione z konwenansów i oczekiwań. Nienachalnie ale zdecydowanie, nie oceniając ale wybierając tak, żeby sprawić sobie i wybranemu obiektowi przyjemność. Dość trudna sztuka, John wolał trzymać się tradycyjnych randek.

Natomiast ktoś tak odporny na konwenanse jak Sherlock mógł w takim klubie nieźle oberwać i wcale nie chodziło o pobicie. Do nadużyć na tle seksualnym dochodziło wszędzie i gwałt nie musiał wchodzić w rachubę. Sherlock źle spojrzał na czyjąś partnerkę, skomentował coś za głośno, kogoś za mocno złapał, gdzie nie trzeba i został za to wymiętoszony. Wymuskany, wymiziany, wyssany i wymęczony do cna. Niektórzy miętoszenie lubili. Sherlock, jak się domyślał John, nawet nie zauważył, że może się sprzeciwić i zaprotestować. Zawołać po pomoc, gdy dzieje się coś czego sobie nie życzył.

W swoim pokręconym umyśle Holmes nawet nie został "zbałamucony".

Sherlock popatrzył z bliska na Johna, oczekując od niego jakiejś reakcji, a John odruchowo wetknął mu w usta kolejne ciastko.

"No i poeksperymentowałeś ze swingersami i obili ci gębę?"

"No i poeksperymentowałem ze swingersami i zrobili mi taką laskę, że jeszcze teraz ją czuję. Zwłaszcza w okolicach moszny. Masz może jakąś maść na obtarcia w miejscach niewymownych? Inaczej następny tydzień przechodzę w szlafroku. Albo raczej przeleżę w szlafroku. To wszystko stało się dość szybko... zobaczyłem szantażystę tylko raz a potem sprawy zaczęły się... gmatwać... ktoś mi coś dodał do drinka, dużo nie wypiłem, ale starczyło. Mam parę teorii na temat tego, co się w Wargach dzieje, ale nie przepracowałem porządnie żadnej z nich."

"Dlaczego mnie ze sobą nie zabrałeś?" zapytał stonowanym głosem John, chociaż wewnętrznie wrzał. No bo jak można być tak głupim i tak genialnym na raz? Jak można wybrać się do miejsca najeżonego etykietami, opartego na nieuchwytnej atmosferze i nie zabrać ze sobą swojej busoli, swojego Johna Watsona, który w odpowiednim momencie przerwie, pociągnie za rękaw, ewentualnie pomoże w ucieczce przed obrażonymi swingersami.

Sherlock nie poczuwał się do winy, więcej, nawet nie spuścił wzroku.

"Nie chcę, żebyś obserwował moje eksperymenty John. Nie wszystkie w każdym razie."

"A ja nie chcę sklejać ci naderwanych jąder, jak kogoś w klubie obrazisz i zdecyduje się ci je urwać."

Przez chwilę popatrzyli na siebie po czym wybuchnęli śmiechem. Cichym, obolałym i nerwowym, ale zawsze. Sherlock zsunął się po oparciu stołka i oklapnął swoim zwyczajem na blacie a John przykrył mu ramiona zawieszonym na oparciu fotela kocem. Usatysfakcjonowany Watson przysiadł do wystygłej fasolki, odzyskując apetyt i przypominając sobie, że nie jadł nic od lunchu. Był potwornie głodny, ale i tak pogroził Sherlockowi wbitym na widelec kawałkiem kiełbasy.

"Na przyszłość w miejsca ze specyficzną etykietą idziesz ze mną, zrozumiano?"

"Tajesss!" zasalutował prześmiewczo Holmes, rozsiewając dookoła okruszki ciastka.

Sherlock był genialnym aktorem i genialnym detektywem, potrafił wtopić się w tłum jak nikt, ale swingersi nie byli typowym tłumem. Nie byli kolorową zbieraniną indywiduów z gej klubów, nie byli funkcjonującymi poza społeczeństwem wyklętymi rozpustnikami czy wyuzdanymi nocą a grzecznymi za dnia bankierami z uciśnionym libido. Było to raczej zjawisko oparte na magii miejsca, gdzie reguły i codzienne zasady na chwilę zostawały zawieszane i można było przeżyć przygodę, o jakiej zwykle jedynie fantazjowało się podczas masturbacji lub nudnego seksu z nudną żoną. Ludzie, którzy żyli tak jak potrafili a nie tak jak chcieli, mogli na moment zmienić się w kogoś, kim chcieliby być. Kogoś, kto był w stanie przelecieć nieznajomego, związać jak baleron swoją ukochaną żonę i uprawiać z nią ciężkie sado maso, kogoś, kto eksperymentował z tą samą płcią, zachowując swoją heterycką tożsamość. W klubie tego typu wszystko opierało się na zasadach odizolowanego świata, realizującego radosną, wymarzoną, wyzwoloną pornotopię. W takie ostrożnie utkane otoczenie Sherlock wparadował zapewne jak słoń w skład porcelany, w poszukiwaniu seksu i w poszukiwaniu szantażysty, żeby upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

"Co się konkretnie stało?" zapytał John, przygotowując się na swoją codzienną dawkę nadszczerości Holmesa.

"Zagaiła mnie bardzo miła pani, która przyszła do klubu z mężem." zaczął niewinnie Sherlock, wzruszając ramionami i głębiej naciągając koc na ramiona. "Powiedziałem jej, że jej mąż ma dwie kochanki i jednego kochanka i dlatego usiłuje ją w ramach swingu przyzwyczaić do dzielenia się partnerem. Żona narobiła wrzasku, mąż złamał mi nos i zanim się obejrzałem, już leżałem na ziemi. Mąż zrobił mi laskę, uprawiając seks ze swoją żoną... miałem jej głowę między udami. Ostre kolczyki i paznokcie. Kręciliśmy się, obracaliśmy, ruski cyrk. Podrapała mnie po plecach. Gdzieś w trakcie dołączył się do nas jeszcze jeden facet... potem drugi... nie wiem... mętne to było wszystko."

John przetrawiał chwilę nadmiar informacji, których z taką swobodą udzielił mu Sherlock. Powinien być zły, ale czuł, że żeby mógł się porządnie rozeźlić na Sherlocka, potrzebuje najpierw zrozumieć jego motywy i sposób myślenia.

"Czyli wykorzystała cię seksualnie para w kryzysie małżeńskim." zdiagnozował John beznamiętnym głosem. Sherlock lekceważąco wydął usta.

"Nie wiem, czy można mnie w tej materii wykorzystać, John. Ja trochę inaczej pojmuję swoje... mięso. Ale oni się całowali i przytulali i klęli razem i nawet się kłócili w trakcie. Owszem, dotykali mnie, w sposób o którym myśleli, że jest dla mnie podniecający, a mimo to czułem się jak obrabiany klocek drewna. Nagle moje mięso nie chciało być używane. Nie tak. Nie wiem dlaczego. W końcu seks jak seks, nic niezwykłego. Ale tam pomiędzy nimi było mi... mojemu mięsu było niewygodnie. Nie chciałem tam być, nie wiedziałem jak zaprotestować. To było upokarzające. Co miałem powiedzieć, przestańcie dotykać mojego penisa bo dojdę, ale będę mieć dyskomfort psychiczny?"

Sherlock spojrzał na Johna poważnie i nagle John pojął, że przyjaciel nie żartuje, że faktycznie opisuje swoje mięsne odczucia. Było to wstrząsające odkrycie, jednocześnie było w tym coś zabawnego i roztkliwiającego. Sherlock, nie zauważając konsternacji Johna, dalej snuł swoją opowieść.

"Doszedłem, ale wszystko było nie tak. To frustrujące, bo nie wiem jak to "tak" powinno wyglądać. Dyszeli, jęczeli, ściskali mnie, i było to dla mnie obrzydliwe. Nie mam pojęcia czemu. Być może dlatego, że ja nie dyszałem i jęczałem. Ja tylko tam leżałem."

John popatrzył na bladą twarz Holmesa, na jego pełne usta, obity nos, śliwę, która właśnie całkowicie zamknęła mu opuchlizną oko. Tylko leżał. Właśnie tego John dla Sherlocka nie chciał, żeby zgubił swoje dziewictwo w jakiś ograbiony z czułości, dziwaczny sposób. Tylko leżąc, tylko oddychając, nie pamiętając, że gdy tylko pojawi się jakikolwiek dyskomfort, może i powinien powiedzieć "nie". Ale Holmes się uparł. Nie mógł znaleźć kogoś normalnego do uprawiania eksperymentów to polazł do klubu i tam poeksperymentował. Bałwan.

John wziął dużego łyka herbaty, czując, jak migrena gigant zbliża się wielkimi krokami.

"Racja. Zwykle obie strony dyszą i jęczą. Wtedy równowaga zostaje zachowana i nikt nikogo nie krzywdzi."

"Nie czułem się skrzywdzony." wytknął Sherlock, na co John wygiął brzydko usta.

"A powinieneś."

"Tak?"

"Tak. Etykieta w klubach swingersów wymaga, żeby zapytać kogoś, czy chce. Ciebie nikt nie zapytał. Rozłożyli cię i zrobili z tobą co chcieli. To, że w trakcie doszedłeś nie usprawiedliwia wymuszenia."

Sherlock przez moment siedział cicho i grzejąc dłonie na kubku herbaty rozważał tą możliwość. Najwyraźniej w mniemaniu Holmesa wytrysk usprawiedliwiał wiele, zwłaszcza, jeżeli owo "wiele" miało do czynienia z mięsem. Dostajesz orgazm, nie masz prawa narzekać. Na takie równanie mógł wpaść tylko trzydziestoparoletni prawiczek.

"Nie wiem." przyznał po dłuższej chwili Sherlock i zamknął oczy, wyraźnie zniesmaczony i wciąż jeszcze trochę wstrząśnięty. "Uczucia wywołane mięsem są dla mnie wyjątkowo nieczytelne. Może i powinienem czuć się wykorzystany, ale czułem tylko obrzydzenie. Jeszcze trochę je czuję. Nie dotykaj mnie za bardzo w najbliższym czasie. Jak ludzie wytrzymują te wszystkie emocje, nie mam pojęcia. Przez to po prostu nie można myśleć!"

John pokiwał głową i wsparł twarz na dłoniach, uśmiechając się ze znużeniem.

"Jakoś dajemy radę. Witamy w świecie ludzi aktywnych seksualnie."

Sherlock wyglądał jak ktoś schwytany w pułapkę i usiłujący schować się w najmniejszym kącie, byle tylko nikt go już nie znalazł. Gdyby chociaż spróbował swoje dziewictwo stracić w bardziej przyjęty sposób, nic by się takiego nie stało, ale nie, detektyw konsultant musiał od razu załapać się na wieloosobową orgię pośród bardzo napiętych klimatów, emocji, par zdradzających i zdradzanych.

John miał chęć go jakoś pocieszyć, a mógł to zrobić tylko przez dotyk i słowa. W słowach Holmes był nieporównanie lepszy i retorycznie nikt nie mógł go przekonać, jeżeli przekonany być nie chciał. A dotyk...

"Dobra, rozumiem. Nie będę cię dotykał. Coś się jeszcze stało? Jak w ogóle się stamtąd wydostałeś?"

"Mycroft mnie wyciągnął. Nie wiem, skąd się tam wziął." odpowiedział Sherlock z miną, jakby ugryzł coś nieświeżego i nie mógł się pozbyć złego smaku na języku. "W ogóle jakoś w tym wszystkim jak dołączył się drugi facet złapałem żonę za piersi. Przypadkiem, serio. Ten ich drink zaczął już pełną mocą działać. Mąż zrobił wtedy regularną scenę zazdrości i uderzył mnie. Upadłem, rozbiłem głowę, gospodarz zaczął krzyczeć. Mycroft wpadł w sam środek chaosu i wyłowił mnie i moje ubranie z tego kłębowiska. Będzie mi teraz następną dekadę wypominał. Zazdrość w klubie swingersów, no naprawdę. John, mąż zazdrosny o piersi żony, chociaż zdradzał ją z obiema płciami. Czemu on mógł dyszeć i jęczeć razem z nią a nie ze mną? Czy może raczej, czemu ja nie mogę dyszeć tak jak inni?"

John nie miał odpowiedzi na to pytanie i tylko bezradnie wzruszył ramionami.

W osławionym Klubie Wargi doktor Watson dokładnie dwa razy, w czasach studenckich, jako osobnik niezwiązany. Oba razy zakończyły się krótkim, radosnym seksem z radosną kobietą, która potem radośnie go spławiła, gdy poprosił o jej telefon. Albo John źle trafiał, albo swingersi generalnie nie kultywowali rozwijania łóżkowych klubowych znajomości. Ne szukali związku... nawet ci niezwiązani.

"Dlatego wziąłeś tą sprawę? Żeby zażyć seksu bez związku?" zapytał powoli John, czując, że oświecenie jest blisko. Sherlock siąpnął nieszczęśliwie nosem. Jego opuchnięty, arystokratyczny kulfon przybierał właśnie bardzo nieatrakcyjnej barwy dojrzałej śliwki.

"Tak. I nie trzeba płacić za seks tylko za wstęp. Z jakiś przyczyn nasze pruderyjne społeczeństwo uważa to za bardziej szlachetne. Chociaż na jedno wychodzi."

"Nie."

"Co nie?"

"Nie na jedno wychodzi." John stał i podszedł do kuchenki, nagle odczuwając, że jest na nogach dłużej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny i jego udo bardzo tego nie lubi. "Dość już o tym. Zrobię ci melisy. Melisa, Ibuprom i spać."

Gdyby to było takie proste...

Sherlock zasnął na swojej kanapie gdzieś około piątej nad ranem. John nie zasnął wcale, chociaż był zmęczony. Kręcił się pomiędzy kuchnią, łazienką i salonem a myśli kłębiły mu się w głowie, przyciężkie i mozolne. Holmes wziął się za swoje rozdziewiczanie tak jak potrafił i tak jak potrafił radził sobie z konsekwencjami seksu pozbawionego zobowiązań. Uczucia płynące z ciała, którymi tak pogardzał, mocno go zniesmaczyły i zaskoczyły. Mięso może zacząć rządzić, mięso może znielubić coś, co dotychczas lubiło tylko dlatego, że dotykają go nieodpowiednie osoby. Mięso może przyćmić twój wspaniały mózg i zostawić chaos emocjonalny. Ludzie jakoś sobie z tym radzili, na początku było trudno, ale krok po kroku człowiek zaczynał się uczyć. Że trzeba dbać o partnera i ufać, że on o nas też zadba, obserwować, czy czuje się dobrze, czy jest skrepowany. Nawet, jeżeli jest to osoba tylko tymczasowa, nawet, jeżeli jesteśmy niezaangażowani, podstawowa etykieta pozostawała taka sama. Chyba, że było się genialnym detektywem prawiczkiem w klubie swingersów, psia mać.

John zgasił boczne światło i przykrył Sherlockowi zwisającą z kanapy nagą stopę. Stał przez moment ciemności, patrząc, jak przyjaciel oddycha pod kocem.

Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak ktoś taki wygadany jak Sherlock mógł zostać wpędzony w kozi róg ciszy wymuszonym fellatio. Faktycznie, nie jego rejon. Leżał i katalogował odczucia, zamiast reagować tu i teraz, powiedzieć głośno, że sobie nie życzy. Pragnienie ochrony i złość wezbrały w Johnie ognistą falą. Powinien tam być. Nawet, jeżeli Holmes nie wiedziałby jak się zachować jego wierny obserwator doktor Watson by wiedział. I jak nic strzeliłby z pięści temu idiotycznemu, zazdrosnemu mężowi, który sobie w usta byle penisa pcha, nawet nie zauważając do kogo penis należy.

John powoli odwrócił się i podążył do kuchni. Za oknami wciąż panowała ciemność, ale powoli ustępowała granatowemu, niemrawemu porankowi. Kawa, zdecydowanie kawa, nawet już nie bawarka. Trzeba wywalić fasolkę, nic już z niej nie będzie. Mleko się skończyło, pomidory też. Eksperyment Sherlocka właśnie wykipiał z brytfanki od ciasta, ciekawe, czy można go po prostu obetrzeć ścierą bez narażania się na poparzenie drugiego stopnia. Może należałoby updateować bloga, od katastrofy z Mary Watson prawie niczego nie napisał. John krzątał się po kuchni, szukając w niej zwykłego, codziennego rytuału, który uspokoiłby go choć trochę po wydarzeniach tej nocy.

Aż strach pomyśleć, co następnie zrobi szalony i nadspodziewanie wrażliwy w pewnych okolicznościach geniusz. Może jednak John powinien go rozdziewiczyć. Chociażby po to, żeby mieć jako taką kontrolę nad całą akcją i być pewnym, że nikt go nie skrzywdzi. W końcu tyłek to tyłek, prawda? John miał za sobą parę doświadczeń z seksem analnym, z kobietami co prawda, ale zawsze coś. Harry zawsze powtarzała, że jeżeli chodzi o seks wystarczy tylko zamknąć oczy i wytworzyć atmosferę. Znowu ta nieokreślona cholerna atmosfera! John nie był najbardziej uzdolniony, jeżeli chodziło o atmosferę, ale może gdyby się postarał...

John zgrzytnął zębami i wziął duży łyk kawy. Czarnej, mocnej jak siekiera, bez cukru. Zakaszlał.

"Joooohn?..."

"Śpij."

Mamrotanie, nerwowe szurnięcie kocem, cisza. Sherlock, zdenerwowany i poruszony, wciąż jeszcze słuchał się Johna, ale zapewne ten błogi stan nie potrwa zbyt długo. Watson wsparł się o boczny blat kuchenny i z kawą w dłoni zapatrzył się posępnie w ufajdaną eksperymentem brytfankę.

To wszystko wyglądało jak czyjś plan. Sherlock nie mógł prośbą skłonić Johna do seksu, więc spróbował groźbą. Że ktoś go zrani, skrzywi, że ktoś go użyje... John miał bardzo rozwiniętą potrzebę bronienia i chronienia, na tym można było łatwo zagrać... Nie, Sherlock tego nie zrobił. John był jego obserwatorem, wiedział, że dyskomfort i panika Holmesa była prawdziwa. Sherlock był świetnym aktorem, ale akurat w tej sprawie chodził z otwartą przyłbicą. Bez wstydu pytał, szukał, opowiadał i wyrażał opinie. Seks był dla niego jedynie czynnością fizyczną, nie rozumiał jego emocjonalnego naddatków, wiec pytał o nie Johna. A John od razu brał na siebie odpowiedzialność, od razu się martwił i pies by to wszystko lizał!

John z rozmachem odstawił pusty kubek po kawie i zabrał się za obieranie warzyw. Zupa warzywna. Bardzo dużo zupy warzywnej, okrutnie zdrowej i bezlitośnie naładowanej kurzymi podrobami. Wszyscy w rodzinie Watson wiedzieli, że zupa warzywna na podrobach zawsze naprawiała wszelkie możliwe zło świata.

Sherlock większość dnia przespał na kanapie płochym snem wystraszonego królika. Zwinięty w obronną kulkę podnosił głowę, gdy tylko usłyszał, że John wchodzi na schody, że opuszcza salon czy kuchnię. Holmes nic nie mówił, tylko patrzył. John był lekarzem. Widział lęk w różnych postaciach, od pustynnego afgańskiego terroru pachnącego krwią, po powszedni strach szpitalny, przed wycięciem wyrostka robaczkowego, przed nastawieniem wyłamanego ramienia. Sherlock nie chciał zostać sam. Irracjonalne, z drugiej jednak strony mięsne uczucia rzadko bywały racjonalne. Logicznemu do bólu Holmesowi musiało być z nimi potwornie niewygodnie.

Obaj milczeli o tym, nie pytali, nic nie wyjaśniali. John wziął prysznic, wskoczył w podomowe, wyciągnięte spodnie od dresu i podkoszulkę. Zadzwonił do szpitala, ostentacyjnie stając na wprost kanapy Sherlocka. Wziął dwa dni urlopu. Na kaszel.

"Khe khe. Chory jestem."

Wymyślona choroba jako powód do wolnego dnia wśród lekarzy była nieomal wewnętrznym żartem. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest się zdrowym, tylko potrzebuje się po wielogodzinnych zmianach nieco oddechu. Przełożony się zaśmiał, John się zaśmiał, Sherlock prychnął i tak Watson dostał wolne bez większych problemów.

Gdy John wyłączył komórkę Sherlock gapił się na niego jednym, przeraźliwie niebieskim ślepiem. Drugie ślepie było opuchnięte, czarno fioletowe i przysłonięte do połowy rozmrażającymi się w worku foliowym podrobami.

"Khe khe. Też jestem chory. Uprawiaj ze mną seks!"

"Spadaj." zaśmiał się John i powrócił do gotowania uzdrawiającej świat zupy warzywnej.

/

Tydzień upłynął zanim gęba Sherlocka jako tako doszła do siebie po jego seksualnym eksperymencie. John dnia trzeciego wrócił do pracy, ale Holmesowi jego stany lękowe już przeszły, bo nie zareagował na nieobecność Watsona niczym specjalnym. Detektyw konsultant rzucił się natomiast w wir pracy, nieustannie przeglądając sieć, nieustannie coś czytając i wysyłając do kogoś enigmatyczne smsy. Niemal przyrośnięty do swoich narzędzi multimedialnych Sherlock pracował jak natchniony. Nie spał, prawie nie jadł, za to nieustannie czytał, oglądał i miotał rzutkami w nieokreślonym kierunku czaszki. Czasami trafiał, częściej nie. Tak widocznie Sherlock rozprawiał się z emocjonalnymi rozterkami, zagłuszając wszystko swoim nieposkromionym geniuszem dedukcyjnym. John po części się z tego cieszył, po części niepokoił. To nie było do końca zdrowe, z drugiej jednak strony normalność i to co "zdrowe" było bardzo normatywne. Normy Sherlocka zawsze mocno odbiegały od norm innych ludzi i tyle.

Gdy pewnego dnia John wrócił z terapii od Thompson, która w zachwycie słuchała jego filozoficznych teorii na temat dobrych na wszystko zup warzywnych na podrobach, Sherlock siedział przy kuchennym stole. Z postawy Holmesa widać było, że czeka na Watsona i gotuje się do negocjacji, których nie zamierza przegrać.

John podejrzliwie patrzył na detektywa konsultanta, wieszając kurtkę w przedpokoju i odkładając swoją torbę.

"Cześć."

"Cześć." odpowiedział jowialnie Sherlock i zamknął z głuchym trzaskiem stojącego przed nim laptopa. "Idziemy do Klubu Wargi."

John zmrużył oczy i wszedł do kuchni, rozglądając się uważnie.

"Nie."

"Joooohn, zrobiłem rekonesans i research i to świetna sprawa jest! Nie mogę jej tak zostawić!" mówił pośpiesznie Sherlock, składając dłonie i przytykając je sobie do ust w geście głębokiego zamyślenia. "Najlepsze jest to, że ktoś wiedział, że tam będę. Mycroft to oczywiste, ale ktoś jeszcze. Wytrawny gracz. Mój drink miał w sobie dużą dawkę ogłupiacza, ponieważ mam dość wysoką odporność na tego typu rzeczy. To nie był przypadek, że akurat tego dnia się tam znalazłem i akurat tego drinka mi zaserwowano. Ale afera z małżeństwem była przypadkowa. Ktoś chciał mnie tam zwabić, ale mu nie wyszło. Nie chciał się ujawnić. Fascynujące w klubie, w którym można chodzić z obnażonymi genitaliami."

John spojrzał sceptycznie na niknącą już śliwę Sherlocka i strupa w miejscu, gdzie podczas ostatniej wizyty w Wargach genialny detektyw konsultant rozciął sobie skroń.

"Nie powinieneś się tam ponownie ładować, Sherlock. Poważnie mówię. To niebezpieczne."

"Nie, jeżeli pójdę z tobą." zauważył nie kryjąc zadowolenia Sherlock, na co John zaoponował od razu, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

"Chwilunia. Nie ma takiej opcji! Nie godziłem się na to..."

'John, bądź rozsądny. To tylko jeden wieczór. Twoja heterycka tożsamość się przez to nie rozpadnie, chyba, że faktycznie jest aż tak wątła."

"Taaa... będę z fiutem na wierzchu paradował pośród klubowiczów i pilnował ciebie, żeby cię znowu kto nie przewrócił i nie zrobił szarpiącej mosznę laski."

"Dokładnie tak." Sherlock błysnął przewrotnym, niebezpiecznym uśmiechem bezwstydnego maniaka na tropie. "Wciąż nie wiem, jak się zachować z tym mięsem. Etykiety, pierdoły. Jedno jest pewne, sprawę trzeba rozwiązać. A paradować możesz w ręczniczku, albo w szortach, chyba, że ci się jakaś swingerka spodoba."

"Zaraz. Rozumiem, że ty tam w szortach nie poszedłeś." John poczuł, jak brwi unoszą mu się niemal do linii włosów, co nie było łatwe, zważywszy na ostatnio przerzedzające się mu owłosienie. Cholerny, wspaniały, błogosławiony testosteron.

"Dobrze rozumiesz, mój poczciwy doktorze." potaknął lekko Sherlock i zaczął coś bardzo szybko pisać na komórce. "Po co szorty. Tam ludzie oceniają mięso i co mogą z nim zrobić. Po co im utrudniać to żmudne zadanie. Nie widzę sensu."

Komórka Holmesa wydała dźwięk, oznaczający, że sms został wysłany. Sherlock kiwnął z satysfakcją głową. John poczuł dreszczyk adrenaliny, nie był jednak pewny, czy wynikał on z obietnicy niebezpiecznej akcji, czy z tego, że zawierać ona będzie Sherlocka Holmesa i Johna Watsona w wersji sote.

"Jeżeli mam iść, masz mieć na sobie szorty Holmes."

Szalony uśmiech Sherlocka był unikatowy o tyle, że nie był to uśmiech wyuczony i aktorski, a prawdziwy i szczery. Zawsze gdy się pojawiał gębula Holmesa stawała się bardziej przystojna niż brzydka i John zawsze miał wtedy chęć zrobić mu komórką zdjęcie. Nigdy się nie odważył.

"Znaczy zgadzasz się?" upewnił się Sherlock, najwyraźniej wyuczony, że trzeba od razu ustalać detale, żeby się potem ciężej było wycofać. Watson zrobił minę.

"Rozważam tą ewentualność. Jako ten, który potem kołuje ci cichcem maść na otarte jajka."

John nie za bardzo wiedział od kiedy zaczęli tak poufale odnosić się do siebie i spraw związanych ze sferą intymną, ale miał to gdzieś. Na Sherlocka metafory nie działały, trzeba było dosłownie i Watson zamierzał mu dosłownie wyłożyć, czemu, jeżeli w ogóle, weźmie udział w tej farsie.

Sherlock sprawę swoich otartych jąder rozsądnie przemilczał.

"To bardzo dobry plan. Gdybyśmy poszli razem jako para głodnych odmiany partnerów gejów, moglibyśmy swobodnie krążyć po ludziach, wywiedzieć się co i jak. Może dało by radę namierzyć tego szantażystę, chociaż już teraz mogę powiedzieć, że było ich dwóch. Mnie mają na muszce, ciebie nie sądzę."

"Nie jestem gejem." zauważył drewnianym tonem John. Sherlock strzelił w niego zniecierpliwionym zezem.

"Improwizuj. Przynajmniej wczuj się w biseksa. Podobno kobiety na to lecą, że niby dwóch facetów lepszych niż jeden."

John wyczuwał prawidłowość w tej logice, ale głównie za przyczyną swoich własnych linków do stron z filmami porno o tematyce lesbijskiej. Faktycznie, dwie panie lepsze niż jedna, może i w drugą stronę też to działało.

Sherlock patrzył na niego jak jastrząb na królika, oczekując werdyktu i gotując się na potencjalną mowę negocjacyjną. Niepotrzebnie. John poszedłby czy Sherlock chciałby tego, czy nie. Nie zamierzał jeszcze raz pozwolić jakiejś parce swingersów użyć sobie Holmesa jako bezimiennego kawałka ciała do dotykania.

"Nie bądź trąba i zgódź się. Może być ciekawie. Może być niebezpiecznie." mówił Sherlock, wciąż nieświadomy, że John już zadecydował. "Może nawet sobie pouprawiać seks, bo widzę, że nie uprawiałeś go dość długo i zaczynasz coraz częściej gotować zupy."

"Masz coś do mojej zupy, Sherlock?" zapytał groźnie John, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Holmes wyszczerzył się do niego wszystkimi zębami.

"Nie. Nie mam. To bardzo dobra zupa jest. Zgódź się i możemy ją jeść następny rok."

John zgodził się koniec końców na plan Sherlocka. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru poszedł także na kolejną randkę z uroczą recepcjonistką ze szpitala dziecięcego, Lizzy. Randka była przeciętna, ale miła. John poszedł na nią tylko po to, żeby pokazać Holmesowi, że jeszcze na emeryturę w kwestii seksu się nie wybiera.

/

Postanowili, że akcja odbędzie się za tydzień. Odczekali, żeby Sherlock już całkowicie doszedł do siebie po swingerowskim eksperymencie i w pełni odzyskał swój czar i powab.

"Istnieje sporo ludzi, którzy uważają go za powabnego i z obitą twarzą." wtrącił Mycroft podczas swojej kolejnej wizyty i wręczył Johnowi zapakowane w czarną teczkę akta. "A tutaj sprawa, którą prosiłbym rozwiązać najszybciej jak się da."

"Nie sądzę, żeby Sherlock był zainteresowany. Teraz zajmuje się czymś innym." oznajmił John spokojnie, ale wziął teczkę. Mycroft ściągnął usta w dzióbek i zmierzył Watsona przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

"Wiem, ale liczę na twój dobroczynny wpływ na mojego braciszka, doktorze. Tylko pamiętaj, nie ty jeden na niego patrzysz, nie ty jeden obserwujesz."

"Jakby przy tobie można było o tym zapomnieć, Mycroft." sarknął Sherlock i wszedł do salonu, powiewając dziko połami szlafroka. "Nie będę w najbliższym czasie rozwiązywał dla ciebie żadnych spraw, kochany bracie. A teraz John, przytrzymaj mi brytfankę. Eksperyment znowu wykipiał, ale tym razem nie mogę już pozwolić sobie na fiasko."

Mycroft, zamiast zwyczajowo obruszyć się i przewrócić oczyma, spuścił wzrok i zapatrzył się na dywan w salonie. Po chwili wyszedł bez słowa, nawet nie zjadł żadnego ciastka. John normalnie zwróciłby na to uwagę, ale zajęty był ratowaniem brytfanki i kipiącego eksperymentu Sherlocka. Zresztą z Mycroftem nigdy nic nie było wiadomo. Może poprztykał się z królową, albo jeden raz za dużo przytarł nosa księciu Williamowi. Tylko wariat usiłowałby nadążyć za sekretnymi sprawami starszego Holmesa, Watson nawet nie próbował.

Ale Mycroft miał po części rację. Sherlock miał swój urok, nawet jeżeli swingersi trochę go za mocno pomiętosili.

John parę razy złapał się na tym, że patrzy na ludzi ze swojego otoczenia i zastanawia się, jak zachowaliby się w takim klubie jak Wargi. Czy odważyliby się uprawiać seks z kimś nieznajomym przy swoim stałym partnerze, czy potrafiliby się zrelaksować na tyle, żeby zrealizować swoje fantazje w obecności kogoś trzeciego. Co zrobiłaby Molly, gdyby w Wargach napotkała Holmesa, co zrobiłby Lestrade, gdyby spotkał Mycrofta i Anderson?

Czasami patrzył tak też na Sherlocka, ale nie mógł go sobie jakoś wyobrazić w sytuacji intymnej. Holmes był po prostu zbyt genialny i zdystansowany. Jak sam to określał, był całością sam w sobie i nie potrzebował dopełnień. Nawet, jeżeli miał jakieś marzenia, nikt nic o nich nie wiedział.

/

Gdy nadszedł wieczór, w którym mieli iść do klubu, John był już tak nakręcony i podekscytowany, że nawet na to czekał. Nie tylko na akcję i adrenalinę, ale i na element erotycznego podglądactwa. Jego randkowe dziewczyny coraz bardziej traciły na smaku, żeby wciąż mieć na nie chęć potrzebował więcej pożywki dla umysłu i ciała.

Klub Wargi z zewnątrz był zwykłym domem, otoczonym ładnie utrzymanym parkiem. Na oko z czterysta metrów kwadratowym plus przestrzeń ogrodowa. John przyjrzał się dokładnie wejściom, wjazdom i bramom, w razie, gdyby szantażysta spróbował jakiś sztuczek i w ramach ucieczki Watson musiałby cichcem wynosić Sherlocka i jego bokserki spośród rozentuzjazmowanego tłumu.

Od wewnątrz Klub przypominał rozbudowane rozlegle, wyrafinowane SPA, a jeszcze nawet nie weszli do przebieralni.

"Proszę, oto państwa klucze do szafek." powiedziała szemrzącym głosem młodziutka recepcjonistka, ubrana w prostą sukienkę z marynarskimi motywami. Nie miała stanika a jej paznokcie były pomalowane na krwisty, jarzący się kolor.

"Życzmy udanego wieczoru."

John zagapił się na nieistniejący stanik, ale Sherlock ujął go sprawnie pod ramię i pociągnął w kierunku przebieralni.

"Gejem masz być John! Gejem!" wysyczał mściwie Holmes. John przewrócił oczyma.

"Mogę być co najwyżej biseksem. I to tylko, jak się porządnie napnę!"

Nie byli jakoś specjalnie ubrani, ponieważ do Klubu szło się raczej rozebrać niż podziwiać rewię mody. Panie mogły swobodnie wędrować po salach w haleczkach i szpilkach, panowie zwykle wybierali styl bardziej na luzie. Laczki, ręczniczek, szorty opcjonalne. Sherlock, pomny na groźby Johna, od razu zapowiedział, że ma jedwabne bokserki w kolorze fiołkowym.

"Fiołkowym?" powtórzył z fascynacją John, smakując to wyrażenie jak sok z egzotycznego owocu. "Fiołkowe gacie masz?"

"Mam i nie widzę w tym nic zdrożnego. Pasują do niektórych garniturów i koszul." odpowiedział z wyższością Sherlock. "Natomiast ty, byłoby dobrze, gdybyś miał jakieś gatki z motywem militarnym a nie te swoje odwieczne bawełniane w alfabet."

Skąd Holmes posiadał tak obszerną wiedzę o bieliźnie Johna, lepiej było nie wnikać.

"Mam zwykłe, szare, bez alfabetu. Może być? Bo jak nie, to spadam stąd i radź sobie sam, panie fiołkowy."

"Dobrze już dobrze. Jaki drażliwy." zbagatelizował lekko Sherlock i otworzył mahoniowe drzwi do przebieralni. "Chodźmy, bo czas tylko tracimy. Pora pchnąć twój alfabet i moje fiołki do gry, doktorze."

Wszystko w przedsionkach klubu wyłożone było ceramicznymi kafelkami. Marmurowe parapety i gipsowe odlewy rzeźb greckich, płaskorzeźby, przedstawiające sceny seksu przedstawicieli różnych płci i różnych gatunków. Przebieralnie, prysznice i łazienki utrzymane w łagodnej, kremowo błękitnej kolorystyce wypachnione były kadzidełkami i olejkami eterycznymi, ulatniającymi się z zapalaczy. W oddali szumiało jakuzzi a z dyskretnie schowanych za kwiatami doniczkowymi głośników sączyła się relaksacyjna muzyka.

John nie był nieprzyzwyczajony do tego typu miejsc. Ledwie trzymające się na metalowych prętach prysznice w Afganistanie czy zapadające się sławojki rozumiał, efektywne, proste rozwiązania łaziebne w szpitalach i mieszkaniach także, ale to... To wszystko zalatywało zbytkiem, arogancją i rozbuchaną ambicją. I było w tym coś erotycznego, w tych olejach, zapachach i przepychu, ale John zawsze miał się na baczności, tak jak zawsze, gdy wyłapywał przekazy zbyt bezpośrednie. W Klubie Wargi przekaz był aż nadto jasny. Rozluźnij się, zamknij oczy i zrób to, co chcesz a czego zawsze się bałeś.

John był zbyt praktyczny na tego rodzaju chwyty. Zawsze pamiętał, że trzeba uważać na co, czego sobie życzysz, bo jeszcze możesz to dostać. Pewnie, czasami czerstwy praktycyzm ograbiał Watsona z zabawy, ale potem, gdy przychodziło do konsekwencji, przynajmniej nie miał niemiłych niespodzianek. Coś za coś, tak to już w życiu było.

"Bardzo ładnie urządzona pułapka." skomentował z przekąsem John i otworzył swoją szafkę. W środku czekał już na niego ręcznik, paczka prezerwatyw i papierowe gatki, składające się z kawałka papieru i gumki. John w osłupieniu patrzył na ostatnie znalezisko.

"Do czego to?"

Sherlock zerknął zza drzwiczek swojej szafki na papierową paczuszkę, którą w wyciągniętej ręce trzymał John.

"To do masażu, w razie jakbyś sobie takowy życzył."

John odchrząknął i wrzucił papierowe gatki z powrotem do szafki.

"Nie podoba mi się to wszystko."

"Chodź i nie narzekaj. Może jakaś miła heteryczka pouprawia z tobą to i owo jak już skończymy śledztwo."

Jakoś nie brzmiało to zbyt zachęcająco. John zmełł w ustach przekleństwo i zaczął wydobywać się ze swoich ubrań. Holmes zerknął ciekawie na jego bawełniane szare bokserki i mruknął coś pochlebnego na temat braku alfabetu. Drań.

Sherlock rzeczywiście wyszedł z pachnącej lawendą przebieralni w fioletowych, jedwabnych bokserkach, które odcinały się od jego bladego ciała dziwnie. Dziwnie i pociągająco. Sherlock generalnie był bardzo przyjemnie ukształtowanym osobnikiem, niezbyt umięśniony, ale też nie wychudzony, w sam raz, żeby wyglądać męsko, jednocześnie nieco dwuznacznie. John zastanowił się, na czym polegała ta dwuznaczność. Bujne włosy, szerokie barki i wąski pas, bladość i oczy koloru nieba przed burzą. Sherlock, jeżeli uznał to za stosowne, był w stanie roztaczać wampirzy urok i uwodzić zarówno panów jak i panie. Zresztą do tej pory nie określił, gdzie ten jego osławiony rejon leży.

Holmes przestąpił z nogi na nogę, z chrzęstem wyłamał sobie palce i zaczął nerwowo podrygiwać udem.

"Jesteś zdenerwowany?" zapytał John, na co Sherlock żachnął się, ale jego dłonie, podobnie jak łydki, drżały lekko.

"Nie. Skąd. Co za niedorzeczny pomysł John."

"Ostatnio jak tutaj byłeś zakończyło się nie za dobrze. Może jednak darujmy sobie." zaczął ostrożnie John, ale od razu spostrzegł, że nadepnął Holmesowi na jego rozrośniętą monstrualnie ambicję.

"Nie wycofam się ze sprawy tylko dlatego, że moje mięso się buntuje!" obruszył się Sherlock dotknięty. "Poza tym teraz będę miał ciebie. W razie czego lutniesz komu trzeba i po krzyku."

"Nie przyszedłem tutaj ludzi bić." burczał buntowniczo John, ale posłusznie podreptał za Holmesem, wiodącym go na salony Klubu Wargi. Oczywiście, jeżeli zaszłaby taka potrzeba, Watson nie zawahałby się obić komuś twarzy, zwłaszcza, jeżeli ten ktoś zacząłby wykorzystywać nieobycie i brak doświadczenia Holmesa. Póki doktor John Watson jest na pokładzie, nikt Sherlocka nie ruszy, chyba, że na wyraźne życzenie zainteresowanego i po gruntownej lustracji celów i założeń.

John, zamieniłeś się w psa ogrodnika.

Tak, ale to lepsze, niż gdyby Sherlock znowu miał oberwać.

Watson zatrzymał się przed wyjściem z przebieralni i zamontował sobie i Holmesowi białe opaski na ramionach.

"Po co to?"

"W ten sposób damy znać innym uczestnikom, że nie życzymy sobie zmieniania partnerów." wyjaśnił krótko John. Sherlock zamrugał kilka razy niepewnie.

"Ale to ograniczy nam swobodę."

"Właśnie." warknął John i złapał Sherlocka za przegub, prowadząc go w kierunku wejścia do sali głównej. "I nikt ci nagle nie zrobi laski i nie będę potem musiał się zajmować straumatyzowanym prawie prawiczkiem."

Sherlock zmierzył Johna nieruchomym spojrzeniem i najwyraźniej miał chęć poczynić jakąś uwagę, ale się powstrzymywał.

Weszli razem do głównej sali, ogromnego pokoju, usłanego wielkimi poduchami w kolorze głębokiej purpury, pośród których stały niskie stoliki. Wielki barek, wprost proporcjonalny do całej sali, stał przy wyjściu na taras, do którego odrzwia osłonięte były długimi, tiulowymi firanami. Niektórzy współuczestnicy zabawy leżeli już na poduchach i rozmawiali ze sobą przyciszonymi głosami, inni krążyli leniwie z kieliszkami w dłoniach i nieinwazyjnie sondowali przybyłych.

Etykieta wymiany partnerów podczas tego typu spotkań była dość złożona. Ludzie nie szli tam na casting, płaciło się za wstęp nie za seks i trzeba było bacznie obserwować, czy ktoś sobie naszej atencji życzy czy nie. Uwagę przyciągał raczej Sherlock, skonstatował John kwaśno, i nic dziwnego. Pośród rozłożystych w biodrach pań po czterdziestce, chichoczących, patykowatych dwudziestolatek, pośród starzejących się buhajów z otyłością brzuszną i wyżelowanych uwodzicieli z wydepilowanymi klatkami piersiowymi, Holmes jawił się jako łakomy kąsek. Niczym postać filmowa pośród zwyczajnych ludzi, gładszy, bledszy, szczuplejszy, bezzmarszczkowy.

John nie miał problemów ze swoją nagością. W sumie lubił swoje ciało, było solidne, umięśnione. Wiedział, na co je stać i dawało mu to poczucie panowania nad sytuacją. Blizny po ranach stanowiły część historii i John nie pozbyłby się ich nawet, gdyby mógł. Zarobił na nie, tak jak zarobił na porządnie umięśnioną klatkę piersiową i uda. Fizjoterapia po powrocie z Afganistanu nie należała do najłatwiejszych, ale opłacała się. Pewnie, Sherlock miał więcej uroku, ale i John posiadał swoje atuty, być może uda mu się na nie pod koniec rekonesansu upolować jakąś przystojną brunetkę...

Gdy jeden z wywoskowanych młodzieńców podszedł do Sherlocka z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem i długim, dyndającym uroczo pomiędzy nogami wackiem, John złapał Holmesa za ramię i spojrzał na delikwenta tak, że się chłopię stropiło i zrejterowało. No. I tak powinno być.

"Ależ to po prostu słodkie!" odezwał się gdzieś w pobliżu zachwycony, modulowany głos kobiecy."Świetni razem jesteście. Tacy zaborczy, ogniści."

Wysoka, rudowłosa kobieta w okolicach trzydziestki podeszła i stanęła przed nimi, uśmiechając się szeroko. Była bosa, miała na sobie kuse szorty i stanik z frędzlami ze skóry. Pachniała imbirem i goździkami a jej włosy spływały do pasa miękkimi kaskadami. Teraz dopiero John odczuł wyraźnie, że dawno, bardzo dawno nie uprawiał satysfakcjonującego seksu i nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby tego rodzaju seks zdarzył mu się jakoś tego wieczoru.

"Lola Lavida, jedna z menedżerek Klubu Warga." przedstawił rudowłosą boginię Sherlock z beznamiętną miną. "Lola, proszę, nie obnoś się tak z drugorzędnymi cechami płciowymi, bo mi tutaj John padnie rażony wylewem."

Lola zrobiła zawiedzioną minę, ale jej oczy się śmiały. Wypięła rozkosznie piersi i zarzuciła rudymi włosami, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Widocznie była zaznajomiona z zachowaniami Sherlocka, miała poczucie humoru i nie obrażała się tak łatwo.

"Witam, witam. John, pilnuj tym razem swojego bohatera, bo znowu wdepnie w jakąś aferę. Obrażony zazdrosny mąż i macnięta pierś, dawno tutaj takie balu nie mieliśmy. To było nawet zabawne."

"Solennie obiecuję, że bohater zostanie przypilnowany." wymruczał John, uświadamiając sobie nagle, że jego rany na ramieniu i nodze są uważnie lustrowane, zarówno przez Lole jak i Sherlocka. Jakby nie mieli innych, ładniejszych, nie zoranych kulami ciał dookoła, żeby sobie popatrzeć.

John spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Nie drżały.

"A więc szantażyści, pani Lolu?"

"Tak." twarz Loli spochmurniała, widocznie prowadzenie Klubu było dla niej nie tylko pracą, ale i przyjemnością, stylem życia, którego była gotowa bronić. "Mamy tutaj kamery, nadzór w szatniach, ale w sali głównej i alkowach pobocznych nic nie ma. Pilnujemy, żeby goście zostawiali wszystkie urządzenia elektroniczne w szatniach, żeby nikt nikomu zdjęć nie robił, a jednak. Straciliśmy już dziesięciu klientów. To niewiele, ale zła sława w tego typu klubie to śmierć. Zawsze dzieli nas tylko rok od bankructwa, więc sami widzicie, czemu tak zależało nam na pomocy słynnego detektywa."

Lola uśmiechnęła się flirtująco do Sherlocka, ale Sherlock odpowiedział jej tylko szklanym, płaskim spojrzeniem milczącego obserwatora. John uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do rudowłosej menedżerki. Holmes, chociaż w samych bokserkach, bez swojej nieodłącznej komórki i z paczką prezerwatyw w dłoni, wszedł już w tryb detektywistyczny. Nie zwracał uwagi na ludzi, tylko błądził po swoim pałacu umysłu, obserwując, szukając informacji, wyciągając wnioski, dochodząc do konkluzji.

John wziął Sherlocka pod ramię. Holmes nawet tego nie zauważył, wpatrując się uparcie w wiszące pod sufitem, barokowe kandelabry.

"Zrobimy co w naszej mocy, żeby pani pomóc, panno Lolu. Miłego wieczoru."

"Tańczcie tańczcie." Lola wykonała wielkopański gest dłonią, parodiując Ludwika XIV i sama się śmiejąc ze swojego żartu. "Do zobaczenia potem."

"Nie masz szczęścia John. Lola jest lesbijką." poinformował rzeczowo Sherlock, gdy tylko menedżerka klubu oddaliła się ku innej grupce współuczestników zabawy.

John wzruszył ramionami i przez chwilę zapatrzył się w kandelabry razem z Holmesem.

"Co tam takiego widzisz, Sherlock?"

Ale Sherlock nie odpowiedział.

Zrobili parę rundek dookoła sali, rozejrzeli się po kątach, odchylili kilkanaście kotar i nakryli kilka par na seksie w toalecie. Nikt się nie oburzał, nikt się nie tłumaczył. Sherlock lustrował wszystko swoim patentowym spojrzeniem a John uważał, żeby się geniusz nie potknął o jakąś migdalącą się grupę, składającą się właśnie do odbycia trójkąta.

Trzeba przyznać, że atmosfera w Wargach była bardzo relaksująca. John usiłował zachować czujność, ale nie mógł nie zauważać obściskujących się na poduchach par, raz po raz umykających do pobocznych alków, odgrodzonych prześwitującymi firanami od centrum sali. Firany zasłaniały naprawdę niewiele. Niektóre pary, zwłaszcza w większych konfiguracjach zostawały w sali, nie trudząc się poszukiwaniem namiastki intymności.

Było to podniecające, na swój burzący krew w żyłach, zawstydzający sposób. Widzieć ludzi, nie aktorów, w sytuacjach, które do tej pory tylko oglądało się cichcem na ekranie swojego laptopa. Chyba właśnie dlatego miało to taki czar. Ludzcy ludzie nie byli teatralni, pachnieli potem i podnieceniem, a nie różą i Ariwickiem, mieli fałdki i wałeczki a nie przykrojone przez chirurga i niemal nieruchome piersi i twarz. Ludzcy ludzie wzdychali, wyginali się, oddychali głośno. Gdy przyszło co do czego, żel czy nie, seksowne wdzianka czy zwykły ręcznik, człowiek pozostawał człowiekiem i jego naturalne podniecenie było podniecające także dla innych.

Sherlock, jeżeli to zauważył, nie był zainteresowany. Holmes właśnie klęczał przy jednej z niskich, wyłożonych włochatymi przykryciami kanapie i zaglądał pod nią, eksponując całemu światu swój chudy, fiołkowy tyłek.

"Niezły." zaaprobował przechodzący właśnie obok mężczyzna, postawny brunet w okolicach czterdziestki, rozebrany do rosołu. Okazały. Facet był okazały w całym tego słowa znaczeniu. John przełknął głośno, podczas gdy brunet stanął przy nim i cmoknął z podziwem.

"To jakaś nowa gra wstępna? Udaje, że czegoś szuka a potem ty go zaskakujesz od tyłu?"

"Tak." potwierdził John, nie wytracając żartobliwego rytmu. "Tak jest zabawniej."

"Pewnie. Z takim tyłkiem zabawa nie ma końca." uśmiechnął się brunet i wyciągnął dłoń. "Jestem Chris, masz może chęć na szklaneczkę czegoś mocniejszego? Obserwuję cię od paru minut, o suchym pysku chodzisz i tylko pilnujesz swojego fiołka. Rozerwij się."

"John." przedstawił się John, odkrywając z zadziwieniem, jak naturalnie przychodzi mu zaangażowanie się w rozmowę z nagim facetem. "Z chęcią się czegoś napiję. Chociaż słyszałem, że ostatnio dzieją się tutaj nieciekawe rzeczy. Może lepiej uważać."

Sherlock nie wyglądał, jak ktoś, kto wyczołga się spod kanapy w najbliższej przyszłości, więc można było zacząć rekonesans samemu. Chris dobry jak każdy inny, a że goły... tutaj wszyscy prędzej czy później będą nadzy.

John przespacerował się dookoła sali z Chrisem, wypytując go o nietypowe wydarzenia. Chris okazał się być kopalnią wiedzy a także utalentowanym gawędziarzem i stałym bywalcem Warg. Gdy opisał swoją pierwszą wizytę w klubie John nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy opisał swoją pierwszą orgię czteroosobową, John śmiał się już na głos i nie mógł powstrzymać erekcji, wypychającej jego zgrzebne szare gatki.

"I ona mi na to, że palce powinny być z tyłu a penis z przodu. Pochrzaniłem kierunki, jak bóg w niebiesiech, czysty przypadek! A tak się starałem..."

Przysiedli na jednej z poduch, rozłożeni wygodnie z drinkami w dłoniach. John musiał przyznać, że dobrze było leniwić się tak swobodnie, bez krępującej odzieży, z przewiewem między udami i nie uciśniętym niczym penisem...

Chris obrzucił bokserki Watsona okiem znawcy.

"Marnujesz się, chłopie. Gdzie ten twój fiołek oczy ma."

"Oczy to on akurat ma bardzo na miejscu." odparował zgrabnie John. "Mało co mu umyka. Właśnie mnie opieprzył przed wejściem, że bokserki mam nie takie. Za mało wyjściowe powiada."

"Ja tam doceniam uroki bawełny. Porządna i praktyczna. Nie to co te satynowe lalusie." wymruczał niskim głosem Chris, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z erekcji Johna, który właśnie robił się czerwony na twarzy, uszach i zapewne także na karku.

"Może zdejmiesz tą opaskę. Okaże się, czy twój fiołek widzi to, co widzę ja."

"Może lepiej nie." John spojrzał w kierunku Sherlocka, ale Holmes właśnie w tym strategicznym momencie postanowił zniknąć z pola widzenia, żeby go pokręciło.

Nic, pozostawało tylko zrobić dobrą minę do złej gry.

"Wolę pilnować mojego partnera. Ostatnio był tutaj sam i podobno nieźle namieszał." zaczął John, usiłując pchnąć rozmowę na bardziej konkretne, interesującego tory i zapomnieć na moment o swojej wypychającej bawełniane gatki erekcji

Chris wyczuł odmowę, ale nie obraził się i dalej konwersował swobodnie.

"Tak. To było parę tygodni temu. Byłem tutaj wtedy, bardzo przyjemny trójkąt zaliczyłem z panią i panem. Twój partner okazał się tak zabawny jak mówił Jimmy. Całkiem jakby nie wiedział o co chodzi, po co przyszedł. Leżał jak kłoda, a wiesz, John, my tutaj za bardzo nie lubimy tego typu fetyszów... Szkoda, bo piękny okaz, tylko jakiś taki... dziwny, nie bierz tego do siebie."

John poczuł, jak włosy stają mu na karku i wcale nie jest to rezultatem podniecenia.

"Jimmy?"

"Tak, Jimmy McRattigan. Bywa tutaj raz, dwa razy w miesiącu. Zapowiedział, że przyjdzie tutaj ktoś niezwykle interesujący i zaraz, dzień później, faktycznie, pojawił się twój fiołek." Chris popatrzył na Johna z niepokojem, zabierając mu ze zdrętwiałej nagle dłoni drinka i dostawiając go na pobliski stolik. "Johnny? Dobrze się czujesz? Blady jakiś jesteś."

John rzadko doświadczał dedukcyjnych olśnień, zwykle to Sherlock objawiał swoje odkrycia, a John je podziwiał, pomagając raczej przy realizacji praktycznej. Teraz jednak Watson doznał swojego prywatnego olśnienia. Wszystko pasowało, podrasowany idealną dawką ogłupiacza drink, wymiętoszony Sherlock, obity ale nie zabity, użyty ale nie zgwałcony, klubowicze uprzedzeni o przybyciu niesamowitego gościa, nieuchwytny szantażysta, bawiący się z Holmesem w kotka i myszkę pośród swingujących par. Sherlock miał rację, ktoś za tym stał i istniał tylko jeden wytrawny gracz, który mógłby tak wprawnie i tak okrutnie zabawić się z Holmesem...

"Jak wygląda ten Jimmy?" zapytał John, wyrównując oddech. Wstał z poduch, rozejrzał się dookoła po salonie, który nagle przestał być miejscem przyjemnej rozpusty a stał się polem bitewnym, najeżonym pułapkami, podsłuchami i zasadzkami. W oddali widział roześmianą rudowłosą Lolę, odzianą w marynarską sukienkę recepcjonistkę, szepczącą jej coś na ucho i wydepilowanego chłopaczka, który usiłował zagaić ich na początku...

A Sherlocka wciąż nigdzie ani widu!

"Jimmy to nie duży facet. Czarne, krótkie włosy, czarne oczy. Jest w nim coś jaszczurkowatego, nie w moim typie. Lubi grupowe sado maso, ale to u nas niezbyt popularny sport. Pewnie dlatego bywa tak rzadko. I zawsze przyjeżdża czarną limuzyną." Chris wstał także i czujnie spojrzał Johnowi w oczy. "John. Czemu pytasz? Co się dzieje?"

"Muszę znaleźć mojego partnera." oznajmił stonowanym, przyciszonym głosem John. "Pokaż mi proszę najlepiej urządzone, najbardziej intymne miejsce w klubie, Chris. Mój partner... lubi te rzeczy..."

Jim Moriarty, jeżeli to on za tym wszystkim stał, nie zgodziłby się na półśrodki i jak nic zajął lożę gości honorowych. Z najlepszym widokiem.

Chris domyślał się, że John nie mówi mu całej prawdy, ale uszanował jego tajemnicę.

"Każdy coś kryje. Na każdego coś jest. Nie mnie oceniać. Dobra, chodź, pokażę ci Komnatę."

Ruszyli raźnym krokiem w kierunku tarasów. John rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu znajomych fiołkowych bokserek, ale nigdzie ich nie było. A miał pilnować Sherlocka, idiota. Jakby Sherlock był osobą w ogóle możliwą do upilnowania!

Chris poprowadził Johna krętymi schodami ku górze, do pomieszczenia, które raczej przypominało wielkie łoże z baldachimem niż pokój. Grube, ciężkie, adamaszkowe zasłony wyszywane w okazałe piwonie zasłaniały wnętrze.

Wdech, wydech. Koncentracja. Może to nic, może to tylko zbieg okoliczności, złe przeczucie. I tylko John nie raz przez posłuchanie intuicji przeżył w Afganistanie. Lepiej było dmuchać na chłodne niż płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem.

"Idź już Chris. Dziękuję za wszystko. Może jeszcze cię znajdę to postawię ci drinka." John położył Chrisowi dłoń na ramieniu. "Nie kręć się już tutaj. Lubimy ekhm... intymność."

"Coś czuję, że omija mnie niezła akcja, ale trudno. Miło było, John, do zobaczenia."

Chris zmył się rezolutnie, starając się nie klapać klapkami po schodach. John został sam z wyszywanymi piwoniami i zasłoniętą kotarami Komnatą.

Jeżeli Jim to wszystko ukartował, jeżeli Jim wiedział, że Sherlock jest prawiczkiem i właśnie usiłuje się pozbyć dziewictwa... Jeżeli Jim Moriarty był także Jimem McRattiganem, Holmes i Watson wdepnęli w poważne tarapaty. A jeżeli nie, cóż, najwyżej John nakryje jakąś migdalącą się w atłasach parkę.

John uspokoił oddech i na trzy szarpnął kotarę.

Komnata miała około sześciu metrów kwadratowych i faktycznie była baldachimowym łóżkiem. Spiralne tralki podtrzymywały ozdobne zasłony a wnętrze wyłożone było poduszkami w kolorze głębokiej zieleni. Stał tam nawet stolik i niski, skórzany fotel.

John spojrzał najpierw na Moriarty`ego, potem na Mycrofta a na końcu na Sherlocka. Moriarty miał na sobie welurowy czarny szlafroczek i siedział rozparty na fotelu, Mycroft w swoim przepisowym garniturze wyglądał jakby miał się udusić, i na to wszystko Sherlock, bezbronny i obnażony w swoich fioletowych bokserkach.

John przez moment miał w głowie wspaniałą, nieruchomą, buddyjską pustkę.

Mycroft patrzył na Watsona wwiercającym się w duszę wzrokiem, jakby chciał mu coś telepatycznie przekazać. Sherlock też się patrzył, ale wyglądał dziwnie... Nie tak.

John wielokrotnie w trakcie walk w Afganistanie został bez rozkazów, bez wskazówek, pośród chaosu usiłując zrobić to co słuszne. Przysłowie afrykańskie mówiło, kiedy zmienia się muzyka zmienia się i taniec. Z walką było bardzo podobnie. Gdy Jim wstał ze swojego fotela, strzepnął szlafroczek i ukazał, że nie, nie ma na sobie niczego więcej, John był pewny, że muzyka właśnie się zmieniła.

Spojrzenie Mycrofta stało się jeszcze bardziej intensywne i rozkazujące. Jim odchrząknął i rozłożył ramiona w powitalnym geście.

"Cześć Johnny. Miło, że wpadłeś na nasze intymne _t__ê__te_-à-_t__ê__te_. To co? Może zagramy w małą grę?"

end

by Homoviator 05/2012

...i cliffhanger :D

Jakoś mi Moriarty bardziej pasował do klubu swingersów niż do zwykłego gej klubu :)

Co zrobi John? Co chce, ale czego nie może powiedzieć Mycroft i czemu Sherlock wciąż jeszcze ma na sobie bokserki? O tym dowiecie się jak weny starczy w następnym rozdziale :D (i ile ktoś to jeszcze czyta, hehe ;)


	4. Chapter 4 Płonący dach

Roz. 4. Płonący dach

Nieco mroczniejszy rozdział niż poprzednie. Nikt nie mówił, że samym fluffem żyje człowiek :)

Przy tobie będę artystą

wzruszeniem duszy do łez.

Przy tobie będę z umysłu

inteligentny jak bies.

Przy tobie w jednej osobie

Efebem będę ja, bądź

poetą, mędrcem… A z kobiet –

brunetem dużym ty bądź!

Więc kim byś był – włóż

na siebie coś i rusz!

Jeżeliś w śnie – z pościeli wyjdź,

przeciągnij się i przyjdź!

Inwokacja, Jeremi Przybora

"Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś."

Sherlock milczał ponuro, wpatrzony w szybę taksówki. John patrzył na niego wciąż wstrząśnięty. Nagie uda zaczynały powoli przylepiać mu się do pseudo skórzanego fotela.

"Praktycznie mnie stamtąd wyniosłeś! Bez słowa! A co z Moriarty`m? Co z Mycroftem?"

"Mycroft sobie poradzi." mruknął Sherlock, wciąż nie nawiązując kontaktu wzrokowego. John wrzał.

"Zostawiłeś go z psychopatą! Co ty w ogóle robisz? Co się do diabła dzieje? Może nie jestem geniuszem, ale widzę, że w coś gracie!"

"Mycroft i Moriarty byli tam razem już wcześniej. I to ty powinieneś mnie wynieść, a nie ja ciebie, John." wytknął Sherlock oskarżycielsko, po czym znowu zagapił się w szybę.

John zamknął usta z głuchym klapnięciem. No tak, można się było tego spodziewać. Gra nie miała jednego dna tylko jak zwykle cztery. Jak trójwymiarowe szachy. I nikt oczywiście nie uświadomił Johna, że jest pionkiem w rozgrywce. Watson zapatrzył się w szybę po swojej stronie taksówki. Marzły mu ramiona i kark, nie miał ze sobą nawet tego pieprzonego ręczniczka z klubu.

Ostatnie piętnaście minut było jednym z najbardziej surrealistycznych wydarzeń w życiu Johna Watsona a na brak surrealizmu w życiu to on nie narzekał. Siostra lesbijka, zmieniająca partnerki jak rękawiczki i pogrążająca się w nałogach, instytut medycyny, przed którym na trawniku można było czasami znaleźć wyrzucone z okien przez studentów części ciała w kontenerach z naftaliną. Wojna, Afganistan, ludzie zabijający ludzi, żołnierze, cywile, dzieci, wszyscy w jednym piekielnym kotle walących się budynków i wybuchów bomb. Surrealizm był częścią świata Johna Watsona, ale to, co zdarzyło się w Klubie Wargi wyrastało ponad jego zwykły poziom.

Wszystko stało się tak szybko. Mycroft chciał wypalić wzrokiem dziurę w głowie Johna, Jim zaniósł się makabrycznym, rozedrganym śmiechem wpół nagiego wariata a Sherlock... Sherlock spojrzał na Jima, potem na Johna, a potem rzucił się w swoich fioletowych bokserkach, złapał Watsona w pół i wypchnął z Komnaty.

Sherlock nie był ułomkiem, owszem, był wyższy, szczuplejszy i w ostatecznym rozrachunku miał mniej masy mięśniowej niż John. Teraz jednak dał popis swojej ukrytej siły. John nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Został siłą usunięty z bezpośredniego otoczenia Moriarty`ego i pognany po schodach prosto do wyjścia. Zaskoczona twarz Lavidy, Chris na poduchach, obmacujący jakiegoś wiotkiego młodzieńca, lekkie poruszenie innych swingujących gości. John usiłował zaprotestować, ale Sherlock był szybszy. I tak w samych gatkach znaleźli się w podstawionej magicznie pod klub taksówce, w drodze na Baker Street.

Ucieczka musiała być obmyślona znacznie wcześniej. Nikt nie czepiał się o negliż, o pospieszne opuszczenie Klubu i pozostawione w szafkach rzeczy. John, ogłupiały i z wrażeniem, że mu się to wszystko śni, siedział obok Holmesa młodszego i obracał w głowie wydarzenia ostatniego kwadransa.

Jego nagie stopy drętwiały stopniowo na gumowym chodniczku taksówki.

Taksówkarz bez słowa odstawił ich na Baker Street i nie wziął od nich ani pensa, widocznie Mycroft i jego opłacił wcześniej. John przemknął szybko do drzwi, w których już stała zmartwiona pani Hudson.

"Chłopcy! W co się znowu wpakowaliście?"

Pani Hudson matczyną ręką zagnała ich obu do swojej kuchni, jak dwa zagubione psiaki. Sherlock z nietypową dla siebie potulnością pozwolił zaopiekować się sobą, nie komentując i nie oponując. Nie-gosposia nie przestając narzekać na ekscesy i nagie, blade łydki swoich lokatorów, owinęła Holmesa w koc, podsunęła kapcie i wetknęła w dłonie kubek parującej herbaty. John, zdrętwiały i zobojętniały, patrzył na tą akcję jak zza dwóch szyb. Gdy pani Hudson skierowała swój strumień opiekuńczości w jego stronę, John nie odpowiadając na jej pytania skierował się na górę do swoich apartamentów.

Wziął gorący, parzący skórę prysznic i wyszorował się odrobinę za mocno. Gruntownie wydrapał się po plecach gąbką z płynem do kąpieli o zapachu owocowym, starł pumeksem stopy, dwa razy umył włosy, a na koniec wytarł się ostrym ręcznikiem tak, że aż poczerwieniały mu ramiona. Gdy wyszedł z łazienki, w grubych spodniach od piżamy i szlafroku, cały pachnący grejpfrutami, był już gotów stawić czoła całej intrydze.

Sherlock czekał na niego , usadowiony na kanapie, także świeżo umyty i przebrany w piżamę. Mokre włosy, nagie stopy. John skrzywił się.

"Gdzie zgubiłeś pantofle od pani Hudson? Korzonki sobie załatwisz. Zakładaj skarpety."

Szaroniebieskie oczyska Holmes zmierzyły go intensywnym spojrzeniem. Po skarpety oczywiście nie sięgnął.

"Myślałem, że nie będziesz chciał teraz ze mną rozmawiać."

John wydął usta, po czym żołnierskim krokiem podszedł do kanapy i usiadł na niej obok Sherlocka.

"To źle myślałeś. Chcę usłyszeć prawdę, dopiero potem mogę zadecydować, czy wkurzyłeś mnie wystarczająco."

Cisza. Cisza. John niemal słyszał, jak trybiki w mózgu Holmesa przekręcają się szybko, coraz szybciej. Co takiego wymyślił Sherlock tym razem, że nie chciał pochwalić się swoim genialnym pomysłem?

"Wystarczająco, żeby się wynieść?" chciał wiedzieć Sherlock, jego ton wyniosły i arogancki, ale jego dłonie zaciśnięte kurczowo na kolanach.

John uśmiechnął się ze znużeniem.

"Nie. Wystarczająco, żeby przyłożyć ci przez gębę union jackiem. No naprawdę, Mycroft z klubie swingersów, psychopata Jim Moriarty w szlafroczku w jakiejś cholernej Komnacie i my, rozebrani do gatek. "

Dłonie Sherlocka rozluźniły się znacznie, ale pozostały zwinięte w pięści. John westchnął i sprzedał Sherlockowi sójkę w bok.

"To był tam jeszcze jeden plan tak poza naszym czy nie?"

"Nie sadzisz chyba John, że dla byle szantażysty obnażałbym się w Klubie." fuknął Sherlock, urażony. "Oczywiście, że był jeszcze jeden plan. Nie sądziłem tylko, że tak cię zatka i nie zagrasz odpowiednio swojej roli."

John nie wytrzymał. Rozmach był krótki, ale wystarczający. Cios union jackiem wylądował na szczęce Sherlocka, odrzucając mu w nienaturalny sposób głowę do tyłu. Czarne, mokre loki rozsypały się dramatycznie. Holmes przez moment siedział w bezruchu i trzymał się za twarz, patrząc na Johna spokojnym wejrzeniem analityka.

"Za co to było tym razem?  
"Za używanie mnie w podwójnych planach." z uprzejmym uśmiechem udzielił odpowiedzi John. "Nie sądzisz, że powinieneś mnie wtajemniczać w tego typu rzeczy? Zwłaszcza jeżeli chodzi o seks i Jima Moriarty`ego w klubie swingersów? Mogę zrozumieć napakowaną halucynogenem kawę, która mi zaserwowałeś. Mogę zrozumieć, że nie wszystko możesz mi powiedzieć, żeby nie pokrzyżować swoich cennych dedukcji, ale to?... Gadasz mi o tym, jak cię napastują seksualnie w Klubie, ciągniesz mnie tam potem, świecąc gołym tyłkiem a potem spotykamy tam znienacka słynnego psychopatę. "

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

"Zwykła manipulacja. Czym się różni od innych manipulacji, którym cię poddawałem? I nie świeciłem tyłkiem. Miałem bokserki."

John poczuł się nagle bardzo stary i bardzo zmęczony. Spojrzał ciężko w szaroniebieskie ślepia Sherlocka.

"Idę spać. Lepiej dojrzej do podzielenia się ze mną swoim sekretnym planem, zanim wdepniemy w kolejną zasadzkę."

Sherlock skinął powoli głową. Wciąż milczał. Pani Hudson, która właśnie stanęła w drzwiach, podeszła do Holmesa, cmoknęła z zatroskaniem i ponownie podsunęła mu kapcie na bose nogi.

"Napijcie się jeszcze szałwii, chłopcy. Dopiero co zaparzyłam. Oby was sąsiedzi w tym negliżu nie zauważyli przed domem, bo plotki będą jak stąd do Vegas!"

Tej nocy John spał bardzo źle. Śnił mu się nagi, nieszczęśliwy Sherlock, ściśnięty jak naleśnik pomiędzy kłócącym się małżeństwem uprawiającym seks. Nad całą sceną unosił się na połach szlafroka jak na nietoperzowych skrzydłach Jim Moriarty i zanosił się bezlitosnym śmiechem szaleńca na wolności. John obudził się z kołaczącym sercem i suchością w gardle, wskazująca na to, że krzyczał przez sen. Dziwne, bo w końcu patrząc logicznie sama scena nie była jakaś niezwykle okrutna, owszem, konfundująca, nieprzyjemna ale... po prostu myśl o nieszczęsnym prawiczku Holmesie, pozwalającym się tak traktować, tak obserwować była nie do zniesienia. Ale John Watson też obserwował, też lubił śledzić poczynania Sherlocka...

O godzinie szóstej rano zszedł na dół z bólem głowy. Może faktycznie powinien znaleźć bardziej normalnego współlokatora a do Sherlocka wpadać po pracy, jak będzie chwila. Ale nie, to by było nie fair, zostawić genialnego detektywa samego i tylko wizytować podczas spraw... Nie, ktoś musiał przypilnować, żeby Holmes zjadł śniadanie, włożył drugą skarpetkę, żeby nie polazł eksperymentować z seksem za pomocą osoby pewnego psychopaty...

W salonie Sherlock i Mycroft siedzieli na przeciwko siebie w fotelach i mierzyli się drapieżnym wzrokiem. Wyglądali jak rozważający każdy ruch osiem posunięć w przód szachiści, nieruchomi i skupieni do granic możliwości. Aż dziw, że im jakaś żyłka nie pęknie, pomyślał John, stając w drzwiach i obserwując dziwną, napiętą ciszę pomiędzy braćmi Holmes. Kolano zaprotestowało w tym właśnie momencie uciskiem i pociągnięciem tępego bólu. No tak, akurat dzisiaj noga postanowiła dać się Watsonowi we znaki. Świetnie.

"Dzień dobry."

"Dzień dobry John." przywitał się starszy Holmes swoim standardowym gadzim uśmiechem. "Zjawiłeś się akurat w porę."

"Nie sądziłem, że mam wyznaczone jakieś pory w których mogę wejść do swojej własnej kuchni." zauważył zgryźliwie John i poczłapał w kierunku kuchenki gazowej. "Herbaty?"

"Nie, dziękuję." odpowiedział Mycroft, na co Sherlock spojrzał na brata z ukosa i w tym samym momencie oznajmił.

"Zielona. Bez cukru. Dziękuję."

Z jakiejś przyczyny wypowiedź ta spowodowała na ciastowatej twarzy Mycrofta naznaczone dezaprobatą skrzywienie. John wygiął usta, przewrócił oczyma i zaczął przygotowywać herbatę, która najwyraźniej także mogła stanowić zarzewie konfliktu pomiędzy braćmi Holmes.

Poczekali ze swoją rozmową aż John wróci z herbatą do salonu. Watson odniósł jednak wrażenie, że lwia część tej konwersacji już się odbyła i to bez słów.

Mycroft odchrząknął i zaplótł dłonie na brzuchu. Wyglądał na zniechęconego, wyczerpanego i mającego wszystkiego dość szefa wszystkich szefów świata. Gdyby John nie znał starszego Holmesa zmusiłby go do zjedzenia śniadania i wypicia herbaty, ale ponieważ go znał, pozwolił mu mówić. Przynajmniej Mycroft, w odróżnieniu od Sherlocka, wyczuł, że albo wtajemniczą Watsona przynajmniej częściowo, albo Watson eksploduje im prosto w twarze.

Bracia Holmes powrócili do patrzenia na siebie kalkulującymi spojrzeniami starych graczy.

"Jim określał cię jako Prawiczka, ale nie ingerował, żeby zmienić ten status." oznajmił Mycroft Sherlockowi. "Wolał obserwować cię w ten sposób. Gdy urządziłeś sobie kampanię pod tytułem jak stracić dziewictwo siłą rzeczy ściągnąłeś jego zainteresowanie. Chciał popatrzeć. Nie mógł dotknąć, obserwował."

"Ukartował te szantaże w Klubie Wargi. Chciał mnie tam wciągnąć." dopowiedział Sherlock, z beznamiętną miną sięgając po swój kubek herbaty. "To było dość oczywiste. Nie ma szantażystów nieuchwytnych, nawet w klubach takich jak Wargi."

"Tak. Jim liczył na to, że zechcesz rozwiązać sprawę a przy okazji się rozdziewiczysz. W końcu Klub Wargi to idealne miejsce do tego typu przedsięwzięć." uśmiechnął się obślizgle Mycroft. "Właśnie wtedy złapałem Jima Gdy rolowałeś się z tym wariackim małżeństwem po poduszkach. Wyniosłem cię stamtąd rychło w porę."

John ze swojego miejsca na kanapie bez ceregieli łyknął dwa ibuprofeny i popił herbatą. Klub swingersów idealnym miejscem na tracenie dziewictwa, zdziwniej i zdziwniej.

"Nie mogłeś go po prostu ująć Mycroft?"

Mycroft spojrzał na Johna zmęczonym wzrokiem osoby, która wie o dużo za dużo, żeby utrzymać całkowite zdrowie psychiczne.

"Osoby takie jak Moriarty... mamy świadomość, że istnieją. Nie możemy ich zlikwidować, są zbyt nieuchwytni, nieobliczalni. Z niebezpiecznymi radzimy sobie, ale nieobliczalni... " Mycfort skrzywił się, jakby rozgryzł coś gorzkiego w smaku. "Powiedzmy, że wolimy z nimi nie ryzykować. Koneksje zbyt zawiłe. Stawki za wysokie. "

"O, a komfort twojego własnego brata podczas sytuacji intymnych jest tańszy?"John prychnął z pogardą i odstawił ze zdecydowanym brzękiem kubek herbaty.

Mycroft zmilczał pytanie i po raz pierwszy, od kiedy John go spotkał, spuścił wzrok. Sherlock patrzył na brata, twarz blada jak papier, oczy jak zamknięte okna weneckie. Bracia Holmes nie powiedzieli już do siebie nic więcej, gniew, żal i głupie, poczciwe pytania poczciwego człowieka zostawiając Johnowi. Jak, cholera jasna psia krew, zawsze.

"Czy wy sumienia nie macie? Tak pogrywać sobą? Mycroft, wystawiłeś Sherlocka Jimowi, żeby sobie popatrzył i nie wywinął jakiegoś grubszego przekrętu? Dobrze to zrozumiałem?"

"Nie do końca." odezwał się płaskim głosem Sherlock i wyciągnął się z fotela, wykonując ruch, jakby chciał go złapać za rękę. Watson odsunął się. Holmes młodszy zrozumiał odmowę i nie napierał więcej.

"Jim chciał zobaczyć z kim to zrobię. Dlatego tak się napalił. Dlatego chciałem, abyś poszedł ze mną, żeby pomyślał, że już po krzyku. Zrobiłem to z tobą, nie ma dziewictwa, nie ma o co kruszyć kopii."

Nie ma co martwić się o życie niewinnej, przypadkowej osoby, na której Moriarty na pewno wyżyłby się, jako na pierwszym partnerze seksualnym swojego zaciekłego wroga.

John wziął łyka herbaty. Jego dłonie były idealnie spokojne i pewne. To dlatego tak się Sherlock napraszał, tak biadolił i jęczał, żeby uprawiać seks z Watsonem. Chciał wytrącić oręż z dłoni Jima, nie chciał ściągać już więcej uwagi na swoje eksperymenty erotyczne, nie chciał więcej ofiar. Rozdziewiczony Sherlock, przyklepany i zawłaszczony nie byłby już tak pociągający dla Moriarty`ego, zwłaszcza, gdy miałby stałego partnera.

"Elisabeth Horn zginęła w nieszczęśliwym wypadku trzy tygodnie temu. Absolutnie przypadkowa awaria całkowicie nowego gazociągu." powiedział cicho Sherlock, nie spuszczając wzroku z Johna. "Małżeństwo z Klubu Wargi zginęło tydzień temu w wypadku samochodowym, jadąc swoim dopiero co kupionym ferrari. Mark zginął porażony prądem elektrycznej maszynki do golenia w swojej własnej łazience."

"Kto to jest Mark?" zapytał kwaśno John. Sherlock wygiął z obrzydzeniem usta.

"Facet o którego kolczyk rozciąłem sobie język."

"To teraz ja mam być następny na liście?" spytał ironicznie John, ale Sherlock tylko przewrócił oczyma.

"No naprawdę, potrafisz być czasami zadziwiająco toporny John. Oczywiście, że ty nie będziesz tak zagrożony jak moi inni potencjalni partnerzy seksualni. Moriarty cię nie ruszy. Uważa cię za mojego zwierzaczka, pupilka. To byłoby wbrew regułom gry. Coś jak otrucie kota nielubianemu sąsiadowi, może i da satysfakcję, ale na krótko oraz, nie zapominajmy, bardzo źle wygląda z boku."

Mycroft odchrząknął i poruszył się niewygodnie na fotelu.

"Rzecz można było rozwiązać tak, uniknąć dalszychj ofiar. Wystarczyło Jimowi pokazać was obu w Klubie Wargi." wyjaśnił starszy Holmes i zapatrzył się w rączkę swojego parasola. "Z opaskami na rękach, oficjalnie razem, bez potrzeby dodatkowych przygód. Nie chciał mi uwierzyć, drań. Widział was, ale chciał dowodu. Najlepszy dowodem było ujawnienie Moriarty`ego Sherlockowi..."

"...i wpuszczenie mnie prosto na nich." dopowiedział John, czując jak głowa pomimo łykniętych ibuprofenów boli go coraz bardziej.

"Miałeś zrobić pokaz zazdrości, ale zamiast tego zrobiłeś pokaz zdzielonego torbą po głowie wielbłąda." zgrzytnął zębami Sherlock, marszcząc nos i sięgając po skrzypce. "Powinieneś mnie złapać i wynieść jak najszybciej jak potrafiłeś. Wtedy Jim byłby pewien, że już ze sobą spaliśmy i straciłbym dla niego wartość cennej zabawki."

"Póki wciąż jesteś prawiczkiem będziesz dla niego bardziej interesujący, niż zwykły, uprawiający seks śmiertelnik." zracjonalizował sobie na głos John. Sherlock nie odpowiedział, tylko szarpiąc nerwowo struny zagrał żwawy, folkowy kawałek o wydźwięku celtyckim.

"Wiadomości, że Jim interesuje się pożyciem seksualnym Sherlocka krążą już od dobrych dwóch miesięcy." zauważył usłużnie Mycroft i zamilkł, gdy Sherlock strzelił w niego mściwym wzrokiem znad skrzypiec i zagrał wyjątkowo drażniącą, rozdygotaną, długą, wysoką nutę.

Czytaj, od kiedy Sherlock zaczął eksperymentować z seksem Holmes i jego potencjalni partnerzy znaleźli się na specjalnym celowniku Moriarty`ego. John zadecydował, że do tej pokręconej rozmowy potrzebuje nie herbaty, tylko porządnego śniadania, najlepiej jajecznicy z bekonem i czarnej, nie zabielanej kawy.

"Ale to ty mnie wyniosłeś Sherlock!"

"No ktoś musiał kogoś wynieść." wyjaśnił z prostotą Sherlock, nie przestawiając męczyć skrzypiec. "Zanim Jim rozpracowałby nas grupowo i każdego z osobna. Z mojego planu ocalenia paru obywateli i zagrania z Jimem kolejnej partii gry, nic nie wyszło. Mycroft niech rozkręca te swoje nuklearne ugody z Jimem, ja umywam ręce. Mam dość mięsa i seksu na następną dekadę."

Z tymi słowy Sherlock przestał grać. Odłożył ostrożnie skrzypce na ławie, wstał z kanapy, zawinął połami szlafroka i krokiem marszowym udał się w kierunku swojej sypialni. Efekt psuł fakt, że szlafrok należał do Johna.

"To mój szlafrok! Oddawaj!" warknął John, ale Sherlock tylko trzasnął za sobą teatralnie drzwiami.

Mycroft przez moment siedział bez ruchu, pogrążony głęboko w zadumie. Wyglądał, jakby właśnie odbywał wyjątkowo trudny dialog sam z sobą. John miał go chęć uderzyć czymś dużym i ciężkim. Gdy Watson wstał z kanapy, także zdecydowany nie sięgać jeszcze po argument siły i zjeść najpierw porządne śniadanie, starszy Holmes nagle się odezwał.

"Pilnuj go."

John skrzywił się i założył ramiona na piersi.

"Przed tobą, czy przed Jimem?"

Mycroft popatrzył palącym wzrokiem na Johna, mieląc już w ustach kolejne kłamstwo. Jak na niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny było to dla johna zdecydowanie za dużo. Wydarzenia w Klubie Wargi pozostawiły go w stanie poddenerwowania, roztelepanego i rozbitego, nawet pomimo prysznica i snu.

"Dobra. Mów jak to było naprawdę." zakomenderował bez ogródek John i założył ramiona na piersi, stając na przeciwko fotela Mycrofta. "I nie podawaj mi kolejnej ocenzurowanej wersji, wykrojonej specjalnie dla mnie., bo nie ręczę za siebie."

Mycroft uśmiechnął się i zaczął miarowo obracać rączką parasola w dłoni.

"Ja i moi przyjaciele z rządu doszliśmy do wniosku, że Jim ostatnio miesza się w bardziej niebezpieczne rzeczy niż zwykle. Niebezpiecznie nuklearne rzeczy. Trzeba było odwrócić jego uwagę, aby zablokować przynajmniej część jego planów. Poprosiłem Sherlocka o pomoc, oczywiście odmówił, ale gdy... powiedzmy, że Sherlock lubi Londyn i wolałby, aby nie wybuchnął jak mieszkanie świętej pamięci panny Horn. Moi przyjaciele i ja także bardzo lubimy Londyn. Nie chcemy tutaj żadnych katastrof nuklearnych w okolicy."

Jim i broń nuklearna. John poczuł jak gula podchodzi mu do gardła. Kuż raz na własnej skórze doświadczył wybuchowej zabawy Moriarty`ego. Gdyby faktycznie psychopata dostał broń nuklearną w swoje dłonie nie tylko Londyn zapłaciłby za jego nudę...

Mycroft, widocznie zadowolony z efektu, jaki jego słowa wywarły na Johnie, kontynuował.

"Umówiliśmy się, że ty procesem rozdziewiczania Sherlocka odwracisz uwagę Jima, a ja zajmę się jego planami."

John zacisnął zęby i poruszył wściekle skrzydełkami nosa.

"Nie wypaliło."

"Nie wypaliło. I teraz musisz uważać, John."

"Na co?"

Mycroft nie odpowiedział.

John mógł się domyślić, że nagłe zainteresowanie Sherlocka jego skromną osobą podyktowane jest jakąś grubszą sprawą. W końcu John Hamish Watson nie był jakiś wspaniałym materiałem na kochanka dla genialnego, kapryśnego, przystojno-brzydkiego detektywa. John Hamish Watson był zwyczajny, a w zasadzie usiłował taki być, skrywając mnóstwo defektów, utrudniających życie codzienne.

John usiał ciężko na fotelu, który zwolnił wcześniej Sherlock, i zapatrzył się w stojącą na kominku czaszkę. Wyglądała, jakby z niego drwiła. Mycroft wstał i otrzepał garnitur.

"Nie oceniaj się tak surowo, John. Tylko teraz uważaj. Patrz i wyciągaj wnioski."

I z tą pomocną radą Mycroft Holmes opuścił gościnne podwoje Baker Street, stukając parasolem po schodach. John przygotował sobie samotne śniadanie i zjadł je, gapiąc się bezmyślnie za okno i w ogóle nie czując smaku jajecznicy.

Sherlock zszedł na dół, gdy tylko niebezpieczeństwo, że John wmusi w niego jakieś jedzenie minęło. Resztę dnia przeleniwili się, włócząc się po salonie i nie odzywając się do siebie. Nie umyślnie, jakoś tak samo wyszło. John poczytywał jednym okiem czasopismo medyczne, drugim okiem śledząc zwisającego bezwładnie z fotela Sherlocka. Genialny detektyw wciąż częściowo prawiczek, na przemian grał na skrzypcach rzewne sonaty i pogrążał się w melancholijnych rozmyślaniach, zagapiając się w sufit. Wciąż miał na sobie szlafrok Johna. Gdy przyszedł do niego klient, niski, postawny pan z plamami wątrobowymi na twarzy, Sherlock odprawił go jednym, dość obraźliwym zdaniem. John się nie wtrącał. John patrzył. Był przekonany, że gra toczy się dalej, jej główna część wciąż w jakiś sposób trwała, pomiędzy Sherlockiem, Mycroftem i Jimem. Może nie stali już w Komnacie Klubu Wargi, może nie byli już w dezawilu, ale wciąż grali. Tego John był stuprocentowo pewny.

Holmes nic nie chciał mu powiedzieć. I na pohybel prawiczkowi jednemu!...

Sherlock nie zjadł śniadania, ku oburzeniu pani Hudson wzgardził także obiadem i zabierał się właśnie za zignorowanie kolacji, gdy John nie wytrzymał.

"Przestań robić te sceny! Zjedz coś i już się nie katuj."

"Wygląda na to, że dla ciebie jedzenie to remedium na wszystkie problemy świata." sarknął Sherlock i skulił się na fotelu, podciągając kolana pod brodę i układając głowę na kościstych kolanach. "Bardzo mieszczańskie i bardzo głupie podejście. Co zmieni spożycie paru tysięcy kalorii w ogólnym rozrachunku?"

"Nie zagłodzisz się i będziesz miał energię do myślenia. Bo intensywnie myślisz, jak widzę. Podzielisz się o czym tak rozmyślasz?"

"Nie." nie zgodził się kategorycznie Sherlock, ale wyciągnął rękę po jabłko, zaoferowane mu przez Johna. "I dziękuję."

"Za co?" chciał wiedzieć John. Przystojnie brzydka gęba Sherlocka rozjaśniła się szerokim uśmiechem.

"Za całokształt."

/

Po paru nocach, spędzonych na bezowocnym, męczącym obracaniu się w pościelach, po paru snach o tematyce ewidentnie erotycznej, ale z udziałem płci brzydkiej, John zadecydował, że może jednak nie jest aż takim heterykiem, za jakiego się uważał. Wizyta w Klubie Wargi otworzyła mu nieco oczy a jego własne reakcje mocno go zaskoczyły. Gdyby miał pokazać moment, w którym zaczął postrzegać w nieco inny sposób ciało męskie, nie potrafiłby. Potrafiłby natomiast wskazać, jakie ciało byłoby dla niego idealnym ciałem męskim. Blade, wysokie i szczupłe, utknięte w jedwabne, fiołkowe bokserki. Burza czarnych loków, szaroniebieskie oczy i pełne, zmysłowe usta.

John przekręcał się na drugi bok, zgrzytając zębami. Usiłował wygnać z głowy podstępny obraz rozebranego do bokserek Sherlocka i zastąpić go wysoką, piersiastą, postawną brunetką. To zwykle prowadziło do masturbacyjnej jednoręcznej sesji pod prysznicem, we wczesnych godzinach porannych. Wtedy także okazało się, że Sherlock zaspokaja żądze swojego mięsa nie tylko w poniedziałki i soboty, ale także w inne, raczej przypadkowe dni, ale zawsze w nieprzyzwoicie wczesnych godzinach. Widocznie eksperyment erotyczny powiódł się tylko w połowie. Holmes wciąż był prawie prawiczkiem, ale z rozbudzonym libido i ogromnym, nierozładowanym napięciem...

"Problem?" zapytał oschle Sherlock, gdy już wylazł z łazienki i stanął przed Johnem, w lepiących mu się do wilgotnego ciała podkoszulku i bokserkach. Mokre włosy układały się dziko nad czołem Holmesa i John miał chęć ich dotknąć, przesunąć je jakoś, przearanżować. Nie zdobył się na ten krok.

"Nie. W porządku." odpowiedział John neutralnie i wkroczył do łazienki sztywnym krokiem, zamykając się w niej na trzy spusty i dokręcając gorącą wodę w prysznicu.

No więc wysoka, postawna brunetka o opływowych kształtach. Ogromna, z wąską talią, obfitymi, krągłymi udami, jędrnym tyłkiem i smukłym, idealnym do kąsania karkiem. Tak. Wielka, cycata brunetka powinna załatwić wszystkie problemy Johna Watsona. O.

"Ależ wy wcześnie te prysznice bierzecie." zagaiła pewnego poranka pani Hudson, przynosząc im kawał domowej roboty ciasta piaskowego i słoik akacjowego miodu, który właśnie przywiozła jej ze wsi siostra. "Tylko słyszę, jak ta woda u was dudni. Czwarta, piąta rano. Gdybyście chcieli coś na sen, mogę wam użyczyć moich ziołowych herbatek. Bardzo dobrze działają na takie nerwowe pobudzenie."

"Nie, dziękujemy pani Hudson." wydusił John, czerwieniejąc na końcówkach uszu. Pani Hudson nie zauważyła, zauważył natomiast Sherlock, który właśnie był w jednym ze swoich lepszych nastrojów i zgłosił się na ochotnika, aby rozłożyć sztućce i zastawę.

"Myślę, że potrwa to jeszcze z dwa, trzy miesiące a potem się unormuje." wygłosił Holmes z miną rzeczoznawcy i ze szczękiem postawił przed Johnem talerzyk na ciasto. "W naszym wieku nie mamy aż tak wysokiego popędu płciowego, żeby zniszczyć pani bojler, pani Hudson."

"Sherlock!" huknął oburzony John, ale pani Hudson tylko się zaśmiała i zaczęła nakładać ciasto.

"A w jakim to wy starczym wieku jesteście, robaczki? Wy to jeszcze macie kawal życia przed sobą, a o bojler się nie martwię. Nie takie rzeczy już widział." pani Hudson spojrzała znacząco na Johna, który przełknął głośno.

"John. Masz czerwone czubki uszu." zauważył usłużnie Sherlock i macnął po uszach Watsona długimi, chłodnymi palcami muzyka. "Jesteś chory?"

"To pewnie od tego biegania w samych gatkach." pani Hudson pokiwała głową, ale wciąż się uśmiechała. "Poczekaj, coś ci przyniosę. Korzonki mogą człowieka zaatakować nawet parę tygodni po takim balu, jak wtedy urządziliście."

John zrezygnowany przyjął rozgrzewające ziółka pani Hudson, łypiąc wściekle na Sherlocka, który zdezorientowany odpowiadał mu wzrokiem w stylu "ale o co ci chodzi?". To tyle odnoście wielkich, cycatych brunetek o ponętnych kształtach. Jeżeli miało się w domu jednego w świecie, genialnego Sherlocka Holmesa cała reszta niezależnie od płci bladła w tle, prostu nie wytrzymywała porównania.

John nie odpuścił sobie wykuwanej latami tożsamości płciowej tak łatwo. Postanowił nie myśleć o klubie swingersów i o Sherlocku w fiołkowych bokserkach. Chciał wziąć byka za rogi. Cała sytuacja z Klubem Wargi, prawiczkiem i jego wyprawą w poszukiwaniu straconego czasu, tylko wyostrzyła mu seksualne apetyty. Miał chęć na seks, spocony, dziki, wyuzdany seks, cholera, z pejczami i skórzaną uprzężą, jeżeli wola! John Hamish Watson miał chęć się porządnie gzić, rolować się z kimś intensywnie w łóżku aż do utraty tchu a po fakcie zjeść z tym kimś śniadanie i gadać o głupotach.

Pani Hudson miała rację. Nie można było się poddawać, w końcu John jeszcze nie umierał do diabła!

/

Kolejne parę dni Watson koncentrował się tylko na pracy i na flirtowaniu z nową asystentką na wydziale zaburzeń neurologicznych. Angel była drobną, pulchną mulatką o małych, miękkich dłoniach i zaraźliwym śmiechu i Watson czuł się w jej towarzystwie wyjątkowo dobrze. Zważywszy, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel nadal chodził po ścianach, zrósł się z laptopem i w dziwnych porach bez słowa znikał z mieszkania, John z chęcią przyjął odrobinę normalności w swoim życiu.

Angel zaczepiła go podczas przerwy, pytając, gdzie stoi maszynka do kawy z kawą, zdatną do picia. John odpowiedział, że po taką kawę trzeba jechać do centrum i tak się zaczęło. Angel była wesołą, pogodną kobietą o nadspodziewanie silnej psychice, pozwalającej jej odnosić szybkie sukcesy w niełatwej branży neurologicznej. John podziwiał to i doceniał.

"Trudno się tak całkowicie czemuś poświęcić." mawiał żartobliwie, a Angel odpowiadała z szerokim uśmiechem, błyskając białymi zębami, kontrastującymi ciekawie z jej śniada twarzą.

"Tak. I dlatego, żeby odreagować piekę sobie w domu swój własny chleb na zaczynie. Jak już wrócę do swojego pustego mieszkania i kota. Zapach domowego wypieku mnie uspokaja."

"Chciałbym się tak relaksować." pokiwał głową John z przyjemnością konstatując, że Angel pachnie piżmem i czymś kwiatowym, i że bardzo podoba mu się ten zapach. "Piec umiem tylko ciastka owsiane, a jak wracam zwykle czeka na mnie tylko mój współlokator, chociaż ostatnio rzadziej niż częściej. Może też powinienem zakupić kota."

Sherlock zapewne zaraz przeprowadziłby na nim nie do końca bezpieczny eksperyment, ale tego John już nie powiedział. Nie chciał Angel wystraszyć.

To był bardzo miły, porządny flirt, a John po zajściach w Klubie Warga postanowił przejść od razu do rzeczy. Angel dość ochoczo zaprosiła go do swojego apartamentu, żeby poznał jej kotkę. To był miły, porządny seks, może nie jakiś nadzwyczajny i intensywny, ale John był po nim tak syty, że zasnął niemal natychmiast, zakopany w pachnących lawenda pościelach Angel.

Tej nocy nie wrócił na Baker Street. Tej nocy Sherlock nie wysłał mu ani jednego smsa z zapytaniem, czy kupi mleko i gdzie się podziewa.

Rano Angel spontanicznie zrobiła Johnowi śniadanie i poczęstowała swoim chlebem domowego wypieku. Było miło i jeszcze nie zobowiązująco, ale czuło się, że może być z tego coś więcej. John starał się o tym nie myśleć. Nadmierne myślenie prowadziło czasami na manowce, jeżeli chodziło o uczucia. Sherlock Holmes był tego doskonałym przykładem.

_Wrócę po pracy około czwartej._

John wysłał Sherlockowi smsa, ignorując ukłucie niepokoju, że zostawia Holmesa na tak długo. No, ale przecież jedyny w świecie konsultant detektywistyczny był osobą dorosłą. Poradzi sobie. Zresztą to tylko osiem godzin... Sherlock nie odpowiedział na smsa Johna, zapewne zajęty jakąś nie cierpiącą zwłoki sprawą albo artystycznym demolowaniem kuchni.

Poszli z Angel razem do pracy, w dobrych humorach, wymieniając się żartami o tematyce medycznej. Gdy John wrócił po swojej zmianie do domu, Sherlock z nieodgadnioną miną obmiótł go przenikliwym, sondującym wzrokiem, po czym wznowił swoją pracę na laptopie.

"I jak było?"

John wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

"Idealnie."

Sherlock ściągnął usta w ciup, nastroszył się na swoim fotelu i już więcej o nic nie pytał. Dobrze. John nie wiedział co mógłby mu powiedzieć.

Jeżeli Holmes zauważył kwitnący na boku romans Watsona, nie dał tego po sobie znać i był to z jego strony pokaz ogromnej siły woli. John nadal był heterykiem, z pewnymi odchyłami w stronę bi ale jednak, a Sherlock nadal był prawiczkiem z doświadczeniem oralnym. I tylko widmo Moriarty`ego nie pozwalało zapominać, jak kruche jest status quo, w którym żyli lokatorzy Baker Street.

/

Angel zadzwoniła wieczorem i brzmiała dziwnie. John nie zwrócił na to uwagi, Sherlock ostatnio w ramach wyładowywania swojego sprawiedliwego gniewu rzucił jego komórką i czasami aparat nie działał tak jak powinien. John jeszcze nie zebrał się, żeby kupić nowy telefon, zresztą Angel miała dość ciężki dzień. Wydział Neurologiczny przeżywał w tym sezonie oblężenie, wypadki na budowie, wypadki samochodowe, trwałe uszkodzenia nerwów, piękny, szpitalny, chirurgiczny chaos. Angel miała prawo brzmieć niezbyt wesoło, John rozumiał to w pełni.

Zgodził się na spotkanie i oznajmił z uśmiechem, że z chęcią wpadnie do niej za jakąś godzinkę. Gdy się rozłączył, Sherlock uciekł od niego wzrokiem, udając, że nie podsłuchiwał . Zresztą, Watson nic przed Holmesem nie krył, włącznie ze swoim szpitalnym romansem, to raczej Holmes specjalizował się w maskowaniu prawdy.

John wciąż nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że Sherlock tak uparcie ukrywa swoje karty. Nawet przed nim, nawet przed przyjacielem, który wysłuchiwał jego jęków na temat rozdziewiczania, klubów swingersów i dziwnych odczuć związanych z mięsem. Ale Sherlock nigdy nie robił nic bez przyczyny jak pokazywała praktyka. Nie bez przyczyny także usiłował zbliżyć się do Johna. Na swój sposób Holmes chronił go przed Moriarty`m. Pewnie, w pokręcony, zawiły sposób, ale zawsze. Teraz zapewne nie bez przyczyny Sherlock pracował tak skrycie, nie dzielił się dedukcjami, nie wygłaszał swoich słynnych peror na temat logicznie działającego umysłu i innych pomniejszych umysłów, którym logika nie przytrafia się nawet w ciągu całego życia.

John nie popierał tego typu zagrań, ale rozumiał, że czasami są konieczne. Chciałby tylko, aby skrytość Sherlocka nie odwróciła się przeciwko niemu i nie ugryzła go w tyłek. Może i Holmes zawsze miał jakiś plan w zanadrzu, na każdą okazję i w każdym możliwym kształcie, ale w końcu chodziło o Moriarty`ego. Piętrowe plany nigdy nie były forte Johna, więc pozostawił tą sprawę w rękach Sherlocka i tylko miał nadzieję, że obaj wyjdą z tego cało.

Mieszkanie Angel było otwarte, ale to akurat nie było nic dziwnego, ponieważ mieszkała w dwupiętrowej kamienicy, w której znajdowały się tylko cztery apartamenty. Sąsiedzi byli ze sobą zżyci, czasami zamykali tylko drzwi wejściowe na klatkę, a te otworzyła akurat Watsonowi pani, która właśnie wychodziła z psem na spacer.

John wszedł do przedpokoju, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. Nienaturalna cisza w mieszkaniu obudziła jego czujność, jak zwykle pewnie niepotrzebnie. Pewnie Angel poszła do łazienki, albo zdrzemnęła się. Przecież nie zawsze wszystko musi się kończyć jakimś dramatem...

Angel leżała w kuchni, z rozrzuconymi jak do lotu ramionami i wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy. John podbiegł do niej, zbadał puls, zajrzał w oczy. Tylko nieprzytomna, dobrze, ktoś uderzył ją z tyłu tępym przedmiotem...

Odwrócił się akurat wtedy, gdy napastnik zamierzył się na niego drewnianą pałką. Pierwszy cios sparował, drugi spadł mu na ramię, trzeci powalił go na ziemię. Usiłował wstać, ale ktoś przycisnął go do podłogi skórzanym, eleganckim butem.

Moriarty wykrzywił twarz w trupim uśmiechu.

"Tyle razy mówi się, żeby zwierzęta nie chodziły bez właściciela. Jeszcze ktoś weźmie je za bezpańskie i sobie przywłaszczy." Jim przykucnął przy ogłuszonym Johnie, wciąż usiłującym jakoś się podnieść. "Witaj John. Nie, nie ma potrzeby, żebyś wstawał. Twój pęd do erotycznych spotkań z uroczą panną Angel zaprowadził cię prosto w moje sidła. Ależ nie udawaj zdziwionego... Ach, ty nie udajesz, to ten cios w głowę. Mówiłem, Moran, nie w głowę! No trudno."

W ostatnim przebłysku świadomości John ujrzał stojącego nad nim Jima, wysyłającego smsa z jego własnej komórki.

"Sherlock na pewno będzie zachwycony, że znalazłem jego zwierzaczka. Może w nagrodę pozwoli mi się rozdziewiczyć, koniecznie w tych swoich fiołkowych spodenkach. Zmieniam reguły gry. Zaczęło się już robić nudno a na to, mój drogi, nie możemy sobie pozwolić."

/

Wszystko się chwiało. Świat dygotał, tętnił i rozmazywał się jak film po obróbce w kiepskim programie. Z krawędzi wychylały się ku Johnowi języki ognia, krótkie okrzyki ofiar, na które właśnie zawalał się budynek, kobiety z poparzonymi, stopionymi ogniem twarzami, płacz dzieci, którym zdejmowano szwy z masakrycznie poranionych skroni. A ponad tym wszystkim, jak demon, pośród tańczących błysków ognia unosił się Moriarty. Pochylał się nad Johnem z nożem i mówił, mówił, mówił. John nie rozumiał jego słów, ale ich terkot poruszał w nim coś, co bolało, o czym chciał zapomnieć. Nóż Moriarty`ego usiłował wbić się Johnowi w nadgarstek, tańczył po skórze po wewnętrznej stronie ramion, ud, po bokach.

Rozpoznawał działanie halucynogenu, ale rozpoznanie nijak się miało do radzenia sobie z tym stanem. Oddychaj, nie zapominaj o oddechu, przeoddychaj to. Przecież wszystko kiedyś się kończy...

Nóż, lśniący w czerwonozłotym blasku pożogi płonących ulic, parków, budynków, zimny metal na rozgrzanej skórze rysujący esy floresy po piersi, brzuchu, udach. Oddychaj, oddychaj, to wszystko minie, to wszystko nieprawda!

"Seks to dość duży wydatek energetyczny." nóż zataczał teraz powolne, zmysłowe okręgi na klatce piersiowej Johna, muskając delikatnie sutki. "Tak to już jest urządzone w naturze. Łososie podczas tarła głodzą się na śmierć, cietrzewie przestają zwracać uwagę na drapieżniki. Samce tańczą tańce godowe, znoszą partnerce podarunki, prężą się. Seks mocno ogłupia, a mimo to ludzie jakoś decydują się właśnie na tą niewygodną formę rozrodu."

Był nagi pośród ognia, bezbronny, skrępowany wżynającymi się w ciało drucianymi linkami. Rozciągnięty na wpijającym się w plecy drewnie jak ofiara na ukrzyżowanie. Szarpnął się, krzyknął. Jego własny głos brzmiał mu w uszach jak nieoheblowany kloc drewna. Coś gorącego, lepkiego i pachnącego żelazem rozlało mu się po nadgarstkach. Świat zawirował, zawył. Nóż, świdrujący mu teraz w bicepsie, zaśmiał się skrzekliwym głosem.

"Jako samce mamy, używając kolokwializmu, przesrane, John. Patrzę na te żałosne karykatury mężczyzn, snujących się po klubach swingersów, w poszukiwaniu seksu i widzę śmierć. Fiut na wierzchu, choroba wieńcowa w środku. Samce wszystkich gatunków zwierząt z gatunkiem ludzkim włącznie są bardziej podatne na choroby niż samice. Układ odpornościowy, wytwarzanie hormonów, wszystko siada, gdy chce się zadowolić samicę. Niejeden mężczyzna przeniósł się na łono Abrahama, usiłując zadowolić w łóżku partnerkę. Duch ochoczy ale ciało mdłe. Serce nie wytrzymało, mówią. Serce! Ten bladosiny kawałek mięsa, o którym tak się naokoło trąbi, nadając mu symboliczne znaczenia."

Nóż okrążył sutek Johna. Podjechał płynnym zygzakiem do gardła, gdzie zatrzymał się tuż pod jabłkiem Adama. Skrzekliwym, nienaturalnie rozciągniętym głosem nóż gadał dalej, zatruwając i wysysając z Johna wszelkie siły. Nie mógł nic zrobić, mógł tylko słuchać.

"Jest tylko jedno serce, które mnie interesuje pod względem symbolicznym, Johnny, i zabrałeś mi je. Nie, nie, tak się nie bawimy. Kumple tak ze sobą nie pogrywają. Zaprosiłem cię do gry przy Sherlocku a tymczasem on sobie ciebie wziął i wyniósł! Głupi. A ja tak chciałem zagrać z wami oboma. Bo widzisz, Johnny, ja wiem, że Sherlock z chęcią faktycznie by ciebie przeleciał." nóż zatrzymał się na krótką, zapierającą oddech w piersiach chwilę idealnie pośrodku gardła Johna. Lekki nacisk, nacięcie skóry, delikatne, prawie nie odczuwalne. Stróżka ciepłego, czerwonego ulepku spływająca po zagłębieniu karku, po obojczyku. John charknął rozpaczliwie. Nóż pogładził go leniwie po wnętrzu ucha.

"Takie spouchwalanie się ze zwierzakiem trąci zoofilią, ale powiedzmy, że masz swoje zalety, doktorze." mówił dalej nóż, wznawiając wędrówkę po nagim ciele Johna i od czasu do czasu kłując go ostrzem, płytko, niezobowiązująco, tylko, żeby pokazać, że potrafi. "Tam, wtedy, na basenie, objawiłeś charakter, a ja przyznam, lubię zwierzęta z charakterem. Chciałem znaleźć sobie kogoś takiego jak ty, ale wszyscy zbyt szybko umierali."

Nóż na chwilę umilkł, znieruchomiał, a potem igła wbiła się w ramię Johna i wstrzyknęła w niego strumień rozpalonej lawy. Wizgnął, rzucił się, ale świat tylko zafalował przed nim jak poruszona tafla stawu. Nóż pogłaskał go uspokajająco po policzku.

"Ciiiii. Wrzuć na luz, Johnny. Nie zabiję cię tak szybko. Poczekam, aż się pojawi mój gracz. Trochę mu to zajmie, zostawiłem kilka, hm hm, łamigłówek po drodze. Tak dla rozruszania intelektu, bo widać seks rzucił mu się zdrowo na mózg."

Stracił orientację zupełnie, niesiony falą lawy, płynącej mu w żyłach. Słyszał łomot, ogłuszający, dudniący. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odkrył, że jego to bicie jego własnego serca. Miał wrażenie, że widzi swoje ciało od wewnątrz, widzi jak żyły rozszerzają się, jak krew zaczyna napierać na pnie nerwowe, jak szaroróżowa masa, mózgu zaczyna pulsować i drgać równomiernie, w rytmie z sercem. A serce biło szybko, coraz szybciej, jak szalone pompując coraz więcej zatrutej lawą krwi. Nie ruszaj się, nie wchodź z nożem w dialog, oddychaj! Żeby jeszcze pamiętał jak to robić, ale jego ciało właśnie o tym zapomniało, nerwowo łykając hausty powietrza i krztusząc się nimi.

Na moment świat zniknął w mechatym, welurowym mroku. Gdy powrócił, John mógł znowu oddychać, ale nie wystarczająco, płytko. Balansował na krawędzi zawału, miał wrażenie, że stół otwiera się pod nim jak zapadnia a on sam leci do tyłu, bezwładnie jak szmaciana kukła. Nóż kuł go ostrożnie po bliźnie na udzie, po kolanie, łydce.

"Sherlock zanim zechciał bawić się w seks był piękny. Nieskażony. Mój jedyny, ukochany aseksualny prawiczek. Wola przetrwania silniejsza niż wszystko inne, na tyle, żeby nie angażować się w sprawy tłuszczy. Uczucia, seks, bracia Holmes uczynili sztukę z odgradzania się od tych pospolitości. Bardzo ergonomiczne wyjście, bardzo mądre spożytkowanie energii życiowej. Moc była w nich silna, jakby powiedział mistrz Jedi. A potem pojawiłeś się ty, z tym swoim popędem płciowym. Rozbabrałeś mi mojego Sherlocka, Johnny, całkiem jak Lestrade rozbabrał Mycrofta, ale jeszcze gorzej. Mycfort przynajmniej swojego detektywa przeleciał, ty nie przeleciałeś nikogo. Dlatego czepiasz się tych żenujących, cycatych foczek, które tylko patrzą, żeby przysiąść i urodzić kolejnego niewolnika na tym łez padole."

Rzucił się wściekle, gdy ktoś pochylił się nad nim i zatkał mu usta spoconą lekko, twardą dłonią. Druga dłoń ujęła go za członka. Już wolał noże... nie myśl o tym, nie myśl o tym, .

"Nie winię cię, Johnny. Jesteś bezmyślnym zwierzakiem a większość gatunków na ziemi nie ma pojęcia o celibacie." mruczał z bliska nóż, oddechem pachnącym świeżo zgryzioną miętówką. "Bzykają się, pukają, kopulują i pieprzą. Nieważne za jaką cenę. Tak wzniosłe, tak bezsensowne, że aż piękne. Instynkt, żeby przekazać swoje geny, zapewnić przetrwanie gatunkowi staje się silniejszy od woli przetrwania. A wola przetrwania to wielka siła."

Nóż powrócił i zakreślił na podbrzuszu Johna miłosne, zawiłe, dekoracyjne półkole. Spocona dłoń wciąż pozostała na jego członku, nieruchoma i groźna.

"Testowałem to nieraz. Obiekty, oczywiście, na koniec umierały, ale tym najsilniejszym skracałem męki własnoręcznie. Taka mała nagroda. Zawsze z radością nagradzam ludzi chętnych walczyć o swoje życie. Reszcie pozwoliłem się męczyć. Bez woli przetrwania są nudni, nie stanowią wyzwania."

Nóż przemknął Johnowi pod żebrami i przez moment wydawało się, że wbije się tam, w słabiznę, w miękką masę mięśni, narządów wewnętrznych i flaków. Ogień do tej pory igrający jedynie na krawędzi wizji Johna gruchnął nowymi płomieniami, ukazując znajome do bólu budynki biedniejszych dzielnic Bagdadu, przysłonięte czarnym, duszącym dymem. Dach płonie i spada, podłoga wali się z trzaskiem, stare, spękane ściany z piaskowców grzebią swoich mieszkańców. Czołgi jadą po gruzach zdewastowanych ulic, przez dudniącą, gniewną muzykę z słuchawek w hełmach nikt nie słyszy wrzasków cywilów, lamentów i łkań.

_ The roof, the roof, the roof is on don't need no water let the motherfucker burn. Burn motherfucker burn!_

Płoń, popaprańcu, płoń!

"Sherlock był wyzwaniem. Był, dopóki nie zaczął się babrać z pospólstwem w poszukiwaniu seksu. Zabawnie się to oglądało, Johnny, powiadam ci. Wiesz, przeprowadzono ostatnio badania na temat seksualności człowieka i co się okazało?" nóż gadał dalej, ale John mógł tylko patrzeć szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak płonie dach razem z przydomowym ogródkiem, jak płonie czyjeś prawnie w oknach, które już nie mają po jednej stronie ściany, ani podłogi.

Płoń!

"Liczba osobników niezainteresowanych seksem wzrasta, po równo u obu płci. Nie chcą uprawiać seksu, bo nie przynosi im to satysfakcji. W skrajnych przypadkach odrzucają nawet przytulanie i całowanie."

Nóż zsunął się po podbrzuszu Johna, tańcząc płochliwie dookoła pępka i ześlizgując się aż do penisa. Zimny dotyk metalu sprawił, że John drgnął cały, wyrwany z płonącego obrazu afgańskiej grozy, spocony i drżący. Metalowe więzy zacisnęły się mu na nadgarstkach i stopach jak wnyki. Nie chciał tu być! Nie chciał tu być! Chciał uciekać, ale nie miał siły, bezbronny, bezwolny, bezradny. Najgorszy koszmar, największy lęk...

"Przytulania nie znoszę, rozrywka dla plebsu, ale całowanie..." nóż zniknął na chwilę a potem dotyk miękkich, wilgotnych ust na członku sprawił, że John podskoczył cały. Krzyknął. Poparzone twarze afganistańskich kobiet popatrzyły na niego z góry, oczyma nieruchomymi jak onyksowe paciorki. Nóż zaśmiał się okropnym, zdławionym głosem, po czym powrócił zimnym ostrzem na podbrzusze Johna. Ciepłe wydechy i chłodniejsze wdechy stawiały mu włosy na udach na sztorc.

"Całowanie to całkiem inna kategoria. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu nie wpadłem na to wcześniej. Chociaż nie, wcześniej wolałem myśleć o Sherlocku jako o jednostce wysoko rozwiniętej, aseksualnej. Ponad popędami, ponad tym całym genetycznym, organicznym bagnem. Ale teraz, gdy ujawnił swoje karty, teraz, gdy pogardził mną na rzecz kogoś tak marnego jak ty..." nóż ponownie zjechał w okolice penisa Johna, okrążając go i dotykając pod jądrami. " Teraz całowanie wydaje mi się całkiem, całkiem. Jak to ludziom się zmieniają priorytety. Ale dlaczego ty? Dlaczego taki stary, wyblakły, mały facecik z maleńkim kutaskiem i ogromnymi uszami miałby mi zabrać Sherlocka?"

Wybuch, ogłuszający i wybijający oddech z piersi. Wstrząs tak silny, że kruszący betonowe ściany, łamiący w drzazgi stoły i meble. Zamknął oczy i pomyślał, że to już koniec i może i dobrze, bo nie ma już siły oddychać i niech już się to skończy. Lawa w jego żyłach zaczynała stygnąć, zostawiając po sobie puste, zimne odczucie, pełznące w górę ciała. Najpierw stopy, potem nogi, uda, brzuch i pierś. Panika, krótka i przepełniona dezorientacją, potem cisza i konwersacja. Niemalże salonowa, dystyngowana, nie pasująca do płonących ulic w Bagdadzie.

"Rozwiązałeś zagadki wcześniej, niż sądziłem. Czyżbyś aż tak spieszył się po swojego zwierzaczka?"

"Odstąp od Johna i podnieś ręce do góry."

Zmrużył oczy, usiłując zobaczyć coś pośród dławiącego dymu. Wysoki cień z rozwianymi włosami i postawionym na sztorc kołnierzem płaszcza. Znajomy cień. Dobrze, ktoś musi powiadomić rodzinę, skoro John nie miał ze sobą nieśmiertelników...

"Uwielbiam, jak jesteś taki stanowczy. Aż mi coś się ściska w żołądku z ekscytacji." nóż zapiszczał z podnieceniem łamiącym się falsetem, po czym wbił się Johnowi w bok, po raz pierwszy rzetelnie, porządnie i głęboko. Ale John był już za daleko, żeby się tym przejąć.

"Niestety Sherlock, moi snajperzy mają cię na muszce i raczej rąk nie podniosę. Chcesz, żebym sobie odkształcił garnitur?"

"Gdzieżbym śmiał. Twoje zagadki były dziecinnie proste. Rozumiem, że chciałeś, abym pojawił się na koniec spektaklu. Śmierć Marka, Elisabeth i małżeństwa z Klubu Wargi była sfingowana. Znalazłem ich wszystkich, jednego po drugim, na czas, jak w zegarku. Pustostan w Blyth, piwnica w hotelu w Cuckfield i opuszczony magazyn w Dorchester. Alfabetyczna wyliczanka, bez polotu i bez ofiar. Wszyscy przeżyli. To bardzo miło z twojej strony, że nie zabiłeś ich na miejscu."

"Nie doceniłem cię, Sherlock. Brava, brava. Ale tego tutaj już nie odratujesz."

Nóż uniósł się do kolejnego ciosu. John zamknął oczy, a potem krótki, wygłuszony tłumikiem strzał i gorące strugi krwi, rozbryzgującej się w zwolnionym tempie. Na stół, na Johna, na stojącego z boku Sherlocka.

"Zapomniałem dodać, że twoi snajperzy są już zamienieni na snajperów Jej Królewskiej Mości."

"Mycroft!... Za... pamiętam... to!"

"To nie Mycroft cię postrzelił, tylko ja. Możesz już przybrać tą słynną zawiedzioną, zaskoczoną minę, albo uciec. Drugi raz nie spudłuję."

"...Ty!..."

Cokolwiek nóż miał do powiedzenia, zginęło w mrokach, oblepiających coraz szczelniej Johna ciemności. Kotłowanina, wrzaski, strzały i wybuch, a potem cisza dużo bardziej niepokojąca niż wybuch. Ktoś przecinał krępujące Johna druty, ktoś mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałego przykrył go pachnącym chemikaliami , grubym, ciężkim płaszczem. Ktoś zadzwonił po karetkę i łamiącym głosem wykrzykiwał, że nie, nie będzie czekał, bo przyjaciel umiera i nie będzie mu żadna dyżurna pielęgniarka idiotka mówiła, co ma robić i jak się ma czuć.

"LSD. Halucynacje, zaburzenia rytmu serca, wysokie ciśnienie tętnicze. Dasz radę, John, tylko skup się i nie zasypiaj." klepnięcie w policzek, lekkie, potem silniejsze. "Nie zasypiaj do diabła!"

Łatwo mówić, chciał powiedzieć John, ale nie każdy ma widać taką wolę przetrwania jak Sherlock Holmes. Nie każdy może znieść kamienną, ziejącą chłodem pustkę, paraliżującą i wysysającą resztki sił. Świat oddalał się od Johna, jak turlający się, coraz mniejszy kłębek włóczki. Nie czuł już nic, ani palącej od środka lawy, ani zimnego jej braku, ran kłutych i ciętych, nic. Ktoś dotykał mu twarzy, przemawiał do niego miękkimi słowami i John, John, zostań ze mną, John, ale było to tak odległe, że ciężko było się tym przejąć, co dopiero zareagować. Ostatnie żałosne resztki świata rozsupłały się, aż wreszcie pojedyncza nitka świadomości zginęła w ciemności, jak drobna pajęczyna na porywistym wietrze.

/

Płynął przez odmęty chłodnej, falującej lekko wody i czuł się świetnie. Nie bolało nic, ani ramię, ani noga. Czuł, że za moment całkowicie się obudzi, ale odwlekał tą chwilę. Jeszcze minutka, jeszcze sekunda w tym miłym, miękkim, prześwietlonym porannym słońcem miejscu pomiędzy jawą a snem. Zaraz wstanie, zejdzie na dół i zrobi śniadanie dla siebie i Sherlocka, zaraz włączy się z powrotem do życia, gdzie pobolewa go noga a za długie godziny w szpitalu za mało mu płacą.

Łagodny, letni powiew owionął mu twarz i coś przyjemnie chłodnego dotknęło mu czoła. Sherlock pewnie znowu wlazł mu do sypialni. Za chwilę, za sekund parę John się z nim rozprawi, ale teraz jeszcze trochę podrzemie pośród lnianych prześcieradeł, zawojów wełnianego koca i poduszek. Sherlock nie zrobiłby mu krzywdy z premedytacją, ale po co go dotyka? Akurat tak dobrze mu się spało...

"Te narkotyki działają na receptory serotoninowe. Nie wywołują uzależnienia fizycznego ani psychicznego. Są groźne głównie dlatego, że wywołują omamy i halucynacje o rozmaitej, często nieprzyjemnej treści. Dotyczą wszystkich zmysłów."

Przyciszony głos Sherlocka, gdzieś blisko, tuż przy jego uchu. Kolejne miękkie, ostrożne dotyki, tym razem usta, policzek, skroń. John mruknął ze zniecierpliwieniem i zmarszczył się, na co mocna, smukła dłoń przycisnęła mu lekko głowę do poduszki.

"Idźcie już. Sam zrobię mu zastrzyk. Nie rób takiej miny Mycroft, wiesz, że potrafię robić zastrzyki jak zawodowiec. Wyjdźcie i nie wracajcie już dzisiaj. John musi teraz odespać."

Gdzieś w oddali zaszurały buty i kapcie, szczęknęła klamka i zamknęły się po cichu drzwi. W końcu. John chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do swojej drzemki.

"Wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, gdybyś mnie posłuchał i uprawiał ze mną seks. Jesteś uparty jak osioł z tą swoją heterycką stroną medalu. " mamrotał mu do ucha Sherlock, w jego głosie pretensja pomieszana z żalem i... tak, ze zmartwieniem. Sherlock Holmes był zmartwiony. Niezwykłe. Niespotykane. John uchylił powieki, żeby to zobaczyć, a wtedy Sherlock pochylił się i pocałował go. Jego usta były wilgotne, wspaniale miękkie i smakowały jak rumiankowa herbata.

end

by Homoviator 05/2012

Cholera, funfik mi się rozrasta, ale nie mogę już tego zmienić. Jeżeli oczekujecie klasycznego rozdziewiczania to musicie na nie jeszcze trochę poczekać i być może to co otrzymacie nie będzie takie klasyczne. Owszem, nadal jestem Evil Authorem i nadal kocham cliffhangery :D

Evil Author uprasza o komentarze, dla tych co śledzą tego ff. Historia się krzaczy i trzeba potężnego wena, żeby zamknąć ją w tych 6 rozdziałach.

_The roof, the roof, the roof is on don't need no water let the motherfucker burn. Burn motherfucker burn._

Piosenka Fire Water Burn zespołu BLOODHOUND GANG. Piosenka przywołana przez żołnierzy amerykańskich wysłanych do Afganistanu, w dokumencie Michaela Moore`a Fahrenheit 9.11. Jedyny film dokumentalny, który byłem w stanie znieść o wojnie w Afganistanie.

Oczywiście dużą blondynę u Jeremiego Przybory zamieniłem na dużego bruneta, bo cholera co, chłop chłopu inwokacji powiedzieć nie może? :D


	5. Chapter 5 Nie tak szybko

roz. Nie tak szybko i harmonia wszechświata

Musisz nauczyć się zasad gry. A potem musisz grać lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

A. Einstein

Fioletowy, mechaty mrok i powyginane cienie na wytapetowanej ścianie. Miarowe tykanie najstarszego budzika pani Hudson, stojącego na dębinowej komodzie. Posmak rumianku na ustach i pustka w głowie. Nie miał siły ani chęci się ruszać, więc leżał tak, z czymś przyjemnie ciepłym i tętniącym sobie spokojnie pod jego policzkiem. Cisza, bezruch. Ktoś otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając żółte światło z przedpokoju w fioletową ciemność sypialni.

"...Oddycha na mnie."

"Przesuń się. Albo wstań..."

Coś dotknęło mu policzka, miękko i ostrożnie. Uniósł brwi, ale powieki zdołał tylko uchylić. Były zbyt ciężkie. Zapach rumianku wylądował mu gładko na ustach.

"Nie. Niech sobie oddycha."

John westchnął. Jeszcze przez kilka chwil towarzyszył mu we śnie powidok wyświetlacza komórki.

/

Obudził się z potworną migreną. Miał problemy z otworzeniem oczu, tak mu dudniło pod czaszką. Tętniący miarowo, tępym ból mógł być jedynie reakcją na długotrwałą kurację lekami przeciwbólowymi. Coś ciepłego i gładkiego dotykało mu nosa. Nie miał siły wystraszyć się, że kolejny eksperyment Sherlocka wylądował mu w łóżku...

"Lestrade pyta co z tobą, John. Odpowiem, że ok. Na pewno lepiej niż z Mycroftem, który teraz staje na głowie, aby odkręcić cały ten bajzel z bronią nuklearną. Broń nuklearna. Kolejne żałosne kłamstwo mojego brata. Ale tego Gregowi nie napiszemy. Im mniej wie o Mycrofcie tym dłużej będę miał z nimi spokój."

Chłodna dłoń dotknęła mu policzka, potem czoła i skroni. Chciał podążyć za tym niosącym ulgę dotykiem, ale ktoś przytrzymał go przy poduszkach.

"Masz gorączkę. Powinienem wezwać panią Hudson, chociaż nie lubię, jak cię dotyka. Nie lubię jak ktoś cię dotyka poza mną, John. Więc się wreszcie obudź i powiedz mi, co z tą twoją gorączką. Potrzebujesz zupy pomidorowej z ryżem pani Hudson, czy zwykły Ibuprom ci wystarczy? Zupa wymaga ode mnie działań logistycznych, Ibuprom byłby łatwiejszy."

Zmarszczył się i podniósł rękę, żeby potrzeć zdrętwiałą twarz. Ramię zabolało ostrym, przenikliwym bólem rozciętego ciała a potem odezwał się także ból pod żebrami. Znacznie gorszy, ciągły, rozrywający. Nie jęknął nawet, ale atłasowe ciepło przed jego nosem odsunęło się nagle a potem chłodne palce dotknęły mu czoła, szyi, aby na koniec wylądować na zabandażowanym grubo ramieniu.

Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy otworzył oczy.

"No w końcu." mruknął oschle Sherlock i przeciągnął się, aż chrupnęło. Jego arystokratycznie długie stopy wyprężyły się i zamachały obnażonymi, dziwnie wrażliwymi palcami, wyraźnie kontentymi ze swobody. Byłoby to nawet zabawne, gdyby John nie trzymał nosa w rękawie atłasowego szlafroka Holmesa i nie leżał z Holmesem w jednym łóżku.

Był na to zbyt zmęczony. Zdecydowanie był na to zbyt zmęczony.

"Mhhh?"

Sherlock spojrzał na niego zezując lekko. Wygiął ze zniecierpliwieniem usta.

"Chcesz się czegoś napić? Po dwóch dniach pod kroplówką może ci się chcieć pić i dlatego tak charczysz."

Sherlock usiadł swobodnie na łóżku i po paru chwilach posunął Johnowi kubek z wodą do ust. John napił się, nawet nie walcząc o to, żeby samemu ująć naczynie. Nie musiał patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że dłonie drżą mu koszmarnie.

"...Moriarty?" wychrypiał, gdy już odzyskał głos a Holmes odsunął się ostrożnie, jego twarz nieodgadniona, jego dłonie zaplecione mocno na kubku.

"Uciekł." oznajmił beznamiętnym tonem Sherlock, po czym wydusił dramatyczne. "Przepraszam."

"Za co?" nie zrozumiał John, usiłując zebrać myśli. Ogłupiający ból głowy wcale nie pomagał. Sherlock przybrał cierpiętniczą minę geniusza tłumaczącego coś idiocie.

"Za to, że pozwoliłem mu uciec. To przecież oczywiste, że mogliśmy go ująć wtedy, Mycroft i ja. Nie było żadnego niebezpieczeństwa nuklearnego, tylko zwykłe niebezpieczeństwo terrorystyczne, a z takim mój kochany brat radzi sobie sam wyśmienicie. Puściliśmy Moriarty`ego, ponieważ więcej z niego wyduszę, gdy jest na wolności. Możesz więc czuć się zdradzony i zagrożony, dałem odejść komuś, kto cię skrzywdził..."

Sherlock gadał i gadał a John patrzył się na jego twarz, na pełne, blade usta, idealnie ogolony podbródek i niesfornie układające się na potylicy, czarne loczki. Nie mógł się skupić, wolał się też nie ruszać, żeby ponownie nie obudzić w sobie bólu. Wieść o Moriarty`m na wolności wcale nie działała na Johna uspokajająco, ale widocznie bracia Holmes mieli kolejny karkołomny plan w zanadrzu. Nie było sensu naciskać, i tak nic nie powiedzą, a John powinien się cieszyć, że ze spotkania z Jimem wyszedł z życiem i względnie w jednym kawałku...

"Rana kłuta z lewej strony klatki piersiowej, pod żebrami. Rana kłuta na prawym ramieniu, mięsień ucierpiał, ścięgna nie ruszone. Pobieżne rany cięte na ramionach, w dole brzucha, w okolicach moszny. " udzielił informacji Sherlock, po raz kolejny udowadniając, że posiada zdolności telepatyczne. "Nic ci nie będzie, odpoczniesz i staniesz na nogi. Spieszyłem się. Znalazłem kilka ofiar Moriarty`ego, którymi bawił się w ten sposób. Wszystkie miały poucinane członki. Tobie nie zdążył nic uciąć. John, musisz odpowiedzieć mi na pytanie."

John, który właśnie przysypiał, ukołysany terkotem słów Holmesa, uchylił sennie powieki. Powinien być zdenerwowany, pobudzony i w szoku, ale jakoś nie był. Jego mózg nie doszedł jeszcze do momentu, w którym potrafiłby rozprawić się z rzeczywistością. Świat musiał poczekać aż Watson będzie w stanie się nim zająć, nie teraz, nie tutaj, w wygrzanej, lnianej pościeli, w porannym słońcu, z Holmesem i toną znieczulaczy w krwiobiegu.

Sherlock patrzył na Johna z bliska, wsparty na łokciu. Najwyraźniej żądał natychmiastowej odpowiedzi i za nic miał sobie żałosny stan swojego interlokutora. John odetchnął płytko, żeby nie urazić sobie ran.

"Pytaj."

Szaroniebieskie oczy Sherlocka zwęziły się i zmętniały nieco, jak zawsze, gdy Holmes decydował, że nie ma sensu oszczędzać siebie ani wroga i trzeba rozwiązać problem wprost.

"Wyprowadzisz się?"

Cisza. Cisza. Sherlock obserwował Johna swoim przenikliwym, sondującym spojrzeniem jedynego w świecie detektywa konsultanta, napięty i skupiony. A John nie miał energii na kichnięcie, co dopiero na rozszyfrowanie pokrętnej logiki genialnego współlokatora, wybrał więc jedyną sprawdzoną drogę. Milczał. Sherlock, oczywiście, nie zniósł jego milczenia długo.

"Mógłbyś się wyprowadzić. Na pewno czujesz się teraz oszukany i znieważony. Twój przyjaciel wystawił cię jako przynętę, zostałeś porwany i cudem uniknąłeś okrutnej śmierci z rąk Moriarty`ego. Masz prawo być wkurzony i masz prawo mnie zostawić, żebym, cytując Mycrofta "bawił się dalej sam z moimi betonowymi misiami." Masz prawo być zawiedziony i mieć dość mieszkania ze mną."

John w tej akuratnie chwili czuł jedynie, że nie jest w stanie rozmawiać z Sherlockiem, że jest zmęczony, ranny a wspomnienie Jima Moriarty`ego powoduje u niego drżenie osadzone niepokojąco głęboko w klatce piersiowej.

"Będziesz chciał znaleźć sobie inne lokum i uciec od zagrożenia. Nietypowe, bo zagrożenia lubisz, ale rozumiem. Moriarty to inne zagrożenie, niż te, do których jesteś przyzwyczajony."

"Nie chcę szukać innego mieszkania. Dobrze mi tu, gdzie jestem." wymamrotał John, czując jak opadają mu powieki a oddech wyrównuje się i pogłębia. Sherlock poruszył się niecierpliwie.

"Twoja siostra mówi, że powinieneś się wyprowadzić z tego, cytuję, domu wariatów."

"Mycroft mówi, że powinieneś ubrać się w garnitur, zasiąść w pałacu Buckingham i za wielkie pieniądze bawić się z jego betonowni misiami... a nie... biedować w domu...którego numer dzieli się na literki..."

"Lubię mieszkać na Baker Street 221B." wyznał Sherlock, gdzieś bardzo, bardzo blisko. John uśmiechnął się sennie z zamkniętymi oczyma.

"Tak się składa, że ja też..."

Zasnął nie wiedział nawet kiedy i jak.

/

Sherlock na szczęście już nie wrócił do niezręcznego tematu wyprowadzki Johna z Baker Street. I dobrze, bo pierwsze dwa dni po odzyskaniu przytomności Watson praktycznie przespał, naładowany środkami przeciwbólowymi i napojony do pełna przesłodzonymi herbatami owocowymi pani Hudson. Mgliście pamiętał, jak pomagali mu się umyć, jak prowadzili do łazienki i zmieniali zapoconą piżamę. Pomagali mu jeść, pilnowali, żeby zażył lekarstwa, przemywali czoło i kłócili się, czy powinien zostać na Baker Street czy wrócić do szpitala. Za pierwsza opcją był Sherlock, John i pani Hudson, za druga Harry, Mycroft i Sara, która także pojawiła się odwiedzić słabującego kolegę. Koniec końców Watson huknął na wszystkich, że się nigdzie nie rusza, zostaje tutaj i nie jest nieuleczalnie chory, żeby się tak nad nim wszyscy trzęśli.

Goście ustawieni do pionu przez ostre słowa obolałego człowieka z bandażami na piersi i ramionach, odpuścili i przestali się wtrącać. Dobrze. John wolał chorować w prywatnym zaciszu Baker Street a nie w pracy. Nie miał też problemów z przyjęciem pomocy Sherlocka i pani Hudson. Jako doktor wiedział, że unoszenie się dumą nie służy rekonwalescentom.

Po trzech dniach John zaczął samodzielnie opuszczać łózko, a po czterech dniach, powoli bo powoli, ale zwlekł się na dół, zjeść normalne śniadanie w kuchni. Chciał wrócić do tego co było jak najszybciej, aby spokojnie wyprzeć ze świadomości łatwość, z jaką Jim wyrwał go z jego życia. Jedno popołudnie z Moriarty`m. Normalny człowiek wracałby do siebie około paru miesięcy. John Hamish Watson nie był widocznie tak normalny, jak lubił o sobie myśleć i wiedział, że trzeba szybko wsiąść z powrotem na konia, z którego się spadło.

Wciąż jeszcze podskakiwał na dźwięk nadchodzącego smsa w komórce Sherlocka. Wciąż jeszcze nie mógł się zdobyć na rozmowę z Angel, o której Mycroft powiedział tylko, że to dobra kobieta i nie będzie sprawiała kłopotów. John nie miał do tego głowy, nie miał też czasami energii, żeby porządnie zawiązać sznurowadła.

Pani Hudson w asyście Sherlocka była nieocenionym aniołem, od razu też naskoczyła na Harry, gdy ta pojawiła się ponownie, zobaczyć, co się dzieje z jej bratem.

"John potrzebuje odpoczynku, a nie wrzasków i pretensji." zimny ton pani Hudson jasno wskazywał, że nie aprobuje hałaśliwej obecności Harry i nie życzy sobie kolejnych jej kłótni z Sherlockiem.

John dowiedział się o sporze swojej siostry ze swoim współlokatorem, gdy tylko odzyskał siły na tyle, żeby samemu pójść do łazienki i nie rozerwać sobie szwów. Nie było to tak łatwe, jak się wydawało. Jim wiedział, jak rozpruć swoje ofiary, żeby zadać długoterminowy ból i utrudnić gojenie. Pani Hudson, pomagając Johnowi zakładać opatrunki, poinformowała go o wielkiej kłótni, jaką urządziła na Baker Street Harriet.

"Ta dziewczyna po prostu nie może zrozumieć, że to nie wina Sherlocka, że zostałeś porwany!" mówiła pani Hudson z oburzeniem i postawiła przed Jonem kolejną porcję owsianki, tym razem z rodzynkami, cynamonem i gorzką czekoladą. "Przecież kto wiedział."

"Nie, to tylko i wyłącznie wina Johna, że dał się podejść Moriarty`emu." włączył się ponuro Sherlock znad swojego rozgrzebanego artystycznie jajka na miękko. "Ja mam sobie do zarzucenia tylko to, że mogłem odnaleźć cię szybciej."

"Jak?" chciał wiedzieć John i od razu pożałował swojego pytania. Sherlock dźgnął łyżką wypływające z jajka żółtko i zrobił minę.

"Zabijając jednego z informatorów Moriarty`ego. Ujęliśmy ich trzech, nie chcieli mówić. Widocznie obawialo się Jima bardziej niż szarej eminencji rządu brytyjskiego, mojego kochanego braciszka. Głupcy."

John potarł twarz w geście zmęczonego, poranionego człowieka, który w skutek odniesionych ran nie może sobie sam założyć spodni. Nagle odechciało mu się owsianki, nawet doprawionej czekoladą.

"Wolałbym, żebyś nikogo nie zabijał Sherlock."

"A ja wolałbym, żeby cię nikt nie porywał." odparował płynnie Sherlock. "Przyzwyczaiłem się do ciebie. Płacisz połowę czynszu i robisz dobrą herbatę. Nie sądzę, aby było łatwo znaleźć kogoś takiego jak ty."

John popatrzył na Holmesa w osłupieniu. Po raz pierwszy Sherlock przyznał się, że nie potrafiłby zastąpić swojego niedomyślnego, naiwnego, głupiego doktora Watsona. Było w tym coś surrealistycznego i przerażającego. Odczucie surrealizmu tylko się pogłębiło, gdy Sherlock ze zdeterminowaną miną odłożył łyżeczkę obok zmaltretowanego jajka, przysunął się do Johna a potem z rozmachu cmoknął go prosto w usta. Z zamkniętymi oczami, zaciśniętymi pięściami i miną doprowadzonego do ostateczności desperata.

John trwał w osłupieniu, póki dziwaczny pocałunek nie zakończył się, gdy pani Hudson pojawiła się w kuchni z nowym imbrykiem herbaty. Wtedy tableau ożyło i poruszyło się. Pani Hudson powiedziała znaczące "och.", po czym zawróciła do siebie, zostawiając herbatę na kredensie, Sherlock łokciem strącił jajko na dywan a John położył Holmesów dłoń na piersi i odepchnął go. Odrobinę za mocno. Akurat, żeby pokazać, że pomimo ran nie pozwoli napastować się w żadnej formie.

"Co robisz?"

"Chcę, żeby Moriarty dał ci spokój."

John westchnął i położył dłoń na ramieniu Sherlocka, potrząsając nim lekko. Szaroniebieskie oczy obserwowały go otwarcie, czujne i dociekliwe.

"Możesz przestać się wygłupiać? Serio myślisz, że jak się ze sobą nie prześpimy Moriarty porwie mnie i wykastruje?"

"Prawie to zrobił."

"Prawie to ogromna różnica!" wybuchnął John, powoli zaczynając tracić cierpliwość. "Wróciłem, odnalazłeś mnie, nic mi się nie stało! Już jest dobrze. Możemy dać tej sprawie spokój cholera jasna psia krew?"

Sherlock zacisnął szczęki i nie wyglądało na to, że da spokój, ale John był wprawiony w bojach. Patrzył na Holmesa tak długo, aż ten wreszcie skinął głową z niezadowoleniem.

"Wiesz, że tylko tymczasowo odstępuję od tego tematu, John."

"Niestety wiem. A teraz zjedz tego tosta, zanim spłynie z niego cały dżem."

Dokończyli śniadanie jakby pocałunek i rozgniecione na dywanie jajko na miękko się nie zdarzyły. Gdy pani Hudson wsunęła się cicho do kuchni, podrzucić im trochę placka drożdżowego, John walczył wciąż z owsianką a Sherlock pisał coś w szaleńczym tempie na laptopie, popijając kawę i krzywiąc się.

"Wszystko w porządku?" zapytał uprzejmie John.

"Nie. Nic nie jest w porządku"

Sherlock z trzaskiem odstawił kubek z kawą na stół, nie podnosząc wzroku z ekranu laptopa.

/

Koszmary wcale nie musiały być wizualne. John zawsze to przeczuwał, ale nigdy nie doświadczył tego na własnej skórze. Aż do teraz. Spał i śnił, wiedział, że śni, ale nie potrafił poskromić szczekającej zębami, dzwoniącej w uszach, trzaskającej kośćmi trwogi, gdy ponownie usłyszał głos Moriarty`go. Monolog, uczony, wyrafinowany, z chwilowymi zaburzeniami w postaci niekontrolowanego śmiechu, albo wariackiej ekscytacji piszczącego falsetu.

Jim znowu mówił a John znowu słuchał. I nie mógł ze strachu wydusić ani słowa, nie mógł nawet zadrżeć.

"Wiele stworzeń rozmnaża się bez seksu ze znakomitym skutkiem. Dzieworództwo występuje wśród trzydziestu gatunków jaszczurek. Ponad trzysta gatunków zwierząt na Ziemi rozmnaża się bez seksu, więc jednak można bez niego przetrwać. Bez skomplikowanych zalotów, prężenia przed wybranką muskułów, bez znoszenia samicy prezentów. Dlaczego więc nadal dominuje ta pierwsza, nieekonomiczna forma seksu?"

Jim pochylił się nad Johnem i zajrzał mu w twarz, z bliska. Pachniał drogą wodą toaletową, żelem do włosów i krwią. Obrzydliwe zestawienie przyprawiło Johna o odruch wymiotny. Szarpnął się, krzyknął, sięgnął po broń...

...i otworzył oczy.

Sherlock odpowiedział Johnowi spokojnym, nieinwazyjnym wejrzeniem stworzenia głębinowego. Miał niesamowicie rozszerzone źrenice i pochylał się nad Johnem, leżącym na kanapie.

"W porządku?"

John nie zniżył się do odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Nie, nie było w porządku. Śnił mu się właśnie koszmar dużo gorszy niż Afganistan, amorficzny zlepek traumatycznych przeżyć związanych z Jimem, wspomnień wojennych i samotności, przygnębiającej diagnozy, że nawet teraz John Hamish Watson nie ma kogoś, kto by z nim posiedział, poczekał aż się uspokoi, kogoś, kto by z nim to przeoddychał...

"Ale przecież ja jestem." odpowiedział Sherlock, używając znowu swoich słynnych, telepatycznych umiejętności. John roześmiał się rozedrganym, nieswoim głosem i usiadł na kanapie, rozprostowując obolałe od niewygodnego leżenia plecy.

"Jesteś który jesteś. Ha. Jesteś Bogiem czy jak?"

"Jestem o wiele lepszy niż Bóg, John." żachnął się Sherlock, podnosząc podbródek z wyższością. "Ja jestem prawdziwy."

John popatrzył na Sherlocka, Sherlock popatrzył na Johna a potem roześmiali się razem, po cichu, pośród światła pojedynczej bocznej lampki. John dopiero teraz dostrzegł porozkładane dookoła fotela gazety, zdjęcia i przypadkowe, porysowane, wypełnione odręcznym pismem kartki. Sherlock pracował, czytał coś i pisał na fotelu, jednocześnie obserwując, jak Watson śpi na kanapie.

"Jak długo tutaj ze mną siedziałeś?" zapytał John cicho, na co Sherlock przewrócił oczyma i wstał z kanapy, strzepując szlafrok.

"Wystarczająco, żeby zasłużyć na herbatę. Zrobisz herbatę John?"

"Sam sobie zrób." obligatoryjnie oburzył się John i już zaczął wstawać, żeby podążyć do kuchni, ale nagłe milczenie i bezruch Sherlocka zwróciły jego uwagę. Holmes stał obok Watsona w swojej flanelowej piżamce i przydepniętych pantoflach, z nieczytelną miną i dłońmi, wbitymi w kieszenie szlafroka. I nagle dla Johna stało się, jasne, że nie tylko on padł ofiarą Moriarty`ego, że Sherlock wciąż kurczowo trzymał się Johna, czytał, mówił, telefonował i był. Całkiem, jakby bał się, że Watson mu zniknie, zostanie zabrany i nie będzie już z kim jeść śniadań, wyśmiewać głupawych programów telewizyjnych, nie będzie kogo męczyć o dżem aroniowy i herbatę. Nie będzie komu podkraść laptopa, przywłaszczyć sobie czyjejś bawełnianej koszulki i swetra.

John dokładnie wiedział, czemu potrzebuje w swoim życiu Sherlocka, jego kolorów, energii i pasji, jednocześnie kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, po co Holmesowi ktoś taki jak John. Ze swoimi powracającymi psychosomatycznymi bólami, żołnierskimi trikami nerwowymi, licznymi nieudanymi randkami i zwariowaną siostrą doktor Watson nie był najlepszym kandydatem na kompana jedynego na świecie detektywa konsultanta.

Sherlock przestąpił z nogi na nogę i odsunął opadające mu na czoło włosy.

"Herbata John." i z tymi słowy Holmes odwrócił się na pięcie i krokiem dromadera poczłapał do kuchni, klapiąc przydepniętymi łapciami. John podążył za nim, kulejąc lekko i uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

Była piąta rano, za oknami wciąż panowała ciemność, ale londyńskie ulice już powoli budziły się do życia. Za chwilę pani Hudson wstanie i zacznie otwierać lufciki na dole a chłopcy zaczną rozwozić na rowerach gazety. Doktor John Watson miał tego poranka melodię na jajecznicę, tłustą, na maśle, z boczkiem. Sherlock, oczywiście sprzeciwi się jedzeniu ściętego białka z kurzymi zarodkami w środku, zawetuje trucie się tostami z masłem i kategorycznie zaprotestuje przeciwko niecnej kawie zbożowej zamiast herbaty, ale potem zje. Bo zawsze je. Bo Holmes lubi jeść śniadania ze swoim Watsonem.

Sherlock siedział przy stole, pisał coś na komórce i zerkał jak John boleśnie powoli krząta się po kuchni. Obaj tego potrzebowali, powrotu do rutyny, utwierdzenia, że pomimo tego, co się stało nadal są Holmes i Watson są dla siebie i chrzanić Jima Moriarty`ego, karawana jedzie dalej.

Gdy John wyrzucił jajecznicę ze szczypiorkiem na talerze i rozstawił kubki z parującą bawarką Sherlock, cud cudów, nie zaoponował.

/

Powoli wracał do siebie. Rany goiły się poprawnie, ale nie w nich tkwił największy problem. John przestał spać. Męczony szalonymi majakami sennymi zostawał w salonie jak najdłużej, unikając nieudolnie szybkiego zapakowania do łóżka z pigułką nasenną i herbatką z melisy. Przy pani Hudson i Sherlocku była to taktyka strusia i okropnie niefunkcjonalna.

"John. Jeżeli chcesz śpij tutaj, na kanapie. Albo u mnie w sypialni. Nie sądzę, abym dzisiaj w nocy z niej korzystał." mówił Holmes, nie odrywając się od laptopa. "Lestrade wysłał mi wiadomość o morderstwie w metrze. Fascynujące."

"Mój drogi chłopcze, rozumiem, że wiele przez ostatnie dni przeszedłeś, ale nie możesz się tak męczyć." kiwała głową pani Hudson. "Dam ci moich ziółek uspokajających. To żaden wstyd! Mój tata, gdy się denerwował, brał walerianę i nic w tym niemęskiego nie było..."

Pani Hudson faktycznie była groźna, gdy chodziło o perypetie zdrowotne osób, które oswoiła i zawłaszczyła w swojej przestrzeni. Nawet Mycroft schodził jej z drogi, gdy nadciągała ze swoimi herbatkami, pożywnymi rosołkami, aspiryną i obligatoryjnym kawałeczkiem gorzkiej czekolady. Czekolada była markowa, do cna deserowa i twarda jak granit. John nigdy nie miał serca jej odmówić.

Brak snu zaczynał się odbijać na jego zdrowiu. Czuł się senny i rozbity, czasami nie miał nawet energii na to, żeby otworzyć laptopa i zalogować się na swojego bloga. Znał ten stan. Z jednej strony rozumiał, że przeżył traumatyczne wydarzenie i minie trochę czasu, zanim dojdzie do siebie, z drugiej strony miał tego dość. Drobienie pani Hudson dookoła jego łóżka, Sherlock, który w zasadzie zniknął na parę dni z Baker Street i tylko wysyłał mu smsy, Harry i jej monologi, zawsze i nieodmiennie koncentrujące się na jej własnej, najważniejszej dla wszechświata osobie...

"Potrzebujesz wyjść z domu." zawyrokował pewnego poranka Sherlock. Właśnie wrócił z jakiejś całonocnej wyprawy i siedział sobie w kuchni, cały, cholera, uśmiechnięty, zaróżowiony uroczo na policzkach i pachnący dworem. John, który kolejną noc przewegetował na fotelu w salonie, udając, że czyta, spojrzał na Holmesa ciężkim wzrokiem. Sherlockowi, jak zwykle, nie drgnęła nawet powieka.

"Chodź ze mną John. Przyda mi się konsultacja z lekarzem. Kolejne morderstwo w ekskluzywnym burdelu i kolejna akcja szantażysty w Klubie Wargi." wyrzucał z siebie informacje Holmes, mieszając dynamicznie herbatę. "Twoje rany są już prawie zagojone, trochę ruchu by ci się przydało."

"Nie. Zostanę w domu." nie było sensu podawać powodów, Sherlock tak zbiłby je swoją elokwentną demagogią. Johna zwykle bawiły retoryczne akrobacje Holmesa, ale teraz nie miał na nie ochoty.

"Jak chcesz." Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. "To otwarta propozycja. Zawsze możesz do mnie dołączyć."

John popatrzył na swojego współlokatora, promieniującego radością z kolejnej rozwiązanej sprawy, kopiącego niezobowiązująco stołową nogę, brzęczącego łyżeczką w herbacie i skubiącego z entuzjazmem tosta. Nieswojego, zwiniętego z cudzego talerza tosta. No, ale chociaż coś zje. John skoncentrował się na robieniu kolejnej tury tostów z masłem i dżemem morelowym, pilnując się, żeby się z rozpędu nie wycofać ze swoich wątpliwości i nie podążyć za Holmesem.

Tęsknił za wyprawami z Sherlockiem, jednocześnie czuł, że w niczym teraz nie pomoże, co najwyżej przeszkodzi. Swoją powolnością, rozdrażnieniem, swoją potrzebą normalności, która była raczej zbędna przy sprawach, którymi zajmował się Holmes.

Sherlock nie brał do siebie odmowy Johna, zadziałał natomiast z innej strony.

Najpierw przyszła odwiedzić Johna Molly, z całym naręczem słodyczy, ciastek i gruszek i zacukaniem osoby z rzadka gdziekolwiek zapraszanej. Uśmiechając się nieśmiało panna Hooper opowiadała o tym, jak idą sprawy w kostnicy, siłą rzeczy udowadniając, że w kostnicach pracują sami "sztywniacy". John słuchał Molly najpierw z czystej uprzejmości, potem z zainteresowaniem, a na koniec wdał się w dyskusję co do wytrzymałości ludzkiej wątroby w warunkach nielaboratoryjnych. Molly była zachwycona, obiecała wpaść jeszcze raz, jak tylko przyjdą wyniki z laboratorium.

Następnie Baker Street nawiedziła Harry, wyjątkowo cicha i układna, oznajmiając, że Klara dała jej jeszcze jedną szansę i nie zamierza tym razem tego schrzanić. John ani nie popierał ani nie był przeciwny, zbyt dużo drugich szans swojej starszej siostry widział, żeby wykrzesać z siebie coś więcej niż mulistą neutralność. Na końcu wpadł także Greg, zaaferowany, zdyszany i dziwnie pobudzony, zważywszy na swój niedawny rozwód ze zdradzającą go ze wszystkim co się rusza żoną. Lestrade usiadł na kanapie w salonie, przyjął z wdzięcznością zaoferowaną mu filiżankę kawy i zacukał się sztucznie, że nie ma ze sobą żadnego podarunku dla rekonwalescenta.

"Nie trzeba..." machnął ręką John, zadowolony, że wreszcie odwiedził go ktoś, nie koncentrujący się na jego umęczonej, napadniętej i porwanej osobie. "Masz dużo pracy to nie myślisz o pierdołach. Bardzo dobrze. Mów co tam na posterunku..."

Sherlock, który przy słowach "o pierdołach" prychnął prześmiewczo, wyprostował się znad swojego nowego eksperymentu, zalegającego połowę stołu i okolice. Eksperyment składał się z martwego prosiątka, ukradzionych pani Hudson srebrnych kolczyków i dymiącego podejrzanie z kompotierki zielonego płynu. John wolał nie wiedzieć.

"Detektyw Inspektor Lestrade jest ostatnimi czasy potwornie zajęty." wymruczał cichym, aksamitnym głosem Sherlock, pochylając się ponownie nad ciałkiem prosiątka. "Królowa się burzy, parlament się obrusza, stosunki międzynarodowe się nadwątlają, a mój ukochany brat bierze urlop. Na okazję rozwodu detektywa inspektora. Jak funt poleci na łeb na szyję, będziemy wiedzieli komu podziękować."

John patrzył to na czerwieniejącego coraz bardziej na twarzy Lestrade, to na Sherlocka i jego mały, perfidny uśmieszek wszystkowiedzącego, wścibskiego młodszego brata. No to było bardziej ciekawe niż plotki z kostnicy St. Bart.

"Greg, to nie moja rzecz, oczywiście...ale ty i Mycroft?" John bardzo starannie wypierał z umysłu obrazy, które mu się nasuwały. Starszy Holmes bez garnituru był po prostu nie do pomyślenia.

Greg zachował kamienną twarz, rozsiadając się nonszalancko na kanapie.

"Czy wszystko co powiem, zostanie użyte przeciwko mnie?"

"Tak" powiedział z rozmachem Sherlock, w tym samym czasie, gdy John zapewnił, że "nie". Lestrade westchnął z rozbawieniem i wziął łyka kawy, udowadniając nie po raz pierwszy swój wspaniały, wypracowywany latami dystans. Aby współpracować w półoficjalnym układzie z Sherlockiem Holmesem trzeba było mieć tony całe dystansu oraz kilka zestawów stalowych nerwów. Greg Lestrade posiadał to wszystko i chyba dlatego John tak dobrze się z nim rozumiał.

Sherlock szczęknął agresywnie kompotierką.

"Dobrze już, nie wykorzystam nic co usłyszę w salonie. Kogo zresztą obchodzi szczątkowe życie płciowe Mycrofta. Mój brat, podobnie jak twoja siostra John, lubi składać fałszywe obietnice. Co też tym razem obiecał swojej nowej zabawce... że będzie trzymać dietę, aby nie zapaść na cukrzycę, jak naszej świętej pamięci babunia? Czy może nie pozwoli już więcej obmacywać się arabskim chłopcom łaziennym w saunie Chariots przy Lower Marsh?"

Lestrade spojrzał na Sherlocka kamiennym wzrokiem, po czym zwrócił się do Johna.

"Długo jeszcze będziesz na zwolnieniu?"

"Tydzień, ale nie wiem, czy to wytrzymam."

Lestrade uśmiechnął się i dokończył swoją kawę, po czym wstał z kanapy i obmiótł wzrokiem salon.

"Ja też. Od kiedy cię nie ma, Sherlock daje nam wszystkim popalić. Mycroft też zaczyna już narzekać."

John może nie powinien pytać, nie przy Holmesie, buszującym w kuchni z nowym eksperymentem, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

"A więc ty i Mycroft?" zapytał przyciszonym tonem, doskonale wiedząc o wspaniałym słuchu Holmesa. Greg popatrzył Johnowi w oczy, jego wejrzenie ciężkie i solidne, jego dłonie zatknięte za pasek kabury, wybrzuszającej mu marynarkę.

"A więc heteroseksualny ja i mój przyjaciel Mycroft."

Brzmiało to dokładnie tak jak heteroseksualny John i jego dziewiczo-rozpustno-swingujący przyjaciel Sherlock. Obłuda i zakłamanie; może nawet nie umyślne, może nawet niewinne, ale kłamstwo. Obrzydliwe kłamstwo, krzywdzące i po prostu nie fair.

Sherlock wkroczył do salonu z głową uniesioną dumnie i prosiaczkiem, zawiniętym w ścierkę kuchenną w dłoniach.

"Detektyw inspektor Lestrade nie był w domu od trzech dni i nie spędził tych trzech dni całkowicie pogrążony w pracy. Owszem, był na posterunku, uczestniczył w kliku śledztwach, ale na noc wychodził. Gdzie wychodził? Błoto na jego butach wskazuje, że był poza miastem, brak błota na nogawkach spodni sugeruje, że ktoś go tam zawiózł. Ktoś, ponieważ samochód detektywa inspektora wciąż jest w naprawie po ostatnim wypadku. Mała stłuczka, nic groźnego, Mycroft wziął wtedy dwudniowy urlop i tak spowodował zawahania na rynku walut, dotyczące zwłaszcza franka szwajcarskiego. Błoto na butach detektywa inspektora ma rudawy odcień, najbliżej Londynu tego typu ziemie znajdują się w Brighton. Szczęśliwy traf, czy koszmarny przypadek, że Mycroft akurat w tych okolicach posiada domek z ogrodem i widokiem na morze."

John słuchał wywodu Sherlocka i jak zwykle nie mógł powstrzymać się przed podziwem, pomieszanym z konfuzją. Holmes odpowiedział na jego zadziwione spojrzenie uśmiechem hollywoodzkiego gwiazdora, całkiem, jakby nie był ubrany w podomowy, wygnieciony garnitur, brudny fartuch kuchenny i nie trzymał zwłok prosiaka w rękach.

Lestrade popatrzył na Sherlocka wzrokiem osoby dorosłej, mającej do czynienia z rozpuszczonym bachorem. Gej, heteryk czy tylko Mycroftolubny masochista, Greg nie dał się sprowokować. John widział wyraźnie, dlaczego Lestrade sprawdza się jako szef i policyjny inspektor. Facet musiał mieć nerwy na wodzy cały czas, zarówno przed przestępcami jak i przed niemałym i bardzo krytycznie nastawionym aparatem administracyjnym.

John zaprzyjaźnił się z Gregiem od razu, gdy tylko spotkał go podczas pierwszej sprawy z Sherlockiem. Watson z miejsca obdarzył trzeźwo stąpającego po ziemi, konkretnego policjanta sympatią zarezerwowaną tylko dla solidnych, pracowitych przedstawicieli służb mundurowych. Lestrade przy osobowościach takich jak Sherlock czy Mycroft jawił się jako nieco wyblakły, powolny, ograniczony twór systemu policyjnego, ale była to tylko ułuda. Greg był kimś, kogo można by było nazwać kręgosłupem brytyjskiego państwa, konsekwentny, twardy, trzymający się procedur ale naginający je, gdy okoliczności tego wymagały. Solidny, porządny chłop. Nic dziwnego, że żona go zdradzała. W porządnych solidnych chłopach nie było romantycznej tajemnicy, ani nutki ryzyka. Z obserwacji Sherlocka wynikało, że kobiety podczas kryzysu wieku średniego miały tendencje do zostawiania swoich solidnych, porządnych chłopów, aby poszukać szczęścia w ramionach niegrzecznych, niesolidnych i nieporządnych chłopczyków. Spostrzeżenia Holmesa, chociaż czasami dziwaczne, zwykle były prawidłowe. Żona Grega po długich procesach sądowych, powrotach i ponownych rozstaniach, w końcu zwinęła manele, zabrała dom, dzieci i psa, pozostawiając inspektorowi detektywowi meble, kota i małą, skromną działeczkę na przedmieściach Londynu.

John pytał się, jak Lestrade to znosi. Sherlock nie pytał, czasami tylko przebąkiwał coś o promiskuityzmie wśród policjantów i nietypowych upodobaniach odzieżowych Donovan. Greg nie lubił mówić o sobie. John dowiedział się o tym już podczas ich pierwszego, nieoficjalnego spotkania w pubie. Lestrade wolał mówić o pracy, o nowych śledztwach i podejrzanych. Może żona faktycznie tak naprawdę tylko mu zawadzała...

Greg odchrząknął, wybijając Johna z ciągu myślowego i uśmiechając się smętnie.

"Będę się zbierał, John. Jak masz chęć możemy się jakoś zgadać w pubie i porozmawiać bez obecności martwych parzystokopytnych."

John uśmiechnął się także i podał Gregowi dłoń.

"Nie omieszkam się odezwać. Dzięki, że wpadłeś."

Lestrade wyszedł, salutując Sherlockowi i na schodach jeszcze dziękując pani Hudson za kawę. John spojrzał z niechęcią na Sherlocka.

"Musiałeś go aż tak rozpracować?"

"Dlaczego nie? Niewygodnie ci oglądać, jak rozpracowuję ukryte pragnienia heteryków?" zapytał retorycznie Sherlock i utknął sobie prosiaczka pod pachę. "Lestrade miał zadrapanie na nadgarstku, sądząc z kształcie po łańcuszku od zegarka. Ciekawe ile heteryckich kochanek Grega jest w posiadaniu zegarka kieszonkowego Woodford, kupionego w David Edwards Jewellers w Walii. A ile z owych kochanek chciałoby go krepować takim łańcuszkiem, zamiast kajdankami z futerkiem czy skórzanymi paskami, modnymi tego lata? Zakładam, że Lestrade posiadał kochanki tak jak jego żona posiadała kochanków. Donovan nie na darmo miała krótki epizod długich sukienek z długim rozcięciem."

Sherlock, jeżeli chciał, potrafił być niezwykle nieprzyjemny i okrutny, a jeżeli nie chciał, potrafił być okrutny w sposób transgresywny. Sprawy orientacji seksualnej nie były rzeczą łatwą do sklasyfikowania, zwłaszcza, jeżeli obiekt dokonywał klasyfikacji sam na sobie, a nie na stojących na poboczach, dogodnych, łatwych do poszufladkowania jednostkach. Greg zapewne szamotał się ze swoim Holmesem tak jak John ze swoim. Kurcze, trzeba będzie iść z nim do tego pubu na piwo...

"Jesteś zły." zdiagnozował Sherlock, ściskając swojego prosiaczka bezlitośnie. "Czemu?"

Na to akurat była jedna, łatwa odpowiedź.

"Nie spałem od trzech dni. Chodzę po ścianach z nudów a jak ktoś przyjdzie, żeby mnie odwiedzić i porozmawiać, ty przeganiasz go swoimi dedukcjami!"

John zaczął mówić cicho i spokojnie, stopniowo unosząc głos i kończąc na pełnowymiarowym krzyku. Sherlock stał przed nim, nadęty i ewidentnie obrażony.

"Czemu musisz rozmawiać z rozchwianym biseksualnym inspektorem, z którym sypia na boku Mycroft? Przecież możesz rozmawiać ze mną."

"Ale nie chcę rozmawiać TYLKO z tobą!" fuknął John, nagle odkrywając, że dyszy, że jest zmęczony, jakby przebiegł maraton i kłuje go coś w klatce piersiowej. Sherlock przez moment miał minę, jakby miał zapytać "dlaczego?", ale szczęśliwie porzucił tą ideę na rzecz złapania Watsona pod łokcie i podprowadzenia go do kanapy. Prosiaczek w ścierce wylądował niezgrabnie na dywanie. Pani Hudson będzie wniebowzięta.

"Myślę, że powinieneś mi towarzyszyć w następnej sprawie." oznajmił apodyktycznie Sherlock, gdy John już leżał na kanapie, przykryty kocem, z union jackiem pod głową i zrolowanym swetrem pod stopami. "Będzie dla ciebie ciekawa pod wieloma względami, plus, rozchodzisz trochę ten ciężki przypadek gorączki kabinowej."

"Jeszcze coś powinienem?" zapytał John, zakrywając sobie ramieniem twarz. Sherlock dotknął mu palcem jabłka Adama i wycofał się z kanapy, jakby obawiał się, że John trzepnie go po łapie.

"Owszem. Powinieneś się ze mną przespać. Ale to tak poza nawiasem."

/

To musiało nastąpić i John był na to przygotowany, bo ile mógł siedzieć w domu, kryjąc się przed czymś, za czym tęsknił? Może Sherlock miał rację, może Watson potrzebował wziąć udział w akcji i w ten sposób wydobyć się z psychofizycznego dołka.

Holmes nie skomentował, gdy John samoistnie przyłączył się do niego, gdy Lestrade zadzwonił z kolejną sprawą. John był mu wdzięczny za milczenie.

Kobieta leżała wpatrując się szklanym wzrokiem w baldachim ogromnego, wyłożonego atłasami posłania. Miała rozrzucone ręce i nogi, przywiązane w kostkach do tralek łoża. Ubrana była tylko w przezroczysty, czarny peniuar. Jeden długi, iskrzący się kryształowo kolczyk zwisał jej z naderwanego ucha, bigiel drugiego był wbity w najmniejszego palca u prawej stopy.

"Diamenty, nie cyrkonie. Potrafiła się wycenić. Blondynka, poprawiana niedawno farba na włosach. Krem depilacyjny z aloesem, perfumy Chanel Miss Coco..." wyliczał Sherlock, krążąc dookoła łoża i obserwując ciało kobiety z wszystkich możliwych perspektyw. "Co możesz mi o niej jeszcze powiedzieć, John?"

John pochylił się nad zwłokami i dotknął uzbrojoną w rękawiczkę dłonią szyi, karku i ucha ofiary. Obmacał potylicę i pożałował, że nie może obrócić ciała, gdy Sherlock jednym ruchem przerzucił zwłoki na brzuch.

"Hej, nie przesuwajcie niczego!" krzyknął Lestrade, stojący u wejścia pokoju, ale John już go nie słyszał.

Na plecach kobiety zostały wyrzeźbione nożem trzy słowa. Ozdobnie wykrojone paski, pozbawione z kunsztem skóry, błyszczące nagim, nabiegłym krwią mięsem układały się w krótką, makabryczną wiadomość.

_Nie tak szybko. _

Sherlock przypadł do znaleziska, nie pomny na protesty Grega. Zaczął coś mówić, że litery były wycięte, gdy ofiara jeszcze żyła, że utrzymane są w stylu gotyckim, ulubionej czcionce Jima, której używa zostawiając komentarze na forum i na blogu. Kobieta podczas kaźni była odurzona LSD, ale zachowała świadomość do końca. Zebrana w ranach krew świadczy o tym, że ktoś po Moriarty`m jeszcze ofiarę odwiedził, przekręcił na plecy i poznęcał się nad ciałem za pomocą kolczyków. Zazdrosna koleżanka po fachu, brunetka, kompleks niższości, rozbita rodzina, małe oczekiwania względem życia i tendencja do tycia w udach.

John poczuł otępiający zawrót głowy. Ściany naparły na niego i nagle zabrakło mu powietrza. Złapał się za serce i wyciągnął ramię, żeby zaalarmować Sherlocka, że nie może oddychać a pokój usiłuje zmiażdżyć go swoimi ścianami, ale Sherlock zniknął.

"Co do..."

Zrobiło mu się gorąco, parno i duszno. Języki ognia najpierw powoli i nieśmiało, potem coraz odważniej i mocniej pełzały po tapetach, rozklejając je i zwęglając. Patrzył na nie jak zaczarowany. Wiedział, że to omam, ale nie potrafił go przełamać. Dwa światy nałożyły się na siebie w ciągu sekundy, jeden zwyczajny, realny, z Sherlockiem, martwą prostytutką i diamentowym kolczykiem, i drugi, wypełniony krzykami rannych, ogłuszającymi wybuchami bomb i szeptem, szarpiącym nerwy, monotonnym szeptem, przedzierającym się przez inne hałasy jak sztylet przez jedwabną zasłonkę. Iluzja tak prawdziwa, że posiadająca swoją własną temperaturę, swój własny swąd topiącej się tapety, palonych ciał, obleczonych w brudne ubrania. A w tym wszystkim Jim Moriarty, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, z martwym wejrzeniem brązowych oczu i jaskrawą, wściekle zieloną gumką od bokserek, wystającą zza welurowego szlafroka.

"John?"

Sherlock złapał Johna za ramię, coś mówił, ale John już nie potrafił go słuchać. Wiedział, że przechodzi właśnie epizod psychotyczny, po LSD takie rzeczy się zdarzały. Flash back, nawrót halucynacji, czasami nawet parę tygodni po zażyciu narkotyku. Drżenie, skurcze mięśni, podwyższony poziom cukru...

"Muszę... usiąść..."

Sherlock wciąż coś mówił, ale poprowadził go do kozetki i pomógł mu na niej usiąść. Jego dłonie, blade i nienaturalnie długie były kojąco chłodne. John patrzył na nie, nie mogąc pokonać irracjonalnego lęku, że zaraz spłoną.

"Mam wzywać pogotowie czy jakoś sobie poradzisz?" zapytał Sherlock a nad jego ramieniem Jim Moriarty zaniósł się suchym śmiechem, płynnie przechodzącym we wściekły skowyt.

"Poradzisz sobie, Johnny! Zawsze sobie radzisz! Jesteś pan Zawsze-Daję-Radę! Aż w końcu coś w tobie pęknie i zaczniesz strzelać do ludzi na ulicy. Tak zwykle kończą ci, co zawsze dają sobie radę!"

"Nie jestem pewien...czy dam radę..." zwierzył się z trudem John, zaciskając oczy i zakrywając je drżącymi dłońmi. Ignorowanie śmiechu Moriarty`ego, którego NIE BYŁO w tym pokoju, bardzo przerastało go. Sherlock, nie wypuszczając Johna z uchwytu, wyjął komórkę. John przez huk ognia, trawiącego cały budynek burdelu, słyszał jak Holmes wybiera jakiś numer.

„Mycroft?"

Świat na moment odsunął się od Johna i Watson trwał tak, w stanie, którego nie można było z czystym sumieniem nazwać przytomnością. Znał to, trwał tak podczas ataków na Bagdad, ukryty, przyczajony, zamieniony w maszynkę do oddychania, pozbawioną strachu, obaw, emocji. Przeżyć, przetrwać, zapomnieć, czasami godzinami nie mógł potem zmusić się do odczuwania czegokolwiek. Wydał z siebie zawstydzający, żałosny charkot. Schował twarz w gryzącym, pachnącym domem płaszczu, usiłując pogodzić zażenowanie swoim brakiem kontroli z organicznym, trzęsącym nim lękiem.

Nie przypominał sobie, kiedy Sherlock wyprowadził go z budynku zamtuzu. Doszedł jako tako do siebie dopiero, gdy już siedzieli w taksówce i pruli przez nocny Londyn z niewątpliwie niedozwoloną prędkością. Na wszystkich skrzyżowaniach mieli zielone światło. John pomyślał z goryczą, że to pewnie Mycroft uruchomił sieć nadzoru miejskiego.

Serce wciąż waliło mu jak młotem.

_Nie tak szybko._

"Na pewno nie chcesz wezwać pogotowia?" zapytał cicho Sherlock w sposób całkowicie naturalny obejmując Johna ramieniem i przytrzymując mu twarz w klapie swojego płaszcza. "Swego czasu eksperymentowałem z LSD, ale takich epizodów po zażyciu nie miałem."

John nie odpowiedział. Czuł, że za godzinę, dwie wszystko co teraz powie będzie tylko przyczynkiem do jeszcze większego wstydu i zażenowania. Oto wielki żołnierz o precyzyjnym oku i pewnych dłoniach, doświadczony weteran, który wrócił z wojny z Afganistanie i dał radę żyć dalej, został złamany przez Jima Moriarty`ego i jego psychologiczne sztuczki.

_Wrzuć na luz, Johnny. Nie zabiję cię tak szybko. Poczekam, aż się pojawi mój gracz._

Tej nocy spał w salonie, na usłanej pościelami kanapie. Spał symbolicznie, bo wciąż miał pod powiekami blask pożogi nad walącymi się dachami i uśmiech Moriarty`ego, wbijającego mu nóż pod żebra. Pani Hudson obwieściła, że napiła się za dużo kawy wieczorem i nie może zasnąć, to posiedzi sobie z chłopcami.

"Zrobię wam szarlotkę."

Sherlock na początku krzywił się na taką kontrolowaną inwazję pani Hudson, ale widząc, że John nie ma nic przeciwko skapitulował i zajął się skrzypcami.

Kanon Pachelbela rozrastał się pod palcami i smyczkiem Holmesa, od pojedynczego, samotnego dźwięku po całe wiązki wibrujących, harmonijnie nakładających się na siebie akordów. Muzyka dążyła do eskalacji, ponaglała, rozrastała się i panoszyła, ale Sherlock panował nad nią, nie pozwalał się sobie ponieść, trzymał w ryzach i melodię i siebie. Słuchając harmonii dźwięków John doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma sensu desperować, trzeba wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce i nie załamywać się. Jim był osobą, której powinno się obawiać, ale można go było pokonać. Sherlock mógł go pokonać.

Czas na moment stanął w miejscu. Serce Johna i jego pobudzony nienaturalnie system nerwowy zaczynały się już uspokajać, a on sam, utknięty w kłębach pościeli wpatrywał się w sufit i czuł się jak dzieciak. W kuchni pani Hudson wkładała szarlotkę do piekarnika a przy oknie Sherlock wygrywał wyrywającą mu się spod palców harmonię wszechświata. John miał także swoją rolę w tym teatrze. Czas było wziąć byka za rogi i porządnie rozegrać to rozdanie.

Szarlotka była gotowa około trzeciej nad ranem. Sherlock przestał męczyć skrzypce Pachelbelem i poszedł do kuchni, sięgając z górnej półki talerzyki do ciasta i cmokając panią Hudson w policzek. Całkiem naturalnie, całkiem jakby robił to od dawna. Może robił to od dawna. Co właściwie John wiedział o przeszłości Holmesa, poza paroma wyrwanymi z kontekstu wydarzeniami i stekiem przeinaczonych faktów, rzuconych mimochodem przez Mycrofta?

Pani Hudson poklepała Sherlocka po policzku i rozstawiła talerzyki. W kuchni było ciepło i jasno, pachniało cynamonem, wanilią i jabłkami. John zwabiony zapachem zwlókł się ze swojej kanapy i owinięty w szlafrok zasiadł za stołem. Sherlock patrzył na niego z napięciem, skoncentrowany i zdeterminowany, i John nagle zrozumiał. Jeżeli chciało się zniszczyć Sherlocka Holmesa trzeba było najpierw zniszczyć Baker Street, jego dom i jego pozszywaną, połataną, dziwaczną rodzinę, która całkiem przypadkiem się w nim utworzyła. Moriarty się przeliczył. Cały materiał, nie pozszywany i ciągły może i wydawał się bardziej trwały, ale w gruncie rzeczy był dużo bardziej podatny na podarcie niż połatany patchwork.

To nie będzie łatwe, pomyślał John i wbił łyżeczkę w swój kawałek szarlotki. To nie będzie łatwe, ale rzeczy warte walki nigdy nie są łatwe.

/

"Przestań mi się kręcić po korytarzu i wejdź."

Sherlock stanął przed drzwiami sypialni Johna jak sarna złapana w światła nadjeżdżającego tira. Było grubo po północy. John od dwóch godzin udawał, że jeszcze tej nocy zaśnie i leżał w łóżku, wpatrując się suchymi oczyma w ciemność. Od otrzymania krwawej wiadomości Jima Moriarty`ego minęły już trzy dni i trzy dni Holmes kręcił się dookoła Johna w jakimś wariackim, zaczepno-obronnym tańcu, częstując go osobliwymi spostrzeżeniami na temat braku ochoty na seks, spowodowanego ciągłym stresem, przepracowaniem, depresją albo zaburzeniami hormonalnymi.

Wziąć byka za rogi. Tak.

"Wejdź."

Sherlock, zwykle oponujący i sprzeciwiający się tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć reakcję przeciwnika, tym razem posłuchał bez szemrania. John zamknął za Holmesem drzwi i wskazał mu swoje łóżko.

"Jeżeli mamy to zrobić to na moich warunkach."

Sherlock wszedł do sypialni nie spuszczając z wzroku z Johna. Usiadł na łóżku. Wyglądał jak granatowa, jedwabna zjawa, pociągająca i wysmakowana pośród zgrzebnych, prostych pościeli i skromnego, ułożonego z żołnierską precyzją dobytku Watsona.

Można się w nim było zakochać, doszedł do zaskakującego wniosku John. Można się było zakochać w tym kapryśnym, genialnym człowieku, ubarwiającym świat samym swoim istnieniem, nieważne czy w garniturze, czy w przydepniętych podomowych kapciach.

"Jakie są twoje warunki, John?" zapytał przeciągle Sherlock a John nie po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że to kuriozalne, że ktoś tak atrakcyjny jak Holmes wybrał sobie na rozdziewiczanie akurat jego, zwykłego, poszarzałego nieco, ostatnimi czasy także straumatyzowanego heteryka.

"Dowiesz się później. Najpierw się zgódź."

Holmes był przebiegły i układanie się z nim w jakiejkolwiek sprawie było jak podpisywanie cyrografu z Lucyferem. Trzeba było dokładnie czytać wszystkie przypisy małym druczkiem i myśleć parę kroków do przodu. Gra z Moriarty`m wciąż się toczyła, John był tego pewien, tak samo jak tego, że on sam ogarnia tylko dwie pierwsze jej warstwy. Reszta jest dla niego nieczytelna i może w niej jedynie polegać na zdolnościach Sherlocka.

Seks z Holmesem był najwyraźniej częścią gry.

"Nie mogę się zgodzić na warunki, o których nic nie wiem." zaoponował z galanterią Sherlock. John wiedział, że to nastąpi i był przygotowany. Pochylił się nad Sherlockiem, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i zbliżył twarz do jego twarzy. Wszystko katorżniczo powoli, wszytko przy nieustannym kontakcie wzrokowym. Zapach wody po goleniu Holmesa owionął go przyjemnym, drażniącym zapachem.

John zacisnął zęby.

"Albo robimy to po mojemu, albo wyjdź i już więcej nie wracamy do tematu."

Oddech Sherlocka przyspieszył nieznacznie, jego źrenice były rozszerzone tak, że niemal całkowicie zasłaniały tęczówkę. Nie cofnął się, nie żeby John się tego po nim spodziewał.

"Muszę pomyśleć. Odpowiem ci jutro."

"Teraz."

Dotknął dłonią jego włosów, szyi, chuchnął w kark, obserwując, jak Sherlock zaczyna drżeć. Niby taki opanowany, niby taki pod kontrolą, ale gdy przychodziło do zaufania komuś w ten najbardziej intymny, newralgiczny sposób, wszyscy ludzie byli tacy sami. W oczach Johna była to piękna cecha człowieczeństwa, w oczach Sherlocka słabość, przed którą nikt, nawet on sam, nie mógł uciec. Może tak będzie lepiej, John przynajmniej upewni się, że Holmes nie zrobi sobie więcej krzywdy w jakimś klubie. Watson nadal nie ogarniał tej gry, ale przynajmniej mógł porządnie odegrać swoją rolę. Bez podchodów, bez demagogii i ukradkowych pocałunków o smaku rumianku.

Ujął twarz Sherlocka w obie dłonie, zmuszając go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Pod jego palcami tętno Holmesa wariowało, wybijając szalony rytm. John pochylał się nad nim, zagarniając go w swoją przestrzeń prywatną i z zadowoleniem obserwując, jak Sherlock się w niej rozluźnia, jak wygładzają mu się drobne zmarszczki w kącikach oczu, jak wyrównuje mu się oddech.

Może jednak nie będzie to takie straszne. John dotknął czołem czoła Sherlocka i powiódł kciukami po wrażliwej skórze szyi Holmesa, od wrażliwych miejsc za uszami po kark.

"Odpowiesz teraz, albo darujmy sobie."

Sherlock przełknął głośno a potem odchylił głowę, uchylając usta i czekając na pocałunek, zawsze, nawet teraz, arogancki i roszczeniowy. John uśmiechnął się i pocałował Holmesa w skroń, potem w nos a na końcu w kącik ust.

"Tak czy nie?"

"Tak."

end

by Homoviator 06/2012

I koniec, nie chciałem wrzucać tej sceny już w tym rozdziale, bo chcę ją porządnie rozpracować :) Zbliżają się schody, niespodziewane dla wszystkich, zarówno dla Sherlocka i Johna, jak i Moriarty`ego :)

Mystrade, gotta love the fandom :D

Komentarze karmią wena, taki mały hint :)


	6. Chapter 6 W głąb króliczej nory

Roz 6

W głąb króliczej nory

– Ale ja nie chcę przebywać pośród obłąkanych – zauważyła Alicja.  
– Och, temu nie zaradzisz – powiedział Kot – wszyscy tu jesteśmy obłąkani. Ja jestem obłąkany. Ty jesteś obłąkana.  
– Skąd wiesz, że jestem obłąkana? – powiedziała Alicja.  
– Na pewno jesteś – powiedział Kot – inaczej nie znalazłabyś się tutaj.

Lewis Caroll, „Przygody Alicji w krainie czarów", przeł. Maciej Słomczyński,

/

Być może John zawsze chciał to zrobić. Zobaczyć, jak zachowa się Sherlock, gdy położy na nim swoje ręce, gdy dotknie go nie w ramach przyjacielskiego poklepania po plecach, ale mocniej, bliżej, bardziej intymnie. Wiedział, że nigdy nie dorówna Sherlockowi intelektem i być może zawsze podświadomie szukał pola, na którym byliby sobie równi, zrównani, bliźniaczy. Seks był takim polem, tutaj John prowadził i był bardziej doświadczony i pewny. Tutaj Sherlock znajdował się poza swoją domeną, wytrącony z równowagi, wciąż butny, ale już bardziej układny. Do pokory Holmesowi wciąż jeszcze dużo brakowało, ale John miał czas.

Zabrał się za rzecz uważnie i metodycznie. Łagodnie zmusił Sherlocka do położenia się na łóżku i spokojnie zaczął wyłuskiwać go z ubrania. Spodnie, skarpety, góra od piżamy. Sherlock drgnął, gdy John wsunął mu palce pod gumkę bokserek.

"Fiołkowe." uśmiechnął się John. Sherlock nie odpowiedział, tylko głośno przełknął ślinę i skinął głową.

Postanowił nie rozbierać Sherlocka do rosołu. Jeszcze nie. Chciał nacieszyć się dłużej poczuciem władzy i kontroli nad tym genialnym, szalonym człowiekiem, wyznawcą jedynie słusznej logiki i rozumu. Sam nie był podniecony, ciało Sherlocka nie było ciałem, na które zareagowałby bezwarunkowo podnieceniem. Dzięki Bogu nie było to przeszkodą. Trochę się tego obawiał, ale nie, Sherlock był posiadaczem ciała niewątpliwie męskiego i niewątpliwie przystojnego, nade wszystko jednak było to ciało znajome dla Johna. Bliskie. Drogie, warte zachodu i troski. John nie raz nie dwa dbał o to ciało, zmuszał je do założenia swetra, wstrzymania się od nikotyny, skłaniał je do jedzenia, do wypicia czegoś ciepłego po szaleńczej pogoni w deszczu za podejrzanym. John nie miał odruchu, żeby odtrącić Sherlocka z racji jego męskości. Chciał sprawić mu przyjemność i jednocześnie ułatwić zadanie, pomóc w grze z Moriarty`m.

Moriarty zapewne nie posiadał kogoś takiego jak John... I dlatego tak się rzucał.

Sherlock leżał i obserwował Johna spod przymkniętych powiek. Nie narzekał na powolność akcji, na uważne oględziny swojego obnażonego ciała, nie skomentował, że on sam jest rozebrany do bokserek, a John wciąż tkwi w piżamie. Sherlock ufał Johnowi, paradoksalnie było to dla Watsona bardzo ekscytujące, jednocześnie wpychało go w profesjonalną rolę doktora. Doktorzy mieli do czynienia z cudzymi ciałami non stop. Nie oceniali ich, po prostu się nimi zajmowali.

Dotknął twarzy Sherlocka, jego ramion, powiódł dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej i podbrzuszu. Uśmiechnął się, gdy Sherlock podskoczył lekko i sarknął niecierpliwie.

"John!..." wywarczał Holmes a John położył się na nim, wparł mu twarz w brzuch i zaśmiał się bez tchu.

"Warunek pierwszy. Siedzisz cicho."

"Leżę, jeżeli już..."

"Leżysz. W milczeniu."

Mięśnie brzucha Sherlocka, drgające nerwowo pod dotykiem Johna miały w sobie coś magnetycznego. Gładził je palcami, rysował po nich dziwaczne wzory i wciąż był zdumiony, że nie wpada w panikę. Jako zaprzysiężony heteryk powinien uciekać przed obnażonym podbrzuszem męskim, nawet, jeżeli należało do przyjaciela. Ale nie uciekał. Przyglądał się. I było to fantastyczne.

Postanowił nie traktować Sherlocka jak kobiety, chociaż byłoby to najprostszym wyjściem. Jak traktować ciało męskie wiedział tylko z własnego cielesnego doświadczenia, ale Sherlock, ze swoim domniemanym syndromem Aspergera, ze swoim niedotykalskim obejściem i eksperymentami mięsnymi na pewno mocno odbiegał od zwykłych reakcji przedstawiciela płci brzydkiej. Sam fakt, że Holmes leżał spokojnie i pozwalał Johnowi na dosłownie wszystko był już zdumiewający. Widocznie zaufanie między Sherlockiem a jego blogerem przekraczało bariery genderowe. To także było to ekscytujące. Bardzo ekscytujące.

John zaczął od szyi Sherlocka. Najpierw ostrożnie. Zwykłe dotyki dłońmi, neutralne i łagodzące. Blady, smukły i nadspodziewanie mocny kark Sherlocka pokrył się uroczą gęsią skórką, którą John, chyba odruchowo, pocałował. Szyja, obojczyk, mocna linia piersi i brzucha. Było to bardzo uzależniające doświadczenie. Jak zaczął całować tak nie mógł już przestać, tak wspaniale Sherlock reagował na jego dotyki. Holmes na początku leżał jak kłoda, z zaciśniętymi zębami i rękami ułożonymi równo po bokach, ale pod wpływem pocałunków zaczął oddychać głębiej i nieregularnie. Widać było, że stara się nad tym panować i nie potrafi. John usłużnie całował miejsca, które eksponował Sherlock, wyginając szyję, prężąc kark, odchylając głowę w tył.

"Możesz mnie dotykać." wymamrotał John prosto w miękką, wrażliwą skórę za uchem Sherlocka. Holmes wydał z siebie zdławiony, przeciągły dźwięk umęczonego stworzenia a potem złapał Johna za ramię i jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem przyciągnął do siebie.

To było nawet lepsze. Mógł czuć całym ciałem, jak Sherlock drży przy nim, jak oddech ucieka mu, gdy John odkrywa kolejne czułe miejsca. Powoli i bezlitośnie. Rozpracowuje go, obserwuje i bada. To był eksperyment Johna i on nadawał ton. Twardość piersi Holmesa, nadspodziewanie urocza miękkość brzucha, zdecydowane zejście pasa w biodra. John postanowił, że nie będzie tego doświadczenia porównywać ze swoimi wcześniejszymi doświadczeniami łóżkowymi. Sherlock był unikalny i tak John zamierzał go traktować.

W ten sposób poprowadzony eksperyment ujawnił, że Holmes posiada bardzo wrażliwy kark, dygoce cały, gdy przyssać mu się do miejsca, pomiędzy barkiem a szyją, wzdycha, gdy przygryzać mu płatki uszu i mruczy ze zniecierpliwieniem, gdy pocałować go po powiekach. John odkrył, że tą ostatnią czynność bardzo lubi. Subtelne drżenie delikatnej skóry dookoła oczu Holmesa, taniec rzęs, intymny gest, łagodny, raczej zarezerwowany dla uspokajania dzieci. Sherlock całowany po powiekach chciał wyleźć ze swojej skóry, nie było do końca jasne, czy z gniewu, czy z nadmiaru odczuć.

John stwierdził, że od tak obnażonego Holmesa można się było uzależnić. Od jego otwartych, żywych reakcji, od jego zadziwienia, że dotyk może tyle zdziałać nawet u kogoś, kto całe życie kierował się tylko logiką. Przez logikę właśnie Holmes sam zastawił na siebie pułapkę, mięso nie było łatwym materiałem do eksperymentów. Swingersi ukazali to Sherlockowi dobitnie, traktując go jak dildo, przyczepione do wyjątkowej urody lalki.

Nieważne, John że nie był gejem. Po prostu chciał, żeby Sherlock przeżył coś, czego najwyraźniej sam Holmes nie potrafił przeżyć, czy też w jego wypadku, zaaranżować. Jedyny w świece detektyw konsultant nie powinien być zredukowanym do biernego leżenia, żałosnym, zagubionym pośród pożądania innych osób plackiem. Holmes miał odczuwać całym sobą, cieszyć się, balansować na krawędzi a potem z niej spaść, prosto w ramiona Johna i do diabła z Moriarty`m i jego pokręconymi, chorymi gierkami, szantażami i napaściami. Rodzina na Baker Street była silniejsza niż to wszystko razem wzięte.

Sherlock zaczął się niecierpliwić, w sposób widoczny oczekując, że John szybko zakończy sprawę, tak jak jego wcześniejsi partnerzy. Wynajęte przez Mycrofta profesjonalne prostytutki, nawiedzone małżeństwo z klubu swingersów, zakolczykowani nieznajomi z gej klubu. John nie zamierzał iść w ich ślady i nie zamierzał pozwolić Sherlockowi na odtworzenie tej smutnej, przygnębiającej kliszy. Miało być porządnie i cholera, będzie porządnie, żeby tożsamość płciowa Johna miała potem legnąć w gruzach.

"John... John!"

"Cicho."

Sherlock łapał go gorączkowo za kark i ramiona, usiłował go do siebie przyciągnąć, John był jednak niewzruszony. Niczego nie przyspieszał, powoli i pieczołowicie zajmując się Holmesem i zmuszając go, żeby pozwolił się sobą zająć. Żeby się poddał. Karkołomne przedsięwzięcie, z drugiej jednak strony cała ta seksualna aranżacja była mocno karkołomna. John nie wnikał, miał teraz Sherlocka do zaopiekowania.

Przy całowaniu i głaskaniu od pasa w górę Sherlock jeszcze nad sobą panował. Gdy dłonie Johna powędrowały niżej, samokontrola detektywa konsultanta zaczęła pękać a gdy John wsunął mu dłonie w bokserki, Holmes spiął się cały i rozkojarzony otworzył pociemniałe, lśniące gorączkowo oczy.

John nie mógł zrobić niczego innego, jak tylko go pocałować.

Sherlock zareagował na pocałunek w usta, jakby go ktoś prądem kopnął. Drgnął, zwinął się jak czerw i złapał Johna za ramiona, jakby chciał go odepchnąć, ale nie miał na to siły. John nagle odkrył, że w zasadzie wczołgał się na Holmesa i teraz leży na nim, przyciskając go do łóżka. Było oczywiste, kto ma tutaj władzę.

"...Joooohn..."

Teraz nagiej prawdy nie dało się ukryć. Sherlock był podniecony a John nie do końca, ale był zainteresowany. Ekscytacja, poddenerwowanie i nowość sytuacji robiła swoje. John pocałował Sherlocka jeszcze raz, miękko i bez języka. Tym razem Holmes nie rzucił się jak wyłowiona z wody ryba. Pozwolił się pocałować, rozluźnił się i nawet otworzył usta. John nie czekając na chwilę zawahania odsunął się nieco, ściągnął z Sherlocka fiołkowe bokserki i przez moment zagapił się nieprofesjonalnie. Patrząc okiem doktora penis Holmesa był całkowicie zwykłym penisem, normalnym, może trochę dłuższym niż przeciętny. John wziął go ostrożnie do ręki.

Sherlock wstrzymał oddech na dobre parę chwil, po czym wypuścił go z sykiem. Nic nie powiedział. Trzymał się warunków umowy, leżał i milczał. Dobrze.

Dziwnie było dotykać penisa drugiego mężczyzny bez przyczyny medycznej. Wszystko było na opak, odwrócony do góry nogami chwyt, nieporęczne ustawienie łokcia. Sherlock wyglądał, jak ktoś rozdwojony, rozerwany pomiędzy potrzebą ucieczki a swoim własnym postanowieniem wykonania planu. Nie do końca prawidłowe odczucia w sytuacji intymnej, ale John mógł z nimi pracować. Błądząc ustami po brzuchu Holmesa szybko opanował sztukę trzymania nie swojego członka i poruszania dłonią tak, żeby nie sprawić bólu. Zaczął powoli, z kapką lubrykantu o smaku truskawkowym, który Sherlock miał w kieszeni szlafroka.

John ujął mocniej członka Sherlocka i ustalił rytm, obserwując jak jego działania wpływają na oddech Holmesa. Może i genialny detektyw podchodził do tej gry z otwartą przyłbicą, ufając i oczekując zaufania, ale Watson domyślał się, nie, był pewien, że genialny detektyw nie jest na siłach rewanżować się w tak delikatnej materii jak seks. Więcej, sam John miał mieszane uczucia co do rewanżu. Za bardzo przypominałoby to deklarację, na którą biseksualny heteryk raczej nie był jeszcze gotowy.

"Mój kolejny warunek to nie rozmawiamy o tym." wymamrotał w ucho dyszącemu już otwarcie Sherlockowi. "Nie musisz mi się rewanżować. Przepraszam, ale nie dam rady zrobić nic więcej niż... to."

"Nie... przepraszaj... mnie teraz... " wysapał Sherlock niskim, porwanym głosem na dźwięk którego penis Johna drgnął zaciekawiony. Kurza stopa, tylko nie teraz. Jaki fatalny timing. John zacisnął zęby i skoncentrował się na wykonaniu zadania. Sądząc z wokalizacji, jaką właśnie wykonywał Sherlock, długo to nie potrwa.

"Po prostu odpuść Sherlock..."

Holmes, pomimo newralgicznego stanu, w którym się znalazł, spojrzał na Johna spod przymkniętych powiek. Był zaczerwieniony na policzkach, oddychał przez usta a jego włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony, pot skręcał mu je w loczki na karku i za uszami. John, chcąc odwrócić uwagę Sherlocka, odgarnął mu włosy do tyłu i wyssał na spojeniu szyi i barku największą, najboleśniejszą, najbardziej powolną i heterycką malinkę świata. Holmes, jeżeli miał jakieś spostrzeżenia co do ulegającej szybkiej erozji tożsamości płciowej Johna, teraz ostatecznie o nich zapomniał.

Nie trzeba było dużo, żeby doprowadzić Sherlocka do orgazmu. John wystarczająco długo męczył jego ciało pieszczotami. Erekcja nie była problemem, podobnie jak wytrysk. Penis Sherlocka w dłoniach Johna był rozpalonym do czerwoności, bezbronnym fragmentem osoby detektywa i nie można było nie czuć się odpowiedzialnym, operując na nim. Stresujące, ale zarazem ciekawe. John w nagłym porywie zaborczości stwierdził, że nie życzy sobie, aby Holmes eksperymentował z mięsem i pozwalał się dotykać obcym. Doktor Watson może wciąż był heterykiem z wstawką biseksualną, ale był kimś bliskim dla Holmesa i krzywdy mu zrobić nie pozwoli.

Penis w dłoni Johna zaczął pulsować, nabrzmiały i gorący. Sherlock złapał Watsona za nadgarstek, spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Błędny, rozgorączkowany wzrok, napuchnięte, poczerwieniałe usta i burza czarnych, odcinających się mocnym kontrastem od bladej skóry loków. Nikt nie powinien go w tym stanie widzieć, pomyślał z pasją John, tknięty nagłym natchnieniem. Nie zastanawiając się wiele złapał Sherlocka za kark i przyciągnął go do siebie, ukrywając mu twarz na swoim ramieniu. Holmes drżał już teraz cały, nawet nie usiłując utrzymać fasady logicznego eksperymentatora.

John przytrzymywał go tak przez długi moment, przyciskając sobą do łóżka, głaszcząc po ramionach i karku i mamrocząc uspakajające nonsensy. Był pewny, że Sherlock go nie słyszy, ale robił to po równo dla Holmesa i dla siebie. Wciąż jakaś część Johna Watsona nie wierzyła, że to się dzieje i skulona trwała w szoku, czekając odpowiedniej chwili, żeby wybuchnąć i zasiać ogólną, wszechogarniającą panikę.

Sherlock westchnął głęboko i poruszył się pod Johnem.

"Możesz już ze mnie zejść."

John, zawstydzony, zsunął się z Holmesa. Nie nawiązując kontaktu wzrokowego wstał i powędrował do łazienki po ręcznik. Gdy wrócił, Sherlock leżał rozłożony na jego łóżku jak diva, całkiem jakby czekał na sesję fotograficzną. Nawet rozebrany do rosołu zachowywał elegancję i pewność siebie. W sposób całkowicie naturalny zaanektował łóżko współlokatora, położył się na brzuchu i sennie, niemal z rozmarzeniem stukał w klawiaturę telefonu. Opadały mu powieki. John nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

"Wytrzyj się." John wyciągnął dłoń z ręcznikiem. Sherlock sennie spojrzał najpierw na ręcznik, potem na Johna, następnie znowu na ręcznik, jakby nie mógł połączyć tych rzeczy w logiczną całość. Watson przewrócił oczyma.

"Leżysz na plamie na moim łóżku."

"Leżę obok plamy na twoim łóżku." skorygował ze znudzeniem Sherlock, podejmując ponownie pisanie smsa. "I wytarłem się już w twoje prześcieradło, John. Dziękuję."

To tyle w ramach romantycznego użycia ręcznika przyniesionego przez troskliwego przyjaciela po intymnym akcie. John zmarszczył się i potarł twarz odrobinę za mocno. Poczuł się nagle zmęczony, stary i zdecydowanie nie na miejscu. Co on sobie myślał, że Holmes doceni jego wysiłki i wkład w grę z Jimem? Że zauważy jego dbałość i poświęcenie i odpowie tym samym? Przecież to była tylko część gry, tak jak z Irena Adler, tak jak z Moriarty`m, gdy ostatnim razem zaczął zostawiać Sherlockowi wybuchowe zagadki z żywych ludzi...

John stał w swojej sypialni i niepotrzebnym ręcznikiem w dłoni i mętlikiem w głowie. Sherlock zrozumiał jego milczenie po swojemu.

"Chcesz, żeby ci się zrewanżować... Mogę to zrobić. Technicznie to dziś to nie był seks, tylko tak zwana robota ręczna. Póki co wystarczy. Myślę... Mam nadzieję, że wyewoluuje to w coś mocniejszego. Ale nie dziś. Dziś jest czwartek!"

"Czwartek?" nie zrozumiał John, ale Sherlock skoncentrował się znowu na swojej komórce, ponieważ właśnie przyszedł do niego nowy sms. Watson stał z ręcznikiem w dłoni i czuł się jak głupiec. Wyjątkowo zmęczony, niewyspany, rozdrażniony głupiec, któremu w upapranym spermą łóżku leży jego nagi współlokator.

Szkoda, że John Hamish Watson nie spiął się w sobie i nie przeleciał Sherlocka Holmesa. Przynajmniej mieliby to z głowy i mogliby wrócić do normalności, po męsku wypierając jedną noc ze świadomości. John był dobry w wypieraniu, kilka nocy w Afganistanie także wyparł tą metodą, stwierdzając, że co się działo w Vegas zostaje w Vegas, zwłaszcza, jeżeli jest to pocałunek i macanie się po pijaku z kolegą... Element żeński był wtedy daleko, bezpiecznie ukryty w lazaretach, element męski był z kolei blisko, miał ciepłe przyjemnie ciało i kompletnie nic na następny dzień nie pamiętał, tak był ulany. Ale, oczywiście, z Sherlockiem wszystko bylo o wiele bardziej skomplikowanie. Gdyby John załatwił rzecz jednorazowo, porządnie i od razu, łatwiej byłoby całe wydarzenie wyprzeć z pamięci a tak... tak czekała Johna i Sherlocka kontynuacja.

John zamknął oczy, wykonał głęboki wdech, po czym podniósł szlafrok z podłogi i zarzucił go na Sherlocka.

"Chcę spać i nie będę spać na uklejonych prześcieradłach więc rusz swój szacowny tyłek i idź do siebie, Holmes."

"Nie chcesz, żeby ci się zrewanżować i jesteś urażony." stwierdził Sherlock, wciąż zapatrzony w wyświetlacz komórki. "Czemu?"

No tak. Przecież Sherlock zawsze zwracał się do Johna, jeżeli nie rozumiał jakiejś interakcji międzyludzkiej, albo emocji. Teraz miał jednak pecha. John sam nie wiedział co sądzić o tej popieprzonej sytuacji i czego się po niej spodziewać. No chyba nie tego, że nagle Sherlock przemieni się w istotę czującą, współczującą i zaangażowaną? Na swój sposób Holmes był wobec Watsona bardzo zaangażowany i responsywny, ale to nie zmieniało postaci rzeczy, że nadal dalekie to było od normy... bo czy normą było, żeby wplatać w morderczą grę z wariatem seks? I to ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem? Może jednak zgoda na ten układ nie była najlepszym pomysłem Watsona.

"John?"

Nie wzdragał się przed kolejnymi próbami "uprawiania" z Sherlockiem, które najwyraźniej na niego czekały. Wzdragał się przed tym, że Sherlock przejdzie nad ich małymi, aranżowanymi sytuacjami intymnymi do porządku dziennego i zacznie traktować je jak swojego rytualnego porannego tosta z dżemem. Rozdziewiczanie Sherlocka było jak stąpanie po polu minowym a jego brak inteligencji emocjonalnej w sytuacjach intymnych był niezwykle niebezpieczny. Także dla Johna... Łeb się cięgiem kołował...

"John. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że doceniam to co zrobiłeś. To było konieczne i cieszę się, że wreszcie to zapercypowałeś."

O nie, nie będziemy tak rozmawiać i nie będziemy tego, cokolwiek to było, w ten sposób traktować. John spojrzał ostro na Sherlocka, jego myśli musiały wyjść mu na twarz bo Holmes zagapił się na niego, z komórką w ręce, wciąż opuchniętymi od pocałunków ustami i ledwie przysłoniętym szlafrokiem fiutem. John odchrząknął i założył ramiona na piersi.

"Warunek trzeci, zachowujemy się normalnie. Oczekuję, że dalej będziemy jeść razem śniadania i postaramy się ująć Moriarty`ego."

Sherlock piknął swoją komórką, wyłączając ją całkowicie.

"Poradnik internetowy głosi, że to normalne, że za pierwszym razem nie poszliśmy na całość. Sugerują romantyczną kolację i oswojenie się z seksem oralnym na początek."

Sherlocka rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu, gdy John jednym ruchem złapał go za ramię i kark i wystawił za drzwi swojej sypialni.

/

Tą noc John przespał zanurzony w głębokim, smolistym śnie stworzenia zestresowanego. Spał pod kocem, wrzucając wszystkie zabrudzone poszwy do kosza na brudy. Twardy materac, prosta, bezlitosna gąbka pod plecami i poczucie pustki, oto jak kończyły się dla Johna doświadczenia mięsne. Na swój sposób spartańskie warunki, w których zmusić się do spania przypominały mu koszary i było w tym coś pocieszającego. John był obznajomiony z szarą pustką, znał na nią sposoby, przecież radził sobie z nią przed spotkaniem Sherlocka.

Obawiał się jej powrotu.

Może jednak obawy Thompson się sprawdziły, może faktycznie John Watson zaczął używać Sherlocka Holmesa jako swojej kuli, podpórki umożliwiającej istnienie w świecie bez załamania nerwowego i biegania z bronią po ulicach. John zaczął polegać na Sherlocku, ba, zaczął też grać w jego gry, inaczej nigdy w życiu nie zgodziłby się na to, na co zgodził się ubiegłej nocy a co jeszcze wczoraj posiadało w jego mniemaniu sens. Dzisiaj, gdy nadszedł bladosiny, wiosenny poranek, dzisiaj nic już nie było takie oczywiste. John wziął udział w eksperymencie, który był skrojony dla Sherlocka i Jima, ale dla niego samego był niewygodny i niszczący. Oby te ich łóżkowe schadzki rzeczywiście pomogły utrzymać status quo na Baker Street, ponieważ póki co John widział w tym raczej rozłam i degenerację. Nic dobrego. Z takich planów, z zabaw mięsem, z gry drugim człowiekiem nigdy nie było nic dobrego.

Ostatecznie obudził się o ósmej, z bólem głowy, sztywnością w udzie i materacem odciśniętym na policzku. Usiadł na łóżku i dłuższą chwilę siedział z twarzą w dłoniach, oddychając głęboko i usiłując przypomnieć sobie, czego uczyli go na fizjoterapii. Wyciągnąć kręgosłup na leżąco. Zrobić kilka powolnych skrętoskłonów. Stanąć i zwisnąć w dół od pasa w górę w jogowej pozycji o zabawnej nazwie, której Watson nigdy nie mógł zapamiętać, a która to pozycja zawsze czyniła cuda, jeżeli chodziło o nawracające nerwobóle pleców i głowy. John wykonał parę takich wygibasów, pooddychał, pokręcił się i zdecydować, że czas najwyższy wziąć długi, gorący prysznic a potem zejść na śniadanie.

Powinien zadzwonić do Thompson i umówić się na dodatkową wizytę. Powinien też wysłać smsa do Grega i pójść z nim na piwo. Obecność zwykłych ludzi na pewno będzie błogosławieństwem i pozwoli Johnowi złapać potrzebny do radzenia sobie z Sherlockiem dystans. Gorączka kabinowa, tak nazwał to Holmes. Może rzeczywiście trzeba było w końcu ruszyć tyłek i wyjść z saloniku na Baker Street.

John wypucowany, pachnący płynem do kąpieli o zapachu grejpfruta, ubrany w nowe, czyste ubrania zszedł na dół gotów stawić czoło dniowi. Sherlock spał na kanapie, zagrzebany w kłąb koca, futrzanego pokrycia na fotel pani Hudson i coś, co przypominało bardzo wygnieciony, wymięty sweter. Mój własny, wełniany, wrzucony do kosza na brudy sweter, skonstatował John, nie wiedząc, czy się śmiać czy płakać.

Oczy Sherlocka otworzyły się i spojrzały na Johna miękkim, sennym wejrzeniem człowieka kontentego i znajdującego się w kompletnej zgodzie ze wszechświatem. John zamarł w pół ruchu i zapatrzył się na niego. Sherlock usiadł na kanapie, rozczochrany, blady i dziwnie łagodny. Tak, łagodny. Inne słowo tutaj nie pasowało. Widać czyjaś ręka lepiej się sprawowała w pewnych kwestiach niż jego własna, pomyślał ironicznie John i zabrał Holmesowi swój brudny sweter.

Sherlock nie sprzeciwił się, tylko ziewnął i przeciągnął się leniwie.

"Herbata?"

John skinął głową i skierował się do kuchni. Wolał teraz nic nie mówić. Czuł, że jego głos zdradziłby zbyt wiele. Nie chciał dać Mycroftowi czy nawet Sherlockowi tej satysfakcji. Ich gry były dla niego zbyt złożone, nie starczało mu rezerw, żeby wykonać więcej niż dwa ruchy do przodu, a błądzenie po omacku niosło ze sobą zbyt wiele zagrożeń. Lestrade, Molly, Sarah, Stamford, John będzie musiał odwiedzić wszystkich możliwych znajomych, żeby uciec od szarej pustki, która z jakiś przyczyn zostawił wczoraj po sobie Sherlock.

Z mięsem nie ma zabawy. John nauczył się tego, gdy pierwszy raz pękła mu gumka podczas seksu z dziewczyną. Miał wtedy siedemnaście lat i myślał, że zwariuje z nerwów. Nic się szczęśliwie nie stało, ale z dziewczyną musiał się rozstać. Samo patrzenie na nią było jak porażka. Seks niósł ze sobą konsekwencje, John to wiedział, ale dopiero skonfrontowany z tymi konsekwencjami poczuł to naprawdę. Nie poradził sobie z tym, więc zerwał z dziewczyna. Mięso, jak to nazywał Holmes, wywoływało emocje, czasami bardzo niespodziewane i gwałtowne. I akurat teraz John, stary koń, już nie napalony nastolatek, zapomniał, że zabawy z mięsem nie są wskazane. Chyba, że się kogoś kocha, a i wtedy trzeba uważać.

Sherlock przyczłapał do kuchni i usiadł za stołem, uważnie obserwując Johna. Watson nie spojrzał na niego nawet, skupiony całkowicie na robieniu herbaty, przyrządzaniu tostów i wypieraniu ubiegłej nocy ze świadomości.

"Czemu jesteś zły?" zapytał powoli Sherlock, uważnie dobierając słowa i nie spuszczając wzroku z Johna. "Przecież wiedziałeś o co chodzi od początku. Gdybym mógł zrobić to z kimś innym, zrobiłbym to, ale teraz wszystkie pionki są na miejscu i nic już nie zmienimy."

"A więc specjalnie odgrywałeś ten teatr, żebym łatwiej wszedł w swoją rolę." przetłumaczył sobie John. Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, wydymając usta i wpychając dłonie w kieszenie szlafroka.

"Wolisz słuchać rozkazów John, ale w sytuacjach intymnych preferujesz sam dochodzić do wniosków i podejmować decyzje. Dałem ci możliwość i czekałem, co zrobisz."

John zmierzył Sherlocka uważnym, nieruchomym spojrzeniem. Holmes wytrzymał pod tym spojrzeniem, ale ledwo. Podrygiwał nerwowo kolanem, wyginał dziwnie stopy w pantoflach i wyłamywał sobie z okropnym chrzęstem palce. Gryzło go jeżeli nie sumienie, to chęć podzielenia się swoimi wielkimi, genialnymi dedukcjami. Sherlock milcząc cierpiał. Dobrze.

"Dlaczego Moriarty chce, żebyśmy się ze sobą przespali?" zapytał niskim nienaturalnie głosem Watson.

"Nie mogę powiedzieć, John!' obruszył się Sherlock i głośno wyłamał sobie kciuka u prawej dłoni . "To zepsułoby efekt końcowy."

"To już wiele rzeczy zepsuło!" huknął John, po czym odwrócił się od Holmesa, wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i spróbował się uspokoić. Sherlock patrzył na niego z rosnącym przerażeniem i kurcze, było to niezwykle satysfakcjonujące. Nareszcie pan logiczny, pogardzający mięsem, dziecinny i genialny, nareszcie wielki Sherlock Holmes zobaczył, że doprowadził Watsona do ostateczności. Nie Jim, nie tortury, nie narkotyk, a właśnie nawiedzony współlokator.

"Nie mogę tego dłużej robić." wygłosił John, jego głos jak otwarta rana.

"Wyprowadzisz się?" zapytał z niedowierzaniem Sherlock, jego twarz nagle blada, usta otworzone w oburzeniu.

"Może na kilka dni..."

"Nie!"

Dwoma susami Sherlock znalazł się przed Johnem i złapał go w uścisk, którego nie powstydziłaby się ośmiornica. Watson, który nie miał w planach żadnej ucieczki, teraz po prostu przestał mieć tą opcję. I nie chciał jej nawet mieć. Holmes dygotał cały, jego policzek gorący na szyi Johna, jego dłonie dramatycznie zaciśnięte na tylnych częściach jego swetra.

"Nie zostawiaj mnie teraz! Nie wytrzymam, jak mnie teraz zostawisz i on wygra! Musisz zostać! Nie musimy już nic więcej robić, nie musimy już nic uprawiać."

Nie mógłby go zostawić, żeby chciał. Odkrycie było dla Johna nowe i niewygodne, jednocześnie nadawało tej surrealistycznej sytuacji realistycznej perspektywy. Moriarty tego właśnie chciał, aby mieszkańcy Baker Street podzielili się, powyprowadzali, przestali stanowić całość pokręconej, połatanej rodziny. John nie mógł na to pozwolić.

Poklepał Sherlocka po plecach. Holmes wciąż się trząsł.

"Dobrze. Nie możesz mi powiedzieć, po co mamy uprawiać seks. Ale jeżeli z jakiejś przyczyny mamy to zrobić moje warunki się zmieniają"

"OK." wymamrotał Sherlock, nie puszczając Johna z uścisku. Wciąż oddychał szybko, za szybko. John poklepał go po plecach, nie wiedząc za bardzo gdzie podziać ręce.

"Po pierwsze, nie robię niczego z czym mi niewygodnie. Już sama idea bycia biseksualistą jest dla mnie nie do końca wygodna. Nie wiem, czy dam radę uprawiać z tobą seks. Ale się postaram. To mogę z mojej strony obiecać."

"Wystarczy. To zupełnie wystarczy." skwapliwie zgodził się Sherlock, wciąż nie wykonując żadnego ruchu, sugerującego, że puszcza Johna ze swojego dramatycznego uścisku.

"Po drugie, nie chcę, żeby ktoś o tym wiedział." mówił dalej John, nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął zataczać dłońmi uspokajające koła po plecach Holmesa. "Nie piszesz na tym na swojej stronie, nie rozmawiasz o tym z naszymi znajomymi, nie robisz researchu na temat gejowskiego seksu."

Sherlock przed długą chwilę zastanawiał się, ale w końcu skinął głową. John westchnął.

"Trzeci warunek pozwala mi na zmianę całokształtu. Jak zacznie być to dla mnie nie do zniesienia wycofuję się i do licha z waszymi grami. Nie będziesz mnie traktował jak kolejnego eksperymentu. Rany, będę potrzebował po tym wszystkim kolejnej terapii."

Sherlock wreszcie zdecydował się puścić Johna i odsunąć na przyzwoitą, dopuszczalną wśród współlokatorów odległość. Watson z miejsca zatęsknił za ciepłem jego policzka na szyi, jednocześnie od razu zganił się za takie głupoty. Ktoś dwóch musiał być przytomnym człowiekiem z sercem na odpowiednim miejscu i wyglądało na to, że ta szczytna rola przypada Johnowi.

"Sprawdziłem wolne terminy Thompson. Wtorek, szesnasta." oznajmił Sherlock, krzywiąc się lekko. "Nie lubię jej i uważam ją za ignorantkę, ale skoro ma ci to poprawić humor."

John odniósł nagle wrażenie, że nawet teraz Sherlock gra jego skromną osobą. Bez pardonu, bez wahania. Jak trzeba zapłakać, zapłacze, jak trzeba pokazać odpowiednią emocję pokaże i to z salwami armatnimi i wiwatem.

John z pustką w głowie patrzył na Sherlocka. Holmes jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił na swoją kanapę i zajął się wigorowym wertowaniem jakiejś staro wyglądającej książki. John poczuł, że nie ma ochoty na śniadanie i musi wyjść na bardzo długi spacer.

"Herbata?"

"Sam sobie zrób."

/

Dystans Sherlocka do spraw mięsnych w tym przypadku bardzo się przydał. Wydarzenia nocy czwartkowej nie wpłynęły znacząco na rytm życia na Baker Street, no może co najwyżej pani Hudson dziwnie się patrzyła, gdy John zrobił gruntowną przepierkę całego swojego posłania, od poszewek na poduszkach po koce, kołdry i kapę.

"Może ci pomóc, mój drogi? Wciąż masz jeszcze te rany..."

"Nie, poradzę sobie. Dziękuję pani Hudson."

Sherlock nie zaproponował pomocy, Sherlock zapewne rozpisał całą czwartkową noc w exelu i w ramkach opracował punkt po punkcie, co poszło dobrze, a co wymaga rozwinięcia. I tak dobra wola Johna zmieniła się w kolejny eksperyment, cholera jasna piekło i szatani.

Życie na Baker Street wróciło do względnej normy. Nikt nikogo nie porywał, nikt nikogo nie ciągnął do łóżka, nikt nie świecił gołymi męskimi tyłkami z ekranu laptopa. Pani Hudson piekła swoje słynne placki z truskawkami a Sherlock zatonął w lekturze starej, ledwie trzymającej się książczyny i praktycznie przestał dzielić się z Johnem detalami dotyczącymi spraw. Doszło do tego, że nawet nie wspominał, kiedy dzwonił Greg i w jakiej sprawie. Z początku nie było to takie oczywiste, ale im dłużej sytuacja taka trwała, tym boleśniej John to odczuwał.

"Nad czym teraz pracujesz?"

"Nad niczym konkretnym." odpowiadał lekceważąco Sherlock i zapadał się ze swoją komórką w objęcia kanapy. "Zrobisz kawy?"

John zaciskał zęby i robił kawę, bo co innego miał zrobić. Nagle jego nieoficjalna współpraca z Sherlockiem zaczęła wyglądać jak żart. Sherlock zawsze zabierał go ze sobą, kiedy go potrzebował, ale John zwykle dopuszczony swobodnie do obiegu informacyjnego. Mógł iść, albo mógł zostać, ale względnie wiedział, co się święci. Nie teraz. Teraz Sherlock trzymał gębę na kłódkę i najwyraźniej zobowiązał także do milczenia wszystkich wspólnych znajomych.

"Masz paranoję." oznajmiła Harry, jej głos zniekształcony przez telefon i alkoholowe procenty. "Sherlock ma fioła a jak pojawia się Moriarty odbija mu jeszcze bardziej. To, albo po twoim porwaniu Holmes po prostu poszedł po rozum do głowy i zmówił się ze swoim wszechmogącym bratem. Jak nic Mycroft cię pilnuje, Johnny, i dobrze, bo bałam się o ciebie okropnie."

"Jak byłem w Afganistanie się o mnie nie bałaś." zauważył celnie John, na co Harry zaśmiała się hałaśliwie.

"W Afganistanie miałeś dowódców z głową na karku a tu masz wariata z wątrobą w słoiku. Bałam się o ciebie i tam i tutaj, ale tutaj... John, Moriarty chciał cię oskórować. Konkretnie ciebie, osobę z łatwym do odnalezienia adresem, praca i ulubioną ścieżką spacerową w parku! To trochę zmienia postać rzeczy!"

"Potrafię się bronić."

"Potrafisz też prawie wykrwawić się na amen." ucięła cierpko Harry. "Słuchaj. Nie mnie prawić morały, ale może sobie krzynę odpuść. Dojdź do siebie, wróć do szpitalnej roboty a Sherlock niech się zajmie swoimi rzeczami."

John westchnął ciężko i skierował rozmowę na inne tory. Wolał słuchać o kłopotach z Klarą, niż dowiadywać się, że jego własna siostra została przekabacona na stronę Holmesów, którzy najwyraźniej mieli w planach zamknięcie Johna w domu, dopóki nie uchwycą Moriarty`ego.

Zdecydował, że musi coś zrobić, bo zwariuje. Chciał wrócić do pracy, ale zarówno przełożony jak i jego własny lekarz prowadzący się nie zgodzili. Coś o wciąż gojących się ranach i potrzebie co najmniej miesięcznej rekonwalescencji po traumatycznych przeżyciach i płatnym urlopie. John nie kupował tego, z daleka widać było w tych grubymi nićmi szytych tłumaczeniach rękę Mycrofta.

"Powiedz swojemu bratu, żeby się ode mnie odpieprzył!"

"Powiedz swojej siostrze, żeby mi nie pisała głupot na forum. Psuje mi reputację." odciął się Sherlock i naburmuszył się na swoim krześle. Za oknami zachodziło słońce, oblewając kuchnię pomarańczowo krwistym blaskiem. John zacisnął szczęki i z trzaskiem zamknął drzwiczki kuchennej szafki. Sherlock odpowiedział mu butnym spojrzeniem zacietrzewionego uparciucha.

"Po co masz gdzieś chodzić właśnie teraz, kiedy potrzebuję cię najbardziej!" fuknął gniewnie i założył nogę na nogę, zamiatając połami szlafroka. Był wieczór a on wciąż włóczył się po mieszkaniu na wpół rozebrany.

"Potrzebujesz mnie do robienia herbaty i podawania laptopa." stwierdził płaskim, wrogim tonem John i z rozmachem postawił czajnik na kuchence. "Lubię myśleć, że nadaję się także do innych, bardziej potrzebnych rzeczy."

"Herbata jest bardzo potrzebna." mruknął Sherlock i rozłożył się na blacie ze swoją rozlatującą się książką. Katował ją od słynnego, czwartkowego poranka po mięsnym eksperymencie i biedna książczyna zaczynała już przypominać zaczytaną, poprutą, przemieloną przez zęby psa szmatę.

"Co czytasz?" zaciekawił się niezobowiązująco John i postawił rondelek od pani Hudson na kuchence obok czajnika.

"Alicję w krainie czarów. Podasz mi laptopa?"

"Podam ci herbatę, laptopa i talerz rosołu. Nie jadłeś od wczoraj."

"Byłem zajęty wyścigiem kumotrów." wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Sherlock, ale nie zaprotestował przeciwko jedzeniu, więc John nie wnikał. Zresztą, wyścigi kumotrów brzmiały jak coś z dziedziny Mycrofta.

"Od kiedy czytasz bajki dla dzieci? Myślałem, że nie cierpisz literatury, chyba, że posługuje się cyframi. W Alicji były zwierzątka mówiące ludzkim głosem i halucynogenne grzybki, nie równania matematyczne."

"Nie bluźnij John. Alicja była jedyną bajką filozoficzną dla dzieci w ponurych czasach pozytywizmu. A poza tym..." Sherlock pochylił się nad książką i przewrócił kolejną stronicę z wigorem, który nieomal wyrwał ja ze zszywanego grzbietu. "A poza tym Moriarty wybitnie lubi nudnych matematyków, którzy nie radząc sobie z karierą pisali bajki."

"Moriarty?..." pytanie zamarło na ustach Johna. Opanował się szybko, wyciągnął kubki z szafki, zamieszał zupę, pyrkającą w rondelku. Sherlock, jeżeli zauważył jego napięcie, nie dał tego po sobie poznać, skupiony całkowicie na lekturze. Wysoki, smukły facet w granatowym, jedwabnym szlafroku, z burzą czarnych loków nad czołem i zafrasowaną miną pochylał się pilnie nad książką i przewracał jej stronice bladymi dłońmi o arystokratycznie długich palcach. Można było łatwo wyobrazić sobie, jak wyglądał będąc małym chłopcem, zatopiony w bajce, odizolowany od rówieśników swoim własnym umysłem i unikalnym spojrzeniem na świat. Powinien jeszcze majtać nogami z za wysokiego krzesła.

John mieszając zupę i dla niepoznaki brzękając głośno łyżką sięgnął po komórkę. Sherlock westchnął cierpiętniczo.

"Jeżeli zrobisz mi zdjęcie jak czytam Alicję, pokażę światu twoje skarpetki w tardisy."

John schował komórkę do kieszeni i wzruszył ramionami.

"Dobrze, dobrze. Powiesz mi chociaż o co chodzi Moriarty`emu z tą Alicją?"

"Jeszcze nie wiem." skłamał gładko Sherlock, po czym wyprostował się i wyrecytował ze świetną dykcją i pracą przepony. "Trzepotanie nietoperza! Ciekawe, do czego zmierza! Mknie po niebie ponad światem jak taca, niosąc herbatę."

John prychnął śmiechem, Sherlock dołączył do niego i przez moment było tak jak dawniej, dwóch dobrych przyjaciół, wyśmiewających różne absurdy i kurioza świata. Razem. John otarł zbierające mu się w kącikach oczu łzy śmiechu i postawił przed Sherlockiem talerz zupy. Holmes skrzywił się.

"A laptop?"

"Zupa nadobna pierwsza, potem laptop."

"John, nie sądziłem, że lubisz Alicję..."

"Nie lubię! Jedz. Chyba, że chcesz mi opowiedzieć co znowu knuje z Alicją Moriarty."

Sherlock zanurzył łyżkę w zupie, ignorując nieudolnie zamaskowane pytanie. John udając, że go to nie boli, także zasiadł do obiadu.

Nakłanianie Sherlocka do podzielenia się informacją, którą nie chciał się podzielić było zadaniem skazanym na porażkę. John przełknął dumę i po raz wtóry postanowił zaufać Holmesowi i jego grze. Miał tylko nadzieję, że postronni ludzie nie ucierpią, ponieważ wariat zaczął czytać Alicję w krainie czarów a detektyw konsultant, który miał wariata unieszkodliwić, także się zaczytał.

John spędzał dnie drzemiąc, zaglądając na swojego bloga i usiłując czytać medyczne czasopisma. Powinien zaangażować się nieco bardziej w swoją karierę zamiast wisieć całym sobą na Sherlocku i jego śledztwach. Powinien zacząć myśleć o czymś innym, a nie o mięsnym eksperymencie, w którym uczestniczyli i o którym żaden z uczestników nie powiedział ani słowa od pamiętnego czwartkowego poranka.

John nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Mijał już czwarty dzień od eksperymentu a Sherlock nie przejawiał żadnej chęci do podjęcia tematu. John przestał na to czekać i zaczął spokojnie wypierać tą noc z pamięci. Holmes ułatwiał mu to jak mógł, wylegując się leniwie na kanapie z książką a nocami znikając nie wiadomo gdzie. Trzepotanie nietoperza ciekawe do czego zmierza, w rzeczy samej. Tyle dobrze, że w telewizji nie mówiono o żadnych bestialskich morderstwach, znaczy Moriarty wciąż tkwił w ukryciu a Sherlock ze swojej kanapy powstrzymywał go przed większymi ludobójstwami.

/

John pochylił się nad laptopem i odczytał na głos zaproszenie na herbatkę z Szalonym Kapelusznikiem. Ktoś anonimowy zostawił je pod jego ostatnim wpisem na blogu. Sherlock pochylał się nad ramieniem Johna, wpatrzony w ekran komputera. Pachniał wodą kolońską i książkowym kurzem. Ciężki zapach piżma, imbiru i starej biblioteki zakuł Watsona w nos.

Opanował chęć odsunięcia się od Sherlocka, zamiast tego skupić się na zaproszeniu na herbatkę.

"A więc faktycznie Jim czyta Alicję."

Sherlock potaknął, nie odrywając wzroku od laptopa i wciąż wisząc Johnowi nad ramieniem.

"Czyta i odgrywa. Niebezpiecznie. Jedna z interpretacji głosi, że Alicja podróżując po Krainie Czarów tak naprawdę odkrywa kolejno zagadki i teorie naukowe. Lewis Carroll to pseudonim Charlesa Lutwidge'a Dodgsona. Brytyjski pisarz, poeta, ale głównie matematyk. W obu opowieściach o Alicji można znaleźć wiele nawiązań do zagadek naukowych. Za czasów Carrolla antymateria była czymś zupełnie nowym dla naukowców, podobnie liczby urojone do opisów matematycznych. Hamilton w tych czasach dopiero wymyślił kwaterniony."

"Kwaterniony?" zapytał John, unosząc komicznie brwi. Sherlock prychnął i na moment wsparł czoło na ramieniu Watsona.

"Liczby będące sumą czterech składników. Skoro tego nie wiesz nie ma sensu tłumaczyć dalej. Tak czy owak, Jim idzie tropem Alicji, która odkrywa nowe rozwiązania podczas swoich wędrówek. Trzy już rozwiązałem, teraz mogę ci to już powiedzieć. Rozwiązałem zagadki, uratowałem od wybuchu angielski parlament, siedzibę Unii Europejskiej w Brukseli i pałac w Knossos na Krecie. Czwarta zagadka wciąż czeka. Nadal nie wiem kim jest królik."

"Królik?" nie zrozumiał John, znowu boleśnie odczuwając swoją niekompetencję. Nic nie wiedział ani o kwaternionach ani o podłożonych ładunkach wybuchowych, wszystkie zamachy zostały bardzo dokładnie zamiecione pod dywan. Cholera, trzeba było przeczytać jeszcze raz Alicję i kopnąć Mycrofta w dupę!

"Królik w takim ujęciu przedstawia cząstkę mechaniki kwantowej." Sherlock potarł policzkiem o ramię Johna, wyglądało to tak, jakby chciał się ukryć przed światłem dziennym pomiędzy szyją a barkiem Watsona. "Klasyczna fizyka nie ma problemy z pomiarem prędkości i położenia cząsteczki, ale w podejściu kwantowym sam fakt pomiaru nie pozwala nam określić tych dwóch właściwości."

"Wow. Brzmi bardzo mądrze."

"Bo ja jestem bardzo mądry, John."

John mruknął twierdząco i poklepał Sherlocka po głowie. Gdy Holmes nie ruszył się dalej z jego ramienia, klepanie płynnie przeszło w głaskanie. Włosy Holmesa były niezwykle miękkie, sprężyste i chyba na pewno detektyw konsultant miał gorączkę.

"Kiedy ostatnio spałeś, Sherlock?"

"Nie pamiętam."

"Więc musisz się położyć. Nie wiem, czy bredzisz czy jesteś zwyczajnie genialny."

Sherlock westchnął przeciągle i całym ciężarem oklapł na ramieniu Johna. Jego oddech ogrzewał kołnierz koszuli Watsona gorącym, żywym ciepłem i było w tym coś uroczego i przerażającego jednocześnie. Holmes raczej nie należał do dotykalskich typów.

"Jestem niezwyczajnie, ponadzwyczajnie genialny, John. I dlatego zapewne to ja jestem królikiem. Ja, albo Mycroft."

"Masz ponadzwyczajną gorączkę. Połóż się na kanapie. Przyniosę ci melisy i się zdrzemniesz."

Sherlock nie sprzeciwił się, co tylko potwierdziło tezę Johna, że jego współlokator nie spał o jeden dzień za długo i pominął o jeden posiłek za dużo. Może nie była to fizyka kwantowa, ale było to równie ważne co królik w Krainie Czarów. Sherlock został zapakowany pod prysznic, przebrany w piżamę i szlafrok (twój, John, bo twój jest cieplejszy a mnie marzną paluszki!) i ułożony na kanapie. John wymógł na nim zjedzenie talerza pomidorówki, wypicie ziółek i łyknięcie paracetamolu. Gdy zebrał kubek i talerz i zaczął wstawać z kanapy, Holmes złapał go za łokieć.

"Nie zasnę. Za dużo mi się teraz myśli. Nie zasnę."

Brzmiało to jak przyznanie się do porażki. John usiadł na powrót obok przykrytego po brodę Sherlocka i rozparł się wygodnie, odkładając naczynia na podłogę. Potem je sprzątnie, potem zrobi sobie herbatę i zadzwoni, czy Thompson może przesunąć ich spotkanie na następny dzień.

"Dobrze. To ja sobie tutaj z tobą posiedzę i posłucham, jak tłumaczysz mi teorie fizyczne, zawarte w Alicji w Krainie Czarów."

Sherlock łypnął zza koca przekrwionym nieco, wilgotnym okiem.

"Chcesz zapewne dowiedzieć się, dlaczego jestem królikiem."

John uśmiechnął się i odchylił na oparciu kanapy, zapatrując się w przykurzony sufit saloniku na Baker Street. Nuda i szarość mu nie groziły, nie, gdy miał przy sobie tego fantastycznego, genialnego, kompletnie szurniętego człowieka.

"Dlaczego ty albo Mycroft jesteście królikami?"

"Och to dziecinnie proste, John. Królik jest przedstawicielem fizyki kwantowej, która inaczej niż klasyczna fizyka nie jest w stanie określić położenia i prędkości cząsteczki. Dla plebejuszy można to wyjaśnić porównując cząstkę do jadącego samochodu. Chcąc zbadać jego położenie przeciwstawiamy mu drzewo, ponieważ znamy położenie drzewa. Dopiero gdy samochód w nie uderzy będziemy znali także położenie samochodu, tyle, że wtedy przestanie się on poruszać i nie poznamy jego prędkości w momencie uderzenia... Alicja chce dogonić królika... A!"

Sherlock usiadł gwałtownie, zrzucając z siebie koc i macając nerwowo w poszukiwaniu swojej komórki.

"Co się stało?" zapytał John, ale Sherlock nie odpowiedział. Gdy już znalazł komórkę, wybrał pospiesznie numer i zadzwonił, poruszając bezgłośnie ustami.

"Mycroft. Wysiądź natychmiast z samochodu, którym jedziesz. Moriarty zaaranżował wypadek. Jak to czemu? Jak to skąd wiem? Jesteś królikiem!"

Tego popołudnia Mycroft wysiadł z samochodu, akurat gdy podłożone pod autostradę ładunki wybuchowe eksplodowały i pchnęły dwa jadące przed nim auta na pobliskie drzewo. Tego popołudnia zachodnia część Londynu została na dwie godziny sparaliżowana pod względem komunikacyjnym, pani Hudson nie kupiła brukselki a Sherlock przespał równo dwanaście godzin, z rozpadającą się książką pod pachą, na poły otwartymi ustami i ustępującą już gorączką.

"Moriarty zaczął grę na poważnie." oznajmił miękkim szeptem Mycroft, wspierając się na parasolce i patrząc na swojego genialnego młodszego brata, drzemiącego na kanapie. "Musisz uważać John."

John założył ramiona na piersi i zmrużył oczy.

"Ostatni raz jak mi tak poradziłeś Moriarty usiłował mnie pociąć na kawałki."

Mycroft uśmiechnął się sztywno do Johna i przysunął twarz do jego twarzy. Watson zebrał w sobie wszystkie siły, żeby się nie cofnąć przed tą ciastowatą, złowróżbną maską angielskiego dżentelmena, kierującego narodami w białych rękawiczkach. Mycroft widocznie zobaczył w twarzy Johna to co chciał zobaczyć, bo jego uśmiech stał się nieco bardziej ludzki i miękki.

"Teraz jedynie Sherlock może go pokonać. Nie pytaj, bo wolisz nie wiedzieć, doktorze."

Mycroft poszedł załatwiać swoje tajne sprawy, zapewne musiał też wytłumaczyć królowej, dlaczego jest królikiem. John natomiast spędził resztę dnia siedząc w nogach kanapy, na której spał Sherlock i poczytując półgłosem Alicję.

"W dół, w dół, w dół i w dół. Czy już nie skończy się to spadanie?"

Wyglądało na to, że eksperyment cielesny będzie w tej całej sprawie z Moriarty`m najmniejszym problemem.

/

Moriarty wciąż był aktywny, ale przyczaił się, zapewne liżąc rany. Sherlock dość poważnie go postrzelił. Informacją tą podzielił się Mycroft, ale skąd ją miał nie chciał ujawnić. John miał chęć uderzyć Mycrofta, Sherlock wyraził na głos chęć wypróbowania nowego lubrykantu o smaku poziomkowym, a Mycroft zadecydował, że usłyszał już wystarczająco detali z życia prywatnego swojego brata i ma chęć na ciasteczka z Tesco. Koniec końców wszystko wróciło do normy, jakkolwiek była to norma dość pokręcona.

Sherlock, niemal nieustannie online, wylegiwał się całe dnie na kanapie i czytał Alicję, a nocami znikał, aby powrócić nad ranem z ciężkim przypadkiem przedawkowania kofeiny i zgagą. Gdy zasiadał rano do stołu wyglądał jak nawiedzony, blady jak ściana, z nerwowym błyskiem w oku i nienaturalnie wyszczerzonym, zębatym uśmiechem. Zjadał śniadanie bez sprzeciwu, cokolwiek mu podano, potem szedł wziąć prysznic i znowu kładł się na kanapie, otoczony papierami, laptopami i zdjęciami jakiś wyjątkowo makabrycznie zmasakrowanych zwierząt. Nie chciał mówić, o co chodzi, ale wyglądało na to, że właśnie znalazł sprawę swojego życia do rozwiązania i zapomina przez nią o reszcie świata.

John złapał się na tym, że szuka u Holmesa śladów kolejnych seksualnych eskapad, jakiejś prezerwatywy w kieszeni, rozmazanej szminki na kołnierzu, malinki. Jedyną malinką, jaką Sherlock posiadał była ta wyssana przez Watsona i Holmes wcale się z nią nie krył. Właściwie miało się wrażenie, że się nią obnosi. Zapewne w ramach swojej tajemniczej sprawy. Oczywiście Scotland Yard grzmiał od plotek a Lestrade coraz silniej nagabywał Johna na spotkanie w pubie, oczywiście szanse Johna na znalezienie kolejnej dziewczyny malały w zastraszającym tempie.

"Co tym razem znalazłeś w mojej kieszeni?" zapytał znad laptopa Sherlock, gdy John ponownie uległ pokusie i sprawdził mimochodem kieszenie jego płaszcza. Holmes siedział w gnieździe z koca i poduszek i w zawrotnym tempie pisał coś na ustawionym na kolanach laptopie. John popatrzył na niego z siatkami zakupów w dłoniach i pustką w głowie.

"Nic nie znalazłem."

"Źle szukałeś. W lewej kieszeni była zasuszona jaszczurka. Dla ciebie."

"Przynosisz mi małe martwe zwierzaki?" John zamrugał niepewnie. Być może łyknął dziś nie tą tabletkę przeciwbólową i prosto z wyprawy do Tesco wpadł do króliczej nory. Razem z zakupami na cały tydzień, cholera.

Sherlock westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na Johna, na moment przestając pisać.

"Nie przynoszę ci małych martwych zwierzaków tylko ci je pokazuję. Wygląda na to, że nasza sytuacja intymna wyzwoliła w tobie instynkty zazdrosnego męża, skrzyżowanego z zazdrosną żoną. Profesjonalnie przekopujesz mi kieszenie i szuflady w bieliźniarce."

Normalnie John poczułby się dotknięty i na przekór faktom zacząłby się bronić, że nic takiego nie robi, że nie sprawdza i kto by tam się chciał przedzierać przez bieliźniarkę Sherlocka. Ale przed Holmesem szczegóły i detale nie miały tajemnic. Zapewne wiedział o tych małych nadużyciach prywatności z ułożenia ściągaczów swetra Johna albo ze zmechaconych nitek w rękawie jego koszuli.

Sherlock, nie pomny na konfuzję Johna, mówił dalej, rozpierając się wygodnie na swoim kanapowym gnieździe.

"Tak więc nie przynoszę ci martwych zwierzątek, ja ci je pokazuję John. Doprawdy, postaraj się nadążać. Nie mam całego dnia a te maile same się nie wyślą."

"Ok. Niech stracę. Czemu zostawiasz mi w swoich kieszeniach zdechłe jaszczurki i czemu mi je pokazujesz?"

"Zostawiam w kieszeniach, żeby pokazać, pokazuję, ponieważ Moriarty używał zjawisk fizyczno-matematycznych z Alicji,a teraz używa bohaterów ."

"I co w związku z tym możemy zrobić?" zapytał z przekąsem John, a Sherlock jedynie wydął pogardliwie usta.

"A co możemy zrobić? Nie złapiemy go, jest ukryty zbyt głęboko. Mimo to wciąż przesyła paczki z Picadilly Circus."

"Ze zdechłymi zwierzątkami?"

Sherlock nie odpowiedział. John miał tylko nadzieję, że Holmes nie zacznie się chwalić swoimi przesyłkami pani Hudson. Starsza pani lubiła zwierzątka, ale raczej te nie zmumifikowane.

Sherlock ustawił na stole w kuchni jeszcze cztery ususzone truchełka zwierzątek. Mysz, suseł, królik miniaturka i nietoperz. Nie chciał mówić, skąd je wziął.

John czuł, że musi z kimś porozmawiać, bo zwariuje i faktycznie osunie się w głąb króliczej nory.

/

Thompson nie była zdziwiona, że John wylądował w łóżku z Sherlockiem, albo bardzo dobrze się kryła. Tak czy owak, John nie miał z kim o tym otwarcie porozmawiać, a czuł, że potrzebuje. No i Thompson w ramach etyki lekarskiej nie mogła dzielić się tym, co dyskutowane było na sesji. John wątpił, żeby Mycroft przebił jej twardą skorupę profesjonalizmu.

Opowiedział o czwartkowej nocy z Holmesem w najprostszych, najkrótszych słowach. Całą grę z Moriarty`m pominął, podobnie jak traumatyczne wydarzenia związane z porwaniem przez Jima. Thompson wiedziała o jego ranach, o jego wypadku, ale nie znała szczegółów i najwyraźniej bardzo jej to przeszkadzało.

"Sytuacja graniczna, w tym wypadku twoje rany i zagrożenie śmierci, nigdy nie pozostaje bez echa. Czasami odczuwamy to echo od razu, czasami po latach, ale nigdy sytuacja graniczna nie pozostawia nas i naszego otoczenia nietkniętymi." mówiła spokojnym, miarowym tonem Thompson, patrząc się Johnowi prosto w oczy. "Dopuszczasz taką możliwość, że Sherlock postawiony przed taką sytuacją doszedł do wniosku, że cię potrzebuje i chce abyś został?"

"Do tego wniosku to on dochodzi ilekroć zgłodnieje albo chce herbaty." odpowiedział ponuro John. Miało to brzmieć jak żart, ale wyszło raczej jako gorzkie stwierdzenie niewygodnego faktu.

Thompson założyła nogę na nogę i odchyliła się na fotelu.

"Czy sądzisz, że istnieje możliwość, że Sherlock odkrył ile dla niego znaczysz i teraz próbuje cię wszelkimi siłami zatrzymać?"

John zastanowił się. Tak to mogło wyglądać z zewnątrz, Holmes napraszający się o seks, eksperymentujący z nim niebezpiecznie, na oczach Johna, żeby zmusić go do wykonania ruchu. Holmes kręcący się po korytarzu przed sypialnią Johna i wymuszający na nim deklaracje, żeby go nie zostawiał, nie wyprowadzał się, żeby mu zaufał. Wyglądało to bardzo dziecinnie i przewrotnie, jednocześnie mowa była o Sherlocku. Holmes nie znał się i nie miał intencji zapoznawać się z zasadami związków międzyludzkich, koleżeńskich czy miłosnych. Holmes działał bardzo logicznie, nawet pod jego najbardziej szalonymi czynami zawsze przewijała się głębsza myśl.

Sherlock rzadko co robił przez przypadek.

John potarł skroń, czując, że ból głowy zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Thompson patrzyła na niego a zza jej maski profesjonalizmu powoli wypływało na wierzch współczucie.

"Ile już mieszkasz z Sherlockiem, John?"

"Niedługo będzie dwa lata." rany, jak szybko leciał czas. John potarł skroń, usiłując sobie przypomnieć co o czasie napisał Carroll w Alicji. Czas, czwarty wymiar, czwarta liczba w kwaternionach...

Thompson odłożyła notatnik na biurko odrobinę zbyt gwałtownym ruchem.

"Sądzisz, że moglibyście stworzyć z Sherlockiem związek?"

John skrzywił się i wparł mocniej w puchaty, obity przyjemnie chłodnym materiałem fotel.

"Nie jestem gejem."

Thompson zmierzyła Johna kamiennym spojrzeniem w stylu 'nie chrzań głupot tylko wyznaj grzechy'. Watson nie cierpiał, kiedy tak robiła. Miał wtedy wrażenie, że jest w konfidencji z Mycroftem i jest w tym niezwykle dobra.

"Więc dlaczego wpuściłeś Sherlocka do swojej sypialni?"

Bo Moriarty wplątał nas w swoją wariacką grę! Bo nie mogłem już słuchać tych nagabywań Sherlocka! Bo byłem samotny a on stał akurat pod moimi drzwiami do sypialni...

"Nie wiem, czemu go wpuściłem. Przypadek."

"Znasz może teorię głoszącą, że wszystkie przypadki mają swój cel, John?"

"Nie." przyznał bez bicia John, uśmiechając się krzywo. "Ale brzmi to bardzo sherlockowo."

"Gdybyśmy przyjęli tą teorię, obaj czekaliście tylko na okazję." oznajmiła miękkim, delikatnym głosem Thompson, na chwilę porzucając całkowicie maskę psychoterapeutki na rzecz zwykłej, czującej kobiety. John patrzył w zachwycie.

"Sherlock nie potrafi wejść w relację bez eksperymentu, pozwala mu się to zdystansować. Ty z kolei, John, dystansujesz się do momentu, w którym wejdziesz w relację."

"Znaczy... obaj mamy przechlapane." przetłumaczył John i oparł twarz na dłoniach.

"Tak, w żargonie potocznym tak bym to właśnie określiła." w głosie Thompson słychać było uśmiech. "Albo znajdziecie płaszczyznę, na której dojdziecie do kompromisu i żaden z was się nie zdystansuje, albo..."

"Nie chcę się wyprowadzać." uciął bezwzględnie John, podnosząc twarz i spoglądając na Thompson wrogo. Terapeutka potrząsnęła z niedowierzaniem głową.

"Sherlock nie chce, abyś się wyprowadził. Paradoksalnie wplątał cię w sprawę, w coś, co dystans ma zapisany w sobie, ponieważ chce cię blisko."

"Jezu. Jesteśmy obaj popaprani i mamy przechlapane."

"Prawda, ale powiem ci, John, norma to coś bardzo umownego. Po latach pracy w tym zawodzie doszłam w końcu do tego wniosku. Normy w zachowaniach par to raczej umowy, dość jednostkowe, czasami bardzo unikalne."

"Znaczy, Sherlock przynosi mi zdechłe zwierzątka jak kot, żeby pokazać, że jest łowny a ja mu robię herbaty, żeby do mnie wracał?"

Thompson uśmiechnęła się, wstała ze swojego fotela i otworzyła okno. To był ich mały sygnał, że sesja się skończyła i muszą teraz przetrawić to, o czym sobie powiedzieli. John nie miał pojęcia jak to przetrawić, a więc gdy tylko pożegnał się z Thompson i wyszedł na korytarz, od razu wysłał smsa do Grega.

Piwo, przyjemny wieczór w pubie i męska rozmowa z pewnością przywróci mu równowagę ducha.

/

Greg zgodził się wyjść z Johnem na piwo nadspodziewanie łatwo. Umówili się na ósmą wieczór i usiedli w małym, przytulnym pubie, z dala od gwaru głównych ulic. Zakupili po kuflu i zasiedli przy bocznym barze, gdzie barman wciąż dosypywał im do miseczki przesolonych, twardych i antycznych orzeszków.

Greg wyglądał kiepsko, wymęczony, poszarzały na twarzy i tylko błękitne oczy jaśniały mu w zmęczonej twarzy.

"Przepraszam. Nie spałem... nie pamiętam już ile."

John uśmiechnął się ponuro. On także źle sypiał ostatnimi czasy. Może powinien zwrócić uwagę na resztę swoich przyjaciół a nie tylko na Sherlocka. Watson wysłał Holmesowi smsa, że będzie dziś późno. Holmes nie odpowiedział, znowu gdzieś się szwendał w poszukiwaniu kolejnego zasuszonego zwierzaczka. Gdy John wychodził na spotkanie z Gregiem Sherlocka nawet nie było w mieszkaniu.

Greg zapatrzył się z nieruchomym wzrokiem w głębiny swojego kufla. John poklepał go po ramieniu.

"Praca w Scotland Yardzie wrze to cię męczą. Pewnie szukacie Moriarty`ego?"

Greg pokiwał żałobnie głową i zamówił kolejne piwo. Szybkość z jaką Lestrade obalał kufle wskazywała na to, że nie przyszedł smakować trunków. John odkrył, że właściwie on także po to nie przyszedł.

"Gadaj, Greg. Ty mi chociaż coś powiedz, jak Sherlock nie chce."

Lestrade przysunął się bliżej do Johna i spojrzał mu poważnie w oczy. Pachniał mocno doprawionym grogiem i środkami dezynfekcyjnymi.

"Jesteś ranny?" zapytał powoli John, ale Greg już zaczynał swoją opowieść i nie zwracał na jego wtrącenia uwagi.

"Kroi się coś większego, John. Od dobrego tygodnia mamy już dziesięć morderstw, wszystkie kreatywne i szalone. Facet przebrany w kostium futrzanego misia zastrzelony w swojej własnej łazience. Kobieta w ubranku króliczka playboya, porwana z imprezy, znaleziona uduszona wstążką z Hello Kitty. Wszystkie ofiary to ludzie przebrani za zwierzątka, uprowadzeni z imprez tematycznych, albo zmuszeni do przebrania. Wszyscy uduszeni albo zadźgani, z wyciętymi na plecach znakami. Trefl, pik, karo."

"Myślisz, że to Moriarty."

"Wiem, że to Moriarty John. Może nie jestem Sherlockiem Holmesem, ale mam oczy i widzę. Mycroft stara się trzymać mnie jak najdalej od tych morderstw." Greg prychnął i jednym łykiem dokończył piwo, po czym klepiąc w bar otwartą dłonią zamówił następne. "Jeżeli to nie jest wystarczającą wskazówką, że coś się święci, to nie wiem co może nią być."

"Mycroft stara się ciebie bronić?" zainteresował się John i także dokończył swój kufel. No doprawdy, Mycroft usiłujący bronić zza kulisów kogoś spoza rodziny i to bezinteresownie...

"Przed moją pracą mnie broni! Wykładasz to sobie, John?" huknął Greg porwanym głosem, po czym zniżył ton, szeptem wypluwając z siebie jadowite słowa. "Mam być jego prywatnym policjantem. Będzie mnie chował w pudełku ilekroć pojawi się większe zagrożenie! Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić! To kompletnie nie ja!"

"Przykro mi." oznajmił szczerze John i zamówił dwie następne kolejki. Greg jak nagle wybuchnął tak teraz opadł z sił i zaległ nieelegancko na barze.

"Przepraszam, John. Zdaje się, że zaprosiłem cię na piwo a wyżalam się tylko, i narzekam."

"Nie chrzań. Doskonale wiem, że Holmesowie nie są najłatwiejsi do współpracy."

"Niedomówienie, drogi doktorze Oni są kompletnie niemożliwi do współpracy! Wciąż tajemnice, niedomówienia i krętactwo." Greg wziął dużego łyka piwa i odetchnął, marszcząc nos. "To tak, jakbyś wciąż rozmawiał z prawnikiem. Wszystko co powiesz może być użyte przeciwko tobie. Jest zawsze cztery ruchy przed tobą, daje ci myśleć, że go rozgryzłeś a potem pokazuje drugie dno drugiego dna i głupiejesz. Nie wiesz już, co jest grą a co nie."

Jedno było pewne, terapeutyczne picie z Gregiem było zdecydowanie bardziej pomocne niż terapeutyczne gadanie z Thompson.

Uraczyli się ogromnymi ilościami piwa, wyżalili się sobie nawzajem i najedli po uszy orzeszków, słonych paluszków i czekoladek z miętą. Greg nie miał odpowiedzi na pytania Johna, ale miał dobry żołądek i mocną głowę. John nie pamiętał, ile piw obalili tego wieczoru, ani kiedy wieczór przeistoczył się w noc, ale nie to było najważniejsze. Najważniejsze było, że w końcu przejrzał plan Sherlocka, tego popieprzonego wariata, który zdecydował się wpleść go w swoje gry, ale jako pionka, zamkniętego bezpiecznie w domu, do użycia i uprawiania i nie wiadomo do czego jeszcze! John był wściekły, Greg był skwaszony, obaj popili się jak świnie. Barman wzywał dla nich taksówkę, bo żaden z nich nie mógł porządnie wybrać numeru na komórce.

Gdy John wszedł do mieszkania, światła u pani Hudson były już zgaszone. Chwiał się i słaniał, przytrzymując się ściany, ale postarał się nie robić hałasu. Nie było sensu budzić pani Hudson, bo Sherlock znowu zagrał swoim naiwnym, prostodusznym współlokatorem, zrobił na nim eksperyment... nie, wciąż prowadził na nim swój pieprzony eksperyment!

John wdrapał się na schody, uważnie stawiając kroki na trzeszczących stopniach i klnąc na nogę, która właśnie zdecydowała, że tego wieczoru zacznie go bez powodu boleć.

W salonie było ciemno i cicho, podobnie jak w kuchni. John po omacku wskrabał się do swojej sypialni, siadł na łóżku i zaczął z niejaką trudnością zdejmować buty. Poruszał się jak w smole, spowolniony i rozchwiany, zmęczony jak pies. Zdecydował, że zrobi sobie dzień dziecka i nie umyje zębów, nie weźmie prysznica tylko zaśnie tak, jak fleja, w koszuli i bokserkach... nie, bokserki uwierały. John ściągnął je i rzucił w kąt sypialni, po czym wczołgał się pod przykrycia. Z westchnieniem ulgi przytulił się do szerokich, gładkich pleców i wetknął nos w pachnące szamponem włosy. A potem otworzył oczy i odsunął się od osobnika, zalegającego mu w łóżku.

"Co do?..."

Sherlock przetarł zaspane oczy, ziewnął, po czym uśmiechnął się do Watsona szeroko, cały ciepły, rozluźniony i pachnący snem. Najwyraźniej był już w łóżku Johna dość długo, czekał i znudzony czekaniem postanowił uciąć sobie drzemkę.

"Sherlock?"

Holmes popatrzył na Johna jak na kogoś bardzo drogiego, ale też bardzo głupiutkiego, po czym przysunął się do niego. Blisko. Bardzo blisko. John nagle stał się bardzo świadomy faktu, że nie ma na sobie bokserek.

"Co tu robisz, Sherlock?" zapytał, starając się brzmieć srogo i apodyktycznie. Nie wyszło, piwo plątało mu język. Sherlock uśmiechnął się wszystkimi zębami i o ile było to możliwe, przysunął się jeszcze bliżej.

"Jak to co robię John? Przecież jest czwartek!"

end

by Homoviator 06/2012

Historia się rozrasta, ale też dobiega końca. Jeszcze dwa/trzy rozdziały i finał :)

Za czasów szczenięcych bardzo kochałem Alicję w Krainie Czarów i Po drugiej stronie lustra L. Carrolla w przekładzie Macieja Słomczyńskiego, znałem na wyrywki i to z jego tłumaczenia użyłem cytatów Carrolla. Rozgrywka Jima Moriarty`ego za pomocą angielskiej bajki filozoficznej jakoś mi się przyśniła i nie chciała opuścić, więc widzicie. Miałem przekaz z kosmosu, żeby Alicja się pojawiła :)

Autor uprasza o komentarze, dokarmiające wena. Bez Ciebie to historia jak rollercoaster, zaczęła się powoli a teraz przyspiesza. Jesteśmy na dość stromym spadku i wen prężny być musi :)


	7. Chapter 7 Sekret czerwonego króla

Roz. 7. Sekret czerwonego króla

– Śni teraz – powiedział Tweedledee. – A jak sądzisz, o czym śni?

– Tego nikt nie potrafi odgadnąć – powiedziała Alicja.

– Jak to? O tobie! – wykrzyknął Tweedledee i tryumfalnie klasnął w dłonie.

– A gdyby przestał śnić o tobie, to jak sądzisz, gdzie byłabyś?

– Tu, gdzie jestem, oczywiście – powiedziała Alicja.

– O nie! Odparł pogardliwie Tweedledee. – Nie byłoby cię nigdzie. Jesteś tylko byle czym z jego snu!"

O tym, co Alicja odkryła po drugiej stronie lustra,

Lewis Carroll, przeł. M. Słomczyński

"John."

Nie chciał jeszcze wstawać. Nie chciał jeszcze otwierać oczu. Tak było mu dobrze, jeszcze bez kaca, bez jakiś roztrząsań natury moralnej. Ciepło, przytulnie, deszcz za oknem a w sypialni chłodny, przyjemny półmrok. Właśnie zaczynał ponownie zapadać się w głębiny snu, gdy ktoś chuchnął mu niecierpliwie w kark a potem czyjaś ręka ścisnęła go za przyrodzenie.

"Jooooooohhhhnnnn! Obudź się. Zmarnowaliśmy czwartek i teraz musimy działać."

Podskoczył cały, aż zatrzeszczało łóżko, aż go coś w środku głowy załupało. Zmarszczył się i trzymając się za skroń odwrócił się, aby zidentyfikować intruza i sponiewierać go werbalnie. A potem, być może, przyłożyć mu z pięści w nos.

Sherlock leżał za Johnem ułożony z nim w klasyczną łyżeczkę, nagi, z prześcieradłem przerzuconym przez biodra. Holmes obserwował Watsona uważnie. Miał potargane włosy, opuchnięte, zaczerwienione usta i tak, wyssaną na szyi ogromną malinkę. Wciąż trzymał dłoń na przyrodzeniu Johna. Wciąż się uśmiechał.

"Zmarnowaliśmy czwartek." powtórzył z naciskiem Sherlock. "Ale przynajmniej poczyniłem pewne obserwacje."

"Jakie obserwacje?" zapytał wbrew sobie John, przeciągając się i ukradkiem odsuwając się nieco od ciekawskich rąk Holmesa. Głowa zadudniła mu migrenowym bólem i zdusił w sobie chęć splunięcia czymś, co zapewne wyżarłoby dziurę w dywanie. Drgnął cały, gdy Sherlock dotknął mu nagich pleców. Dłoń Holmesa łagodnie przesunięcia się od ramion po okolice nerek Johna. To było miłe. Relaksujące. A potem dłoń Sherlocka przesunęła się Johnowi po przyrodzeniu.

Nie do końca nie miłe, ale na pewno nie relaksujące.

John wstał pośpiesznie, łapiąc leżący nieopodal szlafrok i zakrywając się nim. Jakoś inaczej było leżeć w półśnie i pozwalać się sherlockowi dotykać niż dopuszczać do tego w tak otwarty sposób.

"Jakie obserwacje?" powtórzył pytanie John i brzmiałby zapewne o wiele bardziej zdecydowanie, gdyby nie fakt, że szlafrok, którym się zasłaniał był jedwabny, granatowy i należał do Holmesa.

Sherlock rozłożył się po królewsku na łóżku i przeciągnął się, aż trzasnęły kostki.

"Wstyd jest zbędny i pozbawiony sensu. Nie powinieneś się wstydzić, John, ponieważ nic wielkiego się nie stało. Położyłeś się obok mnie, poocierałeś się mi o uda, spuściłeś się i zasnąłeś." głos Holmesa zdradzał rozbawienie. "Przeciętny męski orgazm trwa sześć sekund, średni czas stosunku to 2 minuty 50 sekund a średnie odchylenie penisa to 1,6 centymetra. John, masz odchylenie 1,2 centymetra i doszedłeś w ciągu pięciu sekund. Imponujące, zważywszy na twój stan upojenia alkoholowego i zmęczenie. Wiesz oczywiście, że istnieją dwa rodzaje penisów. Pierwsze, które występują częściej rozszerzają i wydłużają się w czasie erekcji i drugie, spotykane rzadziej, które wydają się duże również bez wzwodu i w czasie erekcji ich wymiary nie powiększają się jakoś znacząco. Osiemdziesiąt procent mężczyzn ma penisa powiększającego się podczas erekcji, ty, John, jesteś posiadaczem właśnie takiego penisa."

John westchnął i zaśmiał się sucho.

"A więc to takie obserwacje poczyniłeś. He he, tak. Nie możemy zapomnieć o całej sprawie, spuścić na nią kurtynę milczenia i dać spokój mojemu penisowi?"

"Nie rozumiem, czemu się peszysz. Moje przyrodzenie tydzień temu bez żadnych problemów trzymałeś w rękach i jakoś się nie bulwersowałeś." Sherlock przekręcił się na piernatach i popatrzył znacząco na przysłonięte szlafrokiem krocze Johna. Watson poczuł, ze czerwieni się nawet na karku.

"Wzwód to coś naturalnego. Od chłopięctwa do później starości mężczyźni doświadczają tego zjawiska, to w sumie tylko odruch fizjologiczny mający na celu dotlenienie ciał jamistych. Nie wiem czemu się tak krygujesz, John."

"Przestań..."

"Hm. Interesująca reakcja. Czy wiesz, że..."

"Nic nie chcę wiedzieć bez kawy!" fuknął rozeźlony John a Sherlock popatrzył na niego sondującym wzrokiem po czym skapitulował i z rozmachem usiadł na łóżku. Swoboda z jaką poruszał się po prywatnych przestrzeniach sypialni Johna była wybitnie drażniąca. I podniecająca. I John za długo nie miał partnerki, która by się mu w przestrzeni prywatnej zagnieździła na dłużej, żeby się tym porządnie przejąć.

Sherlock wstał i w całej swojej nagiej okazałości podszedł do szafy Johna i wyciągnął z niej czysty, kraciasty szlafrok, po czym ubrał się w niego. Wszystko naturalnie, jakby było to oczywiste, że współlokatorzy sypiają ze sobą, pożyczają sobie ubrania i macają się po przyrodzeniach bez żadnych konsekwencji.

"Dobrze. Najpierw kawa." zakomenderował Sherlock i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. "Pospiesz się proszę z prysznicem. Czekam na ważnego smsa i musimy go odczytać razem. Czeka nas długa i zapewne żmudna konwersacja i lepiej, abyś był podczas niej rozbudzony."

John z dłońmi zwiniętymi w pięści powędrował do łazienki, tupiąc głośno po wytartym, korytarzowym chodniku. Łeb mu pękał, plecy zaczynały boleć od dziwnej pozycji w której spał a po głowie szamotały się myśli odnośnie odchylenia przeciętnego penisa i czy Sherlock z zegarkiem w ręku obserwował, ile trwa orgazm Johna Watsona.

/

Sherlock na swój sposób okazał Johnowi łaskę, ponieważ nie roztrząsał już sprawy jego powiększającego się przy erekcji, lewoskrętnego penisa z odchyleniem 1,2 centymetra. Sherlock nie władował się Johnowi do łazienki podczas prysznica, nie wytykał, że John zwędził mu jego granatowy szlafrok, nie deptał mu po piętach, roztrząsając, co heteryk bez bokserek może zrobić przy odpowiednim spożyciu alkoholu. Sherlock był nadspodziewanie układny i to już powinno wzbudzić w Johnie czujność. Niestety, Watson porażony kacem był jeszcze bardziej powolny i przeciętny niż zazwyczaj, chciał tylko kawy, proszków na ból głowy i powrotu do krainy Morfeusza. Dobrze, że dzisiaj miał popołudniową zmianę w szpitalu, zdąży jeszcze odpocząć.

Sherlock w szlafroku Johna poszedł grzecznie do kuchni i nastawił wodę na herbatę. Następnie wsypał herbatę do kubków, rozsypując ją również po blacie, włożył chleb do tostera a potem spalił dwa jajka i patelnię, ponieważ zagapił się na swój rosnący wciąż w brytfance eksperyment. John wyczuwając swąd już na schodach wparował do kuchni i niemalże zwymiotował, gdy smród spalenizny buchnął na niego z pełną mocą.

Raz dwa wyrzucił to co pozostało z jajek do śmieci, włożył zwęgloną od spodu patelnię do zlewu i zalał wodą, wspierając się ciężko na szafce kuchennej i usiłując opanować oddech. Sherlock stał przy swojej brytfance z uniesionymi brwiami i czołem bez jednej pieprzonej chmurki, cały spokojny, rozluźniony i ...ach.

"Czy ja..." John oblizał spieczone wargi i potarł brzeg nosa. "Albo nie, nic."

"Chciałeś spytać, czy ja spędziłem równie przyjemną noc co ty." dopowiedział sobie bez problemu Sherlock, dźgając eksperyment w brytfance drewnianym patyczkiem i krzywiąc się, gdy patyczek utknął w drożdżowatej, lepkiej masie. "Głupie pytanie. John. Gdy głaszczesz kota kto ma więcej przyjemności, ty czy kot?"

"Zabij mnie teraz i skróć me męki." wymamrotał John i usiadł ciężko przy kuchennym stole, wspierając głowę na dłoniach. Drętwiał mu kark, skronie tętniły coraz szybciej rozprzestrzeniającym się po czaszce bólem. Migrena jak nic. Może powinien zaszyć się w piwnicach Baker Street, na tak zwanym niskim parterze, gdzie pani Hudson miała nigdy nieużywany apartament 221C. Nic wielkiego, dwa małe pokoiki, podłużne okna, obłażąca tapeta i stara wersalka. John mógłby się tam położyć i spokojnie umrzeć.

Sherlock w milczeniu zalał herbaty wrzątkiem, po czym jeden kubek postawił przed Johnem i sięgnął mu nad ramieniem do szafki. Po chwili przy kubku Watsona znalazły się butelka z wodą niegazowaną i dwie cudowne, duże, wspaniałe pigułki magiczne. Bez nazwy. John pomimo bólu rozsadzającego mu czaszkę zerknął podejrzliwie na Sherlocka, na co ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

"Robione na zamówienie, idealne na ból głowy i kaca. Prezent od Mycrofta."

John popatrzył na tabletki na swojej dłoni, po czym podniósł wzrok na Sherlocka. Holmes z właściwą sobie nonszalancją i zblazowaniem wyrzucał właśnie tosty na talerz, sprawnie, zwinne, używając jedynie czubków palców i grawitacji.

"Czy powinienem ci ufać pod względem leków nie oznaczonych?" zapytał John, marszcząc brwi i biorąc łyka wody. "Nie chcesz mnie znowu czymś odurzyć, żeby coś udowodnić?..."

"Nie, skądże." odparł gładko Sherlock i zajął się wyciąganiem masła i dżemu z lodówki. John powinien się zaniepokoić tym układnym tonem, ale obecnie było mu wszystko jedno. W końcu Holmes nigdy go tak naprawdę niczym nie otruł. Podtruł, owszem, kilka razy przetestował na nim to i owo, ale nigdy nie skrzywdził go z rozmysłem.

Sherlock ustawił wiktuały spożywcze przed Johnem i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. Watson odpowiedział mu czymś, co jego mama nazywała zawsze "oślim spojrzeniem".

"Jedzenie mnie spowalnia, ale zjem, jeżeli ty łykniesz tabletki." oznajmił cierpko Sherlock. John wrzucił sobie do ust pigułki i rozgryzł je, nie spuszczając z Holmesa wzroku.

"Mów, o co chodzi z tym straconym czwartkiem i czemu dajesz mi cudowne tabletki Mycrofta."

Drżał mu głos i ręce i lepiej, żeby te piguły zadziałały, inaczej John wetknie te tosty Sherlockowi w ucho. Kac, do diabła, mógł pomyśleć o nim wcześniej, zanim zaczęli się z Gregiem psioczyć na złych Holmesów. John nie miał już takiej głowy jak za studenckich czasów a poranek niósł ze sobą cały zestaw bolesnych przypomnień, że owszem, czwarty krzyżyk idzie.

"Mam nadzieję, że doszedłeś już jako tako do siebie, ponieważ musimy teraz porozmawiać o tym, co wydarzy się w ciągu najbliższych dwóch dni." Sherlock zamilknął, najwyraźniej usiłując zrobić dramatyczną pauzę, której John nie był w obecnym stanie ducha docenić. Holmes zacisnął usta z dezaprobatą, ale Watson zachęcił go gestem ręki do kontynuowania, jednocześnie zaczynając skubać niemrawo swojego tosta. Sherlock zrobił minę ale mówił dalej.

"Otóż Moriarty obserwował nas w czwartki. Chciałem zmienić twoją rolę w rozgrywce, ale w końcu nie uprawialiśmy seksu i nie wyszło, więc musimy sobie poradzić tak jak jest."

"Jaką grę?"

"Moriarty przygotował dla nas partyjkę szachów." uśmiech Sherlocka stał się niebezpieczny a jego oczy błysnęły maniakalnie. Nie za dobrze pomyślał John, ale nie chciał już przerywać. Sherlock kontynuował, w sposób widoczny ukrywając podekscytowanie a słowa wylatywały mu z ust z gracją i prędkością karabinowych kul.

Nie za dobrze. Bardzo nie za dobrze.

"Jim oparł się w dużej mierze na Alicji po drugiej stronie lustra. Byłoby dobrze, gdybyś ją sobie przeczytał dla odświeżenia John. Książka leży na kanapie, audiobook jest na desktopie mojego laptopa. Ja już ją znam na pamięć, ale wciąż do końca nie wiem, kto ma być kim i co musisz od nich uzyskać."

John milczał przeżuwając tosta i wpatrując się intensywnie w filiżankę kawy, drgającą miarowo w dłoniach przestępującego z ekscytacją z nogi na nogę Sherlocka.

"Dlaczego my to robimy właściwie?" zapytał powoli Watson, usiłując zapanować nad gniewem i zmęczeniem, bardzo niebezpieczną u niego kombinacją uczuciową. "Czemu gramy w tą grę zamiast po prostu ująć Moriarty`ego i ukrócić jego wybryki?"

Sherlock spojrzał na Johna z jawnym niesmakiem.

"Wtedy nie byłoby ani czasu ani zabawy."

Widząc neutralną minę Johna Sherlock uśmiechnął się i nie był to uśmiech należący do Baker Street. To był raczej grymas, maska, która Watson widywał dość często, gdy Holmes usiłował uzyskać coś od kogoś i odgrywał jakąś emocję. To było przykre znaleźć się na odbiorczym końcu takiej pokręconej sherlockowej komunikacji. John lubił sądzić, że jest z Holmesem na etapie bliższej znajomości i nie muszą przed sobą tak... grać. Gra. Dla Moriarty`ego i dla Sherlocka to wszystko było jedynie grą.

John przełknął rosnący mu w ustach kawałek tosta, który nagle zaczął smakować jak płyta pilśniowa.

"Zabawy by nie było? Sherlock, przecież tutaj mogą być ofiary śmiertelne w tej waszej zabawie!"

"Nie. Ofiary będą, jeżeli nie zagramy!" wytknął Sherlock, szczerząc się maniakalnie i za jednym posiadłem dopijając swoją kawę. "John, naprawdę, postaraj się nadążać. Ten twój kac spowalnia cię jeszcze bardziej niż tosty z miodem."

"Tosty mnie nie spowalniają. I jak to ludzie będą zagrożeni jak nie zagramy?"

"Moriarty... źle znosi odmowę. Zwłaszcza, że przygotowywał tą grę dobre trzy tygodnie. Może dłużej. Dlatego trzymałem cię z dala od tych wypadków, od śledztw. Alicja w krainie czarów to była zaledwie przygrywka. Teraz zabawimy się w Alicję po drugiej stornie lustra. Ludzie zamiast figur, zadania zamiast strategii. W międzyczasie Mycroft zrobi to co robi najlepiej, czyli odetnie Moriarty`emu wszelkie możliwe zasoby finansowe i ludzkie a potem..." uśmiech Sherlocka stał się na moment kompletnie szalony i John zagapił się na niego z niemym przerażeniem. "Potem, hm hm, powiedzmy, że jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem nic nie wybuchnie."

Sherlock wysapywał z siebie ekscytację jak oczadziały ze szczęścia dzieciak tuż po zakończeniu roku szkolnego. Podrygiwał kolanem, bębnił palcami po blacie aż wreszcie wstał od stołu, podszedł do maszynki do kawy po kolejną espresso a na koniec stłukł filiżankę, która wysunęła mu się z drgających nerwowo palców. John popatrzył na roztrzaskaną na cztery równe części filiżankę i fusy, które rozlały się po linoleum.

"Wszystko w porządku, Sherlock?"

"Tak. Wszystko w porządku. W najzupełniejszym porządku." Sherlock nie zebrał się oczywiście do sprzątnięcia resztek filiżanki, tylko pokręcił się po kuchni a następnie poszedł do salonu i złapał za skrzypce. John skończył jeść swojego pilśniowego tosta, włożył talerze do zlewu i zamiótł podłogę, przecierając ją szmatą. Kawałki rozbitej filiżanki z delikatnym brzękiem wylądowały w koszu. John wszedł do salonu właśnie wtedy, gdy Sherlock zaczynał grać jakąś nieznaną, skoczną melodię, naładowaną psychotyczną energią.

John usiadł na kanapie, patrząc na plecy kiwającego się ze skrzypcami do rytmu Sherlocka.

"Co powinienem wiedzieć o tej grze?"

"Nie za wiele. W tym wypadku twoja normalna ignorancja jest błogosławieństwem." słowa Sherlocka akcentowane były gwałtownymi, krótkimi pociągnięciami smyczka, pod którymi skrzypce zdawały się łkać. "Ignorancja, świeżość spojrzenia i odwaga... Hm. Z pewnością Moriarty ma dla ciebie jakąś kreatywną rolę."

"Znaczy miałbym lepszą rolę, gdybym cię przeleciał?" zapytał z czarnym humorem John a Sherlock w odpowiedzi zagrał szybki, karkołomny pasaż, wyginając palce z nadzwyczajną szybkością i znawstwem.

"Po co ta wulgarność, John. Ale tak, generalizując i upraszczając tak. Przy czym teraz jest za późno. Pionki są na swoich miejscach. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie mogę ci zbyt wiele zdradzić, bo Moriarty uzna to za oszustwo."

"A on nie zamierza oszukiwać?"

Sherlock przestał nagle grać i stanął, jakby porażony jakąś niebywałą myślą. Smyczek podrygiwał miarowo w jego zaciśniętej dłoni.

"Ależ oczywiście, Moriarty zamierza oszukiwać, ale poza swoją rolą. Odgrywając rolę jesteś bezpieczny John. Jim odgrywając swoją postara się... nie zepsuć gry."

"Znaczy, nie możesz mi nic powiedzieć i mam czytać Alicję po drugiej stornie lustra, bo za chwilę będę białym królikiem i wybuchnę w metrze? Wyśmienicie. Tego właśnie potrzebowałem w ten okropny poranek." John wciągnął nogi na kanapę i położył się, zakrywając twarz ramieniem. Głowa z wolna przestawała go boleć, ale i tak czuł się jakby miał się za chwilę wywrócić na nice. Nie mogli z tą swoją grą poczekać chociaż jednego pieprzonego dnia? Tak, żeby ich ulubiony pionek odchorował kaca?

Sherlock przysiadł na oparciu obok głowy John i przesunął mu smyczkiem po policzku.

"Mnie też się to nie podoba. Zwłaszcza, że Moriarty już udowodnił, że nie jesteś jego ulubioną figurą."

"Czyli tym razem odetnie mi coś naprawdę." John ze złością odtrącił smyczek od swojej twarzy. Sherlock westchnął i zawinął się ciaśniej w szlafrok. Wciąż podrygiwał nerwowo kolanami.

"Nie, nic ci się nie stanie. Najpierw podejdzie mnie a ja upewnię się, że Jim nic ci nie zrobi. Nic, w znaczeniu poza grą. W grze musisz po prostu być sobą i grać najlepiej jak potrafisz a będziesz bezpieczny. Cóż, bardziej bezpieczny niż większość mieszkańców Londynu, gdy partia się już zacznie."

John zesztywniał, słysząc ostatnie słowa Sherlocka. Holmes, wciąż siedząc na oparciu kanapy zaczął ponownie grać. Tym razem melodia była smętna, przygnębiająca a rozciągnięte do granic możliwości dźwięki osadzały się dookoła, niepokojąc i szargając nerwy.

"Aż tak?" wydusił w końcu John.

"Aż tak." potaknął Sherlock, przechodząc z rzewnego zawodzenia w płynnego matematycznego niemal, rytmicznego menueta. "Ale troska o ludzi nie pomoże nam ich uratować, więc ją sobie darujmy i ustalmy priorytety. Rzecz zacznie się za dzień, dwa. Ja zniknę pierwszy. Nie denerwuj się, tylko czekaj na wiadomość. W razie czego Mycroft wie o wszystkim i będzie się starał prowadzić grę, dopóki niebezpieczeństwo nie minie."

John słuchał bardziej menueta niż słów Sherlocka i otrząsnął się z senności, która zaczęła go podstępnie wciągać w odmęty kanapowych poduch.

"Jakie niebezpieczeństwo?"

Sherlock milczał i tylko wygrywał dalej menueta, wpatrzony gdzieś w bliżej nieokreśloną dal ponad kuchennym parapetem. Za oknami deszcz padał coraz bardziej a na dole pani Hudson zamykała okna, żeby nie napadało jej na parapet i nie zniszczyło tapety. John zamknął oczy. Tylko na chwilkę.

"Luigi Boccherini wiedział, jak napisać porządnego menueta, chociaż lepiej brzmi na wiolonczelę." podjął Sherlock. "Musisz mi zaufać John. Niezależnie od tego co zrobię w grze, co się ze mną stanie musisz mi zaufać i iść dalej. Żadnych emocji i mięs, zaufaj mi i graj. I zawsze pamiętaj zawsze kim jesteś."

"Rany, brzmi to jak jakaś misja kamikadze." wymamrotał John, czując, jak zaczyna zasypiać. Ale chyba nie powinien teraz zasypiać, powinien słuchać...

"Nie mogę tego wykluczyć, ale spokojnie. Mycroft w razie czego wkroczy. Jak dla mnie powinieneś być jednorożcem, albo lwem. To by się zgadzało, jeżeli chodzi o twój udział w wojnie w Afganistanie."

Komórka Holmesa piknęła, zwiastując nadejście smsa. Sherlock przestał grać na, ale nie sięgnął po nią, tylko siedział tak, zgarbiony nieco.

"Odczytaj mi smsa, John."

John sięgnął leniwie do kieszeni swojego własnego szlafroka, wiszącego na Sherlocku i wyłuskał stamtąd komórkę. Potarł oczy, cholerna senność i cholerny kac, akurat teraz...

"Sądząc z twarzy twój zwierzaczek wygląda dość rozsądnie, chociaż nie jest to bardzo mądra twarz. Moim zdaniem nigdy w ogóle nie pomyślał o czymkolwiek. Zostaw go mój drogi i pozwól do świata, który dopóki go nie wymyśliłem był nie tylko nie zbadany ale i nie odkryty. xoxo" przeczytał na głos John, usiłując opanować opadające powieki.

"O co w tym... chodzi?..."

Sherlock odłożył skrzypce na podłogę i odwrócił się tak, żeby móc pochylić się nad Johnem. Jego twarz była jak zwykle przystojnie brzydka, ale było w niej coś jeszcze. John był zbyt senny, żeby dojść co.

"A więc wiemy już kim będziesz John. Alicją. Muszę iść. Pośpij sobie jeszcze, wypocznij. Te tabletki przestaną działać za dwadzieścia cztery godziny a wtedy ja już wykonam swój ruch."

"Czemu... mnie uśpiłeś... tabletki... Sherl... to nie fair."

"Ktokolwiek powie ci, że masz niemądrą twarz, jest głupcem John." Sherlock uśmiechnął się i pochylił się tak, że niemal dotykał nosem nosa Johna. "Wolałem zrobić to własnoręcznie, niż zaufać komuś innemu. Ze mną takie usypianie to strategia, nie oszustwo. Teraz wszystko jasne, szkoda, że tak późno i już zasypiasz. Zakonotuj to sobie, drogi Watsonie, nie wchodź w dialog z białą królową, nie ratuj Humpty Dumpty`ego i nade wszystko pamiętaj kim jesteś."

Pocałował go. W czoło. Miał suche, twarde usta i pachniał rumiankiem. Mgliste wspomnienie tykającego zegara pani Hudson, blasku wyświetlacza komórki i rumiankowego pocałunku wypłynęło niespodziewanie na wierzch świadomości Johna. Ach tak.

"Drań..." wymamrotał John, odtrącając pochylonego nad nim Sherlocka i usiłując usiąść na kanapie. Nie był w stanie tego dokonać, pogrążał się w chemicznym śnie wspaniałych pigułek Mycrofta i kurcze, znowu dał się nabrać na przekręt Sherlocka... John opadł z westchnieniem na poduszki kanapowe a Holmes bez ceregieli przykrył go kocem i położył mu na piersi swoją komórkę.

"Przechowaj to dla mnie. Gdybym spostrzegł się wcześniej... ale teraz nie ma na to czasu. Do zobaczenia i dobranoc John."

/

Obudził się i od razu usiadł na kanapie, z poczuciem, że koniecznie musi coś zrobić i to szybko. Nie wiedział za bardzo co, ale prędkość się liczyła. Wstał i nieomal upadł z powrotem na zbobrowaną kanapę, wyłożoną chyba wszystkimi poduszkami z Baker Street, włącznie z robionymi ręcznie, okrągłymi, wełnianymi poduszeczkami, które pani Hudson trzymała u siebie w saloniku. Sherlock podstępem uśpił Johna, po czym ułożył go jak w jakimś puchatym gnieździe, mały wyrzucik sumienia poniewczasie, że się oszukało swojego najlepszego przyjaciela...

John kopnął jedną z ciężkich poduszek, która z wysoce niesatysfakcjonującym klapnięciem upadła trzy metry od kanapy.

Za oknami wciąż padał deszcz, ale mrok ustępował już szarości poranka. John wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i wstał ostrożnie z kanapy. Trącił coś stopą a mały, plastikowy aparat z grzechotem wylądował pod kanapą. Komórka Sherlocka. Schylił się powoli i podniósł telefon, mrużąc oczy i odczytując, że jest szósta rano.

"Cholerny oszust!..."

W komórce Sherlocka nie było nic ciekawego poza kilkoma dziwacznymi smsami, przypominającymi raczej wzory matematyczne i to niepoprawne na dodatek. Folder zdjęciowy był równie nieczytelny. Jedno zdjęcie z miejsca przestępstwa, trup mężczyzny z odciętą głową, lezącą obok i przyodzianą w elegancki cylinder z wysokim rondem. Jedno zdjęcie palca u stopy, sądząc z kolorystyki i majaczącej w tle kanapy, zrobione w salonie. John przyglądał się długo tej fotce, dopiero po kilku minutach dochodząc do wniosku, że to jego własny palec. Jak Sherlock zrobił to zdjęcie lepiej było nie wiedzieć. Generalnie zawartość telefonu Sherlocka nie była ani pomocna ani odkrywcza, geniusz nosił swoje cenne przemyślenia w swoim mózgu, telefon służył raczej do komunikacji. John także zamierzał użyć go właśnie w tym celu.

Mycroft nie odbierał telefonu, pani Hudson też, a włączająca się u niej automatyczna sekretarka informowała, że pani Hudson wyjeżdża do kuzynki, nie będzie jej tydzień i chłopcy mogą skorzystać z zapasów jej jedzenia w lodówce. John gapił się tępo na wiadomość po czym pobiegł na dół. Mieszkanie właścicielki Baker Street było puste i ciche ciszą jaką zwykle posiadają apartamenty, których mieszkańcy wyjeżdżają na dłużej. Foliowe pokrowce na kanapach i fotelach, zamknięte lufciki, zakręcony zawór wodny. W lodówce placek ze śliwkami, domowej roboty chleb i małe zawiniątko w szarym, uwalanym tłuszczem papierze.

John dwoma palcami ujął paczuszkę i położył ją na stole. Wdech, wydech, oby nie było to jakieś ucięte ucho albo jakiś kawałek jelita. Odwinął papier i odkrył, że w środku tkwi okrągłe, napakowane do granic różowym lukrem ciasteczko z czekoladowym napisem.

_Zjedz mnie._

John powstrzymał się od rzucenia ciastkiem w okno, powstrzymał się też od krzyku, chociaż miał wielką ochotę dać upust swojej frustracji. Wdech, wydech. Odwrócił się na pięcie zostawiając za sobą ciasteczko i pomaszerował na górę, tupiąc głośno po schodach.

Najpierw skierował się do kuchni, gotowy przetrząsnąć całą Baker Street od dołu do góry, byleby odnaleźć te diabelskie kamery Mycrofta, Moriarty`ego i kogokolwiek, kto jeszcze podglądał sobie bezwstydnie życie mieszkańców 221 B. Był zły i musiał wyładować gniew, jednocześnie wciąż był jakby nieco nieważki i rozespany, a więc jego logika była dość kulawa. Wywalił sztućce z pierwszej szuflady w kuchni, wywalił z drugiej, przy trzeciej się zmęczył i osunął się na kuchenna podłogę, śmiejąc się wariacko. Wykiwał go. Wielki Sherlock Holmes ponownie wykiwał Johna Watsona, napasł tabletkami made by Mycroft, uśpił, i poszedł zagrać sobie z Moriarty`m w warcaby.

Jeżeli John znajdzie Sherlocka jak nic przestawi mu szczękę.

Sherlocka nie było nigdzie. Mieszkanie wyglądało tak, jakby po prostu wyszedł. Wziął swój płaszcz, szalik i wyszedł. Jedynym miejscem, gdzie można by się dopatrzeć, że Holmes jednak nie opuścił Baker Street całkowicie dobrowolnie była łazienka na parterze. Rozrzucone po podłodze i walające się po umywalce tabletki nasenne z rozerwanego nietypowo blistra, jakby... przepalonego. John uprzątnął bałagan, wrzucając wszystkie tabletki do toalety i spuszczając wodę.

Dobra. Ok. Gra się rozpoczęła. Sherlock powiedział, że zniknie najpierw a John będzie odgrywał Alicję, i musi poczekać na wiadomość. Poczekać! Jak on sobie wyobraża, przebrzydły oszust, że John będzie czekał, wiedząc, że jego szczególny pod każdym względem współlokator igra z ogniem?!

John zadzwonił do pracy, że potrzebuje dłuższego zwolnienia i nawet się nie zdziwił, gdy przełożony oznajmił mu, że wszystko jest załatwione i ma nadprogramowe dwa tygodnie urlopu. Mycroft, ani chybi. John zgrzytnął zębami, podziękował i rozłączył się. Wciąż używał komórki Sherlocka, wciąż miał chęć zrobić mu krzywdę, że tak go wywiódł w pole, zostawił i poszedł sam walczyć z tym szaleńcem! Gra, dla nich wszystko było jedynie pieprzoną grą!

John przegrzebał dokładnie sypialnię Holmesa, papierzyska w salonie i papierzyska w kuchni, gdzie Sherlock zaczął się także rozkładać, pilnując swojego wciąż rosnącego w brytfance eksperymentu. Nic, żadnej wskazówki, żadnej notki, gdzie poszedł, kogo ostatnio obserwował. Nic. John Hamish Watson przespał ostatnie dwadzieścia godzin a Sherlock Holmes wyszedł sobie gdzieś i zniknął. Nie pierwszy to raz, ale też nie pierwszy raz Moriarty usiłował Holmesa gdzieś wywabić...

John doszedł do wniosku, że nie pozostaje mu nic innego, tylko czekać. Był dobry w czekaniu. Bardzo dobry. Nauczył się odsuwać od siebie wszystko i w spokoju czekać na najgorsze podczas walk w Afganistanie. Szary potwór mruknął zadowolony, John zignorował go. Czekanie na rozpoczęcie gry było niebezpiecznie szare i osłabiające ducha, ale też pozwalało przegrupować siły i zebrać się w sobie. Pewnie dlatego Sherlock dał mu tak wspaniale działające pigułki, chciał, żeby jego pionek był wypoczęty, wyspany i gotowy do rozgrywki.

John zjadł śniadanie, przeżuwając dokładnie każdy kęs. Nie miał chęci jeść ale jadł i tak, machinalnie, tak jak w Afganistanie. Owsianka, tosty, bekon, pomidory, herbata. John pochłaniał kalorie, wpatrzony w brytfankę z buzującym eksperymentem Sherlocka. Nie myślał o niczym. Gdy skończył jeść, wrzucił talerze do zlewu i zabrał się za zmywanie, bo trochę się brudów uzbierało, no i patelnia po nieudanej jajecznicy Holmesa... John wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął z energią szorować naczynia. Gdy już wszystko lśniło a spalona patelnia została idealnie odczyszczona John poszedł do kuchni pani Hudson i wyjął z lodówki ciasto śliwkowe. Ukroił sobie kawałek i zjadł od razu, nie wyciągając żadnego talerzyka ani łyżeczki. Placek był pyszny.

John popatrzył na wciąż leżące na stole ciasteczko z różowym lukrem.

"Dobra. Chcecie gry, będzie gra."

/

Cały dzień padał deszcz a John słuchał audiobooka i monotonnego męskiego głosu odczytującego niezwykłe Przygody Alicji w krainie czarów i O tym co Alicja odkryła po drugiej stronie lustra. Oprawa artystyczna wskazywała na to, że utwór traktowany był tylko i wyłącznie jako bajka dla młodszych dzieci. John wiedział lepiej. Alicja była bajką dla dorosłych, potwory były prawdziwe, ciasteczka trujące a najlepsi przyjaciele znikali, ponieważ robi się zbyt niebezpiecznie, żebyś mógł z nimi pójść. John słuchał, ułożony pod kocem na kanapie i nawet nie usiłował rozszyfrować, co takiego Jim pragnie przekazać przez tą wielką grę, jakież to wiekopomne przesłanie ze sobą niesie, że zadaje sobie tyle trudu by odegrać... bajkę.

_Było smaszno, a jaszmije smukwijne_

_Świdrokrętnie na zegwniku wężały,_

_Peliczaple stały smutcholijne_

_I zbłąkinie rykoświstąkały._

_"Ach, Dżabbersmoka strzeż się, strzeż!"_

Gdy przyszedł sms John zdążył się zdrzemnąć, znużony wsłuchiwaniem się w bajkowe wiersze Carrolla. Była siódma wieczór, ale zapadał już mrok a szara, jednolita chmura wciąż wisiała nad Londynem. John usiadł, przetarł dłonią twarz i odczytał smsa, którzy przyszedł do Sherlocka.

Moriarty zdaje się wiedział, że Watson zacznie używać telefonu Holmesa jak swojego.

_Nie przyjąłeś mojego zaproszenia na herbatkę u Kapelusznika. Nieładnie, doktorze, nieładnie, ale mam dobry humor więc zapraszam cię na partyjkę szachów. _

_London Eye, dziś o ósmej wieczorem. Przyjdź sam, albo Sherlock zje swoje ciasteczko ;)_

_XOXO_

A więc się zaczęło.

Skoro ciasteczka figurowały jako rodzaj groźby zapewne były zatrute, albo nafaszerowane czymś niezbyt przyjaznym dla układu nerwowego człowieka. John domyślał się, że ciasteczko, leżące wciąż na stole w kuchni pani Hudson było dokładnie tym samym ciasteczkiem, którym Moriarty planował nakarmić Holmesa, jeżeli Alicja grzecznie nie spełni swojego zadania.

Mycroft wciąż nie odbierał telefonu, ale do Grega jakimś cudem można się było dodzwonić. Ktoś powinien wiedzieć, gdzie doktor Watson wybiera się odegrać Alicję, chociażby po to, żeby odnaleźć potem jego ciało.

"Hej Greg, słuchaj..."

"John." ton Lestrade`a, nawet zniekształcony przez słuchawkę, był taki, że John umilknął natychmiast. "Gra się rozpoczęła. Idź gdzie trzeba i zrób co trzeba. Szybko."

Greg rozłączył się a John pozostał z komórką Sherlocka przy uchu i dziwnym uczuciem w dole brzucha. Świat stanął na głowie, świat na opak w którym Moriarty był przygotowany na wszystkie możliwe rozwiązania i czekał. Oby ta wymiana zdań z Gregiem nie przyczyniła się do spożycia przez Sherlocka trującego ciasteczka...

John ubrał się, ogarnął i stanął po środku salonu, zbierając myśli. Powinien coś zjeść, Sherlock starał się, żeby był wypoczęty i najedzony, w pełni sił. To było ważne, ważne na tyle, że Holmes spróbował nawet przyrządzić mu jajecznicę, uśpił go podstępnie tabletkami i wyruszył sam... gdziekolwiek teraz był i jakiekolwiek zatrute ciastka podsuwał mu Jim!

John wsunął broń za pazuchę, zgasił światła i opuścił Baker Street, nie oglądając się za siebie.

/

Budynki biletowe i biurowe dookoła London Eye były puste a cały teren wyludniony i zamknięty na głucho. Może jednak Watson głupio zrobił idąc za informacją zawartą w smsie od wariata, odgrywającego bajki za pomocą żywych ludzi.

John stanął niepewnie przed wejściami London Eye, a wtedy ubrany w szary kombinezon pracownika zieleni miejskiej mężczyzna podszedł do niego i nie nawiązując kontaktu wzrokowego zabrzęczał kluczami, otwierając okratowaną bramę. John chciał przyjrzeć się bliżej nieznajomemu, ale zdążył jedynie wychwycić popielaty blond włosów, ukrytych pod czapką z daszkiem i mocne, silne dłonie kogoś, kto regularnie uczęszcza na siłownię.

"Ach John!"

Głos, który rozpoznałby wszędzie i który swoim piskliwym podźwiękiem stawiał mu włosy na karku. John spojrzał w kierunku bramek, prowadzących do kabinek na diabelskim kole London Eye.

Moriarty stał z otwartymi ramionami, jakby chciał się z nim przywitać uściskiem. Był ubrany w ciemnoczerwony garnitur, czerwoną koszulę i wysoki cylinder, także czerwony. John podszedł do Jima spięty i gotowy na atak, jednocześnie dbając, żeby nie okazać wahania ani strachu. Nie bał się, nie per se... ale coś w głosie Moriarty`ego, w jego czerwonych ubraniach, jarzących się w coraz szybciej zapadającym mroku, coś w jego postawie było nie do zniesienia. John wyprostował się i zmierzył się spokojnie z podekscytowanym, roziskrzonym spojrzeniem szaleńca.

"Skąd przychodzisz? Dokąd podążasz? Odpowiadaj od razu, nie młynkuj palcami a jak nie wiesz co powiedzieć, dygaj." wybuchnął potokiem słów Moriarty, uśmiechając się szeroko, po czym dodał poufnym szeptem. "Zyskasz tym na czasie."

"Słucham?"

"Oj proszę, John. Nie udawaj głupszego niż jesteś." Moriarty popatrzył na Johna wyczekująco, ale nie znajdując w jego oczach tego, co chciał znaleźć odchrząknął niecierpliwie. Szybko jednak odzyskał decorum, uśmiechnął się i ukłonił się dwornie. "Jestem czerwoną królową, głuptasku, i zaraz pokażę ci plan gry. Całą londyńską szachownicę. Masz oczywiście wskazówkę, którą ci zostawiłem."

"Zgubiłem swoją wskazówkę." wycedził powoli John. Lepsze to, niż przyznać się, że żadnej wskazówki nie znalazł... zaraz, a może wskazówką było ciastko...

"Nie wiem co masz na myśli mówiąc "moją wskazówkę". Wszystkie wskazówki należą do mnie i do Sherlocka." Jim otworzył drzwi do jednej z kabinek na diabelskim kole London Eye a widząc czujność Johna tylko przewrócił oczyma i ponaglił go niecierpliwym gestem dłoni. "No wsiadaj. Proszę, jeszcze cię nie zabiję. Przed nami cała partia szachów do rozegrania."

John cały spięty i przygotowany na najgorsze wszedł do kabiny a Jim wsiadł za nim i zatrzasnął drzwiczki. Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki światła zapaliły się dookoła żółtymi i czerwonymi żarówkami a obserwacyjne koło London Eye ruszyło, powolutku podnosząc kabinki w górę. John starał się nie patrzeć za okno i koncentrować się na Jimie, tak jak poradził Sherlock. Siedzieli na przeciwko siebie w kabinie, która zaraz miała wznieść się na sto trzydzieści pięć metrów i lepiej było trzymać skupić się na jednym

Moriarty zerkał na zmieniający perspektywę Londyn i uśmiechał się niemal czule.

"Londyn to nasza szachownica. Ponieważ jesteś niezwykle głupiutkim stworzeniem podzieliłem ci go dokładnie na kwadraty i zapisałem. Żeby nie było, że nie dbam o zwierzątka. Masz tutaj pendrive`a." wciąż patrząc za okno Moriarty wyciągnął z kieszeni garnituru małego, czerwonego pendrive`a i wręczył go niedbale Johnowi. "Zostaniesz białym pionkiem, Johnny, chociaż Sherlock robił wszystko, żebyś był białym królem. Wtedy byłbyś bezpieczniejszy, no ale cóż."

Moriarty przerwał obserwację mostu Cambridge i spojrzał na Johna uważnie. Ciemne, niemal czarne oczy wyglądały przerażająco w żółtym świetle kabiny. Gdy tym razem Jim się odezwał, jego głos przypominał syk.

"Żaden z zaaranżowanych czwartków nie wypalił."

"Czwartków?" zapytał John, pośpiesznie chowając pendrive`a do kieszeni spodni i upewniając się, że broń jest na miejscy. Moriarty żachnął się dramatycznie.

"Och no doprawdy! Co on w tobie widzi? Czwartki to były dni w których obserwowałem Baker Street. Sherlock chciał cię przelecieć właśnie wtedy, żebym mógł cię awansować w grze na króla. A tak jesteś tylko pionkiem... " Moriarty zniżył głos, po czym pochylił się ku Johnowi i wyszeptał mu do ucha syczącym głosem. "Wiesz, co się robi z pionkami Johnny. W końcu byłeś w Afganistanie."

John wyprostował się i położył sztywno dłonie na udach. Wszystko w nim krzyczało, żeby odsunąć się od tego wariata, żeby uciekać, bo już raz zabawili się w jedną z jego gier i wcale się to dobrze nie skończyło... ale nie mógł. Tam gdzieś był Sherlock, Sherlock który grał i liczył na to, że John także zacznie grać i uratują razem Londyn przed... cokolwiek Jim Moriarty dla Londynu zgotował.

"Do rzeczy." odezwał się twardym głosem John, ujmując ostrożnie Jima za ramię i odsuwając go od siebie spokojnym, ale zdecydowanym ruchem. "Jestem co prawda tylko pionkiem, ale wciąż mogę przejść całą szachownicę."

"Owszem, cha cha. Peeeewnie, że możesz!" Moriarty zaśmiał się i powrócił na swoją ławkę. "Udzielę ci teraz wskazówek, a na koniec pożegnam się, pomacham ci i zniknę. Nie próbuj mnie znaleźć, nie próbuj powiadamiać policji. Za ten twój mały telefon do detektywa inspektora Sherlock musiał zjeść swoje ciasteczko!"

John powstrzymał się z trudem przed rzuceniem się na Moriarty`ego i rozwaleniem mu głowy o pancerną szybę kabinki. Ale znając obu graczy tej popieprzonej gry każdy jego ruch był przewidziany i każdy miał daleko idące konsekwencje. Sherlock nie pozwoliłby sobie zjeść ciastka z trucizną ot tak, na wstępie całej rozgrywki, z pewnością miał jakiś plan.

John zmierzył Jima kamiennym spojrzeniem.

"Kontynuuj proszę, królowo."

Nawet jak wyszło to trochę ironicznie i zgryźliwie, Moriarty postanowił nie reagować agresją. Chyba lubił być czerwoną królową. W sumie nie było to takie dziwne.

"Pionek na początku posuwa się o dwa kwadraty, tak więc musisz szybko je pokonać. Sugeruję pociąg, ale helikopter też będzie niezły." objaśniał Moriarty, wspaniale znajdując się w roli władcy, udzielającego wskazówek wieśniakowi. "Nie patrz tak, Johnny, słońce. Mycroft o tym wie. O wszystkim wie. Jest w tym bardzo podobny do mnie. Gdyby nie ten cały Lestrade i polityczne gierki ratujące świat, bylibyśmy z Mycroftem świetną parą. Ale ja preferuję panów z bujniejszą czupryną, plus, hm hm, wolę, jak to się mówi, dziewice."

John zmilczał przytyk. Widocznie Jim Moriarty definiował dziewice jako kogoś w kogo nigdy nie włożono penisa, bo pod innymi względami młodszy Holmes nie był już aż tak dziewiczy. Gotowość Sherlocka do stracenia dziewictwa, eksperymenty w klubie swingersów i dwa ostatnie czwartki były wystarczającymi na to dowodami.

"Czwarty kwadrat to Tweedledee i Tweedleduma, piąty składa się głównie z wody a na szóstym spotkasz Humpty`ego Dumpty`ego. Na pewno się ucieszysz." Moriarty przerwał swój wywód, spoglądając na Johna wyczekująco. "Nie masz póki co żadnych pytań?"

John zmierzył się ze spojrzeniem Moriarty`ego z całym spokojem, na jaki mógł się w tej chwili zdobyć. Właśnie ponownie znaleźli się w najwyższym punkcie diabelskiego młyna a pod nimi rozciągał się oświetlony tysiącami świateł Londyn. Kabinka stanęła w miejscu, ale ani John ani Moriarty nie spojrzeli w okna, aby podziwiać widoki.

"Gdzie jest Sherlock?"

Twarz Moriarty`ego na moment zamieniła się w nienawistną maskę, szybko się jednak opanował. Odchrząknął, poprawił poły czerwonego garnituru, zdjął cylinder, ale John już zobaczył co potrzebował zobaczyć. Gra, jeżeli zostanie dobrze rozegrana, będzie teraz jedynym ratunkiem.

"Sherlock, mój kochany pionku, jest bezpieczny." udzielił uprzejmej odpowiedzi Jim, nieco obrażony. "Nie skrzywdziłbym mojego króla, za kogo mnie masz doktorze! Przejdź wszystkie kwadraty a nic się nikomu nie stanie!"

Sposób, w jaki to powiedział dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że jakkolwiek potoczy się gra ktoś umrze. John albo Sherlock. Albo niewinni ludzie, nieświadomi, że w ogóle toczy się jakaś gra. John zacisnął bezsilnie pięści.

"Ty popaprany draniu!"

"Należało powiedzieć, dziękuję za udzielone informacje. To nadzwyczaj uprzejme, że wasza królewska mość udziela mi wskazówek i w ogóle zajmuje się objaśnianiem zasad gry." Moriarty przysunął twarz do twarzy Johna a Watson ledwie powstrzymał się od ucieczki. Tylko nie było dokąd uciekać, nadal tkwili w kabince na najwyższym punkcie London Eye, wspaniały punkt widokowy, ale niekoniecznie dobry do rozpoczęcia paniki. John przełknął ciężko zbierający mu się w gardle kwaśny posmak.

Graj swoją rolę. O niczym nie myśl, tylko działaj. Jesteś w tym najlepszy. Łatwo ci mówić, Sherlock. Wdech, wydech. Graj swoją rolę.

"Dziękuję wasza królewska wysokość."

Moriarty uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany i znowu usiadł w bezpiecznej odległości.

"Ależ to nic, przyjmijmy, że podziękowałeś mi już wcześniej i zapomnijmy o sprawie. Wracając do twojej wędrówki, pionku. Siódme pole to las, ale rycerze wskażą ci drogę. Na ósmym polu spotkamy się wszyscy razem i będziemy królowymi."

"Sherlock..."

"Sherlock też tam będzie." wrzasnął Jim wściekle i wstał z ławki, tupiąc nogą jak rozkapryszone dziecko. "Ciągle tylko Sherlock i Sherlock! Głupiec z ciebie, doktorze! Ja cię tutaj zapraszam na przejażdżkę kołem milenijnym a ty wciąż o Sherlocku, jakby był twoją własnością!"

Moriarty wyjął zza poły garnituru komórkę i nacisnął wściekle kilka klawiszy, wysyłając smsa. Po chwili otrzymał odpowiedź a diabelskie koło ruszyło. Zdecydowanie za szybko i zbyt gwałtownie. Jim zaniósł się śmiechem i poleciał w tył. John z kolei został rzucony do przodu, gdy potężne ramiona London Eye zostały wprawione w ruch, do którego nie były raczej przystosowane.

"Jak powoli! Jak koszmarnie powoli i NUDNO! Niecały kilometr na godzinę, co to za prędkość?! Prędzej, powiadam! Prędzej!"

Żelazne ramiona wyciągu zatrzeszczały protestująco, gdy diabelskie koło rozwinęło swoją maksymalną prędkość i przekroczyło ją. John przez ułamek sekundy pomyślał, że Moriarty całkowicie postradał zmysły, że zapomniał o grze, o Alicji i stwierdził, że woli umrzeć w największym wypadku w Londynie. Zniszczenie London Eye, jednego z symboli Londynu, jakie to zabawne... John uczepił się oparcia siedzenia i przymknął oczy. Żołądek podskakiwał mu nerwowo pod wpływem ruchu diabelskiego koła. Pośród tego chaosu, szybkości, wiatru i śmiechu Moriarty`ego John w jakiś nadnaturalny sposób uspokoił się i wyciszył. I tylko serce biło mu jak młotem, jakby zaraz miał dostać zawału. John bywał już w takich sytuacjach, nie raz stał ze śmiercią twarzą w twarz, z zapartym tchem i szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Był przygotowany, zbyt długo obcował z szarym potworem, żeby nie wiedzieć że kiedyś się to wreszcie stanie.

Żałował tylko, że nie zdarzył się porządnie pożegnać z Sherlockiem...

"Chcesz herbatnika?!" wrzasnął Moriarty, przekrzykując łomot mechanizmów diabelskiego koła. John patrzył z zaciśniętymi do bólu szczękami jak Jim przytrzymując się jedną ręką balustrady ławki drugą wyjmuje z tylnej kieszeni spodni pokruszone ciastko.

"Herbatnika się pytam czy chcesz! Coś ty taka sztywna Alicjo, haha!"

"Idź do diabła świrze!"

Gdy już wydawało się, że mechanizmy nie wytrzymają i London Eye urwie się spektakularnie ze swoich ogromnych piast Jim wgryzł się w herbatnika i zapikał gwałtownie komórką. John z osłupieniem obserwował, jak karuzela zwalnia, silniki przestają pracować a siła rozpędu wciąż obraca koło, ale coraz wolniej, mniej energicznie.

"To było genialne! Nie uważasz John? Takie romantyczne widoki! Sherlock cię kiedyś na taką przejażdżkę wziął?" gadał Jim ale John już go nie słuchał. London Eye z okropnym piskiem nadwerężonych żelaznych piast wreszcie się zatrzymało.

Wypadł z kabinki, jakby go diabeł gonił. Ledwie trzymając się na nogach dowlekł się do najbliższego ogrodzenia, uczepił się go i zwymiotował. Może i dobrze, że nie zjadł kolacji. Przez swój własny chrapliwy oddech i dudnienie serca, usiłującego wyskoczyć mu z klatki piersiowej John słyszał, jak Jim mówi coś, nadal chrupiąc herbatnika.

"No już, no już. Jacy ci żołnierze wrażliwi w tych czasach."

Jim złapał Johna za ramię, podniósł i usadził przy barierkach, oddzielających London Eye od strefy dla zwiedzających. Gdy poczęstował go kolejnym herbatnikiem Watson otępiały, zmęczony krańcowo napięciem i wymiotami wziął ciastko. Dla świętego spokoju.

"Orzeźwij się a ja tymczasem objaśnię ci, jak to będzie wyglądać." gadał dalej Moriarty, z dłońmi wbitymi w kieszenie spodni. Nie wyglądało na to, że nienaturalnie szybka przejażdżka diabelskim kołem wywarła na nim większe wrażenie. "Otóż na każdym kwadracie musisz coś dostać, Johnny. Nieważne jakim sposobem, nieważne kto umrze. Posprzątam wszystko, więc się nie krępuj."

"Jak... mam odszukać coś, nie wiedząc... czym to jest?..." wydusił John, wciąż ściskając w dłoni nieszczęsnego, kruszącego się już herbatnika. "Czego mam... szukać?"

"Zaufaj mi, będziesz wiedział." Moriarty pokiwał głową i mrugnął porozumiewawczo, po czym rozłożył ramiona, jakby przemawiał do szerszej publiczności. "Rozgrywka właśnie tutaj się zaczyna! Czy to nie pyszne? Czy to nie smakowite? Dawno się tak nie bawiłem. Sama aranżacja kwadratów zajęła mi parę tygodni. Nie zepsuj mi zabawy, John, zresztą, nie ma takiej opcji. Sherlock zawsze sądził, że jednak potrafisz myśleć, a więc na pewno widzisz, że jeżeli coś możesz zrobić, to zacząć grać."

"Mógłbym cię tutaj zabić." wtrącił John, chociaż wiedział, że i taka możliwość została mu zabrana. Moriarty spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

"Mógłbyś, a potem moi snajperzy zabiliby ciebie, Sherlocka, panią Hudson, Harriet i Grega. Pani Holmes i Mycroft Holmes są niestety poza równaniem, zbyt mocno strzeżeni, ale ale... " Jim pokiwał groźnie palcem. "Ich życie się dla ciebie liczy tylko na poziomie ogólnym, tak jak dajmy na to, życia osób, z którymi jedziesz w pociągu albo kupujesz z nimi herbaty w Tesco. Lepiej jak żyją niż jak nie żyją, ale nie poświęca się temu jakoś uwagi. Londyn ma w sobie mnóstwo takich ludzi, mógłbym ich też zabić. Nie za pomocą snajperów, ale zawsze byłem staroświecki w kwestii ludobójstwa. Bomby, wspaniałe wynalazki dwudziestego pierwszego wieku."

"Rozumiem." odchrząknął głośno John i wstał, usiłując opanować zawroty głowy. "Czy jest jeszcze coś... co powinienem wiedzieć."

"Wiedziałem, że szybko się uczysz." uśmiechnął się Moriarty. "Nie, to wszystko. Teraz ja oddalę się w tym kierunku, ty zostaniesz tutaj. Pamiętaj, aby mi pomachać, gdy zniknę!"

I z tymi słowy Moriarty skierował się ku wyjściom z terenów London Eye, jego cylinder przekrzywiony zawadiacko, jego garnitur rozpięty i pognieciony na plecach. John nie wiedział, czy Jim żartował z tym pożegnaniem.

Pomachał, tak jak Moriarty mu kazał, i czuł się z tym bardzo głupio, ale nie pozwolił się sobie poczuć upokorzonym. Liczyła się gra, Jim jeszcze nie raz zakpi z Johna Watsona a John Watson zniesie to, ponieważ jeżeli może uratować niewinnych ludzi to to zrobi i do diabła z resztą.

Po drodze do domu wyrzucił do śmieci herbatnika, którym poczęstował go Moriarty. Przejażdżka diabelskim kołem z Moriarty`m trwała zaledwie czterdzieści minut a John był po niej zmęczony jak pies. Wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu Jim wybrał sobie na Alicję akurat jego a nie kogoś bardziej utalentowanego i genialnego. Sherlock z pewnością byłby daleko ciekawszym partnerem do gry, a jednak Jim uczynił właśnie Johna najważniejszą postacią w bajce. Cóż z tego, że jest pionkiem, na koniec będzie królową... wszystko to było zagmatwane, niejasne i niebezpieczne.

John po powrocie do domu wziął długi, gorący prysznic, napił się uspokajającej herbatki rumiankowej i usiadł do laptopa, aby przejrzeć pendrive`a od Moriarty`ego.

Mapki, adnotacje, opisy. Londyn i okolice podzielony na nierówne, nachodzące na siebie kwadraty. Ilustracje Johna Tenniela przyporządkowane do każdego kwadratu, razem z zdjęciami. Niektóre zdjęcia znajome, ale tak przerobione w jakimś programie graficznym, że niemal niemożliwe do zidentyfikowania. Przy każdym kwadracie zakładka, jak dojść na miejsce spotkania, czym dojechać i o której, w co się ubrać i co ze sobą zabrać.

"Przygotował się wariat, nie ma co."

Na czwartym z kwadratów wklejone było zdjęcie śpiącego Sherlocka, ubranego w czerwoną piżamę i szlafmycę, dziwacznie wykręcającą się mu na głowie. John bezmyślnie dotknął zdjęcia, wyświetlonego na ekranie. Holmes spał, ciasteczko go nie zabiło. Moriarty nie ubierałby trupa w piżamę...

W sumie na czerwonym pendrive`ie nie było zbyt wiele poza mapkami i rozkrzaczonymi, w większości nieczytelnymi zdjęciami. Zdjęcie nieznanej kobiety z czarnymi włosami, upiętymi w wysoki kok, fotka Harriet z jej licealnej potańcówki, parasol, brązowe oczy, wycięte z jakiegoś zdjęcia Grega. Sen wariata w rzeczy samej.

John przeglądał zawartość pendrive`a dopóki nie zaczęły mu ciążyć powieki. Data następnego ruchu nie była podana, chyba Jim chciał najpierw zobaczyć jak się jego pionek sprawi.

John wyłączył laptopa, dopił rumianek i powlókł się do sypialni. Jeszcze dwa dni temu wszystko było względnie normalne, jadł z Sherlockiem śniadanie, pomagał pani Hudson z ogrodowymi tyczkami, gadał z Gregiem w pubie i rozmyślał, jak wywalić ze swojego łózka nagiego Holmesa. Teraz Baker Street była pusta, ciemna, wyludniona i nieprzyjazna. Jedynie kuchnia nadawała się jako tako do użytku. Sherlock zniknął, spał sobie w swojej czerwonej piżamie nie wiadomo gdzie, podczas gdy powinien być w domu.

John do późna w noc kręcił się w łóżku, nie mogąc zasnąć. W końcu poddał się i zszedł do salonu, targając ze sobą poduszkę. Położył się na kanapie i przykrył się kocem, kładąc sobie komórkę Sherlocka pod ramieniem.

/

Spał jak kamień. Coś mu się śniło, ale nie pamiętał co. O godzinie szóstej piętnaście dostał smsa z opisem kolejnego ruchu. Miał znaleźć się w pociągu do Brighton, odchodzącym o ósmej czterdzieści pięć i być przygotowanym na dwudniowy pobyt w hotelu Una. W smsie zawarte było także polecenie, żeby od razu po przybyciu poszedł na hotelową plażę.

Wiadomość napisana była lakonicznie, bez zwykłego dla Moriarty`ego polotu i humoru. Jeżeli już, bardziej przypominała smsy, które czasami otrzymywał od Mycrofta Sherlock i odczytywał je na głos Johnowi, z zadęciem imitując braterskie tony.

John nie miał zbyt wiele czasu. Zjadł pośpiesznie śniadanie, parząc sobie usta kawą i podkradając pani Hudson kolejny kawałek śliwkowego placka. Z pakowaniem nie miał problemów. Wojna nauczyła go pakować niezbędniki szybko i bez gdybań co się przyda a co nie. W sieci Watson wyczytał, że w hotelu Una mieli saunę, a więc John wrzucił do walizki spodenki do pływania. Skoro Moriarty płaci za hotel, czemu by nie wykorzystać okazji do rozgrzania kości. W końcu trzeba używać życia, zwłaszcza, gdy gra się w szachy z wariatem.

John znalazł się na dworcu kolejowym na dwie minuty przed odjazdem wskazanego w smsie pociągu i wskoczył z rozpędu w otwarte drzwi wagonu. Pierwsza klasa, aksamitne firanki, ozdobne popielniczki i złote frędzelki przy wykładanych poduszkami fotelach. John rozejrzał się za konduktorem, ale natrafił tylko na znajomego blondyna, który wczoraj otworzył mu bramy London Eye.

"Nie potrzebuje pan biletu." powiedział blondyn niskim, dyskretnym głosem. "Proszę do pierwszego przedziału."

Zanim John zdążył zapytać, co to za pociąg i jakim cudem w kolejach publicznych takie luksusowe pojazdy, blondyn już umykał przez korytarze, spoglądając wciąż na zegarek. Kolej właśnie ruszała, nie było więc sensu gonić pomocnika Moriarty`ego. John złapał swoją walizkę i podążył ku początkowi pociągu.

W pierwszym przedziale czekała go niezwykła niespodzianka.

"Pani... żyje." oznajmił John, usiłując brzmieć w sposób dystyngowany i zawodząc na całej linii.

Irena Adler siedziała na wykładanych adamaszkiem fotelach i zakładała właśnie nogę na nogę, ukazując klasyczne, beżowe pończochy ze szwem z tyłu. Ubrana w sukienkę z białego płótna, wysokie szpilki i diamenty, wyglądała, jakby ustawiała się do zdjęcia. Wyprostowana, z wdzięcznie pochyloną w stronę okna głową i dłońmi, złożonymi na książce, leżącej jej na podołku.

"Witaj John. Tak, żyję." w głosie Ireny słychać było uśmiech. "Jesteś chyba jedyną osobą, która uwierzyła Mycroftowi, że umarłam."

"Ale jak?..." John usiadł obok Ireny, nie siląc się nawet na wrzucanie bagażu na górne półki. Nie miał ze sobą aż tak wielu rzeczy, oraz, co należy podkreślić, nie chciał uszkodzić jakiś zdobień, którymi przedział zadał się być napakowany po sufit.

"Sherlock mnie uratował." Irena westchnęła uroczo, poruszając miarowo stopą i pozwalając, aby szpilka ześlizgnęła się z niej seksownie. "Nie taki z niego okropny socjopata jak lubi twierdzić. Ale nie traćmy czasu, to nie będzie długa podróż."

"Jak Moriarty namówił cię na udział w tym przedstawieniu?" chciał wiedzieć John.

"Każde moje słowo jest warte tysiąc funtów." Irena skrzywiła się nieznacznie a John już wiedział, że Adler znowu gra podwójną grę podwójnej agentki o dwóch twarzach. Jedna twarz była opłacana przez Mycrofta, to było pewne a druga... cóż, Moriarty trzymał wszystkie swoje "figury"w niezłym szachu.

Irena, odgadując tok myślenia Johna, uśmiechnęła się wąsko. Jej usta były pomalowane na jasnoczerwony, wściekły kolor, odbijający się mocno na jej bladej twarzy.

"Tak. Taki żarcik. Moje słowo warte więcej niż moje ciało, zwłaszcza w tej grze. Jestem tylko komarem, nie jestem nawet pionkiem, o figurze nie wspominając."

"Powinnaś być białą królową."

Irena zaśmiała się uprzejmie i spojrzała Johnowi głęboko w oczy, kładąc mu dłoń na kolanie. Jej ręka była szczupła, delikatna i ciepła.

"Nie mogłabym być królową John. Nie z takim podejściem do kobiet, jakie reprezentują... cóż, najważniejsi gracze." Irena wyprostowała się i spojrzała figlarnie na Johna. "A właśnie. Czy Sherlock nadal jest prawiczkiem?"

John zamknął z kłapnięciem otwarte usta, spojrzał w bok, za okno, potem na swoje własne buty, a na koniec zerknął na szpilkę, chyboczącą się lekko na stopie panny Adler.

"Chyba już każdy wie o naszych małych czwartkach. Co to w ogóle za pytanie jest?"

"Proste. Kobieca ciekawość." Irena uniosła brwi i złożyła usta w kuszący dzióbek. "A ty John, nadal jesteś heterykiem?"

John zacisnął szczęki i wbił wzrok w okno pociągu. Mijali właśnie rozległe, szarozielone pola a porywisty wiatr przeganiał po niebie wielkie, brzuchate, kłębiaste chmurki, zwiastujące zmianę pogody. Irena założyła nogę na nogę i wypięła rozkosznie piersi, wzdychając.

"Tak. Nie mamy aż tyle czasu, żeby przezywać pospołu kryzys tożsamości doktorze Watsonie. Podsumowując krótko ową długą historyjkę, wytrzymałeś z nim. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Gratulacje."

"Ty byś z nim nie wytrzymała?" zaciekawił się John, nie potrafiąc opanować ukłucia nagłej zazdrości. Kobieta, uratowana przez Sherlocka, Kobieta, której komórkę Sherlock wciąż trzymał u siebie w sypialni w szufladzie...

"Nawet bym nie próbowała z nim wytrzymać." Irena machnęła lekceważąco ręką, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zwilżyła językiem wargi. "Wolę krótkie romanse, miłe wspomnienia i diamenty bez komplikacji. Nigdy nie bawiła mnie codzienność. Kochanek powinien zostawać w sypialni a nie zagracać ci kuchnię, jeść śniadania, przytłaczać cię relacjami o tym, co mu przyniósł dzisiejszy dzień."

"Bardzo... okrojona wersja kochanka." zauważył uprzejmie John. Irena zabębniła paznokciami o stoliczek przy oknie.

"Twoja wersja też jest okrojona, doktorze. U ciebie kochanek siedzi w kuchni, je tosty i pije herbatki, a w sypialni zasypia. Jakie to nużące. I angielskie. Seks wszędzie, w gazetach, w filmach, w głowach, w marzeniach i w konwersacjach. Wszędzie go pełno, wszędzie się panoszy. Wszędzie, tylko nie w sypialni."

Nastąpiła długa chwila milczenia, w której panna Adler wyjęła z torebki lusterko, tusz do rzęs i poprawiła makijaż dookoła oczu, a John zaperzył się, założył ramiona na piersi i zagłębił się w ponurych rozmyślaniach na temat zmarnowanego czwartku. Faktycznie, wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały na to, że czwartek był zaiste spektakularnie zmarnowany.

Irena schowała tusz do rzęs i lusterko do torebki i zatrzasnęła ją głośno.

"Ale dość już o bzdetach. Powiem co mam do powiedzenia, John, czy może raczej, Alicjo. Bardzo zabawna lektura. Otóż konik polny na biegunach żywi się sokami drzewnymi i trocinami. Leckceważka je jedynie kaszę mannę z ciasteczkami rodzynkowymi a Hoża Krówka żyje na słabej herbatce ze śmietaną."

Cisza. Cisza. John popatrzył poważnie na Irenę a Irena odpowiedziała mu całkowicie niepoważnym parsknięciem śmiechem. Dołączył do niej z niejaką ulgą. Nie było to tak naturalne jak śmiech z Sherlockiem, ale równie skutecznie rozładowywało napięcie.

"Sherlock chyba jest Hożą Krówką. Żyje na herbacie i plastrach nikotynowych."

"Świetny żarcik. Nie zapomnij mu go opowiedzieć jak się spotkacie."

"A kiedy się spotkamy? Zniknął."

"John." Irena położyła dłoń na kolanie Watsona i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego ludzie jej ulegali, potrafiła być szczera, uprzejma, jednocześnie niezwykle przebiegła.

"Sherlock to najważniejsza figura w tej rozgrywce. Nic mu się nie może stać, tak więc spokojnie. Gorzej z innymi przypadkowymi ludźmi. Dla Jima są oni jak te wymyślone owady..."

"Dość często umierają?" zapytał John, przypominając sobie fragment audiobooka, a uśmiech zamarł na jego twarzy.

"Zawsze umierają." dopowiedziała spokojnie dominatrix. "Ale, ale. Znowu zapętlamy się w dykteryjkach. Sherlock martwił się o ciebie a więc skontaktował się z wszystkimi przyjaciółmi, a prawdziwych przyjaciół ma niewiele. Nie trudno było odgadnąć, kto będzie użyty w grze."

I nic mi nie powiedział, skurczybyk jeden, pomyślał mściwie John i skrzywił się. Irena od razu podchwyciła jego podły nastrój i odgadła jego przyczynę.

"Sherlock potrzebuje, abyś przeszedł całą szachownicę John. Ja jestem tutaj, ach, jedynie owadem." Adler zrobiła głęboki wdech i wypuściła powietrze ustami, po czym zmrużyła zabawnie oczy. "Ale ja zawsze lubiłam nieco oszukiwać, więc zagram trochę poza regułami."

Irena przysunęła się do Johna i powoli, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego usiadła na nim okrakiem. Biała sukienka podniosła się nieprzyzwoicie wysoko ukazując, że owszem, panna Adler ma wspaniałe, seksowne, samonośne pończochy i żadnej bielizny. John poczuł zainteresowanie, jednocześnie odrazę. Instynktownie oparł dłonie na biodrach Ireny a broń, którą miała ukrytą pod podwiązką zakuła go ostro w bok.

Irena pochyliła się ku Johnowi i wyszeptała mu do ucha.

"Powinnam teraz wyciągnąć rewolwer i strzelić do ciebie. To, albo ukąsić cię miłośnie w szyję, jak na komarzyce przystało. Nie zrobię żadnej z tych rzeczy i dam ci to, co powinnam po przegranej walce. Jest w moim staniku."

John zerknął na biust Ireny a potem spojrzał na nią błagalnie. Adler pokiwała przecząco głową, wciąż uśmiechnięta, wciąż dźgając go po ramieniu bronią, wystającą zza podwiązki. Nie chciała aż tak ułatwiać mu zadania, być może Moriarty zemściłby się za to i na niej i na Watsonie.

John już dawno przestał się przejmować przyzwoitością, ogładą i galanterią. Przyzwoity człowiek nie grał w gry z wariatem, pozującym za czerwoną królową z bajki dla dzieci. Przyzwoity człowiek zakładał rodzinę, zaciągał kredyty i żył spokojnie swoje szare życie, nie goniąc za ekstrawaganckimi kolorami. Nie goniąc za Sherlockiem.

John sięgnął do stanika Adler z profesjonalizmem lekarza i obojętnością wprawionego w bojach heteryka. Wyłuskał z białej koronki niewielki, biały pendrive. Irena uśmiechnęła się i powolutku opuściła swoje miejsce na podołku Johna, rozprostowując się rozkosznie i sięgając po płaszcz.

"To będzie mój przystanek. Powodzenia John."

"Zaraz. Nie jedziesz ze mną do Brighton?"

"Nie. Za dziesięć minut przyleci tutaj po mnie prywatny samolot. Podobno Argentyna jest piękna o tej porze roku."

"Powodzenia w utrzymaniu się przy życiu." pożegnał się z krzywym uśmiechem John na co Irena zaśmiała się dźwięcznie, zasalutowała mu i opuściła przedział. Kolej zaczynała już hamować aż w końcu przystanęła na całkiem niepozornej, szaroburej stacji w jakiejś zabitej dechami wiosce. Irena, uzbrojona jedynie w swoją torebkę, umysł i diamenty, stanęła na peronie i pomachała Johnowi, przesyłając całusa. Wyglądała na prostym, betonowym peronie pośród szarych krzaków angielskiej wsi jak egzotyczny, delikatny ptak.

Życzył jej szczęścia. Oby Mycroft wywiózł ją jak najdalej, zanim Moriarty zdecyduje, że jego komarzyca się nie sprawdziła.

Hotel Una był połączeniem domu wypoczynkowego i ekskluzywnego klubu. John wysiadł z taksówki i zapatrzył się tępo na zabytkowe, stylizowane na barok okna, balkony z kutymi, żeliwnymi balustradami i czerwone chodniki recepcji, przebijające się jaskrawym karminem przez oszklone odrzwia. John postarał się nie rozmyślać za wiele. To co się w tej chwili działo zawieszało na kołku rzeczywistość i lepiej było iść z prądem, a nie roztrząsać sytuację i doprowadzić się do powolnego szaleństwa.

John zostawił swoją zgrzebną walizkę w rękach hotelowych chłopców i poszedł do recepcji, zameldować się i spytać ile dni będzie trwał jego pobyt. Uprzejma recepcjonistka udzieliła mu informacji, że pan John Hamish Watson zabukował sobie dwuosobowy duży apartament na dwie noce.

"Tak. Rzeczywiście." powiedział John i uśmiechnął się wąsko. Recepcjonistka, jeżeli była zdziwiona, że nie zna szczegółów swojego pobytu, doskonale to ukrywała.

"Śniadania, lunche, obiady i kolacje serwujemy w restauracji na parterze. Godziny wypisane ma pan na karcie w pokoju. Opłacił pan także nadprogramowe przekąski i wina, dwie wizyty w naszej krainie saun i SPA."

John skinął głową i rozejrzał się po foyer. Gdyby chciał, nie byłby w stanie zapłacić za pobyt w hotelu takiej kategorii jak Una. Jim faktycznie przygotował wszystko co do najmniejszego szczegółu. Czwarty kwadrat miał w sobie spotkanie z Tweedledum`em i Tweedledee`m a anonimowy sms, który John odebrał już w taksówce, przypominał, że proszony jest5 od razu na plażę. Bez prysznica, bez niczego.

John skorzystał z toalety, umył ręce, twarz, przyklepał włosy i poprawił utkniętą pod kurtką kaburę. Sprężystym krokiem wyszedł do ogrodu hotelowego. Niewielki, ale wspaniale utrzymany pasek zieleni prowadził wyłożonymi żwirkiem ścieżkami w kierunku morza.

Trzy leżaki stały rozłożone na niemal całkowicie pustej plaży. Na dwóch z nich siedzieli Anthea i Mycroft, trzeci był pusty. John podszedł zdecydowanym, marszowym krokiem i stanął przed nimi z założonymi na piersi rękoma.

Anthea nie zareagowała na jego przybycie i dalej pisała smsy na swoim blackberry, ale Mycroft łaskawie spojrzał na niego znad laptopa.

"Ach, John. Już jesteś."

"Nie udawaj, że nie wiedziałeś, że przyjechałem, Mycroft."

"Racja. Zaraz damy ci to, czego szukasz a potem odegramy swoją część." Mycroft rozprostował nogi, wbił pięty w piasek a potem sięgnął do stojącego mu przy leżaku nesesera. Wyciągnął z niego pomarańczową grzechotkę. W kształcie rozgwiazdy. Starą i obdrapaną. Mycroft wyciągnął zabawkę w kierunku Johna, a gdy ten jej nie wziął, starszy Holmes potrząsną nią i zagrzechotał. Brzmiało to prześmiewczo. John wrzał.

"Mycroft! Dlaczego nie powstrzymasz Moriarty`ego? Widzisz to wszystko i nic nie robisz?! Porwał twojego brata, kto wie, czy Sherlock jeszcze żyje! Planuje masowe morderstwa w Londynie i nie tylko, a ty siedzisz na plaży i bawisz się laptopem?!"

Gdy tylko skończył od razu poczuł się głupio, jak dziecko wyrywające się przed dorosłych. Nie podobała mu się ta rola, nie podobało mu się to wszystko i miał chęć wepchnąć Mycrofta do morza. Tak dla ojczyzny.

Mycroft zmarszczył zabawnie nos i położył grzechotkę na klawiaturze laptopa.

"Wiem o grze Moriarty`ego od momentu, w którym zaatakował mnie i okazało się, że jestem w jego małej aranżacji królikiem." twarz starszego Holmesa spoważniała. "John, nie wiesz wszystkiego i lepiej, że nie wiesz. W ten sposób możesz grać z, powiedzmy, niezachmurzonym gniewem umysłem. Pozwól, że masowymi morderstwami zajmę się ja, ty graj dalej."

Mycroft zakończył swoją przemowę po czym znowu wyciągnął ku Johnowi grzechotkę. Tym razem Watson wziął wiekową zabawkę i przyjrzał się jej dokładnie.

"Rozumiem, że to wy jesteście Tweedledee i Tweedledum."

"Ja jestem Tweedledum." oznajmiła z uśmiechem Anthea, która od przybycia Johna ani razu nie podniosła wzroku znad komórki. "Właśnie rozpracowuję rymowankę o stolarzu i morsie. Ratuję ostrygi. 5 8. Szach."

"O czym ona mówi?" zapytał John, gotowy się obruszyć na takie lekceważenie, ale Mycroft tylko wzruszył ramionami i zaklikał ospale w klawiaturę laptopa.

"7 3. Atak na wieżę." starszy Holmes zmierzył Watsona przepełnionym dezaprobatą spojrzeniem. "John, przeczytaj w końcu Alicję po drugiej stronie lustra, ponieważ właśnie się znalazłeś po drugiej stronie lustra i wypadałoby znać niezbędne minimum. W każdym razie o groźby ludobójstwa się nie martw. Załatwię to. Nieustannie pracuję, aby pozbawić Moriarty`ego jego zasobów finansowych i ludzkich. Daj mi jeszcze dwa dni. Musisz grać."

"Nie cierpię was." John usiadł na wolnym leżaku, oparł głowę na ramionach i zapatrzył się na morze. Słoneczne popołudnie, szum fal, granatowe wody kurortu w Brighton, wspaniały hotel. Idylla. John oddałby to wszystko w mgnieniu oka, żeby tylko znaleźć się z powrotem w swoim mieszkaniu na Baker Street, z zatykającym się bojlerem, wypływającym z brytfanki eksperymentem na parapecie i Sherlockiem, rzępolącym na skrzypcach.

John przypomniał sobie fragment audiobooka i zerknął z ukosa na Mycrofta.

"Tweedledum i Tweedeldee. Nie powinniście toczyć jakiegoś pojedynku?"

"A więc jednak czytałeś Alicję." Mycroft uniósł drwiąco brwi, ale nadal wpatrzony był w ekran. "Nie, nie czytałeś, tylko słuchałeś. Ale mniejsza. Odbywamy właśnie pojedynek z Antheą. Gramy w szachy online."

"To starczy?" zapytał z powątpiewaniem John. Anthea przewróciła oczyma i wbiła się stopami głębiej w piasek. Była boso. Jej czarne, wysokie szpilki leżały porzucone obok leżaka.

"To starczy. John, nie dekoncentruj mnie." fuknęła Anthea, odrzucając włosy, z powodu wiatru opadające jej dziko na czoło. "Wystarczy, że musimy grac na plaży w szachy online i jednocześnie rozbrajać bomby Moriarty`ego na Trafalgar Square."

John przez długą chwilę obserwował, jak ta nietypowa dwójka zajmuje się swoimi multimediami. Szum fal, krzyki mew i subtelny stukot klawiatury laptopa i blackberry. John zamknął oczy, wyrównał oddech. Czuł się, jakby brał udział w wyjątkowo zagmatwanym, naładowanym symbolicznie filmie i kompletnie nie ma wpływu na koszmarną akcję, która pcha go wciąż do przodu, nie dając szansy na oddech. W ten sposób czuł się ostatnio w Afganistanie.

Wdech, wydech. Nie myśl za dużo. Teraz był moment na relaks. John wciągnął głęboko w płuca nasycone solą morską powietrze i odchylił się do tyłu, zapadając się w leżak. Wystawił twarz do słońca, wyjął z plecaka butelkę wody i napił się, zagryzł miętówką. Był wyczerpany tymi zwariowanymi wydarzaniami, chwila spokoju bardzo by mu się przydała.

Niemal zasnął, gdy Mycroft miękkim głosem ogłosił "szach mat" a Anthea zaklęła cicho. Starszy Holmes zaśmiał się mrukliwie, powiedział coś o nie potrafiących przegrywać asystentkach i zamknął z rozmachem laptopa.

"John..."

"Ok. Ok. Rozumiem." John otworzył oczy, ziewnął, zakrywając usta i spojrzał na Mycrofta. "Każdy ma swoją rolę i każdy musi grać. Ja muszę grać... ale co z Sherlockiem?"

Mycroft z niejaką sztywnością w częściach krzyżowych wstał z leżaka i otrzepał spodnie z ziaren piasku, które sukcesywnie nanosił wiatr. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale nawet poszarzały na twarzy wciąż miał na sobie idealnie wyprasowany, elegancki garnitur. John miał chęć złapać Mycrofta rzucić w niego garścią piachu. Starszy Holmes chyba wyczytał to w jego twarzy, bo uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i wsunął sobie laptopa pod ramię.

"Chodźmy do hotelu. Czeka tam na ciebie niespodzianka."

"A Anthea?..."

"Poradzę sobie." odezwała się z uśmiechem Anthea i zaczęła stukać w klawiaturę swojego blackberry jeszcze szybciej. "Te bomby są zdalnie sterowane i razem z naszą drużyną na pewno zdołam je rozbroić w ciągu następnego godziny."

"Przyniosę ci drinka z lodem."

"Grejpfrutowego. Dziękuję szefie."

Jeżeli wcześniej się wahał, teraz John był pewny, że uczestniczy w filmie. Mycroft wchodził w przyjacielskie relacje ze swoją pracownicą, rozbrajali bomby, jakby grali w gry komputerowe i popijali grejpfrutowe drinki. Cudom widocznie nie było dziś końca.

"Jaka to niespodzianka?" zapytał John, gdy weszli z Mycroftem do ocienionego przyjemnie hotelowego holu. Starszy Holmes uśmiechnął się a jego uśmiech przypominał raczej bolesny grymas.

"Zobaczysz."

Sherlock był ułożony na lewej stronie wielkiego podwójnego łoża i spał. Nagle stało się jasne, czemu Moriarty wynajął Johnowi podwójny pokój. Mycroft nie skomentował, gdy Watson rzucił się pędem, aby sprawdzić co z Sherlockiem, po prostu wszedł do sypialni i zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi.

Sherlock leżał jak to zwykle on, zwinięty w nieporządną kulkę niczym wielki, odziany w czerwoną, jedwabną piżamę kot. Pachniał snem, papierosami i aloesowym żelem pod prysznic. Miał na sobie szlafmycę, długą, trójkątną i zakończoną fikuśnym frędzelkiem, całkiem jak na ilustracjach do Alicji autorstwa Tenniela. Moriarty był niezwykle dokładny, w rzeczy samej.

John pospiesznie sprawdził Sherlockowi tętno, reakcję źrenic, oddech, pracę serca, ale wszystko było w porządku. Sherlock spał równym, nieporuszonym snem osoby pod głęboką narkozą. John jakoś nie mógł wypuścić jego twarzy z dłoni.

"Nic mu nie jest. Śpi, tak jak czerwony król spał w czwartym kwadracie u Tweedleduma i Tweedledee." objaśnił niepotrzebnie Mycroft i podszedł powoli do łóżka, jakby oczekiwał, że John lada moment odpuści sobie kurtuazję i rzuci mu się do gardła.

"Moriarty pozwolił ci zobaczyć Sherlocka specjalnie, John."

"Wiem. Alicja miała być rzekomo jedynie snem czerwonego króla. To przytyk do mnie, że jestem jedynie kaprysem Sherlocka..." głos Johna drgnął niebezpiecznie, ale zdołał nad nim zapanować. Zawstydzony cofnął dłonie z twarzy młodego Holmesa i usiadł na krześle obok łóżka. "Mam nie być w życiu Sherlocka niczym trwałym. Jak się obudzi, dojdzie do siebie zapomni o mnie tak jak zapomina się o śnie..."

"Bardzo poetycko to ująłeś, John." pochwalił Mycroft i czuło się, że pochwały są u niego towarem deficytowym i dość ciężko przechodzą mu przez gardło. "Tak, to właśnie ma na myśli Moriarty, pokazując ci uprowadzonego współlokatora. Ale umknęło mu, że ten odczyt ma dwie strony. Druga strona to odczyt dosłowny. Jesteś marzeniem Sherlocka, John. I tyle. Żadnym snem, żadną mrzonką. Marzeniem, które sobie razem wspólnie realizujecie na Baker Street."

Mycroft usiadł na łóżku obok młodszego brata i przez chwilę wpatrywał mu się w śpiącą twarz. John patrzył na nich obu i bał się odetchnąć. Po raz pierwszy od kiedy poznał Mycrofta zobaczył na jego arystokratycznym licu coś więcej niż tylko maskę doskonałego polityka. Zobaczył starszego brata, który się martwi.

"Wolę ten drugi odczyt." kontynuował Mycroft wyraźnym głosem wykładowcy pouczającego studenta. "Gdy Sherlock się obudzi, zrozumie, że ty wcale nie znikniesz, John. Tylko z nim zostaniesz."

"To prawie... poetyckie..." wymamrotał John. Mycroft spojrzał na niego spode łba.

"To produkt Moriarty`ego, ale że Jim nie radzi sobie z emocjami czasami zrobi taki błąd. Podwójne dno, doktorze Watsonie, zawsze szukaj podwójnego dna. A teraz cię przeproszę, muszę dołączyć do Anthei i zanieść jej drinka. Specjalnie chciałem szybko odegrać nasz pojedynek i rolę Tweedleduma, abyś miał więcej czasu z Sherlockiem. W pokoju na przeciw jest pielęgniarka, w razie potrzeby, gdyby coś się działo, zawołaj ją. Moriarty zabierze Sherlocka w nocy. Nie czekaj, wyjdź na spacer, na balkon, do baru na dole, nie wiem. Ale nie wchodź mu w drogę, gdy będzie zgarniał, khem, czerwonego króla."

"On sam odgrywa czerwoną królową." wytknął jadowicie John, na co Mycroft zasępił się i wbił dłonie w kieszenie spodni.

"Właśnie. Czerwona królowa może kiepsko zareagować na obecność białej królowej przy czerwony królu."

"Ale ja jestem tylko pionkiem!"

"Białym pionkiem, który zamieni się w królową." fuknął Mycroft w sposób widoczny wściekły, że nie odgadnął wcześniej planów Moriarty`ego. "Gdybym wiedział, że to tak wyjdzie, zmusiłbym was do tego seksu zanim sprawy przybrały tak dramatyczny obrót."

John popatrzył na skulonego w kłębek Sherlocka w szlafmycy, popatrzył na skrzywionego Mycrofta i prychnął.

"Ciekawe jak byś to zrobił."

"Och zapewniam, John, w pewnych sprawach jestem zdecydowanie mniej subtelny niż Sherlock."

Uśmiech Mycrofta był nieprzyjemny, żeby nie powiedzieć obślizgły. Jak sobie z tym okazem radził Greg, bóg raczy wiedzieć...

Mycroft przygładził włosy, poprawił marynarkę i spojrzał władczo na Johna, wciąż siedzącego na krześle przy łóżku.

"Od razu powiem, nie możemy zabrać stąd Sherlocka, inaczej wszystkie ładunki, z którymi walczy obecnie Anthea wybuchną od razu. Sherlock... zostanie tutaj do północy, spędzicie sobie w tym przyjemnym apartamencie trochę czasu. Jutro czeka cię piąty kwadrat, doktorze Watsonie. Sugeruję wziąć ze sobą owsiane ciasteczka."

I z tymi słowami Mycroft opuścił apartament. John nie chciał i zapewne nie mógł go zatrzymać.

Sherlock leżał na łóżku i spał. Spokojnie i bez ruchu. John długą chwilę siedział tak tylko przy nim, ogłuszony, i patrzył, jak przyjaciel oddycha. Miał chęć krzyczeć z frustracji, wyrywać kable lamp i ciskać nimi w okno, rozbijając wykwintne kompozycje kwiatowe, które ktoś ustawił przy wyjściu na taras. Po co ten cały przepych, po co te ozdoby, ekstrawaganckie hotele i nadmorskie kurorty! Nie czuł się tutaj dobrze, miał chęć rzucić to wszystko w cholerę, zgarnąć Sherlocka i wrócić na Baker Street. Ale nie mógł. Nic nie mógł, bo silniejsi, bardziej wpływowi i bardziej inteligentni grali grę, a on, jak ta głupiutka Alicja, mógł tylko przejść tę pieprzoną szachownicę i modlić się do Boga, żeby nie zwariować.

Wdrapał się na łóżko i położył się obok Sherlocka. Jego głupi czerwony król wciąż chrapał w najlepsze, obśliniając poduszkę.

"Od jak dawna wiedziałeś, że Moriarty szykuje tą grę, geniuszu? Już w klubie Wargi musiałeś być świadomy, że seks zmieni rozdanie i zadecyduje, kim będę w rozgrywce. Nie mogłeś mi tego po prostu powiedzieć, Sherlock?"

Może nie mógł. Może potrzebował Johna takiego jakim był zawsze, prostolinijnego, szczerego, naiwnego ale lojalnego.

John denerwował się, pętlił w swoich własnych myślach aż wreszcie przysnął, ułożony równo obok Sherlocka. Gdy się przebudził słonce chyliło się już ku zachodowi. John napił się wody, zadzwonił po kolację i wyjął z bagażu laptopa. Trzeba było zobaczyć, co takiego znajdowało się na pendrive`ie, otrzymanym od Ireny.

Zasiadł z laptopem w fotelu, stojącym przy otwartym oknie, osłoniętym jedwabnymi firanami. Łagodne światło popołudnia czyniło apartament o wiele bardziej znośnym.

John otworzył laptopa, podłączył do niego pendrive, który musiał być mocno przeładowany, bo otwierał się niezwykle powoli. John zaciekawiony, co mogło tak spowalniać pracę komputera doczekał w końcu aż folder zatytułowany kreatywnie Johnlocked ujawnił swoją tajemną zawartość.

John spojrzał na pierwsze zdjęcia i poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy.

End

by Homoviator

Historia zbliża się do finału, więc autor uprasza o komentarze wszystkich czytaczy, którzy na kontynuację tego ff czekali :) ...chyba, że wolicie poczekać jeszcze chwilkę:D

Składamy się do lądowania moi mili! Wen musi być prężny do alicjowych potyczek :)


	8. Chapter 8 Dżabbersmok w twoim salonie

roz. 8.

Dżabbersmok w twoim salonie

Było smaszno, a jaszmije smukwijne

Świdrokrętnie na zegwniku wężały,

Peliczaple stały smutcholijne

I zbłąkinie rykoświstąkały.

"Ach, Dżabbersmoka strzeż się, strzeż!

Szponów jak kły i tnących szczęk!

Drżyj, gdy nadpełga Banderzwierz

Lub Dżubdżub ptakojęk!"

W dłoń ujął migbłystalny miecz,

Za swym pogromnym wrogiem mknie…

Stłumiwszy gniew, wśród Tumtum drzew

W zadumie ukrył się.

Gdy w czarsmutśleniu cichym stał,

Płomiennooki Dżabbersmok

Zagrzmudnił pośród srożnych skał,

Sapgulcząc poprzez mrok!

Raz-dwa! Raz-dwa! I ciach! I ciach!

Miecz migbłystalny świstotnie!

Łeb uciął mu, wziął i co tchu

Galumfująco mknie.

"Cudobry mój; uściśnij mnie,

Gdy Dżabbersmoka ściął twój cios!

O wielny dniu! Kalej! Kalu"!

Śmieselił się rad w głos.

Było smaszno, a jaszmije smukwijne

Świdrokrętnie na zegwniku wężały,

Peliczaple stały smutcholijne

I zbłąkinie rykoświstąkały.

O tym, co Alicja odkryła po drugiej stronie lustra,

Lewis Carroll, przeł. M. Słomczyński

Pendrive od Ireny zawierał foldery ze zdjęciami. Mnóstwo folderów. Całą dokumentację tego, co działo się na Baker Street w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Zaczęło się listopadowego wieczoru, kiedy Sherlock wrócił z nieudanej randki z Elisabeth Horn i zaproponował Johnowi seks a John strzelił go po pysku. Poranne foty z kuchni, kłótnie o dżem, posiedzenia na kanapie i eksperymenty, wybuchające w łazience, wieczorne koncerty skrzypcowe i kłótnie o pilota. Wszystko, wszystko..

Dwie kamery w salonie, jedna w kuchni, dwie na schodach i po dwie w obu sypialniach. Jedna kamera w kuchni pani Hudson. Nastawienie na zdjęcia, ale było kilka filmów. John dotarł w końcu do foldera z zeszłego czwartku. Otworzył go od razu, nie przygotowując się na nic i niczego nie oczekując. Gra pomiędzy Holmesem młodszym a Moriarty`m zaczęła się znacznie wcześniej niż ktokolwiek przypuszczał. No może poza Mycroftem. Rany...

Filmy były raptem trzy. Dwa z oznaczeniem "Tłusty Czwartek" (Moriarty miał dziwne poczucie humoru) i jeden "Wargi". Filmik z klubu był w zasadzie krótki i uroczy, Sherlock świecił tyłkiem, pochylając się przy każdej kanapie i zaglądając w każdy zakątek, a John śmiał się z Chrissem, wyglądając jak ktoś rozerwany pomiędzy potrzebą seksu a spaleniem się ze wstydu.

Czwartki jednak były najgorsze. John otworzył pliki filmowe, zgrzytając zębami i obiecując sobie, że przetrzepie Czerwonego Króla po gębie, gdy tylko nadarzy się ku temu okazja...

Pierwszy czwartek był plikiem uszkodzonym, drugi natomiast otworzył się, ale film urywał się w momencie, w którym John właził do swojego łóżka, zataczając się po zbyt wielu piwach. John nie zdążył jeszcze nieudolnie pogrzebać w ustawieniach programu, gdy obraz pojawił się ponownie. Tym razem nie było już ani łóżka, ani pijanego Johna wskrabującego się do łóżka ze śpiącym Sherlockiem. Tym razem dwóch graczy siedziało po przeciwległych stronach stołu i mierzyło się nieruchomym wzorkiem. Pomiędzy nimi rozstawiona była szachownica z figurami z czarnych i białych kamieni.

Mycroft i Jim. John zmarszczył się. Niewątpliwie Mycroft ingerował w materiały, które nagrywał na Baker Street Moriarty, niewątpliwie to on uszkodził pliki...

Mycroft przesunął swojego laufra do przodu. Jim uśmiechnął się i zbił mu pionkiem wieżę.

"Uszkodziłeś mi transfer w czwartki, Mycroft. Nieładnie, nieładnie."

"Zdecydowałem, że pewne rzeczy powinny pozostać hm, niedopowiedziane." głos Mycrofta był płaski i groźny. "Zapewniam cię, że do niczego nie doszło i przypominam, nie masz praw do filmowania. Zdjęcia w porządku, filmy są poza twoją jurysdykcją."

"Ach tak, tylko ty możesz go filmować." zauważył jadowicie Moriarty, bawiąc się zbitą figurą wieży, którą zabrał Mycroftowi. "Jakie to słodko-gorzkie i kazirodcze."

"Do rzeczy, panie Moriarty. W czwartki do niczego pomiędzy Sherlockiem a Johnem Watsonem nie doszło."

"Skąd mam to wiedzieć, o czcigodny starszy bracie? Nie mam materiału dowodowego." Jim ściągnął usta w dzióbek i podniósł konia, rozważając gdzie go przesunąć. Mycroft uśmiechnął się samymi ustami.

"Moje słowo powinno ci starczyć."

"Twoje słowo..." Moriarty patrzył długą chwilę prosto w oczy Mycrofta a starszy Holmes nie drgnął nawet pod tym spojrzeniem. John po raz pierwszy poczuł podziw względem Mycrofta. Miał wrażenie, że zdecydowana większość najodważniejszych ludzi, jakich znał ugięłaby się pod ogniem spojrzenia Moriarty`ego.

"Twoje słowo wystarczy, ale musisz mi dać coś jeszcze."

"Wiem o co spytasz i tak, zgadzam się." Mycroft westchnął i zaatakował konia Moriarty`ego swoją drugą wieżą. "Będziesz miał do niej dostęp całe dwie godziny, pozwolę ci użyć jej do gry."

"Dość swobodnie podchodzisz do swojej matki, panie Holmes."

"Nie. Po prostu wiem, czego pragniesz bardziej niż paru nieostrych filmików o nieistniejącym seksie."

"Racja, racja. Jesteś bardzo podobny do mnie Mycroft. Mówiłem ci to już? No więc zapewne wiesz, że użycie w grze twojej obłąkanej matki mnie nie usatysfakcjonuje."

"Chcesz Grega."

"Bingo! Katarynka i dzwoneczek są twoje! Chcę Grega." Jim łypnął na Mycrofta czarnym, błyszczącym gorączkowo okiem wariata. "Dasz mi go do gry?"

Mycroft milczał długo. John w napięciu patrzył w ekran laptopa, nawet nie zauważając, jak zaczyna wypruwać sobie obluzowaną nitkę z rękawa swetra. W sposób widoczny Greg był dla Mycrofta ważny i nie dzielił się nim tak łatwo.

"Zgoda. Możesz zagrać Gregiem, ale tylko wtedy kiedy ja będę na szachownicy."

"Nie ty rozdajesz karty i nie ty decydujesz! " wizgnał nienaturalnie wysokim głosem Jim, po czym odkaszlnął i poprawił poły marynarki. "Przepraszam. To było niegrzeczne z mojej strony. Odłóż proszę tą broń. Za długo pracowałem, żeby rozegrać tą partię, żeby teraz dać się zabić strzałem z tak bliska."

Mycroft odłożył ukrytą pod stolikiem broń obok zbitych figur szachowych.

"Przepraszam. Mnie także poniosło. "

"Ciekawe, że o swoją matkę się tak nie martwisz jak o tego marnego detektywa inspektora. Widać lubicie mieć swoje zwierzątka blisko, wy Holmesowie."

"Podczas gdy mamusia wykona swój ruch będzie strzeżona i obserwowana, tak dla jasności. Zrobisz coś nie tak a rozpętam piekło. Poza tym..." Mycroft uśmiechnął się ponuro do Moriarty`ego, który zamrugał niepewnie, najwyraźniej niezbyt zachwycony pewnością starszego Holmesa. Mycroft kontynuował, nie spuszczając z niego kalkulującego, zamyślonego wzroku.

"Poza tym nie jesteś w stanie zaszkodzić mamusi, Jim. Szach mat."

Mycroft zabrał króla Moriarty`emu, po czym schował go sobie w przednią kieszeń garnituru. Jim zawył jak zwierzę i rzucił się na kamerę. W tym momencie film się urywał, pozostawiając dwie minuty statycznych trzasków i technicznych srebrnoszarych smug.

John zamknął laptopa i spojrzał na nieruchomą postać śpiącego Sherlocka. Był wściekły, że Sherlock tak ustawiał ich seksualne spotkania pod Moriarty`ego, jednocześnie był zdumiony, że Mycroft zgodził się udostępnić mamusię do gry. Sytuacja wydawała się dużo poważniejsza niż na początku gry. John coraz bardziej wyczuwał, że musi zacząć działać na własną rękę a nie słuchać głupich reguł szaleńca z drugiej strony lustra.

Inaczej źle się to wszystko skończy. Dla wszystkich.

John podszedł do łóżka i przyklęknął przy nim, kładąc dłoń na czerwonej szlafmycy Sherlocka.

"Masz farta, że śpisz bo bym ci przez pysk przyłożył. Zostawiłeś mnie z tym całym bajzlem samego."

Sherlock zmarszczył nos, wymamrotał coś niewyraźnego i wtulił się głębiej w poduchę. John uśmiechnął się. No tak.

Nie miał chęci zostawiać Sherlocka. Nie miał chęci pozwalać, aby Moriarty zabrał Czerwonego Króla nie wiadomo gdzie i napasł go znowu jakimś ciasteczkiem. Nie było niestety innej opcji.

Tak więc koło północy John poszedł na spacer. Z zaciśniętymi do bólu szczękami, bronią za pazuchą i mp3 na uszach. Jeżeli zostałby w hotelu jak nic podążyłby za ludźmi Moriarty`ego, którzy mieli zabrać Sherlocka. Nie chciał wypowiadać Jimowi otwartej wojny, jeszcze nie, na razie był tylko pionkiem. Poszedł na spacer, ochłonąć i jeszcze raz przesłuchać audiobooka o Drugiej Stronie Lustra.

Nocne Brighton było znacznie mniej turystyczne niż dzienne. Plaża była granatowo fioletowa i nieprzyjazna a morze całkowicie czarne i wionące chłodem. W okolicznych pubach wciąż tętniło życie, ale mrok morza skutecznie wygłuszał wszelką ludzką aktywność, wysysał radosne głosy, piosenki, okrzyki. John przyspieszył kroku, nie miał chęci na ludzi. Z słuchawek mp3 płynęły monotonne słowa wiersza Morsa i Stolarza

_Rzuciło słońce jasny blask_

_Na morze całą mocą;_

_Promienie jego miękko lśnią,_

_Na grzbietach fal migocą..._

_Dziwne, gdyż nastąpiło to_

_Na chwilę przed północą_

_Księżyc posępne blaski snuł_

_I zły po niebie płynął,_

_Gdyż czuł, że słońce czyni źle_

_Wracając, choć dzień minął..._

_"Wyłącznie z jego winy - rzekł - _

_Mój nastrój się rozpłynął_

_Morze - najbardziej mokrym z mórz,_

_Piach był najsuchszym z piachów._

_Lecz nie dostrzegłeś w niebie chmur_

_A to dla chmur tych braku._

_I nie przeleciał żaden ptak,_

_Bowiem zabrakło ptaków_

Oświetlony zimnym światłem lamp bulwar zawiewał morskim chłodem a ławki, zamknięte butki z lodami i przykryte i zabezpieczone łodzie rzucały fantastyczne cienie na piasek. John przeszedł się promenadą a potem zdecydował, że chce jednak podejść bliżej morza. Niedaleko w porcie stał duży, oświetlony malutkimi światełkami prom, wielki i nieruchomy. John zszedł na plażowy piasek i szurając butami zaczął iść w jego kierunku.

Pomiędzy portem a plażą jedna z restauracji zostawiła rozstawione stoły i krzesła. Białe, metalowe mebelki z powyginanego finezyjnie drutu stały na piasku niczym atrapy w jakiejś hollywoodzkiej produkcji filmowej.

John zobaczył ją i rozpoznał ją od razu. Biała Królowa siedziała przy stoliku stojącym najbliżej morza, drobna, niska, pulchna kobieta w prostej, białej, koronkowej sukni. Na ramiona miała narzucony jasny, heklowany sweter a na kolanach rozłożone pudełko śniadaniowe. Jadła powoli, odłamując sobie kawałki bułki i nieuważnie wkładając je do ust.

"Kanapkę?" zapytała, wciąż wpatrzona w morze. Miała gęste, czarne, siwiejące powoli po bokach włosy i rozszerzone, lśniące, łagodne oczy. John odchrząknął, nie wiedząc jak zareagować na taki niespotykany początek konwersacji.

"Nie... nie chciałbym..."

"Och proszę, kochanie." dama wskazała na krzesło obok i powróciła do spoglądania na nocne morze. "Tak dawno z kimś nie jadłam, że z chęcią się podzielę."

"Tak. Hm. Dziękuję." John zajął wskazane miejsce, odnosząc wrażenie, że dama nie nawykła do odpowiedzi odmownych.

"Mam tylko kanapki z masłem i dżemem. Nie sądziłam, że wypuszczą mnie tak wieczorem i tylko to zdołałam zabrać."

"Wypuszczą?..." zaczął John, ale zamilkł, gdy dama przychyliła się ku niemu, położyła mu kanapkę w papierze śniadaniowym na kolanie i wyszeptała.

"Zdradzę ci sekret, doktorze, ponieważ wiem, że jesteś dobrym mężem dla mojego syna..."

"Słucham?"

"...Jestem wariatką." obwieściła spokojnie znad kanapki dama, po czym uśmiechnęła się blado. "Jestem tego świadoma, chociaż moi synowie zapewne nazwaliby moją przypadłość inaczej. Ale wszyscy wiemy jak się rzeczy mają."

John przyjrzał się dokładniej damie, jej upiętym, gęstym, ciemnym włosom, przeplatanym srebrnymi pasmami, jej wyprostowanym sztywno ramionom i arystokratycznej linii karku i szyi. W białej Królowej było coś znajomego... Ach.

"Dobry wieczór, pani Holmes." powitał się John i uśmiechnął się, gdy dama skinęła głowa, nadal wpatrzona w morski horyzont.

"Dobry wieczór. Smakuje ci moja kanapka? Sama ją wykradłam z kuchni na promie. Mycroft zabrał mnie na małą podróż, ale co to za podróż, jak siedzę cały czas kompletnie sama. To się wcale nie różni od pobytu w wariatkowie. To znaczy w sanatorium."

John przełknął z niejaką trudnością przeżuwany właśnie kęs kanapki.

"Przepraszam, ale nie jestem mężem Sherlocka."

"Doprawdy? Och to bardzo przepraszam." pani Holmes spojrzała na Johna łagodnymi, wilgotnymi oczyma i ułamała maleńki kawałek kanapki, wsuwając go sobie do ust. "Szkoda. Musiałam źle zapamiętać. Zawsze coś poplączę, tyle się już wydarzyło i tyle się jeszcze wydarzy. Jak się tutaj we wszystkim połapać?"

Przez długą chwilę John i Biała Królowa siedzieli bez słowa i jedli kanapki. Morze szumiało sennie a na niebo wypływały powoli strzępiaste chmury, zwiastujące rychły deszcz.

"Ale jesteś przyjacielem Sherlocka?" upewniła się pani Holmes, urywając niewielkie kawałeczki kanapki i układając je na powrót w pudełku śniadaniowym. "To chyba dobrze pamiętam."

"Tak. Sherlock i ja jesteśmy przyjaciółmi."

"Czasami myślę, że to moja wina, że taki jest.. Zimny i nieludzki. Może byłam dla nich zbyt chłodna, gdy byli mali. Oczywiście kazałam ich zbadać psychologom i nikt nigdy poważniejszych zaburzeń osobowości nie wykrył, ale ja wiem, że z nimi oboma jest coś poważnie nie tak." pani Holmes mówiła monotonnym, beznamiętnym tonem kogoś, kto recytuje te słowa od tak dawna, że przestały być już rodzinną opowieścią a stały się wierszem. Powtarzanym przy każdej większej okazji wierszem, uwalniającym rodziców od odpowiedzialności i tłumaczeń, od ciężaru. Skądinąd John uznał to za ironiczne, że wyraźnie niespełna rozumu pani Holmes wypowiada się o zdrowiu psychicznym swoich synów z taką blazą.

Biała Królowa mówiła dalej, wciąż urywając coraz to nowe kawałeczki kanapki i wciąż pakując je na powrót do pudełka.

"Nie sądzę, żeby dzieciom należało okazywać jakieś uczucia. W końcu i tak nic nie rozumieją, zanim nie nauczą się logicznie myśleć. Generalnie dzieci nie są zbyt ciekawe i osobiście mnie jako kobiecie, z natury skazanej na obcowanie z nimi, było niezwykle ciężko. Nieważne ile książek przeczytasz, nieważne co osiągniesz, gdy towarzystwo uzna za stosowne musisz wyjść za mąż a potem musisz coś urodzić. Mówi się, że teraz już nie trzeba, że nic nie musimy, ale to nieprawda. " pani Holmes westchnęła melancholijnie. "Wzięłam to na rozum, rodzina napierała a pan Holmes wydawał się wystarczająco przystojny. Więc urodziłam mu dzieci. A dzieci, drogi doktorze, należy karać, czy coś zrobiły czy nie, bo nawet jak nic nie zrobiły to z pewnością coś zrobią. To jedyny pewnik w tym całym galimatiasie powielania swojego genotypu. Oczywiście mój mąż był innego zdania, prawie nigdy ich za nic nie karał, zawsze jadał z nimi śniadania, zawsze jeździł z nimi na rowerowe wycieczki w niedzielę. Z nimi, z nimi i z nimi. Nigdy ze mną."

Pani Holmes umilkła i zerknęła zmieszana na Johna. Jej śniadaniowe pudełko było wypełnione po brzegi kawałkami porwanej, zmaltretowanej kanapki. John sięgnął i ostrożnie wziął od Białej Królowej jedzenie i odłożył na stolik.

"Dlaczego nie jeździła pani z nimi razem?"

"Nie będę się pchała gdzie mnie nie chcą. Zawsze mówiłam, że następnym razem."

"No więc jednak czasami pani z nimi jechała..." klarował dalej John, na co pani Holmes fuknęła z wyniosłością

"Oczywiście że nie."

Na moment Violet przybrała znaną Johnowi minę. Sherlock, ilekroć słyszał jakąś dedukcję Andersona przybierał właśnie taki wyraz twarzy.

"Wycieczka wczoraj, wycieczka jutro, ale nigdy wycieczka dziś! Dziś zawsze jest coś bardziej pożytecznego do roboty niż marnotrawienie czasu na dzieci! Wy przynajmniej macie z Sherlockiem ten problem z głowy."

Violet zapatrzyła się w morski horyzont, bezcelowo wywijając młynka palcami. Niekontrolowane ruchy dłoni, ust, problemy z pamięcią krótkotrwałą i zaburzenia długotrwałej. Violet Holmes wyglądała na siedemdziesięcioletnią kobietę z zaawansowanym otępieniem starczym. John mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Mycroft stwierdził, że jego mamusia Moriarty`emu w niczym nie pomoże.

Gdy Anthea i dwóch rosłych bodyguardów wyszli z portu i zaczęli iść w stronę plaży, John zrozumiał, dlaczego Jimowi zależało na jego spotkaniu z panią Holmes. To był cios w Mycrofta. O ile Sherlock z bezwzględnym okrucieństwem otwarcie komentował fanaberie rodu Holmesów o tyle Mycroft zawsze starał się o decorum, o odpowiedniość i poszanowanie. Pozwalając doktorowi Watsonowi doświadczyć obłędu mamusi starszy Holmes przyznawał się niejako do porażki.

Głupota, bo przecież żadne dziecko nie jest winne że ma takich rodziców jakich ma, podobnie jak dobrzy rodzice nie są zasługą dziecka. Jednak w świecie Holmesów sprawa mogła wyglądać inaczej.

John wstał, otrzepał spodnie z okruchów kanapki. Anthea odpowiedziała bladym uśmiechem na jego solidne, spokojnie spojrzenie.

"Miło było cię poznać, John." powiedziała Violet w przypływie poczytalności i złapała Johna za rękaw. "A zanim mnie zgarną znowu do mojej luksusowej celi chcę ci tylko wypowiedzieć, zniszcz Czerwoną Królową. Jak sądzisz, ile królowych potrzebne jest w rozgrywce? Problem w tym kto kim rządzi. To wszystko..."

Violet nie dokończyła swojego pożegnalnego przesłania, bo Anthea zgrabnie zgarnęła ją i obejmując ramieniem poprowadziła ku portowi. Bodyguardzi popatrzyli na Johna płaskimi oczyma najemników, coś wyszeptali do słuchawek, zatkniętych w kieszeniach garniturów i wycofali się również.

John ruszył z powrotem do hotelu z mieszanymi uczuciami. Mamusia Holmes miała niezłe zaburzenia a coś mu podpowiadało, że i bez zaburzeń nie była najłatwiejszą do życia osobą. Mali Holmesowie poradzili sobie z neurotyczną matką tak jak potrafili i tak jak im ich geniusz nakazywał. Stali się idealni, na swój pokręcony, podstępny, manipulatorski sposób. Stali się także nieobecni i wyobcowani emocjonalnie. Nic dziwnego, bo kto by się tam wystawiał na emocjonalne ciosy ze strony mamusi.

Czemu Moriarty chciał, aby John spotkał się z Violet Holmes nadal nie było jasne, ale jeżeli miało to w nim wzbudzić poczucie litości to Jim się pomylił. Nie istniało coś takiego jak zbyt ciężkie czy też zbyt lekkie życie. John dowiedział się o tym jeszcze przed wojną w Afganistanie, jeszcze na uniwersytecie medycznym, gdzie spotykał uprzywilejowanych, bogatych nierobów i idiotów, oraz niezwykle pracowitych, utalentowanych potomków rodzin patologicznych. Wszystko tkwiło w twoim umyśle, mogłeś mieć wszystko i tego nie zauważyć, mogłeś mieć mało i cieszyć się tym do utraty tchu, wykorzystywać to i pomnażać. Sherlock na swój sposób pomnożył to co miał, swoją wiedzę, intelekt, swoje umiejętności dedukcji i rugowania wszystkiego, co w dedukcjach było niepotrzebne. To ostatnie aż za bardzo może...

Gdy John wrócił do hotelu było już grubo po drugiej a łóżko, na którym leżał Sherlock było puste i świeżo zaścielone. Na poduszce zostawiono małe pudełeczko. John podszedł i ostrożnie ujął je w dwa palce, przyglądając mu się intensywnie. Białe, ozdobne pudełko z malutkimi kwiatkami na wieczku a w środku obrączka z białego złota.

Nic więcej nie zostało w pokoju ruszone ani przestawione. Zniknął co prawda biały pendrive od Ireny ale nie był on już Johnowi potrzebny, ponieważ wcześniej skopiował wszystkie dane i wrzucił je na anonimowy serwer. Jego laptop na pewno był pod obserwacją tak jak komórka Sherlocka. Poza tym John zobaczył już wszystko co chciał zobaczyć i wyciągnął wnioski. Teraz należało działać.

Po długim prysznicu przebrał się w piżamę i położył się do łóżka. Z mp3 na uszach wsłuchiwał się jeszcze długo w noc w opowieść o dziewczynce, odkrywającej, że świat po drugiej stronie lustra działa na opak, to co ukryte jest odsłonięte i aby dojść gdzieś trzeba iść dwa razy szybciej, inaczej stoi się w miejscu. Wszystko układało się przed Johnem w całość, Czerwona Królowa objaśniająca zasady gry, Sherlock usiłujący stać się Białą Królową i uczynić Johna Białym Królem, Brighton i hotel Una, Mycroft i Anthea na plaży... Sherlock będąc Królową, broniłby swojego Króla. Po to właśnie istniały Królowe, najsilniejsze figury na szachownicy, to między nimi tak naprawdę toczyła się gra. Gdy ktoś tracił królową przegrywał, a w każdym razie był o dziewięćdziesiąt procent bardziej wystawiony na szacha mata. Sherlock miał być Królową, najważniejszym graczem, a jednak wyszło inaczej i teraz John miał zostać Królową, przy czym nie powiedziane było, którego króla będzie bronić...

Alicja w końcu była trzecią Królową.

_ Jak sądzisz, ile królowych potrzebne jest w rozgrywce?_

Sherlock jako Królowa z pewnością broniłby znacznie skuteczniej swojego Króla, swojego Johna, ale przed czym?... John na wpół śpiący zakopał się głębiej w pościel, usiłując jakoś te wszystkie detale ogarnąć. Nie miał takiego umysłu jak Sherlock, ale na chwilę obecną musiał właśnie tak do tego podejść... W tej historii był klucz... wszystkie ścieżki zaczynały się klarować i łączyć ze sobą w znajomy wzór. John patrzył na nie jak w kalejdoskop, zafascynowany i usiłujący nadążyć... Zasnął, zanim zdołał zobaczyć cały obraz, stworzony przez wpadające na odpowiednie miejsce puzzle.

/

Obudził się, odwrócił się na bok i już otwierał usta, żeby wygarnąć Sherlockowi, że woli spać sam, gdy nagle odkrył, że w istocie jest sam. Nie na Baker Street, nie w Londynie nawet. Za oknami pokrzykiwały mewy, rozemocjonowane i radosne.

John usiał na łóżku i wsparł twarz na dłoniach. Odetchnął głęboko. Szósta, słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło. Akurat na czas, aby jako tako się ogarnąć, ubrać i zejść na śniadanie. John w kiepskim nastroju zaczął mozolnie poranną toaletę. Coś rwało go w ramieniu, pobolewała noga, zapewne wczorajszy nocny spacer przy morzu tak go urządził.

Na śniadanie zjadł cały talerz tostów, półmisek podsmażanych z jajkiem kiełbasek i dwie dokładki ogórków w curry. Na koniec pochłonął ciastko z konfiturą wiśniową, po czym zapił to wszystko ogromną ilością kawy zbożowej i jedną filiżanką herbaty z mlekiem. Kelnerki, widocznie nie przyzwyczajone do gości, którzy faktycznie coś jedzą a nie odżywiają się liśćmi sałaty i energią z kosmosu, zerkały na Johna życzliwie. Jedna nawet zagadnęła, najwyraźniej zainteresowana czymś więcej niż tylko pojemność żołądka nietypowego klienta, ale John zbył ją krótkimi słowami i podziękowaniami. Nie miał ochoty na uwodzenie, romans i szukanie partnerki swojego życia, gdy gdzieś tam trwała ogromna partia szachów a Czerwony Król spał pod nadzorem Czerwonej Królowej...

John dopił z rozmachem swoją herbatę i zagryzł kokosowym jeżykiem. Kelnerka oddaliła się z widocznym żalem, ale co mógł jej powiedzieć ktoś, kto właśnie grał w szachy z wariatem?

Anonimowy sms poinformował Johna, że za godzinę oczekuje się go w porcie. Sporo czasu, zwłaszcza, jeżeli Alicja już spotkała przypadkiem wczoraj Białą Królową. John wrócił do pokoju i spakował się, po czym wykorzystał jeszcze chwilę, aby przejść się po nadmorskim bulwarze. W Brighton o poranku było niemal pusto, jakiś zaginiony pies węszył w śmietniku, joggingujący dwudziestoparolatek przemykał równym, miarowym tempem długodystansowca, mewy pokrzykiwały leniwie, siadając na masztach zacumowanych łodzi i podrywając się raz za razem do lotu.

John ruszył na oficjalne spotkanie z Białą Królową, powoli krystalizując sobie w głowie plan. Odegra swoją rolę, owszem, ale wykona taką roszadę, żeby jednak mimo wszystko wygrali Sherlock Holmes i John Watson. Niezależnie jakiego koloru byli pionkami.

Słońce wschodziło właśnie i unosiło się nad spokojną taflą morza jak wielka bladozłota kula. Prom stał przycumowany w porcie jak wielka, nowoczesna, biało czarna ryba, dostojna i stateczna. Przy trapie czekał znajomy już popielaty blondyn, tym razem w ubraniu kapitana statku. Gdy John podszedł pomocnik Moriarty`ego odsunął się grzecznie i wskazał na wejścia do promu.

"Zapraszam."

John nie uznał za stosowne odpowiadać. Wszedł na trap, odkrywając, że metal drga lekko pod jego stopami. Morze było spokojne na zewnątrz, ale w głębi woda wciąż mocno pracowała.

Prom wydawał się pusty. Żadnych innych gości, podróżnych, nikogo. John skierował się w stronę burty kapitańskiej, rozglądając się uważnie.

Pani Holmes siedziała na drewnianej ławce na rufie. Tym razem ubrana w długą, bufiastą, białą suknię, wyglądająca jak nadmuchana beza. Violet miała na sobie złote kolczyki i złote bransolety i w bladym świetle poranka można było rozpoznać, że faktycznie, jest damą z wyższych sfer, kimś dystyngowanym i godnym, a nie tylko zapętloną obłąkaną mamusią, rozrywającą nerwowo chleb w dłoniach.

Violet spojrzała na Johna niego zagubionym wzrokiem. Nie rozpoznawała go, więc zdecydował się grać dalej.

"Bardzo mi przyjemnie panią poznać."

"Dla mnie nie ma w tym nic przyjemnego." odparła oschle pani Holmes, ale jej oczy pozostawały łagodne, pomimo ostrych słów. "A więc to ty jesteś mężem mojego Sherlocka?"

Ogromna siła woli pozwoliła Johnowi utrzymać neutralną minę. Stalowoniebieskie, nieco załzawione oczy pani Holmes wyczekująco mierzyły Johna, domagając się odpowiedzi. John odchrząknął.

"Nie jestem mężem pani syna. Jestem jego współlokatorem. Mieszkamy razem na Baker Street, nie jesteśmy związani."

Starsza pani popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie, jakby szukając w jego twarzy śladów kłamstwa. Gdy nie znalazła wygięła bezradnie usta i znowu zaczęła bawić się frędzelkami swojego wełnianego szala.

"Och przepraszam. Mam wrażenie, że pamiętam wasz ślub. Nieco niekonwencjonalny związek, ale czego oczekiwać po takim brzydkim kaczątku jak mój Sherlock. Dobrze że kogoś znalazł, chociaż mógł zrobić to z kimś z wyższych sfer. Nie bierz tego do siebie, John, ale niższa warstwa klasy średniej... cóż, dzieci i tak mieć nie będziecie a ślub był piękny. Piękny. Ceremonia i przyjęcie w zamku Ballynahinch Castle, pastor wynajęty, bez wstawek chrześcijańskich. Pełna dokumentacja zatwierdzona notarialnie i świadkowie od strony rodziny mojego męża. Hotel był wspaniały, z bajecznym widokiem na rzekę. Nasza rodzina narzekała na wilgoć i zimno z gór, twoja niemal nie przybyła, bojkotując związki gejowskie. Ich strata. Mieliście z Sherlockiem kwatery w skrzydle Riverside, porządne, klasyczne, nie to co ta straszliwa klitka na Baker Street."

John nawet nie usiłował wyobrazić sobie, co pamiętała lub nie pamiętała Violet Holmes. Uśmiechnął się życzliwie i przysiadł obok na ławce. Prom właśnie został odcumowany i z warkotem zaczynał wypływać z portu.

"Nie przypominam sobie żadnej z tych rzeczy, pani Holmes. Jestem pewien, że się nie wydarzyły."

"Ach tak? Jaka szkoda." zatroskała się Violet, przykładając dłoń do twarzy. "Zawsze chciałam, żeby Sherlock znalazł sobie życiową partnerkę. Jest taki utalentowany i samotny. Całkiem jak jego ojciec. Przydałby mu się ktoś, kto by mu przypomniał o zjedzeniu kolacji i ogrzał w nocy."

"Przykro mi. Partnerki Sherlock nie znalazł."

"Ale chociaż znalazł ciebie!" zaświergotała entuzjastycznie Violet Holmes po czym przyjrzała się Johnowi i zmierzchła nieco. "Nie jesteś dobrą żoną, ale jesteś lepszy niż samotność! Jak Sherlock skończył trzydzieści lat i Mycroft wyciągał go z nałogów było mi już wszystko jedno. Partner, partnerka, byle tylko ktoś się moim Sherlockiem zajął, gdy mnie już nie będzie. Na pewno nie wzięliście ślubu w Ballynahinch? Pamiętam dobrze wasze garnitury."

To zaczynało się robić denerwujące i nawet ktoś tak współczujący jak John powoli zaczynał mieć dość ten wariackiej konwersacji o wspomnieniach rzeczy, których nie było i nie miały miejsca. Nie bez przyczyny Watson wybrał karierę lekarza ciał, dusze wymagały znacznie większej delikatności i cierpliwości. John potarł oczy, odetchnął kilka razy i spojrzał na Violet. Wciąż siedziała obok, z rękoma złożonymi na podołku i poruszając bezgłośnie ustami wyliczała hotele, w których jej syn się nie ożenił.

"Nie. Nie wzięliśmy z Sherlockiem ślubu." ogłosił John dobitnie. Violet drgnęła i przesunęła drżącymi palcami po szalu, jakby głaskała rezydującego tam, niewidzialnego kota.

"Tak. Rozumiem. Cóż, nie kryję zawodu. Przepraszam, czasami tak mi się zdarza... pamiętam rzeczy, które nigdy się nie zdarzyły i zapominam te, które się zdarzyły faktycznie. Pan nazywa się John Watson?"

"Tak. Miło mi panią poznać."

"Nie widzę w tym nic miłego, John. Mów mi Violet. Przed nami piękny rejs."

W rzeczy samej, prom zaczynał już obracać i opływać dookoła zatokę, umożliwiając podziwianie malowniczego krajobrazu. Równe rzędy na wskroś angielskich domów, iglice kościołów ze lśniącymi kulami na czubkach, masywne cielska statków w porcie. Wszystko utrzymane w brązowoszarych, popielatych kolorach. John poczuł morski wiatr na twarzy, sól w powietrzu i słońce, przygrzewające coraz bardziej. Tak, był nad morzem, w świetnym hotelu, miał świetną pogodę... i tylko chciałby teraz zadzwonić do Sherlocka i spytać, co takiego się do diabła dzieje!...

Silniki promu pracowały jednostajnie, mrucząc i parskając. Morski wiatr wzmagał się i szarpał kurtkę Johna. Dobrze, że miał na sobie sweter. Nie miał pojęcia jak przypomniał sobie, że to ten sam sweter, który Sherlock trzymał po ich pierwszym wspólnym czwartku. Wtedy, na kanapie, rozluźniony i łagodny. John patrzył tępo na szerokie sploty oczek swetra, na gruby, masywnie dziergany kołnierzowy ściągacz. Wspólne śniadania z Sherlockiem, czy nawet to ich żałosne tango dookoła czwartkowych eksperymentów łóżkowych wydawały się tak odległe. Tak oddalone, jakby nie zdarzyły się nigdy...

"Może z waszym ślubem pokręciłam ale pamiętam bardzo dobrze, że gdy Sherlock się urodził." podjęła sama z siebie Violet, owijając się szczelniej szalem. "Nie miałam na nic siły, nie chciałam go widzieć, ani karmić. Miałam wszystkiego dość, dosłownie. Teraz to się nazywa depresja poporodowa, wtedy to był wstyd na całą rodzinę. Wyrodna matka i skalany honor. Mój mąż jak zawsze stanął na wysokości zadania, mieliśmy cały sztab niań dla Sherlocka, mamek, wszystko dyskretnie, sami fachowcy. Po jakimś czasie mogłam już Sherlocka jako tako znieść. Nadal nie mogłam zdzierżyć karmienia, ale ogólnie było coraz lepiej. Wtedy Mycroft zaczął robić straszliwe sceny zazdrości aż pewnego razu krzyknął, że nas wszystkich nienawidzi i stłukł wazę. Dość drogą, holenderską z siedemnastego wieku. Sherlock już od małego miał silne płuca, mógłby być saksofonistą. Tak się wystraszył huku i tak zapłakał, że cała rezydencja usłyszała. Mycroft także się wtedy wystraszył i od tej chwili chyba zaakceptował, że cóż, są ze sobą związani. Kogo będą mieć poza sobą, gdy ja odejdę?"

Violet spojrzała na Johna jasnymi oczyma Sherlocka a John nagle poczuł się odpowiedzialny i nieco zdenerwowany, że się na niego jakąś odpowiedzialność zrzuca.

"To dorośli ludzie. Dadzą sobie radę."

"Mój drogi, z dawaniem sobie radę to nie mają problemów." Violet pokiwała żałobnie głową i splotła nerwowo dłonie. "Z utrzymaniem życia i potrzebą dalszego trwania na tym łez padole, z tym mają problem."

"Czy... Czerwona Królowa dała pani coś dla mnie?" zapytał John, na co pani Holmes zmarszczyła brwi.

"Nie przypominam sobie. Musiała być niezwykle niepozorna, a więc żadna z niej królowa. Nic nie mam dla ciebie, ale wiesz, jak pomyślę, to zawsze chciałam podarować ci to."

Pani Holmes wyciągnęła z kieszeni piękną, złotą i zapewne niezwykle drogą broszę i wręczyła z uśmiechem Johnowi. Watson przez moment trzymał cacko w dłoni, nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć. Wciąż zastanawiał się, po co tak właściwie Moriarty zadał sobie trud zaaranżowania tego spotkania. Violet w sposób oczywisty nie była w stanie udzielać wiarygodnych informacji...

John podniósł broszkę i spojrzał na nią pod słońce.

"Hm. Dziękuję. Nie sądzę, abym mógł ją przyjąć..."

"Ma w sobie szafir, malutki, o tutaj. Czyż nie jest piękna? Pomyślałam, że dam ją tobie, niech zostanie w rodzinie. A teraz posłuchaj rodzinnej wariatki, skarbie. Idź tam i zmieć czerwoną królową z powierzchni ziemi. Zmiażdż ją! Myślałam o tym całą noc i nie sądzę, żeby istniał jakiś inny sposób aby wygrać tą grę."

John spojrzał wnikliwie na Violet. Wyglądała na niczego nie podejrzewającą, tkniętą otępieniem starczym damę, która nic nie powinna wiedzieć o "miażdżeniu", nawet jeżeli chodziłoby o owoce. John zmrużył oczy.

"Jestem sam i nie mam posiłków."

"Bzdura mój drogi!" ofuknęła go pani Holmes i trzepnęła go po ramieniu otwartą, ciętą dłonią. Jej oczy stały się nagle jasne, przenikliwie i bardzo podobne do ślepiów Sherlocka, gdy wpadł na trop jakiejś interesującej sprawy.

"Masz posiłki gdziekolwiek nie spojrzysz, doktorze! Pomyśl o czymkolwiek. Pomyśl o swojej pospolitej garderobie, którą trzeba koniecznie wymienić, o swojej pracy w szpitalu, pomyśl o tym jak pijesz rano herbatę i słuchasz jak mój syn gra na skrzypcach! Pomyśl o czymkolwiek, ale nie zostawiaj Sherlocka i nie poddawaj się!"

"Nigdy nie zostawię Sherlocka."

"Och to dobrze. To dobrze, moje dziecko." wymruczała pani Holmes, kiwając się na boki. Tak jak nagle stała się bojowa i gwałtowna, tak niespodziewanie przeistoczyła się w odzianą w heklowane szale starowinkę z wyższych sfer, łagodną i spolegliwą. " Pamiętam wasz ślub, w Solis Lough Eske. Te koszmarne delfiny w fontannie na dziedzińcu. Ale okolica piękna. Pięknie też razem wyglądaliście. Ach. Ach tak... Wy ze sobą nie jesteście. Tak ciężko jest żyć ze świadomością, że za chwilę nie będę pamiętała co mówię teraz. Na szczęście i o tym wstydliwym ciężarze zapominam niemal od razu."

John rozstał się z Violet Holmes około południa, po pełnych pięciu rundach promem dookoła zatoki. Został także zmuszony do zjedzenia kanapki z masłem i pomidorem, do przyjęcia broszki rodowej klanu Holmesów oraz obiecania, że skopie Moriarty`emu tyłek. Oraz, że wpadnie na bożonarodzeniową kolację.

"Jeżeli tylko będę się dobrze czuła, zorganizuję nam coś wytwornego! Kocham święta Bożego Narodzenia." rzekła pani Holmes i pomachała Johnowi, gdy schodził na ląd, chybocząc się na trapie. Za Violet stała już Anthea, nieruchoma i cicha jak cień, gotowa przechwycić starszą panią i zabrać ją w bezpieczniejsze miejsce.

Było jasne, że Moriarty zaaranżował spotkanie Johna z mamusią tylko po to, żeby upokorzyć Mycrofta. Nawet nie Sherlocka, który zawsze dystansował się do zasad dobrego wychowania i było mu wszystko jedno, czy ktoś wie o jego rodzinnych gmatwaninach czy nie. Mycroft natomiast, chociaż wcale nie winny choroby matki, odczuje wstyd, upokorzenie i zapewne nie pojawi się na Baker Street przez następne parę miesięcy. Jim miał wykrzywione pojęcie rodziny, ale doskonale znał braci Holmes i wiedział, gdzie dźgnąć, aby zabolało.

John wrócił do hotelu, ściskając w dłoni broszkę i decydując, że dość już tego. Czas faktycznie zabrać się do gry.

/

Odgadł, kto będzie Humpty`m Dumpty`m nawet zanim wydedukował z zagmatwanych informacji, jakie zostawił mu Moriarty, gdzie się cała scena odbędzie. Mapka Jima, chociaż graficznie opracowana jako mapa linearna, w gruncie rzeczy działała jak przepołowiony rysunek, odbity w lustrze. To, albo Moriarty dał mapę Johnowi tylko, żeby z niego zakpić. Tak czy owak następny ruch będzie spotkaniem z Humpty`m Dumpty`m na Wieży obserwacyjnej West Pier i w Centrum Dziedzictwa Kulturowego. Niedokończona, wciąż w trakcie budowy jedna z największych inwestycji w rozbudowę tkanki kulturowej tej części Anglii. Twórcy London Eye widać i tutaj postanowili dać z siebie wszystko. John słyszał coś nie coś o problemach finansowych, ale póki co prace wciąż posuwały się na przód. Wysokie na sto osiemdziesiąt trzy metry centrum obserwatoryjne, iglica już postawiona, gotowa do użycia, podobnie jak budynki użytku administracyjnego, ale część publiczna wciąż była w rozbudowie.

Tam ludzie Moriarty`ego powinni zaprowadzić Harry.

John ubrał się jak każdy przyzwoity turysta i popołudniu odwiedził Centrum dziedzictwa Kulturowego, wciąż zamknięte i wciąż w rozbudowie. Muzeum i część parkowa były już jednak otwarte, idealne na rekonesans. John obszedł cały teren otwarty. Znając manię wielkości Moriarty`ego posadzi Humpty Dumpty`ego na najwyższym murze najwyższej wieży.

John cały czas słuchał Alicji po drugiej stronie lustra. Z mp3 na uszach przynajmniej nikt nie usiłował go zagadywać.

Część muzealna była nudna jak flaki z olejem, ale w parku John zaobserwował kilku stojących w cieniach obserwatorów. Znajomy facet z popielatymi włosami i gazetą, której nawet nie udawał że czyta, kobieta w czerwonym płaszczu, młodzieniec w rozwleczonej bluzie, żujący namiętnie gumę i podrygujący nerwowo nogą. Obserwowali Johna i cały obiekt, wyszkoleni, niezbyt dyskretni ale efektywni.

John wrócił do hotelu na późny obiad. Cielęcina, sos chrzanowy i jakieś nie dające się wymówić francuskie desery. Jadł nie czując smaku. Wolałby gotować zupę warzywną na podrobach, ale z Sherlockiem, na Baker Street, tak jak dawniej, niż raczyć się frykasami w luksusowym hotelu, wytwornym, ale pustym.

Następnym razem, gdy John przybył do wieży obserwacyjnej West Pier, był późny wieczór. Watson ubrany w czarny strój z łatwością pokonał bramki wejściowe i ogrodzenie. Trzech ludzi, którzy eskortowali Harry właśnie wchodziło po schodach na górę nie dokończonej wciąż wieży.

Załatwił ich bez problemu. Nawet nie musiał strzelać. Byli profesjonalistami, ale chyba nie sądzili, że ktoś może sprzeciwić się planowi Moriarty`ego a więc opuścili gardę. Błąd, jeżeli miało się odczynienia z Johnem Hamishem Watsonem.

Załatwił to dość szybko, trochę walki wręcz, nieco sprytu. Nawet się nie zasapał, ale ramię zaczęło go niewygodnie ciągnąć w okolicach blizny, tak jak zawsze, gdy zanosiło się na deszcz.

Gdy ostatni z porywaczy legł nieprzytomny na schodach, Harry podniosła się i rzuciła się ku Johnowi. Wciąż miała kajdanki na rękach. Wyciągnął jej z ust knebel a wtedy siostra wrzasnęła z całych sił.

"Co do diabła ciężkiego się dzieje?! Co to za ludzie? John?! Hyyy hyyyyyyy John!"

Zgarnął Harry z terenu budowy najszybciej jak mógł i zawiózł ją taksówką do hotelu Una. Recepcjonistka, która najwyraźniej widziała już w swojej karierze więcej niż tylko zapłakane, potargane, chwiejące się na nogach kobiety, zareagowała jedynie stwierdzeniem, że do pokoju pana Watsona za moment dostarczona będzie kolacja, a także gorąca czekolada i blister paracetamolu.

"Rum." dopowiedziała Harry kiślowatym głosem, na co John uśmiechnął się do recepcjonistki przepraszająco.

"Za rum dziękujemy. Za całą resztę jestem dozgonnie wdzięczny."

Harry wzięła prysznic, ubrała się w hotelowy szlafrok i przy kubku gorącej czekolady zaczęła opowiadać. O wariacie, który wpadł do niej do pracy z paczuszką, która to paczuszka wybuchnęła gazem paraliżującym na całe biuro. Następnie Harry została związana, zakneblowana i zapakowana do bagażnika samochodu.

"Jeszcze teraz czuję nerki! Zimno było jak cholera! Parę godzin mnie tak trzymali. Chcieli na mnie zamontować ładunki wybuchowe i zrzucić mnie z jakiegoś dachu! To... to było szaleństwo! John!"

John pogłaskał siostrę po plecach, słuchając jej opowieści. Moriarty nie patyczkował się ze swoimi pionkami, no, może poza Czerwonym Królem, do którego miał wyraźną słabość. Dobrze, że John uwinął się z Humpty Dumpty`m, zanim Moriarty zdołał go zrzucić z muru. Dobrze, że ominął grę, która najwyraźniej kończyła się nieuchronną śmiercią Harry.

_ Humpty Dumpty na murze siadł_

_ Humpty Dumpty z muru spadł_

_ A nie sprawią wszystkie Króla konie ni żołnierze_

_ Że w jedną Humpty Dumpty całość znów się zbierze_

Faktycznie, gdyby Harry została strącona z dachu, ani Sherlock ani jego wszechmogący starszy brat nic by nie pomogli. John starał się o tym nie myśleć, tragedii dało się uniknąć. Tutaj fanatycznie trzeba było wyprzedzać ruchy, a nie tylko je wykonywać. poza tym nie wiadomo czy Moriarty doceni inwencję Alicji, czy ukarze ją za samowolę. John był przygotowany na to drugie. Był przygotowany na uratowanie absolutnie wszystkich graczy, których Moriarty wciągnął w swoją chorą bajkę.

"Harry. Czy ktoś ci coś dał dla mnie?"

Harry spojrzała na Johna wstydliwie, jej mokre włosy w nieładzie, jej oczy przekrwione.

"Tak. Kartkę z adresem klubu anonimowych alkoholików."

Przez chwilę siedzieli razem w milczeniu. Harry wiedziała, że potrzebuje się leczyć a John wiedział, że nikt poza siostrą nie jest w stanie tego za nią zrobić. Szkoda, że Moriarty wybrał sobie taką brutalną terapię szokową.

"Masz tą kartkę?"

Harry przegrzebała swoje spocone, brudne ubranie i wyjęła z kieszeni w spodniach zgiętą w pół wizytówkę. Po jednej stronie widniał adres kliniki chorób alkoholowych, a po drugiej napisane było czarnym piórem.

_ Problem w tym kto kim rządzi. To wszystko._

John rozpoznał pismo Sherlocka i odczuł nagłą, rwącą tęsknotę za swoim genialnym przyjacielem. Minęło zaledwie parę dni a on miał wrażenie jakby tygodnie całe nie rozmawiał już z Holmesem zaciszu ich salonu.

John włożył sobie wizytówkę do kieszeni spodni i przygarnął ramieniem wciąż wstrząśniętą Harry, która jak zwykle nie zauważyła przygnębienia brata i tylko wypluwała z siebie mrukliwe przekleństwa. Siostra zjadła lasagnę, wypiła cały arsenał gorących napojów, który John zamówił do pokoju i zaczęła jako tako dochodzić do siebie. Rumu nie dostała. Może szkoda, bo John musiał radzić sobie teraz z roztrzęsioną, złą na siebie i swoją słabość Harry, gdy potrzebował się skoncentrować...

Zaczynał brzmieć jak Sherlock. Cholera.

Gdy do hotelowego pokoju zadzwonił szofer Mycrofta z informacją, że na panią Harriet Watson czeka limuzyna, John z jednej strony miał chęć przyłożyć szoferowi w zęby, z drugiej uściskać go. Mycroft znowu bawił się we wszechmogącego i było to wkurzające. Jednocześnie John nie miał teraz czasu na wysłuchiwanie drastycznych opowieści Harry. Pewnie, źle się stało, że przydzielono jej rolę Dumpty`ego, ale teraz Watson naprawdę nie miał chęci na dramaty. Właśnie udowodnił, że potrafi grać poza zasadami, nie wiadomo jak przyniesie to efekt i co tym razem Moriarty w szalonym widzie wmusi w Sherlocka. Truciznę? Ciasteczko naładowane kokainą? Polukrowaną strzykawkę z morfiną?

Harry złapała Johna za ramię, wciąż jeszcze trzęsąc się po swojej przygodzie.

"Załatw tego czubka, John. Ktoś musi, skoro twój szurnięty współlokator zniknął. Wiedziałam, że z twojego pomieszkiwania z tym człowiekiem nie wyniknie nic dobrego."

John patrzył z napięciem, jak szofer i Harry znikają za drzwiami. Nie powiedział nic.

_W dłoń ujął migbłystalny miecz,_

_Za swym pogromnym wrogiem mknie…_

_Stłumiwszy gniew, wśród Tumtum drzew_

_W zadumie ukrył się._

_Gdy w czarsmutśleniu cichym stał,_

_Płomiennooki Dżabbersmok_

_Zagrzmudnił pośród srożnych skał,_

_Sapgulcząc poprzez mrok!_

Do północy wymaczał samotnie kości w gorącym jacuzzi, bomblującym wesoło dookoła jego szarych spodenek do pływania. Wciąż słuchał opowieści Carrolla, popijając od czasu do czasu herbatę i zagryzając umaczanymi w niej ciasteczkami. Obsługująca spa uprzejma pani nie zdziwiła się jego zamówieniem tylko dostarczyła mu szybko czarnej, doprawionej mlekiem herbaty w stylowym, glinianym kubku i talerzyk herbatników. Moriarty mógłby fundować Johnowi takie wypady częściej.

To był w sumie miły, spokojny wieczór, ewidentnie cisza przed burzą. Poza Watsonem w hotelowym spa relaksował się jedynie samotny, wysoki jegomość, zawinięty od stóp do głów w szlafrok. Dziwaczny człowiek nieśmiało moczył stopy w baseniku z zimną wodą i nacierał sobie blade, jakby przydługie odnóża lodem z pobliskiej maszyny. Nie było sensu się nim krępować. Zabawne, jeszcze dwa lata temu John nie potrafiłby sobie wyobrazić siebie w luksusowym spa, z tymi wszystkimi saunami, masażami i pokojami relaksu, obstawionymi rzadkimi, cennymi roślinami i brodzikami w których pływały złote rybki. Jeszcze dwa lata temu roześmiałby się na głos, gdyby ktoś powiedział mu, że odgrywać będzie królową i będzie bronić swojego króla, czytaj Sherlocka Holmesa. Cóż, życie się zmienia.

John wziął dużego łyka herbaty, odstawił kubek i wyciągnął się na całą długość jacuzzi.

Z zamkniętymi oczyma przesłuchał dwa razy Alicję Po Drugiej stronie Lustra i raz Alicję w Krainie Czarów. Puzzle wciąż były pojedyncze i w większej części nieczytelne, ale powoli, krok po kroku układały się w głowie Johna w zrozumiały obraz. Sherlock pewnie od razu zobaczyłby ten obraz, ale John potrzebował czasu. Był żołnierzem. Lepiej radził sobie w otwartej walce a nie pośród zagadkowych literackich labiryntów i morderczych podchodów. Przy czym John potrafił się dostosować. Był w tym mistrzem.

/

Wrócił do Londynu zwykłym pociągiem, odchodzącym z Brighton o siódmej czterdzieści pięć. Bez pierwszej klasy, bez poduszeczek i frędzelków na firankach. Patrzył na przemykający za oknami krajobraz i myślał, że porada nawiedzonej pani Holmes jest jedyną sensowną poradą, jaką usłyszał. Mycroftowi nie można było ufać, Moriarty grał w grę, która miała tyle zakrętów i niespodzianek, że nie było sensu iść jedynie wyznaczonymi ścieżkami. Na następnym polu John miał spotkać Lwa i Jednorożca. W pałacu Buckingham. Miał nawet pomysł kto będzie odgrywać obie figury.

Z ramionami złożonymi na piersi i bronią, wbijającą się w plecy John zdrzemnął się, ukołysany stukotem pociągowych kół. Śnił o Sherlocku. Ubrany w czerwoną piżamę Holmes coś mu tłumaczył zawzięcie i klarował, ale gdy tylko zbliżał się do ujawnienia zagadki, nagle zaczynał zmieniać tok rozmowy.

"Monogamia i czystość. I lepiej o tym nie mówić. Po co mnożyć wielosylabowe usprawiedliwienia afektu."

Sherlock we śnie Johna mówił i mówił, ale w końcu nie wyjaśniał. John nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić, dręczony ciekawością jednocześnie zdenerwowany swoją nieumiejętnością przerwania Sherlockowi jego pokręconego dialogu i wyduszenia z niego prawdy.

_ Zimą, gdy śnieg pokryje strzechy_

_ Śpiewam tę pieśń dla twej uciechy_

_ Wiosną, gdy las okryją liście,_

_ Wyjaśnię ci to, oczywiście!_

_ Latem, gdy dni nastają dłuższe_

_ Sens mojej pieśni ci wyłuszczę._

_ Jesienią, gdy już liści mało,_

_ Weź pióro: zapisz pieśń tę całą_

John przebudził się dwa przystanki przed Londynem, odrobinę głodny i zły na Sherlocka, że w końcu nic mu nie wyjawił. Zawsze kapryśny, zawsze z ukrytym planem zapasowym, nawet we śnie tylko gadał i gadał i... och. John wyjął komórkę Sherlocka, po czym odszukał zdjęcie i popatrzył na fotkę swojego własnego palca na kanapie, które Holmes cichcem mu zrobił. Jeżeli miał rację, ta gra zakończy się już dzisiaj, a jeżeli nie... John zawsze przeczuwał, że nie zginie śmiercią naturalną.

W Londynie gdy tylko John wsiadł do taksówki taksówkarz poinformował go, że zaczynają się jakieś zamieszki. Ludzie wylegli na ulicę, chuligani rozbijają szyby, niszczą auta, okradają sklepy i generalnie on, jako taksówkarz, ceni sobie swoje życie i w pobliże centrum dojeżdżać nie zamierza.

John wysiadł w połowie drogi do Baker Street. Nie napotkał żadnych rozhukanych band młodocianych pseudo anarchistów, ale faktycznie, ulice były nietypowo puste a ludzie, którzy przemykali po nich mieli nieciekawe miny osób, które czym prędzej chcą znaleźć się w bezpiecznym schronieniu swojego domu. Nastrój niepokoju, poruszenia i niepewności, czegoś, co powodowało, że spokojny, przyjazny tłum stawał się masą, wściekłą tłuszczą, która z byle jakiego powodu rzucała się komuś do gardła i rozszarpywała go kolektywnymi pazurami. Indywidualnie nie byli źli, ale zanurzeni w tłuszczy ludzie tracili rozum i robili rzeczy straszne. Zabijali, plądrowali, bili i niszczyli. Bez sensu, bez głowy. Na takie szaleństwo lepiej działała armatka wodna niż naboje. John znał tego rodzaju napięcie, tego rodzaju potwory. Widywał je też w Afganistanie, po obu walczących stronach. Wściekłość tłuszczy była znajoma zarówno mieszkańcom Afganistanu jak i wojskom tam stacjonującym.

Z przeciwległego końca Regents Parku unosił się czarny, benzynowy dym. Ktoś krzyknął, rozległ się głośny gwizd a potem ryk syreny policyjnej przetoczył się po ulicach, zatykając oddech w piersi. John przyspieszył kroku. Gdy wszedł na schody Baker Street, sąsiadka z kamienicy obok zerknęła na niego trwożnie przez okno po czym zaciągnęła ze szczękiem żaluzje.

Czarna limuzyna Mycrofta podjechała pod Baker Street właśnie, gdy John zdążył się ubrać po prysznicu i wypić swoją południową kawę. Anthea stała obok samochodu, rozglądając się czujnie. John podszedł do niej zdecydowanym krokiem. Asystentka Mycrofta wyglądała jakby nie spała kilka dobrych dni i jechała jedynie na kawie.

"Nie jadę do pałacu Buckingham." oznajmił twardo John i z uśmiechem otworzył przed Antheą drzwi do limuzyny.

"Ale musisz!..." zaczęła z oburzeniem, ale właśnie parę ulic dalej dwie grupy rozwrzeszczanych, nawiedzonych londyńczyków przebiegły, wywijając kijami i rozbijając szyby zaparkowanych samochodów.

John wepchnął Antheę do limuzyny i klepnął w dach samochodu, na znak, że kierowca może jechać.

"Wracaj tam, gdzie jesteś bardziej potrzebna. Tę partię rozegram sam."

Cały dzień do wieczora John przeglądał wiadomości o rozruchach i zamieszkach w Londynie, czytał o przywódcach lokalnych grup emigrantów i gettach. Porównywał informacje o miejscach największych walk z informacjami, których dostarczył mu Moriarty. Wszystko się zgadzało. Nawet potępienie przemocy przez szefową brytyjskiego MSW Theresę May.

Mnóstwo słów, mnóstwo usprawiedliwień i dziwnych zbiegów okoliczności, które nosiły znamiona roboty Moriarty`ego. Sherlock spostrzegłby powiązania, John je tylko przeczuwał. I to powinno wystarczyć.

W przerwach na herbatę przeglądał skopiowane zdjęcia z pendrive`a Ireny Adler, ale o wiele łatwiej było analizować coś, w czym ani on sam ani Sherlock nie uczestniczyli. Usadowiony na fotelu z laptopem, z nagimi stopami wspartymi na dywanie, John Watson usiłował przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co Sherlock mówił o grze Moriarty`ego, o Alicji, o kwantach. Nie było tego zbyt wiele, żeby Watson uważniej słuchał!

John wertował gazety, dzienniki internetowe, odsłuchiwał newsy telewizyjne i czuł, jak krew zaczyna mu szybciej krążyć w żyłach. Adrenalina, łączenie ze sobą faktów, wyciąganie wniosków. John nie był tak genialny jak Holmes ale swój rozum miał.. Sherlock byłby z niego dumny.

Gdy nastał wieczór John ubrał się na czarno, wziął ze sobą dwie sztuki broni i poszedł do Scotland yardu. Piechotą. Drogą, o której wiedział, że jest najgęściej obsadzona kamerami straży miejskiej. John zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że jest obserwowany, a więc ułatwiał obserwację, czyniąc z siebie idealny cel. Był pewien, że żadna z zamieszek nie zagrodzi mu drogi ani żaden z uczestników tej piekielnej kotłowaniny nie uczyni mu krzywdy. Miał rację. Kotłujący się, podpalający samochody, wyłamujący drzwi do sklepów motłoch omijał spacerowy szlak Johna Watsona z gorliwością i pietyzmem.

Doktor Watson byłby wstrząśnięty zajściami w Londynie, ale kapral Watson pozostał nieporuszony i pewny. Byle co go nie przerażało, byle wybuch podpalonego samochodu nie wzruszał, byle dyletancka strzelanina przed sklepem jubilerskim nie zmuszała do przyspieszenia kroku. Watson miał teraz cel. I modlił się do boga, żeby jego wnioski z lektury Alicji były trafne.

Dotarł do komisariatu akurat, gdy z przeciwległej ulicy wylał się tłum rozwrzeszczanych, pijanych wódką i wolnością młodzianów, chętnie wykrzykujących anarchistyczne hasła, i równie chętnie plądrujących sklepy. John skrzywił się z niesmakiem i zapominając ponownie o nodze sprawnie wbiegł po schodach Scotland yardu. Policja była słaba, dbanie o cywilów przypominało żart. Gdy człowiek przeżył koszmar w Afganistanie i widział, jak faktycznie niewinni ludzie giną żałosna pseudo rewolucja rozpieszczonych pryszczatych nierobów jawiła się jak nieśmieszny dowcip. Anarchistyczne hasła, kryjące kradzieże i samowolkę, fechtowanie prawami lokalnych mniejszości, aby ugrać dofinansowania na wysoce wyspecjalizowanych w bezrobociu bezrobotnych. Co te dzieciaki wiedziały o prawdziwej walce i rewolucji?

John miał szczerą nadzieję, że Greg wypuści na motłoch armatki wodne i zakończy to żenujące przedstawienie, zanim tłum poczuje władzę i faktycznie zaszkodzi państwu.

Nie skorzystał z windy. Wszedł po schodach, nasłuchując czujnie na każdym piętrze. Podniesione głosy funkcjonariuszy, krzyki, kłótnie, dzwoniące telefony i pikające faksy. John przemknął jak cień przy oszklonych drzwiach na piętro pierwsze i drugie. Na trzecim znajdował się gabinet Grega.

Na korytarzu, prowadzącym do detektywa inspektora nie było nikogo, poza uzbrojonym po zęby bodyguardem. Bodyguard spojrzał na Johna i skinął głową, pozwalając mu bez problemów przejść. Mycroft, niewątpliwie Mycroft był w budynku. John po cichu podszedł do gabinetu Grega i zajrzał przez uchylone drzwi.

Greg stał na przeciwko Mycrofta i wymachiwał rękoma, jakby szukając poparcia u nieobecnej publiczności a Mycroft stał przy nim, jak lodowa statua i mierzył go nieprzeniknionym, kamiennym wzrokiem.

"To wszystko przypomina pobojowisko! Cały północny Londyn! Cztery bomby, dwie domowej roboty, dwie cholera profesjonalnie zainstalowane i zdetonowane!" krzyczał Greg, celując oskarżycielskim palcem w Mycrofta. Jego wygnieciony garnitur i przepocona, zmięta koszula wyglądała strasznie, podobnie jak krwiak na szczęce, który już zaczynał przybierać czarnej, okropnej barwy. Z ramion detektywa inspektora zwisała kamizelka kuloodporna, nieco rozpruta i sponiewierana, podobnie jak rozpinające się same z siebie ochraniacze na ramionach. Greg wrzał.

"Policja konna, psy, pałkarze, rzuciliśmy wszystkich do akcji ale i tak pozostawili po sobie splądrowane ruiny! W innych miastach też się zaczyna! Mówiłeś, że masz to pod kontrolą! Tego wariata w każdym razie! A on podżega do buntu, podkłada bomby i generalnie lata na wolności, grając nam na nosie! I dlaczego minister nie wyda pozwoleń na większa ilość broni dla policji? W takim przypadku jesteśmy niemal bezbronni wobec tej...tej matni która się dzieje na ulicach! Nie możemy niczym odeprzeć ataków a oni mogą dosłownie wszystko, bo czarny rynek wyposaża lepiej nawiedzonych kretynów niż ministerstwo policję!"

Im więcej Greg mówił, tym bardziej twarz Mycrofta stawała się kamienna.

"Nie powinieneś brać czynnego udziału w gaszeniu zamieszek, Greg." orzekł dystyngowanym, chłodnym tonem starszy Holmes, obracając w dłoni rączkę parasola. "Jesteś inspektorem, nie mięsem armatnim, przeznaczonym do walki z tłuszczą. Mówiłem, żebyś tam nie wychodził. Szanuj się, Greg."

"Co to ma do rzeczy?! Jak mnie potrzebują to idę!" uciął gniewnie Greg i krótkimi, nerwowymi ruchami zaczął ściągać kamizelkę kuloodporną i ochraniacze. "W przeciwieństwie do ciebie znam swoje obowiązki, nie musisz mi ich tłumaczyć. Mówiłeś, że panujesz nad gierkami Moriarty`ego i co? Czwarty dzień tych całych szachów a już mamy demonstracje, rozruchy i sparaliżowane miasteczka pod Londynem!"

"Nie unoś się Greg. Myśl, to nie trudne. To co dzieje się teraz nie jest jeszcze najgorsze, jestem przygotowany i za dwa, trzy dni wszystko będzie już załatwione..." zaczął tłumaczyć Mycroft, na co Greg aż żachnął się, strząsając sobie z ramion kamizelkę kuloodporną i ciskając ją z mocą w kąt.

"Za dwa dni?! Czy ty widzisz, że tutaj rozpętało się właśnie małe piekło? Ludzie boją się wyjść z domów, szkoły pozamykane, sklepy, komunikacja miejska... jak w stanie wojennym żyjemy, bo jakiś kurdupel zapowiedział lokalnym szefom grup emigrantów, że mogą się domagać praw! Tutaj już wszyscy mają prawa, ale obowiązków chyba nie ma nikt!"

"Greg, uspokój się."

"A ty siedzisz i się tylko wszystkiemu przyglądasz! Jak mogłem uwierzyć, że leży ci na sercu dobro ludzi..."

"Dobrze. Zapytam. Co życzysz sobie, abym zrobił, Greg? Konkretnie. Załóżmy, że cię posłucham, załóżmy, że znajdziesz teraz niesamowity sposób na rozwiązanie wszelkich problemów. Czy przyniósłbym więcej korzyści latając po mieście z pałą i strzelając do postronnych idiotów? Czy może mam z własnych zasobów uzbroić policję i niech się wystrzelają nawzajem z tłumem na ulicy. Greg. Robię to co umiem robić najlepiej. Planuję. Przez moje planowanie ocalę więcej ludzi niż ty. Moriarty nie jest kimś z kim może poradzić sobie policja."

Greg zaśmiał się gorzko i podszedł bliżej do Mycrofta, który, chociaż wzburzony, nie cofnął się.

"Tak, znam te twoje plany." ogłosił twardym głosem Lestrade. "Operacja Withern. Dwudziestu sześciu policjantów doznało w nich obrażeń, pięćdziesiąt pięć osób zatrzymano. Tottenham przypomina pobojowisko."

"Moje plany dotyczą większych zagrożeń, Greg. Postaraj się zrozumieć, bo nie mam zamiaru cię atakować..."

"Ale ja cię zaraz zaatakuję! Wciąż tylko coś knowasz i kłamiesz, zamiast powiedzieć wprost! Czemu mi nie powiesz co tak niezwykle groźnego czai się w krzakach przy pałacu Buckingham? Czemu nie powiesz, dlaczego wiedziałeś jak rozbroić bomby na Trafalgar Square i w ogóle skąd wiedziałeś, że tam w ogóle są?! Ty pozbawiony serca, wypłukany z wszystkiego bogaty dupku!"

John z zapartym tchem obserwował, jak Mycroft bierze krótki rozmach i policzkuje Grega. Lestrade z oszołomionym wyrazem twarzy i szeroko otwartymi oczyma przez chwilę stał w bezruchu, po czym podszedł do porzuconej kamizelki kuloodpornej i podniósł ją. Wyprostowany, spowolniony niebezpiecznie i groźny.

"Ty sobie grasz w szachy a ludzie umierają. Czy tylko mnie w tej całej matni zależy, żeby nikt nie zginał?"

"Naprawdę jesteś jednorożcem." uśmiechnął się brzydko Mycroft, unosząc z politowaniem brwi. "Ostatni sprawiedliwy, nieprzekupny policjant."

John patrzył na to jak na film puszczony w zwolnionym tempie. Greg wziął zamach i strzelił Mycroftowi z prawego prostego prosto w szczękę. Mycroft, przygotowany na atak, ale nie wyćwiczony w walce wręcz, złapał się za twarz i wywrócił się, uderzając się po drodze w głowę kantem krzesła.

Przez moment w gabinecie panowała dzwoniąca w uszach cisza. Greg stał nieruchomy nad leżącym na podłodze Mycroftem, który nie wykonywał żadnych ruchów, aby się podnieść.

John miał chęć ujawnić teraz swoją obecność i podbiec do wariujących w sposób widoczny przyjaciół, ale nie, nie mógł tego zrobić. To zepsułoby kolejny ruch. John zacisnął dłonie w pięści, gdy Greg pochylił się nad Mycroftem, aby pomóc mu wstać. Odwrócił go na plecy, pomacał szczękę, kark a wtedy Mycroft otworzył oczy. John przestał na chwilę oddychać, łapiąc migawkę twarzy starszego Holmesa.

"Tyyyyyy... iiiiiiidiotooooo!" wyryczał Mycroft niskim, grzmiącym głosem i skoczył na równe nogi, dopadając oniemiałego Grega i łapiąc go za kołnerz. "Nawet sobie nie zdajesz sprawy jakich szkód mogłeś narobić, nędzna mrówko! Nic nie wiesz! Nie wiesz ile poświęcam co dnia! Ile pracy trzeba, aby utrzymać status quo! Nie wiesz, jakie potwory czają się poza tym twoim gównianym prawem i porządkiem i nie masz dostatecznie rozumu i zasobów, żeby się z nimi rozprawić! Więc przestań jęczeć, narzekać i rób swoje nędzniku!"

Greg gapił się na Mycrofta z otwartymi ustami, wciąż zaciskając dłonie w pięści ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzając już nikogo dzisiaj atakować. Starszy Holmes wyglądał, jakby w końcu puściła mu jakaś długo trzymana w tajemnicy uszczelka a trująca zawartość rozlała się dookoła. Jeżeli John widywał wcześniej przerażającą twarz Mycrofta był w błędzie. Wściekły Mycroft był zdecydowanie bardziej jadowity i groźny.

I podobny do Moriarty`ego.

Greg zrobił krok w kierunku starszego Holmesa i wyciągnął rękę.

"Mycroft?..."

"Czego?!" ryknął starszy Holmes, zbliżając twarz do twarzy Grega i strzelając w niego rozwścieczonym spojrzeniem drapieżnika,.

"Krwawisz." odpowiedział na pytanie Greg i uprzedzając wściekły atak werbalny starszego Holmesa, złapał go za ramię. Ogłuszony widocznie Mycroft spuścił głowę pozwolił się poprowadzić do fotela, po czym usiadł na nim, mrugając nienaturalnie powoli. Otarł rękawem cieknącą z nosa krew. Z uszu też mu się zaczynała sączyć, zauważył John.

Greg z niepokojem dotknął Mycroftowi najpierw karku, potem skroni a na koniec policzka. Wyprodukował z kieszeni paczkę zmiętych chusteczek higienicznych i zaczął nimi ocierać twarz starszego Holmesa. Był w tym wyjątkowo delikatny i niezdarny.

"Z naszej walki nic dobrego nie wyjdzie. Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Lew i jednorożec, tak? To się wariatowi udało. Cha cha. Zawołam jakiegoś medyka, źle to wygląda. Mycroft, nie mów mi, że zjadłeś znowu jakieś ciasteczko..."

John patrzył ze ściśniętym żołądkiem jak Greg pozwala Mycroftowi wesprzeć się czołem o jego brzuch, jak obejmuje go jednym ramieniem i dzwoni po pomoc. Dłonie Lestrade`a nie opuszczały ramion starszego Holmesa, który wyglądał jak człowiek wchodzący w stan szoku. Oddychał płytko, głośno i chrapliwie, i gapił się na swoją krew, rozmazaną na dłoniach

John usłyszał gdzieś z góry gruchot i łomot upadającego krzesła, na następnie krótki krzyk, urwany w połowie. Trzeba było iść, już teraz, chociaż John niechętnie zostawiał Grega i Mycrofta w tak newralgicznym stanie.

"Za wielkość płacimy odpowiedzialnością. Tak powiedział Winston Churchill. Ale tak naprawdę chodzi o wiedzę i odpowiedzialność." mamrotał Mycroft niskim, niewyraźnym głosem prosto w koszulę Grega. "To co wiesz, czyni cię za to odpowiedzialnym. Wiesz coś i albo coś zrobisz albo nie, wybór należy do ciebie... Ty nie wiesz nic, Greg a ja... ja muszę wyjść."

"Nigdzie nie idziesz, Mycroft."

"Muszę... muszę napić się herbaty..."

"Nigdzie cię już nie puszczę."

John wycofał się spod drzwi gabinetu Grega i ruszył korytarzem w kierunku schodów.

Na czwartym piętrze budynku Scotland yardu były jedynie pokoje z aktami. Szary, anonimowy korytarz, chrzęszcząca syntetycznie pod stopami wykładzina, brak okien. John podszedł do ostatniego pokoju i ujął ostrożnie klamkę. Tak jak przewidywał, pokój był zamknięty.

Nie robił tego dość długo, ale wciąż pamiętał procedurę. Wziął uspokajający oddech, ustawił się, po czym wyłamał zamek u drzwi i otworzył je, z gotową bronią wbiegając do środka.

Zastał ich w pół ruchu. Jak zwykle w takich momentach złapał tylko migawki, ale wystarczyły mu one do zajęcia odpowiedniej pozycji do strzału. Przerażona twarz pani Hudson, długie, białe futro, otulające ją szczelnie a pod spodem ładunki wybuchowe. Znajomy blondyn, pochylający się, aby przywiązać panią Hudson do krzesła. Uzbrojony. Szybkie spojrzenie na twardą, zdecydowaną twarz, na broń. Nie było czasu na dyskusje, nie było czasu na wahanie.

John strzelił. Blondyn padł na twarz, wypuszczając ze zmartwiałej dłoni drugi, ukryty pistolet.

Pani Hudson trzymała się dzielnie do momentu, w którym John odwiązał ją z krzesła i zdjął z niej białe norki, ujawniając całą kamizelę z ładunków wybuchowych. Potem się rozpłakała. John powoli i z mozołem wyplątał ją z maszynerii, skonstruowanej przez Moriarty`ego. Na korytarzu już było słychać kroki zaalarmowanych policjantów.

Greg, blady jak ściana i odmawiający rozmowy o czymkolwiek innym niż zamieszkach londyńskich, wypuścił Johna niemal bez zeznań. Rozbroili bombę sprawnie i oddali jej resztki brygadzie antyterrorystycznej. Pani Hudson została zawieziona do szpitala. Okazało się, że nie zdążyła wyjechać do siostry. Moriarty przechwycił ją na dworcu i parę dni trzymał na tyłach jakiegoś opustoszałego magazynu.

"John! Uważaj na tego typa! To kompletny świr! Ktoś wreszcie powinien z nim zrobić porządek!" mówiła pani Hudson, gdy sanitariusze znosili ją po schodach na noszach. "Miałam być jakimś białym rycerzem! Siedziałam w tych norkach dobre trzy dni i z chęcią je zatrzymam, ale bez bomb!"

John szedł obok pani Hudson i trzymał ją za rękę, ale myślami był już gdzie indziej. Właśnie zabił Czerwonego Konia. Właśnie Lew pogodził się z Jednorożcem. Moriarty się wścieknie. Gra została zaburzona i pod względem linearności historii i pod względem osób, odgrywających dramat.

Mapa szachownicy Moriarty`ego była dobra, tylko John dopiero teraz odgadnął jak powinno się jej używać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie jest już za późno.

_ Rozpocznij od początku... a później czytaj, póki nie dotrzesz do końca: wtedy przestań czytać._

Wrócił na Baker Street. Wyjął pocztę ze skrzynki i rzucił ją na stolik przy drzwiach. Starannie wytarł buty o wycieraczkę, zajrzał do ciemnego przedpokoju pani Hudson. Cały dom był uśpiony i cichy, słychać było tylko wodę, kapiącą z nieszczelnego kranu i tykanie zegara na komodzie. John zapalił światło na schodach i zszedł na dół.

Nie była to piwnica, chociaż często pełniła właśnie taką rolę. Baker Street 221C była niskim, nieużywanym parterem, graciarnią, w której pani Hudson przechowywała weki i stare meble, których nie chciała się pozbyć z uwagi na wartość sentymentalną. Wylądowało tam też kilka ofiar eksperymentów Sherlocka, takich jak fotel z trzema przypalonymi nogami, zachlapany zieloną farbą akrylową szklany żyrandol, przepalony kwasem aluminiowy garnczek do mleka.

John wkroczył do Baker Street 221C spokojnie i powoli, zdecydowanym krokiem. Nie czuł zdenerwowania, w zasadzie czuł niezmącony spokój. Nie trzęsły mu się ręce, nie przyspieszył oddech. John wyjął broń i odbezpieczył ją.

221C została uprzątnięta. Meble stały uporządkowane, przesunięte pod ściany, niektóre graty wyrzucono, inne naprawiono. John wkroczył w nieznany pokój jak do zaczarowanej krainy. Wszystko było obce, ale w jakiś pokręcony sposób znajome i nie mógł dokładnie wskazać, dlaczego. Firanki w aneksie kuchennym, fotele, kanapa, duże nadpęknięte u dołu lustro, tapety. Całość utrzymana w stylu Baker Street, zbieranina mebli z lat siedemdziesiątych, poprzeplatana nowoczesnymi akcentami i wynalezionymi w second handach niezbędnikami.

John opuścił broń. Nikogo tutaj nie było, chociaż ktoś wykonał kawał roboty, żeby uprzątnąć pomieszczenia, które tak długo służyły jedynie za składzik.

Gdy myślał o tym później, nie potrafił powiedzieć co naprowadziło go na trop. Może dywan, który był identyczny z tym, który mieli na górze w salonie, tylko miał wzory, układające się w drugą stronę. Może czajniczek, w którym John zaparzał herbatę, stojący na kuchence gazowej, znajdującej się po przeciwległej stronie niż ich kuchenka na górze. Nie miał pojęcia, ale gdy w końcu zauważył podobieństwa i zorientował się w co wdepnął, dopiero wtedy poczuł strach.

Baker Street 221 C była urządzona niemal identycznie jak Baker Street 221B. Zmienione zostały kolory, jak w fotograficznym negatywie, to co było jasne, tutaj miało swoją ciemną wersję i na odwrót. Taki sam rozstaw mebli i urządzeń kuchennych, ale w drugą stronę, jak w lustrzanym odbiciu. Nawet kominek znajdował się po przeciwległej stronie niż w salonie na Baker Street 221B, nawet stała na nim czaszka i pustymi oczodołami obserwowała szyderczo Johna.

To było przerażające. Jakby ktoś urządził sobie świat z fragmentów ich wspólnego świata, świata Johna i Sherlocka, i zadomowił się, mieszkając tuż obok, pod nimi, obserwując, nasłuchując i kradnąc drobiazgi.

John wyciągnął ramię z bronią i wycelował w postać, która stanęła w drzwiach.

"W końcu zrozumiałeś, moja królowo."

Moriarty uśmiechał się diabolicznie, całkowicie ignorując wycelowaną w niego broń. W czerwonym jedwabnym szlafroku i z Sherlockiem, wspierającym mu się ciężko na ramieniu Jim wyglądał niemalże domowo, cały rozluźniony i swobodny w swojej pieczołowicie wykreowanej atrapie Baker Street 221B.

"Prawda, zepsułeś mi grę, Johnny. Powinienem cię za to pozbawić głowy! Pomieszałeś mi figury, królowe z królami, o jednorożcach nie wspomnę. Ale... przypatrywałem się temu waszemu małemu życiu na Baker Street, tym kolacyjkom, kuchennym konwersacjom i zdecydowałem, że chcę spróbować." Moriarty sapiąc teatralnie dowlekł lecącego mu przez ręce Sherlocka do kanapy i usadził go na niej, prostując się i ocierając wyimaginowany pot z czoła. "Uf! Jak się naćpa robi się dwa razy cięższy, powiadam ci John."

John zerknął szybko na odzianego w swój stary, niebieski szlafrok Sherlocka, który zmarszczył się, uchylił powieki i spojrzał na niego szklanym, mglistym spojrzeniem osoby nie do końca przytomnej. Nie wyglądał tak źle, nie wyglądał, jakby miał w najbliższym czasie umrzeć... John odchrząknął, zbierając myśli. Jim usiadł obok Sherlocka na kanapie, będącej świetną imitacją kanapy z ich salonu na górze i błysnął w kierunku Johna uśmiechem.

"Mam nadzieję, że doceniasz mój wysiłek, Johnny. Ciężko było znaleźć taką starodawną otomanę jaką macie w salonie, ale żeby nie było, że się nie staram. Usiądź pomiędzy nami, mój drogi."

John wciąż trzymając Moriarty`ego na muszce zawahał się a wtedy Jim spojrzał na niego szalonym, rozbieganym spojrzeniem wariata i wrzasnął z całej siły.

"Siadaj mówię!"

Nie usiadł, nie spuścił Moriarty`ego z celownika. Jim przewrócił oczami i zapadł się w odmęty kanapy, układając sobie głowę Sherlocka na ramieniu. Było w tym coś wyzywającego i niepokojącego jednocześnie, widzieć kogoś innego na kanapie tak podobnej do ich własnej salonowej kanapy, widzieć jak ktoś inny zbliża się tak bardzo do Sherlocka, tak intymnie i domowo...

John zacisnął szczęki.

"Lubisz bajki, Jim. Bardzo dobrze je opowiadasz. Tylko po co to robisz?"

"Dziękuję. Cieszę się, że ci się podobało, doktorze. Po co to robię? Czy to nie oczywiste? Próbowałem z innymi zwierzątkami, usiłowałem posiadać swojego 'doktora', ale nikt nie przeżywały zbyt długo. Może zła sucha karma? A może za mało herbaty?" gadał Moriarty, wciąż nie zwracając uwagi na wycelowaną w niego broń i wiercąc głową na ramieniu Sherlocka w poszukiwaniu wygodniejszej pozycji. "Ty natomiast, ty masz zdecydowanie więcej wspaniałych cech, niż na początku sądziłem. Daruj, zwykłem patrzeć z góry na nudnych facecików pod czterdziestkę, ale udowodniłeś mi mój błąd. Każda muszka owocówka ma swój sekretny, fantastyczny świat i duszę, każdy kret widzi wspaniałe, kolorowe światy i cały ten jazz. Przyznaję się, mea culpa. Nie doceniłem cię, Johnny. Ale chcę spróbować. Chcę spróbować z tobą."

John spojrzał na przylgiwającego bezwstydnie do boku Sherlocka Moriarty`ego. Jim pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową.

"Nie rób takiej miny John. Wytrzymałeś z Sherlockiem to wytrzymasz i ze mną. Obiecuję, że nie będę narzekał na pomarańczowy dżem. A teraz bądź dobrym chłopcem i usiądź pomiędzy nami, mój drogi."

John wciąż trzymając Moriarty`ego na muszce usiadł, pomiędzy Moriarty`m a Sherlockiem. Postanowił grać, dopóki można, dopóki Jim ostatecznie nie objawi swojego planu.

"Popatrz, jaki jest senny, biedactwo." wyszeptał miękko Moriarty, wskazując podbródkiem na bezwładnego Sherlocka. "Trochę dobroci i ułożenie włosów w papilotach dokonałoby cudów. Pozwól mu złożyć głowę na swoim ramieniu."

To akurat nie było trudne i dawało Johnowi chwilę na podjęcie ostatecznej decyzji. Problem w tym, kto rządzi. To wszystko, w rzeczy samej.

John przygarnął Sherlocka do siebie i bezmyślnie pogładził go po zmierzwionych snem włosach, przytulając go mocno lewym ramieniem. Holmes westchnął cicho. Pachniał snem i czymś słodkim i korzennym. Karmel i pierniki. John wetknął nos we włosy Sherlocka. Odetchnął głęboko. Znowu miał Sherlocka, o to mu w sumie chodziło. Jim wyciągnął Holmesa ze swojej kryjówki a Johna prędzej diabli wezmą, zanim odda ponownie swojego Czerwonego Króla.

Moriarty położył głowę na prawym ramieniu Johna, ignorując fakt, że Watson stężał cały pod wpływem jego dotyku i zacisnął palec na spuście.

"Mam nadzieję, że podobała ci się moja mała roszada, Johnny. Pomimo tego, że ją nieco wypaczyłeś, ale wybaczam ci. Jesteś nieco powolny, tak jak mówił Sherlock."

"Po co to wszystko zaaranżowałeś? Po co to robisz?Co z innymi ludźmi, których w to wplątałeś?" zapytał niskim, jednostajnym głosem John, na co Moriarty westchnął głęboko i wyciągnął nogi, zahaczając palcami o stojącą przy kanapie ławę. Dopiero teraz John zauważył, że Jim jest boso, dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że cokolwiek zrobi i tak zginą ludzie, więc lepiej przeprowadzić swój plan do końca, a nie słuchać baśni pieprzonego wariata.

Moriarty pominął pytanie Johna lekceważącym prychnięciem.

"Nie obchodzą mnie inni ludzie. Obchodzą mnie bracia Holmes, ale ich już mam. Więcej, mam także ciebie i jakkolwiek na początku wydawałeś się zbędną przeszkadzajką, teraz widzę, że posiadasz wiele użytecznych cech."

John zamknął oczy i przesunął nosem po włosach Sherlocka. A potem wyciągnął rękę z bronią i przyłożył lufę do skroni Moriarty`ego.

end

By Homoviator 09/2012

Akcja narasta, nie chciałem rozwiązywać wszystkiego w jednym rozdziale więc cliffhanger :) ten ff będzie miał 10 rozdziałów, teraz już to wiem, bo mam je prawie gotowe :)

Coś mi się dzieje jak piszę Moriarty`ego, fascynujący facet, cholibka, trzeba go wziąć na warsztat jak się zdaje i napisać o nim jakiegoś oneshota :)

Komentarze karmią wena, jak zwykle, a wen prężny być musi ponieważ pracuje jeszcze poza zakończeniem Bez ciebie nad małą fikową niespodzianką :)


	9. Chapter 9 Komu się to śniło?

roz.9

Komu się to śniło?

- A jeżeli chodzi o ciebie - powtórzyła Alicja, chwytając małe stworzonko, w chwili gdy przeskakiwało przez butelkę, która właśnie wylądowała na stole - tak długo będę tobą teraz potrząsała, aż się przemienisz w małego kotka!

O tym, co Alicja odkryła po drugiej stronie lustra,

Lewis Carroll, przeł. M. Słomczyński

Nie mógł go zabić, choć od jakiegoś czasu już myślał, że byłoby to dla niego dziecinne proste. Pozbawić świat raz na zawsze tego zdegenerowanego, legendarnego mordercy. Ale nie mógł go zabić ot tak. Czuł, że jest jeszcze coś co powinien zobaczyć, powinien odkryć, zanim dojdzie do rozlewu krwi. Bo do rozlewu krwi dojdzie, niezależnie od tego, czy John Watson zdecydowałby się nacisnąć spust teraz, czy poczekać aż Moriarty wykręci swój kolejny popisowy numer.

Jim nic nie robił sobie z broni przytkniętej mu do skroni i najzwyczajniej w świecie pokładał się na ramieniu Johna, z pełnym luzem, z uśmiechem i nonszalancją.

"Umiesz dodawać?" zapytał nieco zbyt wysokim, piskliwym głosem. Gdy John nie odpowiedział, wciąż trzymając palec na spuście geniusz zbrodni westchnął dramatycznie.

"Dodaj mnie do siebie, John. Ile to będzie?"

Ach, Moriarty wciąż bawił się w Alicję. John wyczuwał drugie dno pytania, ale nie potrafił wystarczająco go zanalizować, żeby odpowiedzieć poprawnie. Po kilku minutach Jim wydał z siebie buczący dźwięk imitujący sygnał z teleturniejów, oznaczający, że czas na odpowiedź minął.

"Nie umiesz dodawać, John. Serio, co widzi w tobie Sherlock nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Skup się, bo nie lubię powtarzać. Otóż, dodaj mnie do siebie i wyjdzie Sherlock Holmes."

John nadal nie odpowiadał. W salonie na Baker Street 221C panowała cisza przerywana tylko tykaniem zegara i sennym mamrotaniem Sherlocka, który powoli dochodził do siebie. Być może John powinien zabić Moriarty`ego od razu, powinien oznajmić, że to on ma władzę i właśnie zamierza ją wyegzekwować...

Jim mówił dalej, kompletnie wyłączony z rzeczywistości, w której miał lufę przystawioną do skroni.

"Odejmij mnie od Sherlocka i ciebie, co wtedy zostanie?"

"My, żywi i twój trup." odpowiedział John, na co Moriarty prychnął i spojrzał mu z bliska w oczy.

"No nie, odejmować też nie umiesz Odejmę Sherlocka od ciebie, zostanie ktoś podobny do mnie, przez co zdecydowanie mniej ciekawy. Odejmę ciebie od Sherlocka, zostanie smętny, samotny facecik, bez rodziny, bez domu, bez kolorów. Wychodzisz w odejmowaniu znacznie gorzej niż Sherlock, ale on to przewidział, dlatego, ehkm, ustawił was razem jako pakiet wiązany. A więc pozostaje mi tylko odjąć mnie od was. Pomyśl, pomysł uważnie John. Co zostanie, gdy odejmę siebie od was?"

"Święty spokój?" zapytał zjadliwie John a Moriarty zarechotał porwanym śmiechem i dźgnął go palcem w pierś.

"Nie, cha cha! Dobre, dobre, ale nie. Gdy odejmę się od was pozostanie ktoś znacznie gorszy niż ja."

"Mycroft?"

"Blisko, ale nie. Miękki się zrobił, to całe jego przedstawienie z Gregiem." Moriarty skrzywił się i ściągnął usta w ciup. "Jednorożec w rzeczy samej. Dobrze, że wysadziłem mu dom z jego zdradziecką żoną i jej kochankiem w środku. Paru idiotów mniej w tym galimatiasie. Nie, nie trzeba się zaraz denerwować, Johnny. Pamiętaj co zawsze powtarzał ci Sherlock. Myśl."

Chociaż to John trzymał broń i to on miał władzę zabić Moriarty`ego od razu, nie pomny co się wydarzy potem, chociaż John stał na pozycji siły miał chęć uciekać. Miał chęć usunąć się z tej obmierzłej atrapy Baker Street, ze świata pełnego kolorowych wariatów, wybuchających bomb i bajkowych koszmarów. Ale nie mógł. Nie sam.

John spojrzał na Moriarty`ego spokojnym wejrzeniem, które zdawało się Jima irytować i zapytał przyciszonym głosem.

"Czym oczadziałeś Sherlocka?"

"Mały prezencik, za to, że usiłował cię uprzedzić. Karteczka dla Humpty Dumpty`ego, jakbym najpierw dokładnie wszystkiego nie sprawdził. Rzecz w tym kto ma władzę. Dobre pytanie wymaga dobrej odpowiedzi John. Ale ty nawet nie rozpoznajesz pytania, co dopiero udzielanie odpowiedzi."

"Co mu dałeś."

"Wyobraź sobie, że Sherlock Holmes którego znałeś to wymysł." Moriarty patrzył szklanym wzrokiem przed siebie, nagle niemalże melancholijny. " Gra aktorska jakiegoś najętego agenta, który ma niezwykle sekretne, tajne zadanie do wykonania. Długoterminowe, najwyższej wagi państwowej i światowej. Wyobraź sobie, że agent ten, aby odpowiednio osadzić się w roli i być wiarygodnym potrzebuje przyjaciela. Kogoś, kto potwierdzi jego autentyczność, kto wplecie się w idealnie uplecione kłamstwo, kto będzie gotów zaświadczyć swoim życiem, że jest ono prawdą ."

"Co mu dałeś!"

"Brzmi znajomo Johnny? Pewnie, że tak. Jak każda porządna bajka."

"Sherlock jest prawdziwy. I chcę przypomnieć ci, że to ja mam tutaj władzę." powiedział niskim, groźnym głosem John. Siedział obok wariata, który swego czasu niemal pokroił go na plasterki, który otruł Sherlocka i generalnie zatruwał swoją obecnością świat, i nie mógł pociągnąć za spust. Nie mógł... Moriarty ujął lufę broni, którą trzymał Watson i przełożył ją ze swojej skroni na czoło. Wciąż się uśmiechał.

"Masz władzę tylko czasowo, mój kochany. Tylko na chwilę. Odejmij kość od psa, Johnny. Co zostanie?" oznajmił wysokim, piszczącym falsetem Moriarty i wyszczerzył zęby w parodii w uśmiechu. "Pozostanie psia cierpliwość. Koniec gry."

Kroki za drzwiami, pewne, miarowe skrzypnięcia schodów. Jeden mężczyzna, bez posiłków. John słuchał z napięciem, jak nieznajomy schodzi w dół do Baker Street 221C, po czym staje za nie domkniętymi drzwiami. Słucha i czeka. Niewidoczny, dodatkowy aktor, nieustannie obecny ale skryty. W końcu się pojawił. Przeczuwany przez Johna ukryty gracz. Widział go w ustawionym z boku kanapy lustrze, ledwie widoczny odblask, mignięcie, ale wystarczające.

John spojrzał na uśmiechniętego Moriarty`ego, który właśnie ponownie układał mu głowę na ramieniu i ziewał, przeciągając się rozkosznie.

"Sherlock jest prawdziwy, ale ty... nie jesteś..." wydusił John, czując, że żołądek zaciska mu się kurczowo w obliczu takiej rewelacji.

"No w końcu. Nie, cha cha, nie jestem. A teraz, drogi doktorze.." Jim przysunął się bliżej i wyszeptał Johnowi prosto do ucha. "Teraz musisz mnie zabić."

Mężczyzna za drzwiami wyprostował się, ale wciąż nie podejmował żadnego działania a John odkrył ponownie, że nie jest w stanie kogoś zabić, nie gdy "ofiara" sama napiera mu skronią na lufę.

"Przestań!..."

Moriarty uśmiechał się szeroko, błyskając szaleńczo oczyma. Sherlock, wciąż pod wpływem narkotycznego snu omdlałym ruchem wyciągnął rękę i złapał Johna za kolano.

"John... Nie..."

Jim odtrącił rękę Sherlocka i przylgnął do Johna, łapiąc go za szyję i ściskając.

"Dżabbersmoka strzeż się strzeż!..."

Gdy potem się nad tym zastanawiał, nigdy nie mógł wyraźnie wskazać co sprawiło, że pociągnął za spust. Poruszenie się nieznajomego na progu salonu, odbite w lustrze, wariacka szarpanina przeplatana wierszami Moriarty`ego czy Sherlock, usiłujący powiedzieć mu, żeby uciekał. Pociągnął za spust z odczuciem, że to nie on, nie jego ręka, nie jego pieprzony salon i wariacka rozgrywka pomiędzy szarymi eminencjami przestępczego półświatka.

Strzał, zaskoczone westchnienie Jima zakończone śmiertelnym charkotem i deszcz ciepłych, małych, lepkich kropelek na twarzy. Potem cisza.

Moriarty osunął się na kanapę, z rozłożonymi jak do lotu ramionami. John starał się nie patrzeć na miejsce, które jeszcze przed minutą było jego twarzą.

Stojący przy drzwiach mężczyzna trwał w bezruchu, osłonięty cieniem korytarza. John czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie, ciche i kalkulujące. Było w tej ciszy coś, co stawiało mu włosy na karku, jednocześnie pozbawiało tej resztki cierpliwości, którą posiadał. John miał już dość ukrywania się, podchodów i zgadywanek. Był żołnierzem i lekarzem a nie szachistą! Już wstawał, żeby podejść i zobaczyć z kim ma odczynienia, ale Sherlock uczepił się go całym ciężarem ciała. Jak na kogoś otumanionego lekami nasennymi był nad wyraz silny.

"...Zostaw... go... John... Zost...aaa..."

John popatrzył na bladą, zmęczoną twarz Sherlocka, na jego wory pod oczami i zdezorientowane spojrzenie, popatrzył na trzymaną w pogotowiu broń a potem zerknął w kierunku drzwi. Było w tym coś irracjonalnego i surrealistycznego, w tej całej sytuacji, w Baker Street 221C, urządzonej na opak, w trupie Moriarty`ego na kanapie i obecności tajemniczego gracza, przyczajonego za drzwiami. To nie była brygada najemców Jima, to nie była policja ani szpiedzy Mycrofta.

_Gdy odejmę się od was pozostanie ktoś znacznie gorszy niż ja._

John nie miał w zwyczaju tchórzyć, stawiał czoła zagrożeniom i szedł z otwartą przyłbicą, nawet jeżeli był na straconej pozycji. Ale teraz, w tym dusznym saloniku z drugiej strony lustra, w nieprzytomnym spojrzeniu Sherlocka, pomimo narkozy usiłującego mu coś przekazać, teraz odbywała się tutaj całkiem inna gra. John był świadomy, że ją przegrał, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie mógł wygrać. Mógł tylko wykonywać ruchy zaplanowane przez istotniejszych graczy i tutaj, w tej parodii salonu Baker Street John Watson zrobił właśnie coś, czego od niego oczekiwano. Tutaj jego ruch się kończył.

Mężczyzna za drzwiami przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Zaskrzypiały stare klepki korytarzyka a potem nieznajomy wszedł na schody. Sam. Nikt na niego nie czekał, nikt go nie ubezpieczał. Widocznie sam był na tyle niebezpieczny, że nie potrzebował strażników.

Kroki ucichły wreszcie, wygłuszone dywanikiem w przedpokoju pani Hudson. John zrobił głęboki wydech, dopiero teraz zauważając, że wstrzymywał oddech. Sherlock uczepiony jego ramion mamrotał coś niezrozumiale, chowając mu twarz w połach kurtki. John automatycznie pogłaskał skłębione, potargane loki swojego genialnego przyjaciela. Nie czuł nic.

"Poszedł?" zapytał niewyraźnie Sherlock, opadając całym sobą na plecy Johna i wzdychając ciężko.

"Tak. Poszedł." odpowiedział John. Spojrzał na broń w swojej dłoni a potem odwrócił się, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć z bliska błękitne, wciąż mętne od snu oczy przyjaciela.

"Kto to był Sherlock?"

"Ktoś, kto nigdy... nie powinien tu przychodzić..."

Sherlock wykonał kilka głębszych wdechów a gdy było jasne, że nie pomoże mu to w szybszym dojściu do siebie, wparł policzek w kark Johna i znieruchomiał.

No tak.

Zaradny i jak zwykle w pełni ogarnięty John podszedł do rzeczy pragmatycznie. Zadzwonił po karetkę, potem nagrał się na automatyczną sekretarkę Mycrofta i wysłał smsa Gregowi. Zgarnął Sherlocka z kanapy i siłowo zawlókł go na górę, pozostawiając ciało Moriarty`ego i atrapę Baker Street za sobą. Gdy wszedł do ich wspólnego mieszkania, do prawdziwego salonu i prawdziwej kuchni, było mu nieswojo. Niesmacznie. Jakby ktoś wtargnął mu do domu i zniszczył go, nie tykając nawet jednej szklanki, nie przesuwając taboretu, nie mierzwiąc futrzarskiego pokrycia na fotelu. John wiedział, że to minie, wiedział też, że przez następne kilka dni będzie mu ciężko zasnąć.

Karetka przyjechała minutę po Mycrofcie, który wyglądał jak połowa siebie. Zmęczony, zszarzały na twarzy i nawet jakby nieco chudszy. Greg, także zmizerowany, stał za nim, kładąc mu od czasu do czasu dłoń na ramieniu i szepcząc coś uspokajająco. John patrzył na nich, jak witają się, jak wchodzą razem na schody i nie czuł nic. Ani współczucia ani gniewu. Było mu zimno w dłonie.

Mycroft usiadł na fotelu, który zwykle zajmował Sherlock i popatrzył na ułożonego na kanapie brata. Medycy cicho i dyskretnie zajęli się młodszym Holmesem, sprawdzając mu tętno, reakcję źrenic, pobierając krew. Sherlock był w stanie, który ciężko by było nazwać pełną przytomnością, ale ruszał się coraz bardziej zdecydowanie i mamrotał inwektywy, gdy jeden z lekarzy rozpiął mu piżamę i bez ceregieli osłuchał płuca.

"...John?..."

"Jestem tutaj. Daj się panom zbadać, potem odstawię cię do sypialni."

"Nieee chcę do sypialniiii..." zaprotestował jękliwie Sherlock, wyraźnie zły na swój własny plączący się język. John pochylił się nad młodszym Holmesem i uśmiechnął się samymi ustami.

"Dobrze, to zostaniesz tutaj. Na kanapie."

"Z tobą..."

"Tak, ze mną. Na kanapie. A teraz pozwól temu miłemu panu pobrać sobie krew."

Mycroft obserwował ze swojego fotela senną, poplątaną wymianę zdań pomiędzy Sherlockiem a Johnem.

"Ekipa ratunkowa jest moja, opłacani przeze mnie specjaliści." odezwał się niskim, rozwleczonym głosem osoby krańcowo wyczerpanej. "Nie sądzę, żeby Moriarty podał Sherlockowi coś groźnego."

John wyprostował się, podszedł do Mycrofta po czym usiał na fotelu na przeciwko niego. Wciąż miał w dłoni broń. Wciąż miał kropelki krwi na twarzy. Otarł się byle jak rękawem, nie spuszczając wzroku ze starszego Holmesa.

"Moriarty nie był prawdziwy." John zamierzał to sformułować jako pytanie, ale nie wyszło. Mycroft odchylił się do tyłu na fotelu, przymknął oczy i zakołysał parasolką.

"Tak. Cały ten spektakl był po to, żeby wywabić prawdziwego Moriarty`ego.."

John wykonał krótki ruch dłonią na który Mycroft zamilkł, chociaż wyraźnie miał chęć mówić dalej. Czy raczej kłamać dalej, nieistotne.

"Nie mów mi już nic, Mycroft. Nie chcę nic wiedzieć. Chcę tylko, żeby twoi ludzie uprzątnęli tą..." John mełł w ustach niepasujące słowo, obślizgłe i ohydne. "Tą... Baker Street 221C."

Mycroft w zamyśleniu skinął głową.

"Jak sobie życzysz, doktorze."

John nie spodziewał się takiej szybkiej kapitulacji Mycrofta, dlatego zapytał, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać.

"Czy osiągnąłeś to co chciałeś?"

Mycroft przez długą chwilę patrzył Johnowi prosto w oczy. Dopiero po paru minutach John zreflektował się, że starszy Holmes czeka na jego gniew, na wybuch. Nie doczekał się. John był z siebie dumny i było to bardzo puste, lodowate odczucie.

"Myślę, że teraz wszyscy musimy nieco odpocząć." przerwał napiętą ciszę Greg, snujący się bezczynnie pomiędzy fotelem Mycrofta a medykami, zajmującymi się Sherlockiem. "Musimy iść do siebie i odpocząć. Musimy jakoś się zebrać do kupy."

Wyglądało to, jakby Greg mówił sam do siebie. Nieco niepokojące, nieco straszne. Mycroft poruszył się na fotelu niezgrabnie i wyciągnął rękę a Greg podszedł i stanął przy nim. W bezpiecznej odległości, wykluczającej dotyk, ale wciąż blisko.

"Idźmy do domu."

John zgodził się na propozycję Lestrade`a nader łatwo. W sumie Greg jako jedyny mówił wprost i nie używał zagadek i chyba lepiej było go posłuchać, niż zacząć wściekać się, chodzić po ścianach i czynić sobie niepotrzebne wyrzuty. Poza tym John był zmęczony nieustannym napięciem, nieustanną grą o stawkę, której nikt mu w końcu nie wyjawił. Chciał odpocząć i przestać myśleć.

John wypuścił prawdziwego Moriarty`ego, ale zabił jego atrapę. Bardzo dobrą, rzetelną, niezwykle przekonującą atrapę. Cholera, potrzebował herbaty. Zostawił Mycrofta i Grega w salonie, aby rozprawili się z ekipą medyczną zbierającą się powoli do wyjścia i zakrzątnął się w kuchni. Wciąż miał zmarznięte dłonie. Bezmyślnie naciągnął sobie na nie głębiej rękawy swetra, rozciągając go nieciekawie.

Gdy czajnik zaczął gwizdać sanitariusze orzekli zgodnym chórem, że Sherlockowi nic nie jest, że to tylko mocny środek nasenny w nieco zbyt dużej ilości, oraz że na wszelki wypadek biorą próbkę krwi młodszego Sherlocka do analizy. John słuchał ich jak głosu pani reklamującej nowe noże w telezakupach. Chciał, żeby już sobie poszli. Wszyscy. Mycroft chyba to zauważył, ponieważ raz dwa odprawił ekipę medyczną i sam także zaczął podnosić się z fotela. Greg nie odstępował go na krok, pomagając mu wstać, wyprostować się.

"Nie zostaniecie na herbacie?" zapytał John, nagle czując się jak bardzo kiepski gospodarz, ale Greg tylko uśmiechnął się do niego ze znużeniem.

"Nie, zbieramy się. W razie czego dawaj znaki życia."

Greg zagarnął Mycrofta w kierunku korytarza, ale John zdołał go jeszcze złapać za ramię.

"Kto stał tam pod drzwiami Mycroft? Kto słuchał tego wszystkiego a potem wyszedł i nikt nie odważył się za nim pójść?"

Zmęczone, podkrążone oczy starszego Holmesa stały się na moment matowe, nieruchome i groźne.

"Ty też za nim nie poszedłeś, John."

"Sherlock mnie zatrzymał."

"O to musisz już spytać Sherlocka. "uciął twardo Mycroft i uwolnił ramię z uchwytu Johna. "Chociaż patrząc z perspektywy miałeś szczęście, że mój młodszy brat cię powstrzymał. Myślę, że wszystko wyjaśni ci lepiej Sherlock, gdy już do siebie dojdzie."

Mycroft potarł sobie grzbiet nosa i westchnął, a Greg bez słów pomógł mu ubrać się w płaszcz, wręczył parasolkę, po czym odwrócił się do Johna.

"Gdybyś chciał pogadać, zadzwoń. Mam trzy dniowy urlop i po tym wszystkim chyba będę musiał zapisać się do tej twojej psychoterapeutki."

"Ok, Greg. Odezwę się."

Było w tym coś niewygodnego, widzieć, jak Greg z łatwością wybacza Mycroftowi jego matactwa, manipulacje, jak akceptuje go pomimo dziwacznych, niebezpiecznych zagrań i nie do końca moralnych czynów. John nie lubił tego oglądać, za bardzo przypominało mu to Sherlocka i jego samego.

"Idziemy. do zobaczenia doktorze Watsonie."

"Cześć John."

W domu zapanowała cisza. Na całe piętnaście minut, ponieważ przyjechała ekipa remontowa Mycrofta i bez zbędnych słów zaczęła wynosić wszystkie graty, dekonstruując z taką pieczołowitością wytworzoną Baker Street 221C. Pracownicy starszego Holmesa nie szukali Johna, nie usiłowali wejść z nim w żaden kontakt, po prostu uwinęli się z robotą i odjechali. Świetnie.

John zrobił sobie herbatę i postawił ją na ławie, po czym usiadł koło Sherlocka. Długie, chude ramię oplotło mu się dookoła talii a potem rozgorączkowana, kanciasta twarz wetknęła mu się w okolice brzucha.

"Powiedz coś John."

Nie potrafił się na niego porządnie zdenerwować i był o to na siebie zły.

"Przecież zwykle mówię głupoty i bardzo ci przeszkadzam swoimi werbalnymi przekazami. Jestem jedynie głupim, nic nie znaczącym, ograniczonym pionkiem."

"Jesteś bardzo znaczącym pionkiem, John..." wymamrotał prosto w sweter Watsona Sherlock, najwyraźniej usiłując wejść w fuzję z mechatym, wełnianym materiałem. "Wytłumaczę ci to, jak już odzyskam... władzę nad językiem i palcami u stóp... Sprawiłeś się świetnie... Byłeś świetny... Fantastyczny... Problem szachowy w Alicji był świetnie skonstruowany. Rokowania z udziałem trzech królów są staroświecką roszadą, nawiązaniem do wież pałacu, w który znalazły się wszystkie trzy królowe... Szach Białemu Królowi... Bicie czerwonego Rycerza i szach mat Czerwonemu Królowi... wszystko zgodnie z prawidłami gry... John Watson wygrywa w jedenastu posunięciach..."

"Wydaje mi się, że już odzyskałeś władzę nad językiem." zauważył oschle John, ale nie odtrącił układającego się na nim Sherlocka.

Holmes ułożył Johnowi głowę na kolanach i odwrócił się plecami do salonu, ponownie wpierając twarz w sweter Watsona. Oddychał mu prosto w brzuch i oczywiście nie wytrzymał ciszy dłużej niż parę minut.

"Jesteś zły, John."

"Zabiłem człowieka."

Zabawne, dopiero teraz załamywał mu się głos a jeszcze przed niecałą godziną swobodnie mówił z największym szaleńcem, jakiego udało mu się spotkać w atrapie salonu na Baker Street. Miękniesz na starość, doktorze.

"Jesteś zły z innego powodu. John, nie mogłem zrobić tego bez ciebie." Sherlock mówił wciąż z twarzą utkniętą w swetrze Johna, jakby było to całkowicie normalne, że chucha swojemu współlokatorowi w okolice podbrzusza. "To musiałeś być ty... nie mam innych przyjaciół. Jesteś tylko ty. Bez ciebie nawet by się nie ujawnił a tak wylazł z nory... był ciekawy jak sobie poradzisz, co wybierzesz... Dobrze wybierałeś John... "

"Myślę, że powinieneś iść spać w swojej sypialni, Sherlock."

"Nieee... tu mi dobrze. Włącz telewizor, zrób mi herbaty, obejrzymy coś głupiego... boli mnie głooowaaaaa..."

"Cierp. Po tym wszystkim nie zamierzam ci dawać kolejnej tabletki."

"Mogę cierpieć, tylko..." Sherlock odwrócił się i ze swojego ułożenia na kolanach Johna spojrzał na niego z dołu. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto szuka odpowiedniego słowa i frustruje się, bo nie może znaleźć, chociaż nigdy nie miał tego problemu. "Tylko..."

John nie chciał mu tego ułatwiać. Był na to zbyt zły. Ale Sherlock wciąż jeszcze słabował po narkozie Moriarty`ego, wciąż jeszcze nie odzyskał całkowicie koordynacji oko - ręka i generalnie przedstawiał sobą dość marny widok. Wory pod oczami, zapadnięte policzki, wyostrzone rysy i spękane usta. John w normalnych okolicznościach przejawiał względem Sherlocka ostry syndrom pielęgniarza, teraz po prostu nie miał wyjścia.

"Dobra. Zostanę."

Sherlock westchnął i nawet nie zaprotestował, gdy John opuścił kanapę i podążył do kuchni. Nocna przekąska sama się nie zrobi, no i wypadałoby napić się czegoś uspokajającego. Mleka z miodem na przykład.

Zegar na dole u pani Hudson wybił dźwięcznie dziesiątą a za oknami zaczynał właśnie padać deszcz. John stał przy kuchence, pilnował mleka, żeby nie wykipiało i rozważał, jak szybko rzeczy się zmieniają. Kiedyś nudził się szarością dnia codziennego, dławił się monotonią i pozornym spokojem. Teraz świat Johna Watsona zmieniał się jak w kalejdoskopie,teraz wszystko jeździło na wszystkie strony a jedynym pewnikiem było to, że nie było pewników a Sherlock Holmes używa go do swoich eksperymentów i planów, tak jak używa pipet i menzurek.

Mleko wykipiało. John nawet się nie zdenerwował, chyba już nie miał na to ani siły ani weny. Pozostałości mleka, które jakimś cudem ostały się w rondelku zostały rozlane do kubków i zaprawione miodem. John wytarł kuchenkę, wrzucił do zlewu garnek i zalał go wodą. Bolała go noga i ramię. Nie dał tego po sobie poznać, ale czujne oczy Sherlocka jak zwykle wszystko wypatrzyły.

"Przepraszam John."

"Za co?"

Cisza. Nieruchome spojrzenie błękitnych ślepiów, złożone w piramidkę na brzuchu dłonie. Sherlock nie wiedział, za co przeprasza więc nie odpowiadał. W jakiś sposób było to dla Johna jeszcze gorsze niż arogancka drwina z jego możliwości intelektualnych i ironiczna uwaga na temat jego spowolnionych procesów myślowych.

John spuścił nos na kwintę, po czym z brzękiem ustawił kubki na ławie.

"Mleko."

"Dziękuję."

Przesiedzieli dobre dwie godziny, oglądając teleturnieje i poddając się uspokajającemu nonsensowi mediów publicznych. Bełkot polityków, gadanina ludzi kultury, bezsensowne wywiady z bezsensownymi ludźmi. John po raz pierwszy oglądał telewizję jak ktoś, kto spojrzał pod spód rzeczy a to co ujrzał, całkowicie zmieniło jego percepcję i już nic nie będzie to samo. Spotkanie z Sherlockiem było jak jedno wielkie objawienie. Nagle okazało się, że światem rządzą wariaci, którzy manipulując całym Londynem tak, jak im się podoba, podkładający bomby, porywający ludzi i nikt nic z tym nie robił, a nawet jak robił nikt nie zamierzał Johnowi tego tłumaczyć. Nawet Sherlock, nawet facet, któremu John Watson nie raz nie dwa uratował życie, zdrowie i mieszkanie.

Około północy John wstał, odsuwając ostrożnie przysypiającego Sherlocka,. Poszedł wziąć prysznic. Wciąż poruszał się w swoim domu jakby nie był u siebie i nie podobało mu się to. Prysznic i znajoma wieczorna rutyna powinny to oduczcie zniwelować.

Starał się nie myśleć o tym, co czaiło się pod Baker Street 221C, a co ludzie Mycrofta już wynieśli, zniszczyli i uprzątnęli. Skierował strumień gorącej wody na twarz, potem obrócił się do niego plecami i niemal wyskoczył z kabiny prysznicowej, widząc otwarte drzwi łazienki i stojącego w nich Sherlocka.

Zaspanego, chwiejącego się na nogach Sherlocka, z kocem dyndającym z ramion i zmrużonymi boleśnie oczyma.

"...Joooooohhhhnnn?"

John zakręcił wodę i wyszedł spod prysznica, łapiąc na oślep pierwszy lepszy ręcznik i wycierając się nim szybko. Sherlock nie był wzruszony jego nagością, właściwie Sherlock wyglądał jak duże, zaspane dziecko, które przywlekło się do sypialni rodziców po koszmarze i nie widzi nic złego w swojej niespodzianej wizycie. Miał bose stopy, potargane włosy i przekrzywioną piżamę, skręcającą się wdzięcznie dookoła pasa.

"John... długo jeszcze?" zapytał sennie, opierając się o framugę łazienkowych drzwi. John owinął się pośpiesznie szlafrokiem.

"Co długo jeszcze?"

"Długo jeszcze cię nie będzie?"

John przez długą chwilę patrzył na Sherlocka, który odpowiadał mu mulistym, nieskoncentrowanym spojrzeniem osoby nie widzącej nic złego we włażeniu współlokatorom do łazienki podczas prysznica. John westchnął.

"Chcesz też się umyć?"

Gdy Sherlock nie odpowiadał, John zadecydował za niego. Dość już tego dziwowania. Trzeba było zmyć z siebie wszelkie ślady tej...tej gry, i wrócić do normalności. Powoli zaczął rozpinać guziki czerwonej piżamy Sherlocka, obiecując sobie w duchu, że spali ją, gdy tylko pani Hudson umówi się z sąsiadami na coroczne opalenie zeschłych roślin z ogródka.

Wszedł z Sherlockiem pod prysznic i odkręcił wodę. Blade, szczupłe plecy przyjaciela odbijały się ostrym kontrastem od ciemnych płytek glazury. John namydlił gąbkę i zaczął nią myć różne części Sherlocka, najpierw plecy, kark, potem ramiona, uda, łydki. Łatwiej było skoncentrować się na częściach ciała niż na całym detektywie konsultancie, inaczej sytuacja nabrałaby odcienia erotycznego lub rumieńca niewygodnej dziwności, a tak... Tak John opiekował się mięsem Sherlocka tak jak to robił zwykle, a Sherlock mu na to pozwalał.

Holmes stał bez ruchu i obserwował Johna spod przymkniętych powiek. Jego włosy przykleiły mu się całkiem pod wpływem wody do czaszki, woda spływała po kościach policzkowych, podbródku i ogólnie Sherlock wyglądał jak zmokły pies. John dopiero teraz odczuł, jak się za nim stęsknił. Aż mu się miękko w kolanach zrobiło.

Usiadł w kącie kabiny prysznicowej i rzucił gąbkę w bok. Oparł ramiona na kolanach, ukrył twarz w dłoniach a wtedy Sherlock uklęknął przy nim. Jego policzek był gorący i mokry na karku Johna.

"Zaraz skończy się gorąca woda w bojlerze. Wytrzyjmy się i chodźmy spać."

Zwykle było na odwrót, to John pilnował Sherlocka. W razie potrzeby pucował blade ramiona, wycierał, ubierał i generalnie pilnował. Teraz jednak wszystko było jak po drugiej stronie lustra i tam, gdzie zwykle Watson był silny tutaj okazywał się słaby. Holmes wydedukował to jakoś w swój diabelski, niewytłumaczalny sposób i z zadziwiającą sprawnością odnalazł się w nowym układzie. Wstał, zakręcił krany, zmusił Johna do wstania, wyprowadził z prysznica, po czym metodycznie osuszył jego i siebie ręcznikiem i owinął w szlafroki.

John miał wrażenie, że odreagowuje coś, ale nie bardzo potrafił wskazać co. Teraz drżały mu już nie tylko ręce, ale i całe ramiona i łydki. Pomimo gorącego prysznica wciąż odczuwał chłód. Sherlock zawiązał mu szlafrok i wyprostował rękawy ze skoncentrowaną miną, całkiem jakby układał kolejne fragmenty układanki. Wciąż mu coś nie pasowało, bo zanim wyszli z łazienki szlafrok Johna został dobre cztery razy przygładzony na plecach, zawiązywany i rozwiązany z trzy razy a na koniec Watson został przykryty także dużym, suchym, puchatym ręcznikiem kąpielowym, niewątpliwie zwędzonym pani Hudson. Sherlock próbował przywrócić Johna do ładu w sobie znajomy sposób, odtwarzając detale wyglądu zewnętrznego. Odpowiednio upchnij Johna w jego szlafrok, ułóż odpowiednio pasek i kołnierz, a problemy same znikną. Żeby to było takie proste.

Łazienka wypełniona była ciepłą parą, więc korytarz okazał się nietypowo zimny i nieprzyjemny. John nie zaprotestował, gdy Sherlock złapał go za rękę i poprowadził do swojej sypialni.

"Ale włączony telewizor..."

"Chrzanić telewizor."

Łóżko Sherlocka było szerokie i w sposób widoczny używane dość rzadko. Dobrze, że nie pachnie Ikeą, pomyślał John, ale nie powiedział nic, gdy Holmes odrzucił przykrycia. Sherlock wpasował się pod prześcieradła z gracją zakopującego się w śniegu robaka śnieżnego a John, wciąż uczepiony jego ręki, bezmyślnie podążył za nim. Gdyby się nad tym zatrzymać, zawsze bez wahania podążał za Sherlockiem Holmesem. Bezrefleksyjnie. Głupio. John odetchnął głęboko i rozprostował się pod kołdrami. Pościele pachniały lekko kurzem, lawendą i z jakiś przyczyn malinami.

"Sherlock?"

"Malinowy lubrykant, John. A teraz chcesz odpocząć czy pogadać o moim nieistniejącym życiu płciowym?"

O niczym innym nie marzył tylko o odpoczynku, a więc postanowił nie zastanawiać się zbytnio, czemu łóżko Holmesa pachnie smakowymi lubrykantami. Sherlock wiercił się jakiś czas, układając się i przetrzepując poduszki, aż wreszcie położył się na boku, przysunął i zapatrzył się Johnowi w oczy. John zrozumiał przekaz. Bez słów poniósł ramię a Holmes wpasował się pod nie z westchnieniem ulgi. Dziwnie było trzymać tak blisko Sherlocka, ale też ten dzień obfitował w dziwności i w sumie była już druga w nocy i nie było sensu roztrząsać wszystkiego co się działo. John zamknął ramię nad Sherlockiem i bez zastanowienia pogłaskał mokre, już ponownie skręcające się w loki włosy.

Sherlock poruszył się lekko. Odchrząknął. Wyciągnął nad Johnem ramię, zgasił z lampkę nocną. Znowu odchrząknął.

"Wyprowadzisz się John?"

"Nie wiem."

"Nie chcę, żebyś się wyprowadzał."

"Nie zawsze mamy to co chcemy."

Sherlock wetknął nos w okolice pod uchem Johna i milczał.

"Dlaczego nie ujęliście prawdziwego Moriarty`ego, gdy już wyszedł z ukrycia?" zaatakował John, żałując, że lampka nocna została już zgaszona. Ciemności sypialni Sherlocka czyniły jego i tak trudną do odczytania twarz jeszcze bardziej nieczytelną.

"John."

"Wyprowadzę się, jeżeli mi nie powiesz. Mam dość tajemnic jak na jedną dekadę."

"Hm. Tak. Mycroft mówił, że tak zareagujesz."

"Mycroft to świnia i mam nadzieję, że Greg przetrzepie go po gębie." John odsunął się od Sherlocka, odwrócił się do niego plecami i zaszył głębiej pod kołdrą. "Dobranoc."

"Mnie też chcesz przetrzepać po gębie?" zapytał Sherlock, najwyraźniej niezbyt kontent, że jego ludzka poduszka właśnie go z siebie zrzuciła, ale mimo to wysuwając ofertę. "Możesz przetrzepać mnie po gębie, jeżeli tylko zostaniesz."

"Dobranoc Sherlock."

/

Przespali dobre dziesięć godzin. Sherlock uczepiony kurczowo pleców Johna a John pochrapując w poduszkę i usiłując wypuścić z dłoni wyimaginowaną broń. Nie udało mu się. Nawet we śnie zaciskał palec na spuście. Około południa obudziła ich pani Hudson, która najpierw pobrzęcząła garnkami w kuchni, pogrzechotała czymś w składziku na szczotki, a następnie zapukała do sypialni Sherlocka aby na koniec wtargnąć do niej i zarządzić śniadanie.

"Za późno na śniadanie." wymruczał Holmes w kark Johna, ściskając go kościstym ramieniem przez żebra i przyciągając go do siebie bliżej. Watson zmrużył z niezadowoleniem oczy. Blask popołudniowego słońca rozlewający się zza odsłoniętej z wigorem zasłony był wyjątkowo denerwujący.

"A więc zjecie śniadanie według czasu nowojorskiego." pani Hudson ujęła się pod boki, po czym sprawnymi ruchami ściągnęła z nich obu koce i przykrycia. "Raz dwa! Bo mi się bekon przypsknie!"

John usiadł na łóżku, wysuwając się z objęć Sherlocka, który bezceremonialnie odwrócił się tyłkiem do świata i usiłował ponownie zapaść w sen. Pani Hudson nie skomentowała kompromitującej pozycji, w której zastała swoich lokatorów, natomiast dość stanowczo napierała na spożycie śniadania.

"Żwawo! Prędko! Raz, raz. Najgorsze co można zrobić po tych wariacjach to znieruchomieć w piernatach."

Gdy John umyty i ubrany w świeże jeansy i sweter wyszedł z łazienki, pani Hudson biegła po schodach do swojego bekonu a Sherlock wciąż zalegał w łóżku. Usiłował wwiercić się pod jedyne, samotne prześcieradło, które mu zostawiono. No tak.

"Wstawaj Sherlock."

"Jeszcze parę minut..."

"Myślałby kto, że u sobowtóra Moriarty`ego się wyspałeś za wsze czasy." warknął rozeźlony John i zdarł z Sherlocka ostatnie prześcieradło. "Wciąż faszerował cię środkami nasennymi. Lepiej się poczujesz, jak to rozchodzisz."

Sherlock mściwie łysnął na Johna przekrwionym okiem, ale usiadł w końcu na łóżku.

Pani Hudson przygotowała królewskie śniadanie, kręcąc się pomiędzy kuchnią a salonem a to z parującym imbrykiem kawy zbożowej, a to z koszem świeżych śliwek z sadu zaprzyjaźnionego ogrodnika. Jajka sadzone, bekon, sałatka z ogórków i pomidorów a na koniec po ogromnym , rozlatującym się, parującym jeszcze kawale piaskowca dla każdego z lokatorów. Sherlock o dziwo jadł aż mu się uszy trzęsły, widocznie nieźle go tam przegłodzili jako Czerwonego Króla. A może po prostu odreagowywał stres. Bo Sherlock Holmes przeżywał stres, na tyle intensywny, że w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował z planu i zatrzymał Johna przed ujęciem tudzież zabiciem prawdziwego Moriarty`ego.

John wciąż jeszcze nie chciał i nie potrafił o tym myśleć..

"Nie wiem, czemu to zrobiłem." mówił z pełnymi ustami Sherlock, znowu używając na Johnie swoich telepatycznych umiejętności. "Niby wiedziałem, że prawdziwy Moriarty jest sprytny, nie wyjdzie z ukrycia tak łatwo, a z drugiej strony spieprzyłeś jego sobowtórowi grę."

"Wyszedł z ukrycia bo się zdenerwował?" przetłumaczył sobie John powoli, na co Sherlock przełknął kawał piaskowca i popił go bawarką.

"Nie bądź głupi John. To najlepiej zamaskowany, najgłębiej działający szpieg na tej półkuli, a przynajmniej na tym kontynencie. Wyszedł z cienia nie dlatego, że się zdenerwował, ale dlatego, że się zaciekawił."

"A co go mogło zaciekawić?" zapytał retorycznie John, rozbijając z rozmachem swoje jajko na miękko łyżeczką. Sherlock pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

"Jak to co? Ty, John. Nie doceniasz siebie. Rozegrałeś świetną partyjkę szachów z sobowtórem Jima, jednocześnie pokrzyżowałeś mu plany, i to wszystko beze mnie. Dałeś radę chociaż przerażało cię to, co czekało na ciebie na końcu gry."

"Koniec gry. "powtórzył John, zamierając z łyżeczką nad obranym już jajkiem. "Czy aktor odgrywający Moriarty`ego miał jakieś imię?"

"Nie, już od dawna nie. Moriarty wprowadził go do gry zamiast siebie dobrą dekadę temu. Nie wiem jak go kontrolował. Może po prostu lubił, jak jego sufler szaleje. Tylko ostatnia szarada była zbyt niebezpieczna. Sufler zapragnął być mną, chciał zająć moje miejsce a na swoje miejsce wepchnąć Mycrofta. Zrobić z siebie detektywa konsultanta a z mojego starszego brata przestępcę. Niemalże genialny plan. Mycroft potrafi być znacznie bardziej szalony niż Moriarty. To by się zgadzało, ale ze mną sufler miał problem. Aby stać się mną musiał wejść w relację z tobą."

John przez długą chwilę przetrawiał wiadomości, jakimi zarzucił go Sherlock. Nagle jakoś wyśmienite śniadanie pani Hudson przestało mu smakować.

"Łeb się cięgiem kołuje."

"Nie, to dość proste w zasadzie. Zabierz Mycroftowi Grega a zostanie Moriarty. Zabierz mi ciebie a zostanie..."

"Psia cierpliwość." uciął wywód Sherlocka John i odrobinę zbyt mocno zaczął smarować masłem tosta. "Aby stać się tobą musiał oswoić mnie. Jednak jestem psem jak się okazuje. Wyjątkowo cierpliwym na dodatek."

"John, John, John. Nie rozumiesz. Udowodniłeś właśnie nieprawdziwemu i prawdziwemu Moriarty`emu, że nie dasz się oswoić. Że nie zamieszkasz w sprokurowanym mieszkaniu i nie będziesz nikogo słuchał. Jak trzeba będzie, uciekniesz. Jak zaistnieje potrzeba sięgniesz po broń.

"Tak czy owak, prawdziwy Moriarty umknął." zauważył John ponuro, wgryzając się w tosta. Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i dokończył swoją bawarkę.

"Wróci. Zainteresowałeś go. Sufler interesował się mną, uczynił ze mnie swoją obsesję. Ty zaintrygowałeś prawdziwego Moriarty`ego."

"Powinienem zacząć się bać?"

"Nie. Jeszcze nie. Może nigdy. Tacy szpiedzy jak on rzadko dają się wywabić tak blisko powierzchni."

Przez dłuższą chwilę jedli w milczeniu i tylko pani Hudson nuciła coś fałszywie w kuchni, włączając maszynkę do kawy i szukając mleka. John dokończył tosta i zabrał się za jajko i pomidory.

"Dlaczego wcześniej nic mi nie powiedziałeś?"

"Gdybym ci powiedział, od razu byłoby widać, że wiesz." Sherlock uniósł ramiona w górę i potoczył wzrokiem po wyimaginowanej publiczności, jakby ukazując jej całą ignorancję Johna Watsona w pełnej krasie. "Sztuka w tym, aby wróg nie wiedział co wiesz. Jak chcesz utrzymać sekret przed wrogami nie powierzaj go przyjaciołom."

"Sherlock.. Mogłem zginąć. Mogła zginąć Harry, o ludziach zagrożonych bombami tego całego suflera nie wspomnę. Chciałeś pokazać swój pierwszy raz wariatowi, chciałeś mnie do tego użyć jak jakiegoś kawałka mięsa. I po co to wszystko? Aby wywabić prawdziwego Moriarty`ego a potem go wypuścić?"

John odłożył z brzękiem łyżeczkę a jego jajko na miękko rozlało się nieapetycznie po serwecie. Sherlock patrzył na nie z wyrazem twarzy, wskazującym na to, że nie wie co czuć i rozdarty jest pomiędzy oburzeniem a zażenowaniem.

"Nie wiem. Coś się zmieniło. Coś... Byłem pod wpływem mocnych środków nasennych, John. Nie myślałem logicznie. I nie sądziłem, że mojego bredzenia posłuchasz."

"Posłuchałem i chyba dobrze zrobiłem. Ten facet śmierdział śmiercią. Aż włosy na sztorc stawały."

Sherlock popatrzył na Johna uważnie i ujął go za rękę. Jego palce były chłodne i twarde. Dopiero po chwili John zorientował się, że Sherlock mierzy mu puls i aż się w nim zagotowało. Wyszarpnął Holmesowi dłoń z uścisku, wywracając salaterkę z dżemem i zmierzył go wściekłym spojrzeniem.

" Co do?!..."

"Jesteś zbyt napięty emocjonalnie, John." zawyrokował dostojnie Sherlock z wąskim, małym uśmiechem na wciąż drobinę zbyt bladych ustach. "Porozmawiajmy, jak już ochłoniesz, bo tak do niczego nie dojdziemy."

"Nie będziesz mi po pulsie wyrokował, czy rozmawiamy czy nie!"

"… może jutro. Prześpisz się, odpoczniesz. Możesz skorzystać z mojej sypialni. Lepiej wypoczywasz jak śpisz z kimś, wyrównuje ci się ciśnienie i dłużej trwa faza NREM."

John popatrzył na Sherlocka z niedowierzaniem.

"Czy po tym wszystkim dalej będziesz mnie nagabywał na seks?"

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i wygiął dziwnie usta.

"A chcesz, żebym cię nagabywał?"

John nie miał na to odpowiedzi, więc wstał od stołu, zebrał puste talerze i wyniósł się do kuchni.

/

John z pomocą pani Hudson wysprzątał całą Baker Street. Wszystkie numery, od A do C. Ludzie Mycrofta wyczyścili niski parter do cna, nie pozostawiając dosłownie nic. John nie wnikał, tylko z oddaniem i entuzjazmem oddał się manii sprzątania. Na rozterki najlepsze było zmęczenie fizyczne. John od lat stosował tą technikę dlatego też z zacięciem przecierał, wycierał, odkurzał i polerował. Szorował nawet podłogi, szczotkami z płynem jodłowym i solą. Sól zaproponowała pani Hudson, z której nagle wyszła przesądna stara żona z filmów amerykańskich, która solą odgania "złe". John nie miał chęci rozwodzić się nad tym, jakie to zło nawiedziło Baker Street, ale nie oponował, gdy starsza pani sypnęła soli do miski z detergentami.

Dom pani Hudson lśnił. Okna pootwierano i umyto solidnie, także od środka. Dywany zostały odsunięte, zrolowane, wytrzepane i odstawione na korytarz, a cała podłoga została dokładnie wyczyszczona. Nawet w piwnicy, nawet w składzikach i nieużywanych dawno, ogromnych wnękach szafowych na tyłach apartamentu pani Hudson.

Sherlock większość czasu przeleżał na kanapie, nie przejawiając chęci pomocy w wielkim sprzątaniu, ale gdy John zagonił go do ściągania firan, nie oponował. W końcu Holmes był najwyższy z lokatorów na Baker Street i najłatwiej było mu zdejmować na niskiej drabince materiałowe rolety, ciężkie kotary i robione na szydełku firanki w kuchni. Szczęśliwie Sherlock nie usiłował już nic nikomu tłumaczyć ze swoich gier, nie rwał się także do mierzenia pulsu, aby wysondować, czy jego rozmówca nadaje się do rozmowy. Dobrze. Może po paru dniach dziwacznego milczenia wszystko jednak wróci do normy.

Pod wieczór Baker Street 221 była wysprzątana jak nigdy. Od strychu po piwnicę. Nawet przetwory domowej roboty pani Hudson zostały odkurzone i poustawiane na nowo. Nawet częściowo dało się zmyć jaskrawozieloną farbę bejcową, którą parę tygodni temu Sherlock rozlał na schodach. Nawet udało się domyć szybkę w nie domykającym się lufciku w kuchni. Wszystko zostało wytrzepane, przetarte, umyte i wypolerowane. Wszystko powinno być tak jak wcześniej.

Ale nie było.

Pani Hudson nakarmiła Johna i Sherlocka zapiekanymi z mięsem kabaczkami, po czym zmęczona, ale zadowolona zabrała się do siebie, świergocząc coś o futrze z norek, które Greg pozwolił jej zatrzymać. John i Sherlock zostali, usadzeni przy kuchennym stole, z kubkami herbaty w dłoniach i milczeniem, które potrzebowało zostać zapełnione.

Sherlock zniecierpliwiony i wciąż nerwowo bębniący palcami po blacie w końcu wstał i opuścił kuchnię. Chwilę później John usłyszał płynącą z salonu muzykę skrzypcową, liryczną i rzewną. Sherlockowi raczej nie zdarzało się grać takich kawałków. Muzyka zawijała się delikatnie, skręcała w ozdobne arabeski i John, chociaż nie był w tej materii znawcą, miał wrażenie, że Sherlock swoimi skrzypcami ciągnie go do salonu. Tylko przez wrodzony upór John usiedział w kuchni cały kwadrans. Dopiero gdy skończył herbatę, umył kubek i wstawił go do szafki, dopiero wtedy podszedł do salonu. Sherlock nie był szczurołapem z zaczarowaną fujarką a John nie był uwiedzionym melodią szczurem i jeżeli chciał był w stanie pozostawać dłuższy czas w odosobnieniu, bez Holmesa.

Nie, nie mógł. Szlag.

Sherlock stał przy oknie i wpatrzony niewidzącymi oczyma w szyby grał, kiwając się lekko do taktu. Improwizacja z płynnej, zwiewnej i kapryśnej muzyki przeistoczyła się w matematyczną precyzję równych, gwałtownych pociągnięć smyczka. John usiadł na fotelu a wtedy Sherlock gwałtownie przerwał granie i odwrócił się do niego, ze skrzypcami i smyczkiem zwisającymi z dłoni.

"Nie jestem w tym dobry, John. Nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć i jak przekonać, żebyś został."

"Nie wynoszę się nigdzie." zaprotestował słabo John, ale Sherlock tylko przewrócił oczyma i odłożył skrzypce do futerału, który zamknął z definitywnym trzaskiem..

"Owszem, wynosisz się. Sprzątasz po sobie, a ponieważ czujesz się winny, sprzątasz także po mnie i po pani Hudson. Wynosisz się, John. To tylko kwestia czasu."

To tyle odnośnie białych kłamstw w obecności jedynego w świecie detektywa konsultanta. John zniecierpliwiony założył ramiona na piersi i zmierzył się z problemem tak jak zwykle to robił, z otwartą przyłbicą i wprost. Sherlock stał na przeciwko jego fotela, jak zwykle czekając na podpowiedź ze strony swojego Watsona. Co w takiej sytuacji zrobiłby zwykły człowiek? Tylko zwykły człowiek nigdy nie znalazłby się w takiej sytuacji a więc teraz był czas na improwizację w wykonaniu Johna.

Watson zmarszczył brwi i potarł w zakłopotaniu skroń.

"Dobrze. Zostanę. Ale tylko wtedy, gdy odpowiesz na moje pytania. Szczerze i na wszystkie bez wyjątku."

"Ok." zgodził się po chwili wahania Sherlock. John skinął głową.

"Czy spotkałem prawdziwego Moriarty`ego podczas tej gry? Przed akcją w salonie?"

"Tak. Spotkałeś go w saunie. Ciemnowłosy, wysoki jegomość, chudy jak pająk." głos Sherlocka był neutralny, ale błysk w oczach zdradzał, że owszem, jest zafascynowany prawdziwym Moriarty`m tak samo jak wcześniej jego suflerem. Sherlock Holmes węszył dobrą zabawę. Z kolejnym wszechmogącym psychopatą. John potarł twarz dłońmi, po czym oparł się łokciami o kolana i popatrzył na swojego współlokatora.

"To pocieszające, tak się razem moczyć z geniuszem zła w jednym spa i ujść z życiem."

"John..."

"Następne pytanie. Czy gdyby w tej grze mieli ucierpieć postronni ludzie przerwałbyś ją?"

"To byłoby spełnieniem marzeń suflera." sarknął Sherlock, mrużąc oczy i wyginając z obrzydzeniem usta. "Nie. Nie przerwałbym gry. Nie po to się tak wysilałem, żeby namierzyć prawdziwego Moriarty`ego..."

"Ale jednak w ostatniej chwili go wypuściłeś." zauważył John. Sherlock splótł dłonie i przez długą chwilę przyglądał się im intensywnie. Gdy podniósł wzrok jego oczy były przeraźliwie niebieskie.

"Tak."

"Czemu?"

"Naprawdę, John, kochasz pytania, których odpowiedź jest oczywista. Aż tak bawi cię szarpanie moim łańcuchem?"

John żachnął się, aż fotel na którym siedział zachwiał się niebezpiecznie..

"Po pierwsze nie wiedziałem, że jesteś na jakimś łańcuchu! A po drugie, odpowiedz na moje pytanie."

Sherlock popatrzył w okno, potem na sufit, na firanki i na zaschnięty żałośnie drożdżowy eksperyment, konający na parapecie. Na samym końcu Sherlock spojrzał na Johna. Wyglądał, jakby chciał uciekać, a John nagle odkrył na co właściwie czeka. Na słowa, na wytłumaczenie i deklaracje, na prawdę. Czeka na stwierdzenie, że Sherlock doszedł do wniosku, że nie chce już pogrywać życiem Johna, że John jest dla niego istotny nie tylko jako część eksperymentu, zasadzki na Moriarty`ego. John czekał na cudowne objawienie uczuć osoby, która od początku ich znajomości objaśniała wszystkim, że uczuciom nie ufa, drwi z nich i ich nie posiada, ponieważ jest kimś ponadto. John czekał a im dłużej czekał tym bardziej widoczne było, że czeka na coś, czego Sherlock nie może mu zaoferować.

John przełknął ciężko. Wstał z fotela. Ominął Holmesa, uważając, aby nie dotknąć do w żaden sposób, po czym podszedł do okna. Powiódł palcami po leżącym na parapecie futerale skrzypiec. Słyszał jak Sherlock podchodzi, ale zatrzymuje się bezpiecznie metr z tyłu, tak, jakby obawiał się, że John go zaatakuje. Niepotrzebnie. John miał obecnie na głowie kryzys tożsamości płciowej, chyba nie odwzajemnione, homoseksualne zakochanie i niejasne, przytłaczające poczucie utraty, nad którym wolał się nie zatrzymywać.

Odwrócił się do Sherlocka i uśmiechnął się, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Wściekle niebieskie oczy Holmesa popatrzyły na niego podejrzliwie ze znajomej, przystojnie brzydkiej twarzy. Holmes nie rozumiał, uczciwie nie rozumiał co się dzieje. Gdy Sherlock wykonał ruch, żeby złapać go za rękę, John odsunął się i wyminął wprawnie przyjaciela, kierując się ku schodom.

"Chyba będę musiał wyjechać. Tylko na kilka dni. Nie. Nie rób takiej miny." John uniósł groźnie palec, a Sherlock z kłapnięciem zamknął otworzone już w proteście usta. "Znam twoje umiejętności aktorskie i nie nabiorę się. Nie martw się, wrócę. Muszę tylko ochłonąć tak? Trochę się oddalić od tego...wszystkiego."

"Ode mnie." dopowiedział cicho Sherlock a John uśmiechnął się niewesoło i potaknął.

"Od ciebie."

"Mycroft może załatwić ci apartament w hotelu Una. Jeżeli masz chęć na morze o tej porze roku."

John wkroczył na schody. Uparcie nie oglądał się za siebie. Miał wrażenie, że im bardziej oddala się od stojącego na dole Sherlocka tym ciężej mu oddychać.

"To świetny pomysł z tym hotelem. Dziękuję, ale ostatnie czego potrzebuję to twój brat przyglądający mi się jak śpię."

"Nie sądzę, żeby Mycroft przyglądał się teraz komuś poza Gregiem."

John nie odpowiedział. Wszedł do swojej sypialni, odetchnął i zaczął szukać większej walizki. Po chwili z salonu zaczęły dobiegać jękliwe, zbuntowane, drażniące dźwięki maltretowanych skrzypiec, idealnie odzwierciedlające stan jego ducha

/

Schodził po zewnętrznych schodach na ulicę, nie mogąc opanować drżenia rąk i odruchu oglądania się za siebie. Zaledwie parę stopni a on zerknął za ramię co najmniej cztery razy. Za każdym razem widział to samo. Sherlock, stojący w otwartych drzwiach wejściowych Baker Street, w ocienionym korytarzu, w szlafroku zwisającym smętnie z ramion i nagimi stopami, wystającymi z piżamowych spodni. Twarz Sherlocka była ukryta w cieniu i nieczytelna. Na szczęście. John sam nie wiedział skąd wziął w sobie tyle siły, żeby zostawić Holmesa młodszego.

Zostawić. Przecież nikogo nie zostawiał. Chciał jedynie uspokoić się, przemyśleć na trzeźwo całą sytuację, chciał się zdystansować... Zaraz, zaraz... Co Thompson mówiła o dystansie?

Po dwóch dniach spędzonych głównie na popijaniu herbaty w kuchni Harry i wysłuchiwaniu jej umoralniająco-pocieszających gadek John zadzwonił do Mycrofta. Starszy Holmes nie był zdziwiony a apartament w hotelu Una w Brighton już na Johna czekał. Jednak czasami opłacało się mieć znajomą, bogatą szarą eminencję.

Podróż pociągiem minęła jak sen. John wpatrywał się w krajobrazy za oknem z kuriozalnym poczuciem, że za chwilę Sherlock wkroczy do przedziału i zacznie tyradę na temat wiecznie zajętych pociągowych toalet i wrzeszczących, biegających dookoła dzieci. Nikt nie wkroczył. Nikt nie zaczął tyrady. W jakiś sposób było to gorsze niż wszystkie tortury suflera Moriarty`ego razem wzięte.

Apartament, który załatwił Johnowi Mycroft nie był tak duży jak poprzednio, ale miał większy taras i lepszy widok na morze. Albo jesienne morze nie przyciągało zbyt wielu gości, albo starszy Holmes zbadał o to, aby na całym piętrze, na którym rezydował John były same puste pokoje. John nie wnikał. Postawił walizkę w kącie przy łóżku, usiadł w fotelu i odebrał pięć pustych smsów od Sherlocka.

Któryś z nich będzie przeżyje w końcu załamanie nerwowe. John miał tylko nadzieję, że zanim to nastąpi dojdzie do ładu z tym całym bajzlem.

Potrzebował Sherlocka. Potrzebował jego kolorów, ubarwiających mu życie, jego dziwactw, ciętych ripost i niespodziewanych słabości, takich jak potrzeba herbaty, przykrycia kocem, spytanie swojego Johna jak zrozumieć odczucia i uczucia innych ludzi. Potrzebował też partnera, kobiety, mężczyzny, sam już nie wiedział kogo. Kogoś. Sherlock to przeczuwał, dlatego tak się napraszał o łóżkowe eksperymenty. Ale Sherlock nie potrzebował Johna tak jak John Sherlocka. Sherlock chciał mieć kogoś użytecznego, do eksperymentów, i nawet jeżeli wymagałoby to od niego poświęcenia, odegrania kilku uczuć i seksu, Holmes godził się na to.

Pech chciał, że John niezbyt dobrze reagował na tego typu tombaki.

Morze jesienną porą było niezwykle piękne. John siedział na tarasie i zapatrzał się w błękitny horyzont. Miał rozważać swój pobyt na Baker Street, swoją dziwaczną przyjaźń z genialnym detektywem konsultantem, miał rozważać za i przeciw symbiozie w którą tak łatwo z Sherlockiem wszedł. Nie robił nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu siedział i bezmyślnie patrzył a fale przetaczały się po kamienistych plażach Brighton. Jesienna burza, pomyślał John, spoglądając na coraz ciemniejsze niebo. Żeby tylko Sherlock zamknął okna w salonie i lufcik na górze w łazience.

John zaśmiał się do samego siebie i wziął dużego łyka z ustawionego przed nim piwa. Trzeciego, a jeszcze cztery stały i czekały w kolejce. Burza z Brighton raczej nie dotrze do Sherlocka, więc nikt nie musi nic zamykać...

Piwa skończyły się, gdy zaczęło padać a horyzont przecinały już całkiem spore błyskawice. Niemrawo bo niemrawo, ale John zebrał się w sobie i postanowił skorzystać z hotelowego baru na dole. Niech Mycroft zapłaci za swoje przekręty płacąc Johnowi za terapeutyczną zapaść alkoholową. I do diabła z nim.

Zjechał windą do baru, usiłując nie patrzeć w żadne lustra.

Bar hotelu Una był niewielką, dyskretnie urządzoną w stylu empire restauracyjką z wydzielonym lobby dla osób, które nie planowały jeść homarów i popijać stuletnim winem, tylko chciały się rzetelnie, uczciwie schlać piwem. Na poboczu, intymnie. John usiadł przy barze i zamówił trunek, który barman postawił przed nim z neutralną miną.

"Och, John! Jaka miła niespodzianka!"

Odwrócił się i zmrużył oczy. Pani Holmes, odziana w powiewną białą suknię stanęła obok jego stołka i uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

"Co tu... pani robi?" wydusił John, na co pani Holmes zaśmiała się śpiewnie.

"Mały urlop od wariatkowa. Czuję się odrobinę lepiej, więc Mycroft wynajął mi tutaj apartamenty. Zostawił mnie razem z Antheą." Violet wskazała na ubraną na czarno asystentkę starszego Holmesa, siedzącą przy odległym stoliku i z zawzięciem piszącą coś na notebooku. "A co ty tutaj porabiasz, John?"

"Rozważam co jest a czego nie ma." odpowiedział filozoficznie John i wziął dużego łyka piwa, po czym odetchnął głośno.

"I do jakich wniosków doszedłeś?" zapytała z zainteresowaniem pani Holmes, po czym przysunęła sobie stołek i usadowiła się na nim ostrożnie, pomna na swoją długą suknię.

John podsunął Violet orzeszki i talerzyk z suszonymi owocami i nasionami, które najwyraźniej w hotelu Una uważano za zagryzkę do piwa.

"To co jest - jest a tego czego nie ma, nie ma." objawił gorzko swoją prawdę John i wziął kolejny łyk piwa. "Otóż. Być może, całkiem prawdopodobne, że mam względem Sherlocka jakieś uczucia. Nie jestem całkiem pewien. To dość świeże i pokręcone. On też tej karuzeli najwyraźniej nie pojmuje. Coś udaje, odgrywa, usiłuje uprawiać seks, takie tam. Chciałbym wierzyć, że on potrafi... coś czuć. Ale nie wiem, czy mam chęć... czy się przy tym wszystkim nie rozpadnę." John zaśmiał się a jego własny śmiech w jego własnych uszach brzmiał okropnie. Przestał się śmiać. "Widzisz Violet, to tak, jakby Sherlock wciąż mnie testował. Powiedz mi, jak to jest z tymi uczuciami? Jak się rozeznać, co się nam zdaje a co jest naprawdę? Ja naprawdę jestem heterykiem. Byłem. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu byłem. Całe życie. A teraz wydaje mi się, że być może nie jestem..."

"Taka szarpanina jest normalną rzeczą w związku. I przed i po jesteś tym kim jesteś i kropka. Uczucia nie mają tu nic do rzeczy." skwitowała swobodnie Violet, zamawiając u barmana herbatę z rumem. "Wiesz, jako osoba która wyszła za mąż raczej słuchając rozumu, mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że nigdy tej emocjonalnej karuzeli nie pojmowałam."

John spojrzał na bladą, obłą twarz Violet, na siateczki zmarszczek na jej policzkach, na upięte modnie włosy i złote kółeczka kolczyków. Nie wyglądała na wariatkę. Zapewne tak jak większość wariatów. John dokończył piwo i zamówił następne.

"Ale istnienie uczuć chyba jest istotne?" zbuntował się nagle, zdenerwowany, że jego wielki problem został tak łatwo pomniejszony i zdyskredytowany. "Mieć pewność, że ktoś, hm... że nie jesteś w tym sam.

"Mój drogi, mylisz dwie całkiem rożne rzeczy." odparła spokojnie Violet, składając dłonie na podołku i zapatrzając się na Johna wściekle niebieskimi oczyma, tak bardzo podobnymi do oczu Sherlocka. "Mnie, co prawda, też zajęło trochę czasu dojście do tego wniosku, ale podzielę się nim z tobą. Pamiętam jak dziś, jaki mieliście z Sherlockiem wspaniały ślub! Idealny! Jesteś moim ulubionym zięciem!"

"Nie brałem ślubu z Sherlockiem."

"Och nic nie szkodzi. Zdradzę ci mój sekret tak czy siak. Otóż..." pani Holmes przysunęła się do Johna intymnie i przykrywając usta obuta w rękawiczkę dłonią wyszeptała. "Miłość to nie uczucie. To umiejętność."

"...Słucham?"

"W odpowiednich warunkach, przy odpowiednich czynnikach można miłość posiąść, tak jak każdą inną umiejętność. Jeżeli znalazłeś się w odpowiednich warunkach i jej chcesz, masz kogoś z kim chcesz ją posiadać, możesz ją nabyć. Wytrenować, ukształtować."

"Pani Holmes..."

"Umiejętność, John. Coś zdobywanego długo, żmudnie i trwającego latami. Nie jakiś piorun z nieba i inne farmazony. Pewnie, trzeba się przy miłości natrudzić, nic samo się nie zrobi, samo się nie stanie. W zasadzie, jeżeli byś mnie pytał, to jak dla mnie miłość nie jest dla człowieka przyrodzonym stanem. Jesteśmy urodzonymi egoistami a miłość nie jest najłatwiejsza, nie przychodzi łatwo. Często musimy się przy niej zdrowo natrudzić. Ale możemy. Możemy posiąść tą umiejętność. To jest najpiękniejsze, czyż nie? Jeżeli chcemy możemy..."

"Przepraszam. Muszę iść."

"Ale nie zaprosiłam cię jeszcze na łososia w kaparach. Zamówiłam go i za chwilę będzie podany. Myślałam, że będziesz mi towarzyszył przy obiedzie John."

"Niestety. Może innym razem. Teraz muszę wracać do Londynu."

"Aha. Tak. Tylko nie prowadź samochodu w tym stanie. Już wiem, poprosimy Antheę, aby cię podrzuciła. Niańczy mnie tutaj i męczy się okrutnie, a tak trochę się przewietrzy. Anthea ma wspaniałą luksusową limuzynę do dyspozycji, John. Po co masz się tłoczyć w pociągu. Zresztą najbliższy pociąg do Londynu odchodzi za trzy godziny. Pojedź z Antheą."

"Dziękuję, Violet. Z chęcią skorzystam."

/

John był z powrotem na Baker Street późnym popołudniem. Niebo zasnute jednolitą warstwą szarych chmur wisiało nad równymi dachami kamienic a porywisty wiatr hulał po ulicach. Anthea zasalutowała Johnowi z otwartego okna limuzyny i dała znak kierowcy, aby ruszył i tak Watson został sam. Wkroczył na schody Baker Street 221 dokładnie cztery dni po tym, jak ją opuścił a miał wrażenie, jakby minęły wieki.

Cały dom, już od progu pachniał rozpuszczonym cukrem, zasłodzonymi owocami i lepkim zapachem smażonych konfitur.

"Jestem." oznajmił sam dla siebie John i postawił w kącie walizkę, po czym podążył za słodkim aromatem.

W kuchni pani Hudson rozgrywało się istne pandemonium. Wszystkie możliwe blaty i parapety obstawione były pojemnikami po cukrze, obierkami z cytryn, resztkami korzenia imbirowego, szklankami, kubkami, miskami truskawek i śliwek. Pani Hudson stała przy kuchence i drewnianą łychą mieszała smażące się na ogromnej patelni powidła a Sherlock stał obok, trzymając na tacy ustawione w grzecznych rządkach, parujące ciepłem słoiczki. Miał ubrudzone dżemem ręce.

Gdy John stanął w drzwiach kuchni pani Hudson spojrzała przenikliwie na Sherlocka, po czym wyłączyła gaz pod powidłami.

"Zapomniałam o goździkach. Zostawiłam je w torbie na zakupy. To wy chłopcy tutaj dopilnujcie wszystkiego a ja zaraz wracam."

I z tymi słowy pani Hudson opuściła plac boju, pozostawiając oniemiałego, wciąż jeszcze nieco zawianego Johna i Sherlocka z tacą słoiczków w rękach.

"Odstaw słoiczki." zakomenderował John władczo i o dziwo, Holmes go posłuchał. Taca została ustawiona delikatnie na krześle a potem Sherlock wytarł dłonie w szmatkę i podążył za Johnem na górę, do ich wspólnego apartamentu.

Konfitury owocowe pachniały nawet w salonie.

John usiadł na fotelu i nadąsał się, nagle pełen wątpliwości co do logiki swoich poczynań. Parę dni a on już wracał truchtem, z podkulonym ogonem między nogami, po jakiejś gadce osoby z problemami psychicznymi. Sherlock stał na przeciwko fotela Johna, uważny i czujny, a potem krok po kroku zaczął podchodzić coraz bliżej. Wysoki, smukły, zdeterminowany i piękny. John przełknął z trudem.

"Sherlock."

"Tak się to chyba robi." Holmes był już przy fotelu Johna, absolutnie wspaniały, odważny, gotowy do nabycia nowej umiejętności i pachnący obłędnie świeżymi konfiturami.

"Sherlock..."

"Powiedz mi co mam robić a to zrobię. Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził." tłumaczył ze złością Holmes, najwyraźniej wściekły na swoją niemoc i brak kompetencji. "Nie wiem tylko, jak to się robi..."

"Co się robi?"

Sherlock poruszył ustami, ale nie odpowiedział, tylko zapatrzył się Johnowi w oczy intensywnie a potem powoli, powolutku zaczął się nad nim pochylać. John nie mógł odwrócić wzroku, nie mógł nawet odetchnąć, taki był to widok. Wywrażliwiony, napięty do granic możliwości, zdenerwowany i drżący Sherlock. Pozbawiony słów, pozbawiony wiedzy co powinno się robić i czemu, pozbawiony gruntu pod nogami i wybity kompletnie ze swoich bezpiecznych, znanych kolein.

Sherlock pochylał się coraz bliżej i bliżej aż jego usta zatrzymały się milimetry nad ustami Johna, który nagle odkrył, że także się trzęsie i oddycha coraz szybciej. Coś za chwilę się zdarzy, pomyślał gorączkowo. Coś niezwykłego, albo katastroficznego. Jak zwykle z Sherlockiem. Jak zawsze z Sherlockiem.

Sherlock Holmes oglądany z bliska był równie pociągający jak oglądany z przyzwoitej odległości. John patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczyma na wyraziste kości policzkowe, na czarny lok, niesfornie zawijający się nad kształtnym uchem, na zdecydowany nos i nieoczekiwanie miękkie, łagodne, wrażliwe brwi.

"Podobno to niegrzeczne przyglądać się komuś kto chce cię pocałować." wymruczał Sherlock głosem, od którego penis Johna drgnął zaciekawiony. "Podobno lepiej jest zamknąć oczy."

Koniec końców John nie zamknął oczu. Chociaż w zasadzie i tak nie pamiętał, co widział, tak drugorzędne to było w porównaniu z pocałunkiem. Sherlock wylądował na ustach Johna ze swoim niezdarnym cmoknięciem, pełnym wahania, drżenia i nerwów, a potem John, całkowicie instynktownie złapał go, objął i zaatakował. Zębami, językiem i ustami. Należało się krętaczowi jednemu za całą tą grę, za Alicję i za suflera.

W jakiś sposób Sherlock zdołał wpasować się między uda Johna i usadowić się między nimi. Watson nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Był zajęty całowaniem i zastanawianiem się, czemu wcześniej tego nie zrobili. Porządnie, nie jakieś tam czwartki i inne tańce godowe jedynego w świecie detektywa. John całował już swój przydział kobiet w życiu i żadna, dosłownie żadna, tak nie podnosiła mu ciśnienia jak Sherlock. Może dlatego, że żadna nie była mężczyzną. Szalonym, zwariowanym, genialnym a czasami wyjątkowo głupim mężczyzną. Być może dlatego, że tylko z Sherlockiem John chciał nabyć tą niezwykłą, trudną, nielogiczną umiejętność.

Sherlock wydał z siebie niski, zadowolony dźwięk, nie przerywając pocałunku i oddychając szybko przez nos. Trzymał Johna kurczowo za szyję, klęczał przy jego fotelu i generalnie wyglądał, jakby zafiksował się na jednej czynności tak, że wszystko inne zeszło na plan dalszy. Oddychanie także. John uśmiechnął się prosto w usta Holmesa i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, odsuwając ostrożnie. Trzeba było teraz być ostrożnym. Sherlock pomimo swojego geniuszu, logiki i talentu do szybkich ripost drżał teraz jak królik na miedzy. Przejęty, obezwładniony, wspaniały. John ujął twarz Sherlocka w dłonie i spojrzał na niego z bliska.

"Chodźmy robić te konfitury. Goździki czy nie, pani Hudson na pewno potrzebuje pomocy."

"Mam ochotę porobić coś innego."

"Nie. Ja muszę ochłonąć po nie pamiętam ilu piwach i podróży, a ty wciąż masz ręce lepkie od dżemu."

Sherlock uśmiechnął się z bliska do Johna a od jego uśmiechu pojaśniało w salonie, pomimo pochmurnej pogody, zapadającego już za oknami mroku i nie zapalonych górnych świateł. John nawet nie zaprotestował, kiedy Holmes ujął jego twarz w lepkie dłonie i dotknął czołem jego czoła.

"Piwo, podróż, konfitury. Dobrze. John. Dobrze. Cokolwiek sobie życzysz."

end

by homoviator 09/2012

Jeszcze ostatni rozdział. Fluff, słodycz i konfitura! Feel warned. Autor jak zwykle uprasza o komentarze, bo wen zbiera siły na nowe (tym razem krótsze) fiki :)


	10. Chapter 10 Kruk i biurko

roz.10

Kruk i biurko

Nie sztuka grać na nastrojonych skrzypcach, sztuka grać na rozstrojonych.

Paganini

"Życzę sobie tosta z żółtym serem i pomidorem."

"To miło, że dzielisz się ze mną swoimi marzeniami, John, ale mogę ci zaoferować jedynie samego tosta. Nie mamy ani sera ani pomidorów."

John westchnął głośno, po czym przewrócił się na bok i popatrzył na Sherlocka. Holmes siedział wsparty o oparcie łóżka i pisał leniwie jakiegoś niezwykle długiego smsa. Miał podkrążone na sino oczy, bledszą niż zwykle twarz, koszmarnie potargane włosy i John odczuł nagłą potrzebę dotknięcia go. Jakoś. Gdziekolwiek. Powstrzymał się. I tak poruszali się po grząskim terenie i lepiej było zachować dystans. Cóż, dystans możliwy do utrzymania, gdy leżało się w jednym łóżku z Sherlockiem Holmesem.

"Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie początek naszego wspólnego pożycia." obwieścił z udawanym zawodem John, ziewając i zakrywając dłonią usta. "Skoro nie mogę sobie życzyć tosta z serem, życzę więc sobie abyśmy poszli na zakupy."

Sherlock prychnął, nie podnosząc wzroku znad komórki.

"Wiedziałem, że twoje życzenia będą trywialne i pospolite John."

"Tak, bo życzenie sobie porannej laski nie jest wcale trywialne ani pospolite."

Sherlock zacisnął usta i nadął się, nadal stukając z uporem w klawiaturę komórki. John przysunął się i poklepał go po ramieniu. Zaśmiał się i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu śmieje się swobodnie, lekko i łatwo. Więcej, śmieje się w łóżku z partnerem, z którym, być może niedługo zacznie uprawiać seks gejowski. Nie sądził, żeby z którąkolwiek z partnerek po powrocie z Afganistanu tak się śmiał. Zdziwniej i zdziwniej. Alicja jednak wciąż była dość silnie zakorzeniona w życiu Johna Watsona.

"Nie nadymaj się geniuszu, tylko chodź. Musimy coś kupić na śniadanie. Jadłeś coś w ogóle, gdy mnie tutaj nie było?"

Sherlock nie zaszczycił Johna odpowiedzią, ale o dziwo, odłożył komórkę i wstał z łóżka, przeciągając się rozkosznie i pokazując wystające spod dołu od piżamy gnaty. Schudł, pobladł, zmizerniał. Gra suflera Moriarty`ego, długie godziny pod wpływem środków nasennych a na koniec tymczasowe "odejście" współlokatora niewątpliwie zrobiły swoje. Cóż. John będzie musiał znowu zacząć kontrolować regularność i kaloryczność posiłków Sherlocka.

To był ich pierwszy poranek po konfiturowym wieczorze i wszystko powinno być dziwne, świeże i nowe, ale w jakiś sposób nie było. No, może poza paroma szczegółami, takimi jak fakt, że Sherlock wymusił na Johnie spędzenie nocy w swojej sypialni a we wczesnych godzinach porannych, w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze, radośnie zaproponował seks oralny. Watson, który około piątej trzydzieści rano jeszcze odsypiał ekscesy z Brighton, nie wiedział co się dzieje, dopóki zimna, gładka i niesamowicie precyzyjna dłoń nie wsunęła mu się do bokserek. I ujęła jego penisa.

To był bardzo spektakularny wrzask. Nieco mniej spektakularny, ale za to skuteczny był także cios otwartą ręką w nagie ramię Sherlocka, który fuknął z urazą i wycofał zimne łapska z bielizny Johna. Zapewne obudzili swoimi nieudanymi porannymi amorami połowę ulicy a pani Hudson, która i tak zawsze miała swoje podejrzenia co do wybujałego życia erotycznego współlokatorów, zapewne była już święcie przekonana, że jej "chłopcy" uprawiają wyuzdany seks. Więcej, robią to przy pomocy różnych szatańskich utensyliów, takich jak bicze, pejcze, skórzane majtki i przypinane do sutków łańcuchy.

Sherlock, oczywiście, był niezwykle zdziwiony, że jego zimna ręka w gatkach Johna spowodowała taką gwałtowną reakcję zwrotną.

"Nie rozumiem. Teraz, gdy doszliśmy już do względnego konsensusu co do naszego związku, chyba mogę cię dotykać."

John spojrzał nieruchomym wzrokiem na Sherlocka, po czym bezpardonowo wsadził mu dłoń w spodnie od piżamy. Holmes nie wydał z siebie żadnego odgłosu, okrzyku ani nic, natomiast zrobił się wspaniale czerwony na policzkach.

"Ok. Ok. Rozumiem. Nic bez kurtuazyjnej zapowiedzi, że zamierzam dotykać twoich części intymnych."

John uśmiechnął się i pogładził dół brzucha Sherlocka, po czym wyjął dłoń z jego gatek i przyciągnął go do siebie, cmokając w ucho.

"Dokładnie tak. Szybko się uczysz, geniuszu."

Sherlock rzeczywiście szybko się uczył i mogło mieć to swoje pozytywne i negatywne strony. John, obecnie zrelaksowany, rozluźniony i wreszcie na swoim miejscu, w swoim domu na Baker Street, zdecydował, że póki co skoncentruje się na pozytywach.

/

Na pogrzeb żony Grega z początku miał pójść sam John. Sherlock zajęty był jakimś enigmatycznym nowym śledztwem, co do którego nie chciał udzielać żadnych informacji. Rozłożone niemal po całej kuchni eksperymenty zawierały dziwaczne skrawki materiałów, fragmenty drewnianych ozdób meblowych oraz jedną, niezwykłej urody statuetkę, przedstawiającą Hermesa w locie.

John dreptał Sherlockowi po piętach, usiłując wyłuszczyć, że nie zamierza iść na pogrzeb sam.

"Greg to nasz przyjaciel. Nie bądź upartym kozłem, Sherlock. Powinniśmy iść razem i kwita."

"To pogrzeb byłej żony Grega a nie jego samego. Nie wiem, po co mu nasze towarzystwo." Sherlock pochylił się nad mikroskopem i najwyraźniej uważając temat za zamknięty zajął się jakimiś fragmentami tajemniczej stęchłej kanapy, znalezionej na miejscu jakiegoś równie tajemniczego przestępstwa.

Nic więcej nie chciał mówić.

Jak się okazało, John nie potrafił dokonać tego, czego Mycroft dokonał jednym telefonem. I to dość krótkim na dodatek. Sherlock stał pośrodku salonu z komórką przy uchu i łypiąc złowrogo na Watsona ogłosił z cierpiętniczą miną, że na pogrzeb jednak idzie, chociaż to całe zamieszanie wokół nieboszczyków wybitnie go drażni.

"Będę tam tylko po to, aby przypilnować Mycrofta. Ostatnimi czasy zrobił się niezwykle nostalgiczny, jeszcze wplącze się w jakieś głupstwo."

John nie miał pojęcia, jakie głupstwo ma na myśli Sherlock, ale gdy na pogrzebie zobaczył Grega, jego dwójkę dzieci, synków, lat trzy i sześć, pojął. Mycroft stał za Gregiem z tyłu, dobre dwa metry, ale to w jaki sposób się trzymał, jak obserwował ludzi dookoła, sugerowało wyraźnie, kogo pilnuje, z kim i dla kogo tutaj jest. Lestrade zdawał się tego nie widzieć, skoncentrowany na dzieciach, na ich bólu i na swoim własnym pokręconym poczuciu winy. John natomiast widział wszystko wyraźnie, Mycroft stał przy Gregu w taki sam sposób, w jaki Sherlock stał przy Watsonie.

Przez całą pogadankę księdza na temat niezwykłych przymiotów zmarłej i królestwa niebieskiego, które niewątpliwie na każdego czeka, Mycroft i Sherlock mierzyli się ciężkimi spojrzeniami. John odniósł niemiłe wrażenie, że znowu tuż pod jego nosem rozgrywa się partia szachów. Gra jednak skończyła się dość szybko. Sherlock przysunął się i położył dłoń na biodrze Watsona a Mycroft wygiął nieczytelnie usta i spuścił wzrok. O cokolwiek grali, w jakąkolwiek grę znowu się uwikłali, niewątpliwie wygrał Holmes młodszy.

Pogrzeb byłej pani Lestrade był konwencjonalny i w sumie niczym się nie wyróżniał spośród cichych, średnio wystawnych pochówków klasy średniej. Gdy po złożeniu trumny John podszedł złożyć kondolencje Gregowi, ten złapał go za łokieć.

"Musimy się spotkać. I porządnie napić. Napić się tak, żeby nam w pięty poszło."

John skinął głową, ściskając rękę Grega. Sherlock skinął głową, ściskając w kieszeni komórkę. Mycroft ponownie spuścił wzrok.

Coś mówiło Watsonowi, że nie usłyszy o prawdziwym Moriarty`m następne pół roku.

/

Życie potoczyło się dalej zwykłym trybem. John nie był tym zaskoczony. Po afganistańskich koszmarach na jawie, gdy już wrócił do Anglii, świat także dalej się kręcił. Ludzie chodzili na zakupy, czekali na autobusy na przystankach, kłębili się w supermarketach i krzyczeli na bezmyślnych kierowców. Świat dalej istniał, dalej trwał i żył. Bezlitośnie, obojętnie, jednocześnie było w tym coś uspokajającego. Bo tak naprawdę, jak pokazywało doświadczenie Johna Watsona, dopiero po powrocie do normalności zaczynała się jazda.

W zasadzie pomiędzy Sherlockiem i Johnem coś powinno się zmienić. Coś diametralnego, wielkiego. Tymczasem ich życie postało w sumie takie samo. Sherlock rozwiązywał sprawy a John pędził za nim, towarzysząc mu i przy przesłuchaniach i podczas pogoni za zbiegłymi przestępcami. John nadal zaopatrzał lodówkę w produkty jadalne, a Sherlock nadal zaopatrzał ją w produkty niejadalne.

"John, przecież to tylko ręka. Specjalnie ją pokroiłem na trzy części, żeby zmieściła się do pojemnika i żeby nie przesuwać ci tych twoich pomidorów. Ręka to mięso, ścięgna i kości, też jadalne, jakby się zastanowić..."

John strzelał Sherlockowi przez plecy ścierką kuchenną i zmuszał do oddania Molly zbunkrowanych części ciał denatów. Sherlock nadąsany i wściekły, następnego dnia przynosił gałki oczne cieląt, prosto z ubojni, i gotował je na wolnym ogniu w ulubionym rondelku Watsona. Pani Hudson doradzała z kolei, że skoro już muszą gotować nerki i wątróbki, niech je porządnie doprawią, bo na schodach zalatuje moczem.

Jeżeli coś się zmieniło to fakt, że John już na stałe przeniósł się do sypialni Sherlocka, a Sherlock, częściej niż rzadziej, dołączał do niego, przytulał się i pozwalał swojemu zdrożonemu, zmęczonemu eksperymentami mięsu na odpoczynek. Czasami się całowali, krótko, uważnie, tak, aby pocałunek nie stał się częścią gry wstępnej. John nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Wciąż tłukło mu się w głowie, że jeszcze niedawno był niezaprzeczalnym heterykiem...

Tak więc życie na Baker Street toczyło się dalej, niezależnie od rozgotowanych w rondlu gałek ocznych, dziwnych zapachów na schodach i kryzysów tożsamości Johna Watsona.

Wyglądało na to, że prawdziwy Moriarty ponownie zszedł do podziemia i przyczaił się tak sprawnie, że nikt, razem z tajnymi służbami Mycrofta, nie mógł namierzyć miejsca jego przebywania. Czy chociażby kontynentu. Mycroft swoją drogą niezbyt się starał i najwyraźniej zdecydował, że nie chce budzić lwów. Jeszcze nie. Sherlock nie był zdziwiony i w zasadzie wyglądał na zadowolonego. John nie wnikał, widocznie lepiej było póki co o Moriarty`m zapomnieć, bo zaraza i tak prędzej czy później wylezie spod swojego kamienia i zakłóci spokój kolejną partią gierek, matactw i manipulacji.

"A niech wróci!" obwieściła wojowniczo pani Hudson i postawiła przed Johnem imbryk świeżo zaparzonej herbaty czerwonej z dodatkiem soku aroniowego. "I tym razem niech da mi czarne norki. Białe się straszliwie brudzą, a już jesień idzie i deszcze wciąż padają."

"Lepiej niech w ogóle nie wraca." John rozlał herbatę do filiżanek i odsunął pani Hudson krzesło. "Zostań z nami, Emma. W taki wieczór lepiej posiedzieć ze znajomymi przy herbacie niż iść na spotkanie klubu książki."

"Racja, mój drogi, racja. Pogoda pod psem i nawet moje biodro znowu się odezwało."

Sherlock nie włączał się w przyjacielską pogawędkę o niczym pani Hudson i Johna, ale gdy przyszedł do niego sms, nagle odzyskał werwę.

"John! Sprawa! Dwa trupy i kradzież całej zawartości sejfu międzynarodowego banku. Jedziemy!"

I tak w obrzydliwy, wietrzny, deszczowy wieczór, gdy człowiek nie wypuściłby psa z kulawą nogą na zewnątrz, John gnał za Sherlockiem, usiłując zrównać się z taksówką szefa grupy przestępczej. Nie bolała go ani noga ani ramię, czuł tylko wszechogarniającą radość, adrenalinę i żywsze krążenie krwi. Uderzające do głowy połączenie. John był szczęśliwy jak John Watson, wcale nie musiał być niczyją królową ani żadnym innym pionkiem.

Wszystko jednak miało drugą stronę medalu. W drodze powrotnej, gdy już szef gangu został ujęty a poziom adrenaliny zmalał, John skonstatował, że jest kompletnie przemoczony, zmarznięty i marzy jedynie o powrocie do domu. Sherlock natomiast, jak zwykle zmiennocieplny, wyraził chęć zjedzenia chińszczyzny i napicia się oryginalnej herbaty oolong. Tym sposobem wylądowali w chińskiej knajpce, pachnącej olejem migdałowym i wyglądającej jak skrzyżowanie taniego barku mlecznego z budką z chińszczyzną. Trzeba było przyznać, mieli bardzo dobre kluski sojowe z wołowiną i dopiero, gdy John poczuł ich zapach, odkrył jak bardzo jest głodny i jak bardzo potrzebuje teraz czegoś gorącego do jedzenia.

Sherlock patrzył na niego znad swojej czarki herbaty. Zaledwie skubnął swojej kaczki w imbirze.

"Słucham?" zapytał niewyraźnie John, nie zwalniając tempa spożycia swoich cudownych, gorących klusek. Jakim cudem nie pomyślał, że jest głodny i że potrzebuje zjeść nieco mączno-ziemniaczanego dobra? Nie miał pojęcia. Dobrze, że Sherlock wiedział to za niego.

Holmes nie odpowiedział, tylko wciąż wwiercał się uważnym, środkującym spojrzeniem w twarz Watsona. John przełknął ogromny kęs swoich klusek.

"Coś się stało? Mam coś na twarzy?..."

"Mam chęć cię teraz pocałować. Chociaż zapewne smakujesz rozgotowaną wołowiną, imbirem i sosem sojowym. Mogę cię pocałować John?"

Sherlock używał swojego zwykłego, nieco aroganckiego, napuszonego tonu, ale John widział wyraźnie, że jego ulubiony geniusz wkracza właśnie na tereny nieznane i niezbyt lubi ten stan. No to witaj w klubie, Sherlock.

John wytarł usta serwetką i pochylił się ku Holmesowi. Szaroniebieskie oczy Holmesa obserwowały go uważnie, analizując i sondując. Nie podniecony, ale ciekawy, zaintrygowany. John jak zahipnotyzowany pokonał przestrzeń między sobą a pysznie pełnymi, uchylonymi ustami Sherlocka.

To było tak, jakby do tej pory świat pędził, rozbijał się na zakrętach, zanurzony w pośpiesznym biegu miejskim i ogłuszającym hałasie samochodów, autobusów, klaksonów, skrzypiących szyn i krzyczących ludzi. Ale w momencie pocałunku, cały ten wielkomiejski raban, cały ten kocioł i wrzask ustał i na jedną, piękną, wspaniałą chwilę w Johnie Watsonie zapanowała kompletna, łagodząca nerwy, kojąca cisza. Cisza w sposób odczulany promieniowała z ust Sherlocka, który chociaż uchylił wargi pocałunku nie pogłębiał, ot tak, trwał sobie w nim, nieruchomy, skoncentrowany. Bliski.

Gdyby byli teraz w salonie na Baker Street John jak nic zafundowałby Sherlockowi seks oralny. Sama ta myśl powinna wstrząsnąć jego do niedawna jeszcze heteryckim ego, ale nic się takiego nie stało.

Sherlock przerwał pocałunek, ale nie odsunął twarzy od Johna, tylko siedział tak, bez ruchu, z zamkniętymi oczyma.

"Smakujesz jak wołowina, John."

"A ty działasz jak dwie tabletki ziołowe na uspokojenie." Watson uśmiechnął się, gdy Sherlock otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. "Skoro nadal mamy chęć się całować to po prostu musi być miłość."

Pewnie całowaliby się dalej, tworząc jedyny w swoim rodzaju smak wołowinowo-tabletkowy, ale odsunęli się od siebie, ponieważ kelner właśnie przyniósł im do stolików dwie sałatki z pędami lotosu.

/

Raczej nie okazywali sobie czułości publicznie. W zasadzie ich romantyczne porywy odgrywały się tylko w łóżku, tylko późnymi wieczorami lub sporadycznie z rana. Sherlock nigdy nie był fanem regularnego snu i nic się pod tym względem nie zmieniło. John szedł spać a potem o jakiejś bliżej nie sprecyzowanej godzinie nocnej Sherlock wsuwał mu się pod kołdry i w zależności, czy miał chęć na bliskość czy był na nią zbyt zmęczony, zasypiał. Rzadko zdarzało się im kłaść się spać o tej samej porze. Jeżeli tak się działo Holmes przybierał swoją neutralną maskę, której John nie mógł znieść więc bez wahania przyciągał do siebie swojego Sherlocka a jego Sherlock układał się na nim jak rozgwiazda i wzdychał z ulgą. Że jednak jest potrzebny, że jednak nie musi się denerwować, że czasami nie potrafi wyciągnąć ręki pierwszy, dotknąć pierwszy.

Dziwne sytuacje zdarzały się i mijały szybko, odganiane spokojem Johna. Watson był zdecydowany posiąść umiejętność kochania Sherlocka, razem z jego nietypowymi zachowaniami i zahamowaniami. Wyjechał do Brighton i był tam sam, teraz, w Londynie był zdecydowany nie powtarzać tego błędu więcej. Zresztą nagłe napady nieśmiałości Sherlocka, jego chwilowe zawieszenia w rzeczywistości były równoważne do czasowych heteryckich zawahań Johna. Wszystko wymagało czasu i nikt nie powiedział, że będzie od razu śpiewająco i łatwo.

Czasami John budził się rano i spoglądał na patrzącego się na niego Sherlocka, ostrożnie ułożonego tak, aby go nie dotykać, jednocześnie promieniującego gorącą, tętniącą, stłamszoną skutecznie potrzebą. W sumie było to denerwujące, no bo skoro Holmes chce dotknąć Watsona to niech go sobie dotyka. Nigdzie nie zostało napisane, że jedynie John ma inicjować zbliżenia, uściski i ogólnie być nieustannie stroną aktywną. Czasami John miał już na końcu języka "Wyciągnij rękę i to zrób, Holmes! Przecież cię za to nie zabiję", częściej jednak odpuszczał i sam przygarniał do siebie geniusza, który z westchnieniem wpasowywał mu się pod ramię.

John miał wrażenie, że prędzej czy później będzie to dla niego bardziej denerwujące niż urokliwe. Jeszcze nie, jeszcze nie teraz, jeszcze nie dziś, ale kiedyś, na pewno.

"Nigdy nie wyciągasz do mnie ręki pierwszy. Chyba, że chcesz włożyć mi ją w bokserki."

Sherlock spojrzał na Johna przenikliwym wzrokiem i odłożył swoją kawę obok talerza z rozgrzebanym artystycznie jajkiem sadzonym. Watson czuł, że na twarzy wypływa mu krwawy rumieniec, ale wytrzymał dzielnie spojrzenie Holmesa. Sam nie wiedział, skąd mu się wyrwało tak znienacka, przy śniadaniu, ale skoro już kości zostały rzucone...

Rany. O ile to wszystko było łatwiejsze z kobietą. Z przedstawicielkami płci pięknej nie było problemu, jeżeli chodziło o okazywanie czułości, dotyk. Z początku owszem, mężczyzna prowadził, a potem, im bardziej kobieta czuła się pewnie, tym chętniej sama z siebie inicjowała kontakt, ba, nawet się o niego dopominała. John zawsze miło wspominał panie, z którymi wszedł w zażyłość tak bliską, że bez skrępowała dotykały to, przygładzały kołnierz, cmokały bezokazyjnie w skroń, bez przyczyny przytulały mu się do pleców, bo akurat przechodziły w pobliżu.

Z Sherlockiem było inaczej. Sherlock tylko siedział bez ruchu i gapił się tymi swoimi prześwietlającymi człowiekowi w duszę oczyskami. Tak jak teraz. Cholera, Violet miała rację. Umiejętność kochania nie była ani łatwa ani nie przychodziła sobie ot tak.

"Nigdy nie miałem..." zaczął Sherlock z miną, jakby miał w ustach coś gorzkiego. "... Nie miałem okazji posiadać kogoś, kogo mogłem tak dotykać. Bez potrzeby."

"Nie masz potrzeby mnie dotykać." zdiagnozował okrutnie John, ponieważ kto jak kto, ale on akurat wiedział, że Sherlock posiada potrzebę bliskości. Wszystkie ich wspólne noce o tym świadczyły.

Holmes skrzywił usta.

"Złośliwość nie jest konieczna, John. Wiesz, że mam tą potrzebę. Twoje rozdrażnienie spowodowane jest faktem, że boisz się, że już zawsze będziesz musiał mnie do bliskości "przyuczać". Już zawsze będziesz musiał pokazywać mi, co w związku jest "normalne" i irytować się, że nie przychodzi mi to "naturalnie". Naturalność w twoim przekonaniu to para heterycka, John, nadal, chociaż nie masz problemu z całowaniem mnie i z sypianiem razem w jednym łóżku Ja osobiście sam w sobie jestem nienaturalny, a w związku jestem nienaturalny dwójnasób, bo muszę parać się problemami mięsa twojego i mojego. Teraz przepraszam, ale mam eksperyment, który muszę dokończyć na mieście i nie mam czasu do stracenia, bo jest już dziewiąta."

John patrzył w osłupieniu, jak Sherlock zostawia swoje niedojedzone śniadanie, wstaje, przyklepuje włosy, zarzuca niedbale płaszcz i wychodzi. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy Watson zobaczył uciekającego Holmesa i czuł się z tym niezwykle podle.

Tej nocy Sherlock nie przyszedł do swojej sypialni. Nie wskrabał się na łóżko i nie zaległ koło Johna, mamrocząc coś w rodzaju "dobranoc" albo "tlenek srebra z Libanu". Watson leżał przy zapalonej lampce i usiłował czytać. Nie mógł się skupić, nie mógł porządnie wgryźć się w tekst, nie był w stanie także znaleźć sobie wygodnego miejsca w pościelach. Około pierwszej odłożył książkę, a gdy stało się jasne, że bez Sherlocka nie zaśnie, zaczął wpatrywać się suchymi oczyma w sufit. Nie myślał o niczym.

Kwadrans przed drugą coś w salonie wybuchnęło, aż trzasnęły framugi w oknach a potem zasyczało złowróżbnie.

John wstał z rozmachem z łóżka i na bosaka pobiegł do kuchni, gdzie Sherlock, w goglach ochronnych i fartuchu, usiłował przypalić lutownicą żałośnie wyglądającą, poczerniałą pokrywkę. Na stole stało coś, co być może było kiedyś emaliowanym garnkiem do pasteryzowania przetworów pani Hudson, a obecnie wyglądało jak rozsadzony od środka kawał powyginanego aluminium. I stopiony plastik, mnóstwo stopionego plastiku.

Przez moment John i Sherlock patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Dookoła unosił się swąd przypalonego, rozgrzanego metalu i co ciekawe, szarawe smużki aromatu szałwiowego.

"Co robisz, Sherlock?"

Sherlock nie odpowiadał. Ukryty za swoimi goglami i wciąż z uniesioną lutownicą wyglądał jak zamaskowany obcy pośrodku swojej własnej kuchni. John podszedł bliżej.

"Zostaw te graty i chodź do łóżka. Jest tak późno, że prawie wcześnie."

Sherlock nie zareagował na żart, ale wyłączył lutownicę i opuścił ją, odkładając przypaloną pokrywkę. Gogli dalej nie zdejmował.

John nigdy nie był dobry w obrażaniu się na Sherlocka a jeszcze gorszy był w sytuacjach, gdy to Sherlock się na niego obrażał. I to z dobrego powodu. John podszedł i sprawnymi ruchami zdjął Sherlockowi gogle. Szaroniebieskie oczy były zaczerwienione i opuchnięte, być może od szałwiowego dymu. A być może John Watson był po prostu kawałem zdystansowanego, roszczeniowo nastawionego drania, z którego w końcu pańska natura wyszła.

Złapał Sherlocka za szyję i pocałował z rozmachem, nieco zbyt z boku, nieco koślawo. Holmes od razu odpowiedział na pocałunek, obejmując Johna mocno i dźgając go plastikowym końcem lutownicy po nerkach.

"Nigdy nie będę normalny."

"Wiem."

"Mogę się starać, ale to dość męczące i zawsze koniec końców będę sobą. Nienormalnym sobą."

"Wiem, Sherlock..."

"Nienaturalnie nienormalnym sobą jestem i będę i jeżeli ci to nie odpowiada może lepiej abyśmy..."

John pocałował Sherlocka agresywnie a Sherlock otworzył dla niego usta, zaprzeczając sukcesywnie swoim wcześniejszym słowom. Gdy po kilku długich, przepełnionych walką o dominację minutach odsunęli się od ciebie, Watson oddychał szybko a Holmesowi po prostu ugięły się nogi i usiadł ciężko na kuchennym stołku.

John położył dłonie na ramionach Sherlocka a ten wtulił mu twarz w poły flanelowej piżamy, obejmując go ramieniem w pasie.

"Możesz być tak nienaturalny i nienormalny jak chcesz, Sherlock. Tylko takiego cię kocham."

Zabawnie, jak łatwo przyszło mu wypowiedzenie tych przyciężkich słów na głos. Chyba właściwie nikomu po powrocie z Afganistanie ich nie powiedział, ani rodzinie, ani swoim partnerkom z dwumiesięczną datą ważności. Zresztą nigdy nie potrafił tego porządnie powiedzieć, takie wyznania lepiej się czytało albo oglądało w telewizji, na żywo brzmiały jakby teatralnie i nieco zbyt nachalnie. Nieco zbyt wprost. Zamiast pozostać subtelnie niedopowiedziane uczucia zostawały wybebeszone, wywleczone na zewnątrz. John był człowiekiem czynu, słowa nie były jego domeną, zwłaszcza takiego kalibru.

"Nie musisz na to odpowiadać Sherlock. Nic nie musisz. Tylko tak... no wiesz."

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, tylko upuścił z trzaskiem lutownicę, która potoczyła się z grzechotem po kuchennym linoleum. Wciąż miał twarz wtuloną w brzuch Johna. Watson pogładził sterczące, nadzwyczaj miękkie w dotyku loki swojego nienaturalnego kochanka? Partnera? Współlokatora? Ciężko było ustalić jakiś status przyjaźni Johna Watsona z Sherlockiem, a od sławetnego konfiturowego wieczoru było nawet trudniej.

"Bądź sobie jaki chcesz i czuj sobie co chcesz, Sherlock, ale teraz wracaj do sypialni."

"Nie zasnę."

"Nie szkodzi."

Koniec końców Sherlock zasnął i to John do samego rana leżał obok, bezsenny, ale dziwnie spokojny i uładzony wewnętrznie. Łóżko było o wiele bardziej wygodne, gdy Holmes posapywał sobie obok przez nos, ściskając Johna mocno w pasie.

/

Greg wrócił do pracy w pełnym wymiarze godzin i do względnej używalności zadziwiająco szybko. Być może miało to związek z jego przeprowadzką do rezydencji Mycrofta. Starszy Holmes z biegu załatwił synom Lestrade`a najlepsze szkoły w Londynie, opiekunkę i terapeutę. Rodzina Grega, jeżeli miała coś przeciwko, siedziała cicho. Lestrade ufał Mycroftowi i najwyraźniej nie byli już jedynie heteryckimi przyjaciółmi.

"Chłopcy jakoś się zaklimatyzowali." opowiadał Greg znad wielkiego kufla grogu, gdy zdołali z Johnem wykroić wolny wieczór i wyjść razem do pubu. "Nowości, mieszkanie w pozłacanym pałacu niemalże, nowe szkoły. Mycroft urządził to tak, że praktycznie nie mają czasu, tak są zajęci nowościami. To dzieci, łatwo odwrócić ich uwagę. Terapeuta mówi, że dobrze znoszą... żałobę i że to lepiej, że mieszkają gdzieś indziej... ze mną."

"Przykro mi Greg."

"Daj spokój, John. Patrząc obiektywnie i tak miałem farta, że chłopcy byli akurat u ciotki, gdy zdarzył się wybuch... no, w każdym razie dają radę. Mycroft jest z nimi genialny. Musiałbyś zobaczyć, jak ich sobie okręcił dookoła palca."

"Mogę to sobie wyobrazić." uśmiechnął się z rozrzewnieniem do swojego kufla John, ale Greg, nie zważając na jego wtrącenia, tokował dalej, najwyraźniej mając ogromną potrzebę ujęcia w słowa tego, co się w jego życiu teraz działo.

"Wzięliśmy obaj urlopy i chłopcy mogli się z Mycroftem nieco pointegrować. Czasami dziwnie mi na to patrzeć. Mam wrażenie, że ma już dla nich ułożone plany, kierunki studiów i kariery. Za dnia jest ok, ale nocami... to tylko dzieci, sporo przeszły, rozwód a teraz to... Terapeutka mówi, że to normalne, że czasami jeszcze nocą popłaczą. Zwłaszcza młodszy, przychodzi do nas do łóżka. Mycroft jest niesamowicie cierpliwy z nimi, powiadam ci, nie spodziewałbym się, że ma taką rękę do dzieci."

"No wiesz, ma Sherlocka za brata." zauważył John, na co Greg zaśmiał się mrukliwie, po czym spoważniał na moment.

"Ha ha. Tak. Nie masz nic przeciwko?..."

"Słucham?..."

"Że my... razem..."

John pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, po czym położył dłoń na ramieniu Grega i potrząsnął nim nieco. Lestrade zagapił się na niego wilgotnymi oczami osobnika rozdartego, ale mimo wszystko szczęśliwego. John odchrząknął teatralnie i zamówił kolejne kufle grogu.

"Jestem w takim momencie życia, Greg, że mogę powiedzieć tylko jedno. Wszystko jest w porządku i ok, jeżeli czujesz się z tym dobrze."

"Rozumiem, że Sherlock w końcu wylądował u ciebie w łóżku."

"Raczej na odwrót, Greg. Ale ale, nie zagłębiajmy się zanadto w grząskich tematach tylko pijmy."

"Pijmy."

Schlali się z Gregiem koszmarnie, wspominając co bardziej szokujące sprawy Sherlocka, opowiadając sobie o niegdysiejszych partnerkach i co rusz zamawiając następny trunek. Grog, piwo, szkocka. W pewnym momencie Lestrade zaczął płakać, w pewnym momencie John niemal dostał palpitacji, bo wydawało mu się, że w szybie pubu mignęła mu się postać Moriarty`ego. Czy raczej suflera. Jednak w głowie Johna do pewnego stopnia sufler wciąż był Moriarty`m, to z nim grał w szachy, to on porwał go, związał drutami i niemal pokroił w plasterki. Na szczęście Watson i Lestrade nie utykali w problematycznych sprawach i z tematów smutnych przechodzili płynnie do tematów wesołych, motywowani przez barmana, żeby zamienić szkocką na wino porzeczkowe domowej roboty.

Barman miał na imię Jack i kiedyś Sherlock uratował mu interes, rozbrajając działający w okolicy gang, wymuszający opłaty za "ochronę" w okolicznych lokalach. Jack pamiętał najwyraźniej Johna, rozpoznawał też jego potrzebę alkoholowego zapomnienia, a więc uraczył go tym, co miał najlepsze. Wino porzeczkowe było odrobinę bardziej smaczne, odrobinę bardziej łaskawe dla żołądka i Greg pokochał je od razu.

"Szkoda, że nie ma tu Mycrofta... smakowałoby mu..."

"Dziękuję za pamięć, Greg."

John i Greg podnieśli opadające im już powoli na blat głowy i spojrzeli w stronę starszego Holmesa. Mycroft pojawił się jak zwykle, znienacka, z parasolem w dłoni, uprzejmym uśmiechem wszystkowiedzącego szpiega i zapłaconym rachunkiem... Zaraz... Mycroft stanął przy Gregu i podniósł z oparcia krzesła płaszcz detektywa inspektora.

"Czas już wracać do domu. Świetnie się bawiliście jak widzę, ale jest już późno a wasze wątroby nie są wieczne."

Greg nawet nie próbował się sprzeciwiać, Greg po prostu wstał, odwrócił się i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do Mycrofta i wsparł mu twarz na ramieniu.

"Przepraszam."

"Nie ma za co. Uregulowałem rachunek i mogę już was obu odtransportować do domu." Mycroft odsunął od siebie Grega, który z rozanielonym uśmiechem wyglądał, jakby znowu miał chęć się po pijanemu rozpłakać. "Mój brat na ciebie czeka, John. A nie jest osobą dobrze radzącą sobie z czekaniem."

John, inaczej niż Greg, miał chęć postawić się Mycroftowi. Powiedzieć mu, żeby sobie poszedł tam, gdzie jego rady są adekwatne, a wszechwiedza olśniewa i zatrważa i zdecydowanie przeszkadza w zabawie, kiedy zabawa jest konieczna, ponieważ trzeba odreagować, trzeba w końcu zapomnieć o tym całym pierdolniku i żyć dalej, uprawiać dalej seks, pracować dalej i nie wyglądać w szybach wystawowych odbić zamierzchłych wrogów...

"John." odezwał się łagodnie Greg, ujmując Watsona pod ramię. "Chodź... samochód czeka."

John niewiele pamiętał z podróży do domu. Coś mu się majaczyło o schodach i problemach z włożeniem klucza do zamku, a potem była pani Hudson w stroju nocnym i już tylko Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock. W granatowym szlafroku, z wyciągniętymi rękoma, wyrzekający głośno, że "John, ile ty ważysz! Poruszaj proszę tymi nogami bo sam cię na górę nie zawlekę". Sherlock i jego niespodziewanie silny chwyt, jego zapach wody po goleniu, pasty do zębów i chemikaliów.

John pozwolił usadzić się na kanapie i posłusznie podniósł ramiona, gdy pani Hudson zaczęła zdejmować mu kurtkę.

"Och mój drogi, wszystko rozumiem, ale tak w środku tygodnia balować?..."

John starał się wyglądać na osobę targaną poczuciem winy, ale widocznie niezbyt mu to wychodziło, ponieważ Sherlock wymruczał coś do pani Hudson, pani Hudson kiwając z niedowierzaniem głową poszła do siebie. Holmes uklęknął przy Johnie i zszarpnął z niego jednym, sprawnym ruchem kurtkę. Gdy zaczął zdejmować mu buty, trajkocząc coś monotonnym głosem o szkodliwym wpływie źle dobranego do stóp obuwia i przepoconych skarpetach, Watson pochylił się i pocałował go. Mocno, głęboko.

Gdy odsunęli się od siebie ślepia Sherlocka były ogromne. I to za sprawą jednego pocałunku naprutego solidnie Johna Hamisha Watsona.

"No." obwieścił John z zadowoleniem, po czym ułożył się na kanapie tyłem do salonu i zasnął.

/

Sherlock zaczął znowu rozwiązywać sprawy, które przekazywał mu Greg, Mycroft podjął się znowu szpiegowania swojego młodszego brata i szperania w ukrytych aktach w poszukiwaniu prawdziwego Jima, a pani Hudson znowu zaczęła uczęszczać na swoje środowe spotkania z paniami w klubie Bingo, gdzie chwaliła się całymi trzema szafami, po brzegi wypełnionymi domowymi przetworami. Zwłaszcza konfiturami.

John także wrócił do swojej pracy, chociaż szef w sposób widoczny unikał go jak ognia a koledzy milkli stropieni, gdy przechodził koło nich na korytarzu. Najwyraźniej konszachty z wyższymi sferami i szarymi eminencjami rządu brytyjskiego deprymowały nie tylko doktora Watsona. Płatny urlop bezterminowy nie zdarzał się osobom poniżej stanowiska kierownika oddziału, ale i w tym John okazał się wyjątkiem. Nawet pielęgniarki zerkały na niego podejrzliwie, szepcząc między sobą tajemniczo. Nauczony doświadczaniem John wiedział, że za miesiąc, dwa, plotki na jego temat ucichną i świat osiągnie znowu równowagę, więc nie przejmował się zbytnio. Sherlock miał rację. Ludzie w swoim życiu często nie robili nic więcej poza gadaniem.

Czasami, gdy pomyślał o tym nad poranną herbatą, pitą w swojej kanciapie w szpitalu, John sam zastanawiał się, jak to się stało, że znalazł się w tak szczególnej sytuacji. Otoczony wszechwładnymi pracownikami rządowymi, szalonymi geniuszami i nawiedzonymi wszechwładnymi złoczyńcami, hodującymi sobie sobowtóry tylko po to, żeby pobawić się w Alicję w Krainie Czarów w wersji londyńskiej. John Watson był człowiekiem dość spokojnym, stałym i przy tych bujnych osobowościach po prostu biednym, nudnym i... pozbawionym koloru.

"Nie jesteś pozbawiony koloru John." wtrącił Sherlock znad swojej gazety, ponownie udowadniając, że jego telepatia, jeżeli chodzi o myśli Johna Watsona wciąż działa bez zarzutów.

"Po prostu masz kolory nieco wygaszone. Biszkopt wpadający w szarość. Idealne połączenie u drapieżnika."

"Biszkopt. Idealne umaszczenie norki, przeznaczonej na futro."

Sherlock prychnął i zagłębił się ponownie w lekturze Times`a.

To był jeden z ich wolnych, spokojnych wieczorów. Siedzieli razem na kanapie, John oglądał telewizję a Sherlock dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa, leniwie przeglądając gazety i od czasu do czasu zapisując coś na marginesach. Za oknami zapadał październikowy mrok a u dołu pani Hudson brzęczała garnkami, przygotowując swój słynny pudding śliwkowy. Żadnych spraw do rozwiązania, żadnych nagłych wypadków w szpitalu. Było spokojnie i przytulnie, było sennie.

"Dziś John?" zapytał Sherlock jak zwykle, gdy mieli wolny wieczór, a John jak zwykle patrzył długo na twarz swojego genialnego współlokatora i wyrokował.

"Nie. Dziś jeszcze nie."

"Hmf." odpowiadał Sherlock i ciężko było stwierdzić, czy jest urażony czy odczuwa ulgę.

Jeszcze nie dziś.

Od pamiętnego wieczoru z konfiturami, kiedy okazało się, że Sherlock i John tworzą razem coś więcej niż tylko zgraną parę współlokatorów, współspaczy i współgraczy we wszelkich wariackich grach, jakie im zgotuje los, Holmes napierał na uprawianie seksu. Nieważne jakiego, analnego, oralnego, nieważne gdzie i kto będzie na górze. Sherlock napierał raczej słownie niż fizycznie i wydawać by się mogło, że ciążyła mu jego dziewiczość. John wiedział lepiej. Dlatego czekał.

Zgodził się na "dzisiaj" już dwa razy i dwa razy musiał wycofywać się rakiem, nieco zawstydzony a przede wszystkim bardzo zły na siebie. John nawykł do dbania o Sherlocka w kwestiach codziennych, do zmuszania go do zjedzenia śniadania i wyszorowania łazienki, do zrobienia z nim zakupów i pomocy pani Hudson przy ocieraniu kurzu z wyższych półek. Nawykł do spania z Sherlockiem w jednym łóżku i niespodziewanych porannych czułości, które Holmes rozwinął gdzieś w połowie października. Nie do końca wybudzony detektyw konsultant przytulał się do pleców Johna, okazjonalnie gryząc go w kark, tudzież pozostając przy starodawnych, ale jakże przyjemnych malinkach. Łatwo byłoby dać się ponieść tym porannym czułościom, ale jeżeli John Watson nie nawykł do czegoś podczas mieszkania na Baker Street, to do myślenia w łóżku. I to za dwóch na dodatek.

Sherlock teoretycznie wiedział czego chce, potrafił to doskonale odegrać i zainscenizować, ale praktycznie błądził na oślep. John nie chciał uprawiać seksu z kimś, kto sądził, że już czas najwyższy mieć to za sobą, że musi uprawiać seks bo inaczej partner go opuści, że zwykli (nudni!) ludzie uprawiają seks to i on powinien. Sherlock świetny w teorii w praktyce gubił się w swoich odczuciach i nagle z niezwykle przyjemnego kotłowania w pościeli i leniwego obłapiania wychodziła niepewność, zaciśnięte zęby i przyspieszony oddech, który wcale nie był oznaką podniecenia. John znał Sherlocka i wiedział kiedy coś odgrywa a kiedy postanawia być "mężny" i przetrwać to nieestetyczne, mięsne spotkanie. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie ich wspólny seks. Sherlock nie znał się na uczuciach, nawet tych, których doświadczał z pierwszej reki, tym bardziej John musiał się na nich znać, aby nie skrzywdzić ani siebie ani Holmesa.

Holmes nawet nie zauważyłby, że został skrzywdzony. Nawykły to traktowania swojego mięsa po macoszemu zniósłby seks tak jak znosił rany cięte podczas ostatniej sprawy, kiedy to seryjny morderca zagnany w ślepą uliczkę okazał się bardzo sprawnym nożownikiem.

John, gdy już delikwenta rozbroił, złamał mu nos. I obojczyk. I pewnie jeszcze by mu coś złamał, gdyby nie radiowóz policyjny, który właśnie pojawił się u wylotu uliczki.

Sherlock z sytuacji zagrażającej życiu wyłuskał się jak zawsze z gracją, ironicznym komentarzem i polorem detektywów z filmów gangsterskich z lat pięćdziesiątych. Z nieco zmierzwionym włosem, poszarpanym szalikiem i kilkoma głębszymi draśnięciami na ramionach, które wymagały szwów, Holmes uszedł z potyczki względnie nienaruszony. Może tylko nieco więcej czasu spędzał w łóżku i dobry tydzień spał dłużej niż zwykle. John regularnie spóźniał się wtedy na poranne zmiany. Sherlock źle reagował na budzik, gardził nastawioną na czuwanie komórką i nie wypuszczał Johna ze swoich uścisków, dopóki John nie użył względem nieco przemocy. Ta ostatnia okoliczność miała miejsce nader rzadko. Watson nie miał serca ani siły woli, aby we wczesnych godzinach porannych siłą odrywać przyczepionego mu do pleców i okolic Holmesa.

"Nie dzisiaj. Mam nadzieję, że poinformujesz mnie, kiedy w końcu ten sądny dzień nadejdzie. Nie chciałbym być wtedy zajęty." odezwał się Sherlock mimochodem, po czym złożył gazetę, wstał z kanapy i ruszył w stronę kuchni.

John pozwolił mu na odrobinę ironii, nie skomentował, nie wytknął błędu. Oboje wiedzieli, że to z powodu Holmesa "sądny dzień" tak się odwleka. Sherlock pokręcił się trochę po kuchni, wyjął coś śmierdzącego spleśniałym serem z lodówki, po czym zajął się swoim eksperymentem rosnącym w zlewie. Wściekle zielone siewki już od paru dni wyciągały z donicy pędy ku kuchennemu oknu. John wrócił do oglądania pasjonującego dokumentu o dzikich zwierzętach na sawannie, emitowanego przez telewizję publiczną.

Mógł się domyślić. Z Sherlockiem nigdy nic nie było proste, sprawy łóżkowe także. W sumie było to oczywiste, ale John postanowił być cierpliwy. Dawał czas im obu, w końcu jeszcze pół roku temu był dość jasno określonym heterykiem. Lepiej było poczekać niż potem doświadczać dziwności sytuacji.

/

Dwa razy Holmes ogłosił, że ma już dość przysłaniania słonia pomarańczowym kocykiem i chce wreszcie zacząć współżyć z Johnem. Dwa razy John uległ propozycji Sherlocka i postanowił jakoś sprawę seksu posunąć do przodu. Dwa razy zaliczyli katastrofalną, żałosną, spektakularną klapę.

Za pierwszym razem zaczęło się przyjemnymi, lekkim pocałunkami wieczornymi, które w miarę upływu czasu zmieniły się w pocałunki drapieżne i wygłodniałe. Z powodzeniem zostały usunięte fiołkowe bokserki i gatki w alfabet, z powodzeniem John pozbawił Sherlocka tchu, całując, liżąc i przygryzając mu kark i uszy. Gdy przyszło do pieszczot poniżej pasa Sherlock stężał cały i zaległ w pościelach, pozwalając Johnowi robić z nim cokolwiek zechce. Podniecony w stopniu bardzo umiarkowanym oddychał coraz szybciej, a gdy John spytał, czy z nim wszystko w porządku Holmes wybuchł, oznajmiając z mocą, że Watson już kiedyś dotykał jego członka, że już doprowadził go kiedyś do orgazmu, więc czemu nie do cholery teraz?

"Wtedy grałem i było dobrze! Byliśmy obserwowani więc udawałem, że jesteśmy w tej sytuacji razem! A teraz jesteś w niej tylko ty, a ja patrzę z zewnątrz i to obrzydliwie, że ty potrafisz się tak wczuć, zdyszeć i podniecić i w ogóle nie widzisz, że ja tutaj znowu tylko LEŻĘ!..."

John wycofał się, nic nie mówiąc i nie mając pomysłu na to, co powiedzieć. Sherlock zresztą nie czekał na jego słowa. Odtrącił od siebie ręce Watsona i odwrócił się do niego nagimi plecami, chroniąc się pod przykryciem. To był koniec sytuacji intymnych na ten wieczór.

Szczęśliwie ani Sherlock ani John nie specjalizowali się w dziwnej ciszy i następnego dnia zachowywali się zwyczajnie. Być może stało się tak dlatego, że nie mieli czasu nic roztrząsać. Lestrade zadzwonił i poprosił o pomoc w sprawie potrójnego morderstwa i Sherlock rzucił się w wir rozwiązywania zagadek, pociągając Johna za sobą i zanurzając się całkowicie z swojej roli detektywa konsultanta. To była niezwykle zawikłana sprawa, i gdyby Sherlock w swoim ogromnym umyśle nie miał specjalnej przegródki na rodzaje płócien, tkanych w Ameryce Południowej, które to płótno zostawiło nitkę na garniturze podejrzanego, z pewnością pozostałaby nie rozwiązana.

Sherlock nie spał trzy dni. Gdy wreszcie wczołgał się pod kołdry i przylgnął do leżącego na wznak i zaczynającego już chrapać Johna, nikt o seksie ani nie myślał, ani nie wspominał.

/

"Bez dystansu, który odnajdował w sprawach, Sherlock nie potrafi się zbliżyć." obwieściła łagodnie Thompson i założyła nogę na nogę, poprawiając podjeżdżającą jej w górę uda spódnicę. "Ty natomiast pozbyłeś się dystansu z chwilą ukończenia sprawy. Wymijacie się."

John przez długą chwilę przemielał słowa terapeutki.

"Znaczy nie ma szans, żebyśmy się jakoś w połowie drogi spotkali?"

"Szansę zawsze macie, tylko wymagać to będzie od was nieco więcej cierpliwości niż od zwykłych śmiertelników."

John zapadł się głębiej w fotel i złożył dłonie na podołku, ponuro wpatrując się w swoje buty.

"Zawsze wolałem być zwykły..."

"Bzdury!" żachnęła się Thompson, potrząsając głową i zapisując coś szybko w notesie. "Gdybyś rzeczywiście chciał być zwykły nie mieszkałbyś z kimś takim jak Sherlock. Gdybyś rzeczywiście chciał być zwykły związałbyś się ze zwykłą dziewczyną i założył zwykłą rodzinę, a nie miotał się z niezwykle niekonwencjonalnym mężczyzną..."

"...i swoją nagle nie tak heterycką tożsamością." dopowiedział ironicznie John, na co Thompson westchnęła i zamknęła notes.

"I z nie tak heterycką tożsamością. John, zauważ wreszcie, że to co robisz robi każdy, kto usiłuje stworzyć dojrzały, działający związek od którego oczekuje, że będzie długotrwały. Jeżeli nie dożywotni."

John zapatrzył się tępo w przepełnione współczuciem oczy Thompson.

"Miewałem już dojrzałe związki..."

Thomson opatrzyła Johnowi głęboko w oczy, tak, że miał chęć zapaść się pod ziemię. Razem z fotelem. Razem ze swoimi dwumiesięcznymi partnerkami i z nieudanymi podejściami do kobiet, które zawsze koniec końców odchodziły a on nawet nie pamiętał, czy miały psa czy chomiki. Nie, nie chciał pamiętać, dokładnie tak jak swego czasu zdiagnozował Sherlock. John nie pamiętał i nie chciał pamiętać o tych kobietach, ponieważ generalnie nie widział się z nimi za pięć, dziesięć, dwadzieścia lat.

Zabawne, jak o Sherlocku wiedział niemal wszystko, od sposobu układania skarpet w komodzie, po miejsce, gdzie jego tajemnicza, obłąkana, wstydliwa mama odbywała swoje wrześniowe wakacje.

"Nie. Nie miewałeś dojrzałych związków, John. Nie do tej pory. " powiedziała krótko thompson a John, choćby chciał, nie był w stanie jej zaprzeczyć.

Przez długą chwilę w gabinecie terapeutki panowała jedynie cisza, przerywana coraz mocniej bębniącym o parapety deszczem.

"Sherlock powiedział, że tylko leży, że się nie wczuwa tak jak ty i przez to czuje do ciebie obrzydzenie."

"No, nie do końca tak to powiedział... obrzydzenie nie..."

"To dość ciekawa sytuacja. Trochę jakbyście odgrywali coś z czasów, w których mieliście po piętnaście, szesnaście lat."

"Jak z tej sytuacji patowej wyjść? Nie możemy przecież mijać się tak całe życie..."

Thompson po raz pierwszy od kiedy John ją poznał wyszła z roli profesjonalnej terapeutki i spojrzała na niego jak dojrzała kobieta w kwiecie wieku, nieustannie pracująca nad swoim związkiem i doskonale zdająca sobie sprawę, że to dożywotnia i czasami niezwykle ciężka praca.

"John. Tyle o sobie wiemy, ile nas wypróbowano. Wypróbuj was a możesz się dowiedzieć wielu ciekawych rzeczy."

/

"Jesteś osobą z potrzebami erotycznymi i jestem bardziej niż chętny wyjść im na przeciw." powiedział Sherlock, gdy po raz drugi spróbowali zbliżyć się do siebie. "Tylko skończ o jedenastej, bo oczekuję niezmiernie ważnego maila z Ukrainy i muszę na niego odpowiedzieć od razu."

John przerwał całowanie Sherlocka po szyi i spojrzał mu z bliska w oczy.

"Żartujesz..."

Ale Sherlock nie pozwolił mu na rozproszenie, tylko złapał go z werwą i pocałował głęboko. Jeżeli John miał jakieś zastrzeżenia, zostały one ze znawstwem i niespodziewaną precyzją z niego wycałowane, wygłaskane i wykochane.

Było świetnie. Tu, na kanapie w salonie na Baker Street z partnerem będącym jednoznacznie i bezsprzecznie mężczyzną było zdecydowanie bardziej ekscytująco niż z partnerkami Johna z ostatniego roku. Wszystkimi pięcioma. Trzymanie Sherlocka w ramionach, całowanie go i pozwalanie mu na zbliżenie się kompletnie, miało w sobie coś wyzwalającego. John czuł się pysznie, jakby popełniał cichcem jakiś niesamowity, wyuzdany, niedostępny dla nikogo poza nim samym czyn. Jak gdy po pogoni za podejrzanym Sherlock stawał przy nim i dysząc patrzył na niego, a potem zanosili się śmiechem, razem, bliscy sobie, drodzy.

Nie przerywając mocnych, głębokich i odurzających pocałunków przenieśli się z kanapy w salonie do sypialni Sherlocka. Przyjemna atmosfera naturalnego podążania w odpowiednim kierunku trwała do momentu, w którym John wyłuskał Sherlocka ze spodni, następnie z bokserek i przytulił go, przygniatając go do łóżka. Holmes, do tej pory chętny, podniecony i wydający z siebie zadowolone mruknięcia, teraz umilkł znienacka.

John zaniepokojony brakiem wokalizacji erotycznej uniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał z bliska na Sherlocka. Holmes znowu był schowany za swoją neutralną, ostrożną maską, a jego oczy lśniły jak wypolerowane kamienie, zamknięte, odległe, nie pasujące absolutnie do intymnej sytuacji.

"Co jest?"

"Nic."

John znał Sherlocka zbyt długo, żeby się nabrać. Zwłaszcza, gdy na wspomnianym Sherlocku leżał, obejmując go ramieniem i przyciskając całym sobą do łóżka.

"Jak to nic. Przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak."

"John. Nie potrafię i nie chcę o tym mówić. Nie lubię... nie cierpię, gdy mięso sprawia, że przestaję myśleć. To jest jak rzucenie się w przepaść bez linki zabezpieczającej. Trzęsę się, telepie mną, te wszystkie płyny... nie chcę, żebyś na mnie takiego patrzył. Nie chcę przestawać myśleć i poddawać się tym mięsnym zapędom..."

"...Nie chcesz stracić kontroli." przetłumaczył sobie powoli John i zrolował się z Sherlocka, zalegając obok. Holmes przez moment leżał tak, bez ruchu, po czym wyciągnął rękę i przesunął dłonią po piersi Johna, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

"Z posiadania kontroli nad sobą uczyniłem niemal sztukę John. Wiem dokładnie ile godzin mogę nie jeść i zachować kondycję. Wiem ile mogę nie spać, nie pić, jak długo wytrzymam bez wymiotów w jednym pomieszczeniu ze spalonym ciałem i całym jego swądem..."

"Ok. Ok. Pojąłem." wysyczał John, ponieważ dłoń Sherlocka zsunęła się mu w dolne rejony podbrzusza i zaczęła zataczać tam coraz odważniejsze okręgi. "Nie musisz mi tak obrazowo..."

"A teraz mam kontrolę zostawić." Sherlock położył dłoń, tak, aby dotykała włosów łonowych Johna, ale pozostawała jeszcze z dala od członka. "Teraz mam się trząść i bestialsko wymieniać z tobą płyny..."

"Byłeś gotowy wymieniać płyny z innymi ludźmi w Klubie Wargi." zauważył John, usiłując brzmieć swobodnie, ale Sherlock jedynie prychnął pogardliwie i wznowił masaż nagiego podbrzusza Watsona, widocznie zafascynowany występującym tam owłosieniem.

"Inni ludzie się nie liczą John! Nie bądź niemądry! Inni mnie nie znają, widzą to co pozwalam im zobaczyć ale ty... ty... "

"Co ja?"

"Ty mnie znasz i wiesz, kiedy gram i pilnujesz, żebym przy tobie nie grał i nie chcę już o tym rozmawiać, bo to dość zawikłane. Właśnie dlatego unikałem tyle lat związków i całych tych plątanin. Nie jestem w tym dobry John."

Atmosfera erotyczna odeszła w siną dal i choć dziwaczna, nieobliczalna, amorficzna bliskość, którą John odczuwał z Sherlockiem, nadal trwała, widać było wyraźnie, że tej nocy seks już się nie zdarzy.

"Hm. Dajmy sobie dzisiaj spokój z erotyką. " zaproponował John ziewając i wczołgując się pod przykrycia. Sherlock podążył w jego ślady, przytulając się mu od razu do pleców i wtykając nos za ucho.

"Mam w kuchni eksperyment, czekający na zamieszanie cynową łyżką i niedługo przyjdzie mail z Ukrainy."

"Rób to co potrzebujesz zrobić Sherlock. Ja obecnie potrzebuje się jedynie przespać."

"To dobry pomysł. Nie wyprowadzisz się?"

"Nie."

John zasnął, zanim Sherlock opuścił łóżko, aby podążyć do swoich eksperymentów. Ukraina w końcu nie wysłała maila tylko zadzwoniła.

Pod koniec października z bliskością w łóżku Sherlock nie miał problemów i gdy już znalazł się w sferze łóżkowych piernatów, koców i pierzyn ochoczo zagarniał do siebie Johna metodą "na misia", obejmując go od tyłu w pasie, zarzucając mu udo na biodra i przylgiwajac do pleców. Potrafił tak jakimś cudem przetrwać całą noc, nie wypuszczając Watsona ani na chwilę. Pomimo ruchów migracyjnych Johna i niespokojnych snów Sherlocka, zawsze w końcu lądowali tak właśnie ułożeni. Watson na boku i Holmes, otaczający go ze wszystkich stron i oddychający mu przez otwarte usta w kark.

Jesień zaczęła się wyjątkowo paskudnie, chociaż z początku mamiła babim latem, słonecznymi popołudniami i złotymi liśćmi, jeszcze trzymającymi się względnie konarów drzew. Cieplejsze dni odeszły jednak szybko w zapomnienie a Londyn zamienił się w miasto mgieł, przenikliwych przeciągów, lodowatych, kamiennych ścian i wiecznie zmarzniętych pomimo rękawiczek dłoni. Przeraźliwe zimno, przenikające aż do kości, zawiewające nerki wiatry i nieustanny, uparty, drobny deszczyk, który z początku urokliwy i niegroźny zawsze na koniec zostawiał swoje ofiary kompletnie mokre, wyziębione i skostniałe. Czasami John miał wrażenie, że jedynymi miejscami ciepłymi na Baker Street była kuchnia pani Hudson i salon. Sypialnia, zarówno Watsona jak i Holmesa, zawiewała chłodem.

Być może dlatego Sherlock tak natrętnie przysuwał się do Johna w nocy.

Sherlock rozwiązywał sprawy jedna po drugiej, widocznie na fali i w dobrej formie, widocznie zadowolony z małego, domowego układu z Johnem. Żywy termofor w łóżku, gotowe śniadanie, parujące na kuchence i przydatny towarzysz, potrafiący obsługiwać broń. John nie narzekał ani nie ponaglał do żadnych postępów, wciąż jeszcze zdarzało mu się obudzić i ze zdziwieniem skonstatować, że nie poszukuje już partnerki, potencjalnej żony i potencjalnej matki jego dzieci, że nie chce stabilizować swojego życia kredytem mieszkaniowym i posiadaniem domu w okolicy dobrych szkół. Przestał odczuwać tą presję, a może nigdy jej nie odczuwał, tylko nie potrafił inaczej, a więc poddawał się ogólnym trendom, wiedziony nieomylnym przeświadczeniem pokoleń, że facet po trzydziestce powinien się bacznie rozglądać za osobą, z którą zamierza spędzić życie. Bo czas leci. Czas leci.

Z Sherlockiem czas także leciał, ale w o wiele ciekawszy, bardziej barwny sposób.

"John, idziemy. Jedna uduszona kochanka w Cadmen i jeden sprokurowany przez zazdrosną żonę list. Cudzołóstwo. Oszustwa finansowe. Nuda. To jasne, że on ma kochankę, dla której zdefraudował pieniądze, inaczej nie pojechaliby ot tak sobie w podróż do Chin. O, taksówka już zajechała. Pospiesz się proszę, chcę zerknąć na tą uduszoną kobietę, zanim pojedziemy do banku."

John uśmiechnął się, założył dodatkowy sweter, kurtkę i podążył za swoją smugą kolorów, która już biegła do taksówki, w rozwianym płaszczu i z laptopem pod pachą.

/

Pewnego listopadowego wieczoru Sherlock uklęknął przy kapanie, na której John odbywał właśnie swoją poobiednią drzemkę, i pogładził go po twarzy. Zaspany i nie do końca przytomny Watson otworzył wtedy oczy, uśmiechnął się i zanim się porządnie obudził, już miał po sobą na wpół rozebranego ze szlafroka Holmesa. Wszystko stało się dość szybko i może dobrze, bo John nie miał czasu na wahania.

Penis Sherlocka w jego ustach był nabrzmiały, gładki i lekko słony. Niezbyt mocno, ale wyczuwalnie. Holmes drżał cały, ale nie uciekał, nie bronił się, tylko ujął Johna za głowę i na przemian głaskał go po włosach i szarpał za nie. Rzecz rozegrała się dość szybko. John zaczął imitować wszystko, o czym wiedział, że jemu samemu sprawia przyjemność a Sherlock zaczął wydawać z siebie niskie, ochrypnięte dźwięki i nie można się już było po prostu wycofać.

John złapał mocno za tyły ud Holmesa i pozwolił mu litościwie dojść bez dłuższych zabaw oralnych i dramatycznego przeciągania akcji. Nasienie Sherlocka smakowało jak jakiś bardzo złożony w aromacie, gorzko-słodki likier. Można było tego nie lubić. John odkrył, że lubi.

Przez dłuższą chwilę trzymał Sherlocka, przyciskając go sobą do kanapy i czując, jak Holmes drga spazmatycznie a potem uspokaja się, i oddycha, oddycha... Gdy Sherlock położył mu dłoń na karku John pojął bez słów, że powinien się teraz odsunąć, dać geniuszowi chwilę na przegrupowanie sił.

Dziwnie było patrzeć na zwykle pewnego siebie Sherlocka, jak siada chwiejnie na kanapie, podciąga niezgrabnie spodnie od piżamy i otula się szlafrokiem. Mocno, zdecydowanie zbyt mocno i zbyt ciasno.

Holmes drgnął nerwowo, gdy John wyciągnął do niego rękę z zamiarem pogłaskania go po głowie. To było przykre.

"Chodź tu."

Usiadł obok Sherlocka, nieco wyżej, na oparciu kanapy i wyciągnął ramiona. Holmes ponownie drgnął, wykonał ruch, jakby chciał się odsunąć, a wtedy John położył mu lewą dłoń na piersi, prawą na policzku i cmoknął go na oślep, trafiając prosto w skroń. Przez chwilę trwali tak, Sherlock w niedokończonym, niepełnym uścisku Johna, i John, dotykając Sherlocka zaledwie w trzech bardzo grzecznych, bardzo przyzwoitych miejscach, jednocześnie mając wrażenie, że dotyka go najintymniej jak tylko może.

Gdy otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Holmesa, twarz jedynego w świecie detektywa konsultanta była kompletnie otwarta i bezbronna. Uchylone, pełne, wrażliwe usta, otwarte szeroko, pociemniałe oczy, źrenice rozszerzone tak, że niemal zasłaniające tęczówki. Sherlock oddychał szybko, ale nie uciekał, nie robił uników tylko siedział tak i nic nie mówił. Nie musiał. John był pewien, że tym razem Holmes nie jest obok, nie leży tylko, obserwując. Teraz Sherlock był w pełni tu i teraz, objęty, zawłaszczony i w końcu raz na zawsze w środku sytuacji, a nie obok.

"Chciałbym także spróbować." odezwał się Sherlock, jego słowa nietypowo łagodne i miękkie pośród zakurzonej ciszy salonu na Baker Street. W sposób oczywisty chodziło o seks oralny.

"Dobrze."

"Może nie dzisiaj, ale niedługo."

"W porządku."

John wyprostował się, westchnął, a gdy chciał wycofać dłoń ze skroni Sherlocka Holmes złapał ją i przycisnął sobie do ust. Miał zamknięte oczy.

"To może być przerażające. Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy. Jest całkiem inaczej niż w klubie."

"Inaczej." potaknął John i cmoknął Sherlocka na odlew, trafiając gdzieś pomiędzy wydatny nos a mocną, kanciastą kość policzkową.

"Jak mogłem przeżyć bez tego trzydzieści lat?"

"Nie mam pojęcia."

"Nie zrobiłbym tego bez ciebie. Dziękuję, John."

John przełknął głośno, nagle obnażony i odsłonięty, chociaż podczas całej sytuacji był ubrany od stóp do głów.

"Nie ma za co."

/

Od tej pory uprawiali okazjonalnie seks oralny. Sherlock nie pozostał Johnowi dłużny i dość ambicjonalnie podszedł do nowej umiejętności, jaką było wykonanie laski. Z początku były to dość nieudolne, marne, chociaż przepełnione dobrymi chęciami próby, a potem Holmes odkrył czynnik, pobudzający go do oralnego seksu zdecydowanie bardziej skutecznie niż zwykłe pocałunki i przytulanki na kanapie. Otóż szczególnie erotycznie nastrajały Sherlocka zawiklane, skomplikowane sprawy i dość szybko oboje z Johnem spostrzegli, że w sumie nie mają nic przeciwko rozładowywaniu w ten sposób napięcia.

John do tej pory wspominał wykonaną w ciemnym zaułku, przy obdrapanym, ceglanym murze laskę. Entuzjastyczną, ślamazarną i całkowicie powalającą na kolana. John był zdumiony, że zdołał się utrzymać na nogach. Gdy Sherlock wstał i wyprostował się, spoglądając mu w twarz z maniakalnym uśmiechem i błyskiem w oczach, Watson po prostu musiał go pocałować. Holmes smakował jak jego własne nasienie. Było w tym coś niezwykle pociągającego, brudnego i podniecającego.

Z początku Holmes uporczywie domagał się wykonania na Johnie swojej nowonabytej umiejętności oralnej, a potem korzystał po prostu elementu zaskoczenia. Działo się tak zwłaszcza po rozwiązaniu jakiejś wyczerpujacej, niebezpiecznej i trwającej dłużej niż cztery dni sprawy. John wołał taksówkę, Sherlock całą drogę do domu gapił się na niego tymi swoimi nieprzeniknionymi oczyskami, a potem, jeszcze w korytarzu, jeszcze na schodach zaczynał z Watsona ściągać ubrania. Kurtkę, sweter, rękawice. Zanim dotarł do bielizny szczęśliwie znajdowali się już w swoim salonie, z dala od czujnych oczu pani Hudson.

Niezależnie, czy John robił laskę Sherlockowi, czy na odwrót, jedno pozostawało niezmienne. Po fakcie Holmes siadał i obserwował Johna spod przymkniętych powiek, a John dotykał mu policzka, piersi i całował w skroń, obejmując Sherlocka, ale i sporą przestrzeń powietrzną dookoła niego.

John miał wrażenie, że Sherlock co prawda lubi seks oralny i docenia orgazmiczne przyjemności z niego płynące, ale najbardziej czeka właśnie na to końcowe objęcie. Na wybrzmienie ostatnich nut, gest. John niemal słyszał, jak Holmes wibruje od wewnętrznego zadowolenia i oczekiwania.

"To trudno wytłumaczyć a więc nie będę tego tłumaczyć bo zabrzmi to bezsensownie. Jak większość tych mięsnych spraw, ale oto jesteśmy i jakoś sobie z tym trzeba poradzić. Po prostu to zrób, John, nie pytaj." mówił Sherlock a John, będąc Johnem, spełniał jego życzenie.

Nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek miał kochankę tak kapryśną, wymagającą, jednocześnie satysfakcjonującą i rozczulającą. Być może dlatego, że Sherlock nie był kochanką, ale kochankiem a jego drugiej, intymnej, przeznaczonej do alkowy strony nie znal nikt, nawet on sam.

"Już?" pytał John po seksie oralnym, gdy już obaj doszli i obaj zalegli na klejącym się od nasienia kocu, a Holmes niezmiennie odpowiadał z dziecięcą zachłannością i stalowymi nerwami kogoś, kto doskonale wie, czego chce.

"Jeszcze chwila. Jeszcze trochę." John patrzył jak Sherlock rozluźnia się, jak wyrównuje oddech, jak relaksuje się po orgazmie i na krótką, króciusieńką chwilę przestaje myśleć.

"Teraz?"

"Tak."

John obejmował Sherlocka dotykając go tylko w trzech miejscach i całował go w skroń. Holmes mruczał jak podrapany w dobre miejsce kocur.

/

Sprawy nadchodziły jedna po drugiej, coraz częściej, zgodnie z przepowiednią Grega, że gdy idzie słota złoczyńcy załapują przedświąteczną depresję i są znacznie bardziej aktywni i kreatywni na swoim polu specjalizacji przestępczej. Brzmiało to jak żart, ale w istocie żartem nie było. Sherlock nie miał czasu narzekać na nudę i strzelać do ścian, ponieważ intrygujące sprawy same wpadały mu do rąk. John potrafił to docenić. Przynajmniej nikt nie strzelał do ścian ani z nudów nie robił eksperymentów, od których pękały rury.

"To było dawno i nieprawda." ogłosił z pogardą Sherlock i wgryzł się w tosta. John pokiwał głową a pani Hudson odstawiła z brzękiem filiżankę herbaty na spodeczku i zmierzyła Holmesa przepełnionym dezaprobatą spojrzeniem.

"Dawno i nieprawda, ale ja wciąż pamiętam, jak mi nagle w toalecie zaczęło spuszczać gorącą wodą. Rury w tym budynku są delikatne i trzeba z nimi uważać!"

Sherlock spojrzał z urazą na panią Hudson i zaczął perorę na temat eksperymentów hydrostatycznych. John zaczął się śmiać.

Resztę listopada i początek grudnia Watson przejechał jak na kofeinowym wyżu. Pomiędzy pracą w szpitalu, bieganiem z Sherlockiem po podejrzanych uliczkach i zaglądaniem do londyńskich melin, Watson zażył także niespotykaną w swoim życiu ilość seksu oralnego. W różnych dziwnych, często nielegalnych miejscach. Z najwyższej półki.

Sherlock, oczywiście, podchodził do tego jak do wymiany barterowej.

"Dobrze mi się myśli po seksie oralnym. Powinniśmy go uprawiać za każdym razem, gdy przychodzi porządna sprawa do rozwiązania. W sumie moglibyśmy już spróbować zwykłego seksu. Zapewne po nim także kapitalnie by mi się myślało."

John uśmiechał się, kiwał głową, ale znowu, wiedział lepiej.

Sherlock chciał i nie chciał uprawiać seksu. Jego sprzeczne sygnały John wychwytywał i interpretował doskonale, ponieważ sam miał niejako podobny problem. Świeżość sytuacji, jej delikatność i nowość były czymś, od czego Watson już się odzwyczaił a co w większym lub mniejszym stopniu przerabiał każdy nastolatek. Oczywiście, John był bardziej spokojny, oczywiście John wiedział, że prędzej czy później bariery zostaną przekroczone i seks się wydarzy, bo wydarza się zawsze. Gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment, gdy już stwierdzą, że oralny seks jest w porządku, ale im już nie starcza.

Sherlock nie radził sobie z niejasnym, nieprecyzyjnym określeniem "odpowiedniego momentu" a jego szarpanina była intrygująca i niebezpieczna.

/

Stało się samo, tak jak większość dobrych rzeczy, które zdarzyły się w życiu Johna Watsona. Sam z siebie spotkał swego czasu Stamforda, sam z siebie dał się namówić na kawę, chociaż wcale nie miał na nią ochoty, sam z siebie zgodził się obejrzeć nowe lokum z wariatem, biczującym w kostnicach nieboszczyków i odczytującym historię człowieka z jego aparatu telefonicznego.

Tak więc seks też stał się sam z siebie. I wcale nie był to czwartek, tylko bardzo źle zaczęty, bardzo przygnębiający piątek.

To była dość trudna i przykra sprawa. Handel żywym towarem (pięćdziesiąt kobiet z Chin), połączony z przemytem dzieł sztuki (średniowieczne, wytapiane w złocie i srebrze brosze, zausznice i naszyjniki). Niemal cały "żywy" transport nie dotarł żywy do brzegów Anglii. Poza dwoma odwodnionymi, zagłodzonymi niemal na śmierć czternastolatkami, zamkniętymi w ogromnych, żelaznych klatkach, zapakowanych sprawnie w drewniane skrzynie.

Lestrade nie pozwolił Sherlockowi przesłuchać nieletnich Chinek, tylko wezwał ambulans. Sherlock się nadął i zaczął obrażać wszystkich obecnych po kolei, od Andersona, przez przypadkowego magazyniera portowego, na Johnie kończąc. John zasugerował mu uprzejmie, żeby się zamknął. Sherlock go posłuchał. To nie był dobry dzień, a była dopiero ósma rano. Zimne wiatry znad morza zaciągały przenikliwie a w magazynie cuchnęło zgniłymi ciałami i przeżartym rdzą żelazem.

Sherlock cały ranek czytał papiery dotyczące transportu ładunku z Chin do Anglii, a potem całe popołudnie oglądał skrzynie i ich zawartość, zarówno zabytki jak i ciała martwych kobiet. I dedukował, dedukował i dedukował, a im dłużej to robił tym bardziej John odczuwał, że nie chce przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z czterdziestoma ośmioma trupami, nie chce patrzeć na to, co ludzie mogą zrobić innym ludziom, że chce tylko wrócić do domu, gdzieś, gdzie nie wieje wiatr, i napić się gorącej herbaty.

To nie był odpowiedni moment na seks. To był kolejny, makabryczny piątek, wypełniony zimnem, przestępstwami i bezsensem. John wziął krótki prysznic i zawinięty wciąż w szlafrok zaległ w łóżku Sherlocka, naciągając na siebie kołdrę. Za oknami słota i szaruga a w sypialni Holmesa pojedynczy, ledwie zipiący kaloryfer i malutka, pomarańczowa lampka. John zamknął oczy i odetchnął, odsuwając od siebie przykre zdarzenia dnia.

A potem Sherlock wychynął z łazienki, cały w kłębach pachnącej grejpfrutowym płynem pod prysznic pary i nagle z bardzo przygnębiającego, nie nadającego się do niczego piątku zrobił się TEN piątek.

Sherlock też to wyczuł, bo bez ceregieli zrzucił z siebie górę od piżamy, podkoszulkę i w samych spodniach wskoczył na łóżko, wtykając od razu dłonie pod szlafrok Johna.

Watson znał mechanikę stosunków analnych, podczas czasów studenckich uprawiał kilkukrotnie seks analny ze swoją dziewczyną. Yvette zawsze miała nieco zabawne podejście do seksu, nieco bardziej wyuzdana, nieco mniej skoncentrowana na partnerze, wymagająca. John uciął ten tor myśli i sięgnął do szuflady w stoliku nocnym. Już od tygodni Sherlock trąbił, że w szufladzie owej żyją smutne, bo nieużywane paczki prezerwatyw i lubrykanty. Także ten o smaku poziomkowym.

"Sherlock..."

"Lubię poziomki." odpowiedział na nie zadane pytanie Sherlock i rozłożył się na łóżku, kompletnie nagi i nieprzyzwoicie piękny. "Do dzieła, John. Im mniej mówisz tym lepiej."

John uśmiechnął się i rzucił do końca rozchełstany szlafrok. Tego wieczoru nie zamierzał mówić za wiele. Widać i on i Sherlock potrzebowali się dzisiaj zapomnieć.

Nie spieszył się. Znajdował wyjątkową przyjemność w powolności i dokładności, z jaką odnosił się do ciała Sherlocka. Najpierw ostrożnie i delikatnie, potem mocniej i bardziej zdecydowanie, John ugniatał, masował, uciskał i obejmował, a im dłużej to robił, tym bardziej Sherlock rozluźniał się, pozwalał mu się zbliżyć, kompletnie bezbronny, pozbawiony słów, porównań, czy nieustannego potoku narracyjnego, którym zwykle raczył świat.

"Och." powiedział Sherlock, gdy John wsunął w niego lepkie od lubrykantu palce i zaczął nimi ostrożnie poruszać.

"Och."

Nie chciał zbyt długo przeciągać gry wstępnej, ponieważ zwiększało to szanse, że któryś z nich zacznie zbyt dużo myśleć i się wycofa. John, bo nagle przypomni mu się, że jak to, przecież zawsze był heterykiem, Sherlock, że mięso mięsem, ale wpuszczać kogoś aż tak blisko nie jest ani logiczne ani bezpieczne.

Holmes westchnął głośno, gdy John zsunął się w dół łóżka, wziął jego penisa do ust i zaczął ssać, nie przerywając palcówki. Zamknięty bezpiecznie, unieruchomiony w ramionach Watsona, obejmującego go za biodra, Sherlock z początku siłował się z uściskiem, prężył i wyginał. Przestał, gdy John przesunął językiem po dolnej części jego członka i wygiął palce.

"Prostata... gruczoł..." wybełkotał Sherlock, brzmiąc jak człowiek pijany. John nie skomentował, był zbyt zajęty obezwładnianiem Holmesa za pomocą swoich własnych ust, warg, palców i języka. Słowa nie były konieczne.

Dość już zagrywek, dreptania w kółko, dość już odwlekania zwykłej, normalnej rzeczy jaką był seks, niezależnie od płci partnerów. John chciał Sherlocka blisko, najbliżej jak się da, już na stałe i bez odwołań.

Gdy uznał, że dość już rozgrzewki Watson odsunął się od Sherlocka i klęcząc mu pomiędzy udami zaczął drżącymi dłońmi rozwijać prezerwatywę. Holmes wydał z siebie przeciągły, zdesperowany jęk i złapał go za ramię, najwyraźniej życząc sobie, aby John wznowił przerwaną czynność. Oczy Sherlocka lśniły gorączkowo i w sposób widoczny walczył, aby nie zacząć znowu myśleć. Było to wspaniałe, jedyne w swoim rodzaju widowisko, przeznaczone wyłącznie dla Johna. Sherlock Holmes przegrywał z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Watson nie zamierzał pozostawiać go w tej batalii samotnego.

Gdy John w niego wszedł, z otwartych w okrzyku ust Sherlocka nie wydobył się nawet jeden dźwięk. Watson pocałował te usta, agresywnie, mocno, kąsając pięknie ukształtowane wargi, obchodząc się szorstko z tym wspaniałym, okrutnym, utalentowanym językiem. Czas na czułości się skończył i on sam w sobie nie miał już ochoty na czułości. Miał ochotę na zdobywanie, zaborczość i posesywność, na zawłaszczenie.

"...Joooohnnn...""

"Nikt ma prawa cię takiego nie oglądać. Tylko ja." mówił i nie rozpoznawał swojego głosu, chropowatego, surowego, a Sherlock wił się pod nim, rozerwany pomiędzy chęcią ucieczki a czymś, co było nowym terenem dla nich obu. Tutaj nie było już gry, trików, manipulacji. Tutaj była ziemia nieznana, należała do nich obu i John nie zamierzał się nią dzielić.

"Tylko ja. Żadnych suflerów i szachów. Żadnych kamer ani uników... tylko... ja..."

"… dobrze... John... Och."

Ustalił rytmiczny, miarowy rytm i trzymał się go, chociaż miał chęć na coś znacznie bardziej intensywnego. Odgłosy, wydawane przez Sherlocka, który na przemian klął po francusku i mruczał, zdławionym, niższym o dobre dwa tony głosem, były pyszne. John nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek miał tak responsywną, reagującą żywo i szczerze kochankę... kochanka... kogokolwiek.

Bujali się w podtrzymywanym przez Johan rytmie, nie przerywając pocałunków, a potem John poruszył biodrami ku górze i odkrył kąt tarcia, który wywoływał w Holmesie niekontrolowane drżenie, bezdech i chęć ucieczki. John nie pozwalał mu uciec, trzymał go twardo i Holmes chyba zrozumiał, bo nie wyrywał się zbytnio, chociaż nie mógł opanować wykręcania się i wywijania pośród skłębionych pościeli i szlafroka Johna, który jakimś cudem znalazł się pod nimi.

Gdy John nie wytracając dynamiki zaczął poruszać dłonią po członku Sherlocka, więżąc go w podwójnym rytmie, Holmes westchnął cicho, a jego westchnienie płynnie przeszło w głośny jęk.

"O...ok?..." zapytał John, na co Sherlock otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego rozjaśnionymi, lśniącymi oczyma osoby pogrążonej w transie.  
"Mocniej."

John pocałował go głęboko, wdzierając się językiem w jego usta najgłębiej jak potrafił.

Przyspieszył, chociaż planował pomęczyć Sherlocka jeszcze trochę dłużej. Nie wyszło po prostu. Holmes podrapał go po plecach, ukąsił dość boleśnie w szyję, aby na koniec objąć go ramionami i udami i przyciągnąć do siebie w duszącym uścisku. Z językiem w ustach Holmesa, z dłonią na jego członku i penisem wewnątrz jego ciała John nagle odkrył, że nigdy z nikim tego tak naprawdę nie robił, że fizycznie można było odegrać wiele, poudawać sporo i nawet uwierzyć w spektakl, z różnymi aktorami i suflerami, ale to nie było to, co działo się obecnie w sypialni. Na zrolowanym szlafroku, w sypialni na Baker Street 221B działa się namacalna, dotykalna prawda. Wywrażliwiony, kompletnie wywrócony na drugą stronę, niezdolny do obrony Sherlock, zbyt daleko, żeby się wycofać, zbyt blisko, żeby zaprzeczyć, był w istocie pierwszym partnerem Johna. W końcu się spotkali, w końcu bez dystansów, w końcu w połowie drogi.

Sherlock zaczął wydawać z siebie burzące krew w żyłach, krótkie, miaukliwe westchnienia a John połykał je wraz z pocałunkami, wybijając na jego ciele coraz mocniejszy, katorżniczy rytm, aż w końcu nie zostało już nic tylko to. Złączone, skulone dookoła siebie ciała, goniące się pośród rozmaitych odgłosów, klaśnięć i okrzyków. Porządnie i tradycyjnie. Sherlock nie próbował już się odsuwać ani uciekać, ściskał tylko Johna za ramiona i z zamkniętymi oczyma usiłował przetrwać a John całował go wszędzie, gdzie akuratnie mógł sięgnąć, bez finezji, bez delikatności, był na to zbyt zmęczony, zbyt skoncentrowany na rytmie, bo już za chwilę, już za moment świat eksploduje i nie ma czasu na ozdobniki, gdy pozostają już tylko nagie, czyste znaczenia...

Sherlock doszedł pierwszy, chociaż John już dawno przestał tego pilnować, wgryziony w swój nowy rytm, wdrożony w niego jak maniak, do końca, do końca. Porządnie i tak jak trzeba, bez gier. Penis Sherlocka w dłoni Johna był gorącym, bezbronnym, bardzo kluczowym fragmentem Holmesa i John obszedł się z nim z szorstką czułością, jednocześnie wyduszając z niego całą możliwą przyjemność. Sherlock trząsł się pod Johnem spazmatycznie, coś mówił, zdartym, łamiącym się głosem, chyba nawet krzyknął a John zatkał go pocałunkiem, przyciągając do siebie jeszcze bliżej, boleśnie, i wbijając się jeszcze głębiej, mocniej, szybciej, eksplodując.

Świat zniknął na moment, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie mglistą, buczącą w uszach ciszę.

John wykonał jeszcze dwa, trzy pchnięcia, finalne i ostateczne, a potem opadł na Sherlocka całym ciężarem i ukrył twarz przy jego szyi. Obaj dyszeli jak Maratończycy, obaj nie odsunęli się od poplamionego szlafroka ani od siebie na wzajem, obaj byli w tym razem.

"Chcesz, żeby cię... objąć?..." zapytał John, spowolniony, znużony i syty, nadal nie podnosząc się z Holmesa.

"Jestem z tobą tu... i teraz... i już mi nic nie trzeba..." udzielił enigmatycznej odpowiedzi Sherlock, a John nie udawał, że rozumie, ale w sumie, czy rozumienie było konieczne? Spotkali się w końcu, wreszcie w połowie drogi, wreszcie bez dystansu. Reszta była naddatkiem.

"Prezerwatywa nam pękła." oznajmił Sherlock, przerywając ciszę. John wciąż z zamkniętymi oczyma zapuścił dłoń między nogi Holmesa i wyłowił nieszczęsną, porwaną gumkę i rzucił ją obok łóżka.

"Pal sześć prezerwatywę. Dobrze, że mi żadna żyłka w głowie nie pękła. To był... prawie najlepszy seks w moim życiu..."

"Prawie?" zaciekawił się Sherlock, chociaż w jego głosie słychać było, że jeszcze parę chwil i zaśnie, tak jak leży, sklejony spermą, lubrykantem, pośród skotłowanych przykryć i jednego, pobrudzonego szlafroka.

"Prawie, bo jak sądzę, nasze następne sesje erotyczne będą jeszcze lepsze." udzielił mętnej odpowiedzi John a Sherlock zaśmiał się. Jego śmiech przetoczył się mu przez klatkę piersiową mruczącym, niskim pogłosem i brzmiał jak muzyka.

"Zabawnie postrzegasz czas, John. Jakby przyszłość była już teraz, albo już się zdarzyła."

Watson uniósł głowę i spojrzał z bliska na przystojnie brzydką twarz, zarumienioną, zaczerwienioną krwawo na szczytach kości policzkowych, na zlepione potem, wzburzone, czarne loki i bardzo angielski, bardzo zdecydowany nos. John pocałował ten nos cmokając rozgłośnie i wywołując falę protestujących fuknięć ze strony Holmesa.

"Mój ukochany geniuszu, nawet brwi masz potargane. A przyszłość jest teraz. I nie wymagaj jakiś filozoficznych rozważań od człowieka w wieku dojrzałym, który właśnie uprawiał seks swojego życia i nie ma siły nawet kichnąć." John zsunął się z Sherlocka i ułożył obok niego, wzdychając z zadowoleniem i drapiąc się bezwstydnie po brzuchu. "Czuję, że będzie mnie jutro bolało udo i krzyż."

"Ja jutro nie planuję wstawać z łóżka bo zapewne i tak daleko nie zajdę." Sherlock poruszył eksperymentalnie biodrami, po czym przyciągnął do siebie Johna i zarzucił na niego udo. "Jeżeli chcesz, możesz ze mną zostać."

"Zostanę z tobą, ale tylko po tym, jak zmienimy te poklejone pościele. Widzę, widzę, nie ruszysz się z tym swoim kontuzjowanym tyłkiem. Nie wysilaj się, ja to zrobię."

Był skonany, rozluźniony do imentu i promieniował płynnym szczęściem, które w sumie powinno się z niego ulewać jakimiś złotymi smugami, ale jakoś się nie ulewało. Był zmęczony i najchętniej przytuliłby się do Sherlocka, okręcił w byle jaki pled i zasnął. Wolał jednak spać w czymś czystym, zwłaszcza, jeżeli jutro faktycznie pozostaną dłużej w łóżku. Tak więc John, niezmordowany pedant i orędownik czystości wstał, włożył bokserki, podkoszulkę i zmusił się siłą woli do biegu przez przedpokój po świeże poszwy. Gdy wrócił do sypialni, Sherlock zawinięty w prześcieradło siedział w fotelu, wciąż zaróżowiony na policzkach, wciąż pachnący seksem i poziomkowym lubrykantem. Miał mokre włosy, chyba wziął prysznic.

John zadecydował, że najpierw pozbędzie się brudnych poszew a dopiero potem się umyje, inaczej zaśnie zanim dotrze do łazienki.

Uporał się ze swoim zadaniem raz dwa, metodycznie pokonując brudne prześcieradła, kręcące się rogi poszew na kołdrę i większe poduszki. W ferworze walki z Sherlockiem zasmarowali poziomkami niemalże wszystko. Ale było warto. Było warto. Oczy Holmesa śledziły uważnie każdy ruch Johna, każde westchnienie, gest. Watson nie analizował tego, najpierw sen, potem reszta.

Gdy już ostatnia poduszka została rzucona na świeżo posłane legowisko Sherlock podszedł do Johna i objął go, wciągając go pod swoje wygrzane wewnątrz prześcieradło. Zasypiali na stojąco, ale Holmes nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie podjął znowu swojej ulubionej, przerwanej na czas seksu czynności - myślenia.

"Od kiedy?" zapytał Sherlock, chuchając Johnowi prosto w ucho. Watson naparł plecami na pierś Holmesa, uśmiechając się pod nosem i czując się jak sztubak, jak ktoś młody i pierwszy raz na szlaku. Bardzo odświeżające, ożywcze uczucie.

"Co od kiedy?"

"Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, John. Od kiedy?"

"No nie wiem, nie przykładałem do tego jakiejś większej wagi." John wzruszył ramionami i przez moment gładził ramię Sherlocka, obejmujące go zdecydowanym chwytem w pasie. "Po prostu się stało. Jakoś pomiędzy naszymi wspólnymi śniadaniami a tym, jak czytałeś Alicję w krainie czarów, grałeś Pachelbela i jadłeś rosół. Nigdy nie potrafiłem dokładnie wskazać, kiedy zacząłem kogoś kochać. Może wtedy w klubie, jak miałeś na sobie te fiołkowe gatki..."

"Konkretny jak zawsze."

"Nie sądzę, żeby to się dało konkretnie sklasyfikować. W końcu co łączy gawrona i sekretarzyk?"

"Hmmmmm... Nie mam zielonego pojęcia." Sherlock poruszył sugestywnie biodrami a John odczuł, że owszem, miałby chęć na powtórkę, owszem, obaj mieliby na nią chęć. Na świeżo zmienionych pościelach. A kij z tym!...

Odwrócił się i nie wyzwalając się z prześcieradłowych uścisków Sherlocka pocałował go. Najpierw delikatnie, krótko, potem dłużej i intensywniej. Gdy odsunęli się od siebie byli znowu podnieceni i znowu zdyszani.

"Ja ciebie też, John." odpowiedział tylko pozornie bez związku Sherlock, wpierając nos w policzek Watsona. "Bez ciebie to wszystko byłoby niemożliwe. Nie wyobrażam sobie robić tego z kimkolwiek innym. Gawron i sekretarzyk oddzielnie mają sens, ale razem mają dla mnie tyle sensu co ciało i umysł na raz... nie mam siły myśleć."

"I dobrze, bo to nie wymaga myślenia." John pociągnął Sherlocka w stronę łóżka.

Koniec końców nie uprawiali seksu. Koniec końców John nie wziął prysznica i zasnął w objęciach czystego, wyszorowanego Sherlocka, a potem nad ranem zapaprali na nowo pościel w sposób absolutnie fantastyczny. Koniec końców może nie był to najgorszy z piątków, jaki się zdarzył Johnowi Watsonowi, no i w sumie za tydzień były święta.

End

by Homoviator 10/2012

Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytali, wytrwali do końca tego fika oraz zdecydowali się napisać komentarz i dać znak życia, że czytają i czekają na nowe rozdziały. Nie było łatwo, ale mam nadzieję, że dostarczyłem zabawy :) Dajcie znać, jak wam się ten multichapterowiec czytał :)

Komentarze karmią wena, wen omdlały to i aktualki rzadziej :) chyba że wolicie czekać :)

Stay tuned!


End file.
